Emancipation
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION de BadGirlgoesworse : Qu'est-ce que les gens dépendants sont censés faire lorsque ceux en qui ils avaient mis toute leur confiance les trahissent ? C'est simple, il suffit de trouver un moyen de devenir maître de leur destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens, ceci est ma première incursion dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. C'est une traduction d'une fiction que j'ai particulièrement appréciée, écrite par BadGirlgoesworse, un pseudo comme je les aime. Pourquoi cette histoire parmi la centaine que j'ai lues en anglais ? Déjà pour le couple Harry-Severus. Ensuite, parce que ce n'est pas le seul, il y en a d'autres qui sont plutôt bien amenés et pas juste en arrière-plan. Enfin, parce que l'histoire a un cours lent et privilégie la psychologie des personnages, qui sont à la fois respectueux du livre de JK Rowling et différents. Les chapitres sont assez courts et au nombre de 42. Mais soyez assurée, la traduction est bien avancée et ira à son terme. Voilà, j'espère avoir suscité votre intérêt et vous emmener avec moi pendant quelques semaines.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Chambardement

* * *

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore se tient devant la fenêtre de son bureau saccagé, en train de regarder dehors la cour de l'école baignée par les rayons du lever de soleil.

 _Sirius, espèce d'imbécile._

Il avait fait des plans le concernant. Le réinstaller à la tête du clan Black et surtout utiliser son siège pour influencer le Wizengamot. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il essaye de faire abolir certaines lois. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Harry aura dix-sept ans dans un an pile. A partir de là, tout devrait bien se passer.

Et puis, il voulait jeter en pleine face à ses honorables membres leur incompétence. Quoiqu'il peut encore le faire. Après tout, ils détiennent désormais Pettigrew. A ce sujet…

Il se dirige vers son bureau et retire de son tiroir un parchemin vierge, de l'encre et une plume. Il griffonne quelques instructions destinées à Alastor. Il scelle et charme le tout afin que seul le vieil aurore puisse le lire, avant de le remettre à Fawkes en lui chuchotant sa demande. L'instant d'après, le volatile est parti dans une envolé de flamme. Ils doivent être les premiers à l'interroger.

Il reprend sa position près de la fenêtre.

Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. L'influence que Sirius avait sur le garçon était au mieux douteuse, au pire nuisible. Pourtant, le gamin a besoin d'une sorte de figure paternelle vers laquelle se tourner. Remus jouera ce rôle.

Pauvre enfant ! Le fait d'être le témoin de la chute à travers le voile de son parrain adoré l'a pratiquement brisé, tout en révélant immanquablement la prophétie.

Chose qui n'a pas ravi Dumbledore. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! On n'en serait pas là, si le plan avait fonctionné. Tout avait été préparé minutieusement, du fait d'ouvrir l'esprit du gamin, de suggérer l'idée à Tom et de lui en donner l'opportunité, de la ruse du garde jusqu'à la scène finale. Jamais dans ses rêves il n'aurait imaginé qu'Harry réussisse en fait à empêcher le transfert.

Ce n'est pas grave, il y aura d'autres occasions. Pas maintenant c'est certain, et pas dans un futur proche. Les circonstances interdisent d'agir au cours de ce trimestre, et ce jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit prêt. Il jette un œil aux décombres autour de lui et réfléchit. Si l'on prend en compte tout ce bazar, cela ne devrait pas être long. De toute façon, il est suffisamment occupé en ce moment à regagner son influence à la fois au sein de l'école et au ministère, à regrouper l'Ordre, à frapper pendant que Tom est encore faible, à construire son réseau d'espions…

Dumbledore fronce les sourcils de fureur.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable Severus est allé informer Sirius de l'opération en cours ? Pourquoi il n'a pas contacté le quartier général ?_

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le titiller, voilà tout. Ce garçon a besoin d'être remis à sa place, et vite. Les informations qu'il donne sont tout juste dignes d'intérêt.

Evidemment, depuis son retour à ses côtés, Tom n'a jamais cessé de faire confiance à Severus. Si ce n'était pas pour la marque, Dumbledore l'aurait cantonné à brasser des potions. Il devrait le retirer de l'école et le faire d'une façon assez convaincante pour que cela calme Tom bien entendu. Il s'est montré suffisamment indulgent. Il est temps de le reprendre en mains.

* * *

La première chose qu'Harry Potter a faite après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est d'aller voir ses amis à l'infirmerie. Il a poussé dans un coin sombre de son esprit la douleur et les révélations qui pèsent lourdement sur lui, estimant que cela peut attendre qu'il se soit assuré de leur bien-être. Ils ont tous été soignés et sont en train de dormir. Hermione est la seule à avoir été gravement touchée. Le sort de découpe que Dolohov a utilisé contre elle, ne réagit pas bien au traitement habituel. Après avoir subi un examen approfondi et quelques remarques, Harry s'est vu prescrire un somnifère, lui permettant de dormir toute la journée sans être dérangé.

Il est midi et il vient de se réveiller. Les événements de la nuit dernière lui tombent dessus d'un coup, le faisant suffoquer. Il doit s'extirper de là et aller dans un endroit calme et solitaire, là où personne ne le trouvera. Il enfile rapidement des vêtements propres et s'enfuit pratiquement en courant avant que madame Pomfrey ne le puisse mettre la main sur lui.

Il marche dans les couloirs vides. Incapable de rejeter les exigences de son estomac qui se plaint bruyamment, il décide de faire un détour par les cuisines. L'idée d'aller dans le grand hall faire face à ses camarades qui ne se doutent de rien, lui est pour l'heure insupportable.

Les elfes de maison, bien que très occupés, sont aussi accueillants que d'habitude. Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa demande, ils lui fournissent tout un tas de nourritures et de boissons variées. Quelles merveilleuses créatures, songe-t-il. Pourquoi déjà est-ce que Hermione tient tant à les libérer ?

A proximité de la peinture représentant une coupe de fruits, il pose au sol ses possessions et sort la carte des maraudeurs. Il l'étudie minutieusement et opte pour la pièce où était détenu Fluffy en première année. Le couloir du troisième étage est généralement utilisé pour du stockage et de ce fait, est déserté par les étudiants et les professeurs. Même Rusard ne s'y rend pas, à moins que sa charge ne l'y pousse. Harry reprend ses affaires, enfile sa cape d'invisibilité et se met à marcher.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Severus Snape, l'actuel professeur de potions, est assis dans son salon devant un feu crépitant, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main et une bouteille à moitié vide sur la table à côté. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas prendre du bon temps à cet instant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait l'appeler à tout moment et dans ce cas, il aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales pour survivre à cette épreuve.

Bon sang quel gâchis ! Quasiment la totalité du premier cercle a été exposée et arrêtée hier soir. Bien sûr c'est une bonne chose. Cependant, si l'on considère sur quelle peau va s'abattre la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'arrive pas à rassembler assez de joie pour s'en réjouir. Il vérifie dans ses poches qu'il a bien ses plus forts analgésiques et ses autres potions de soin.

Le point positif, c'est que le clébard pouilleux n'est plus. Paradoxalement, la mort de son rival honni ne lui apporte pas cette sorte de profonde satisfaction qu'il espérait. Sûrement parce que les circonstances n'étaient pas suffisamment douloureuses à son goût. C'était trop rapide. Ce salopard ne méritait pas d'en finir aussi vite ! Surtout au regard de ce que Severus a dû régulièrement subir.

Peut-être cela provient-il aussi du fait que même décédé, Sirius prend une place plus importante que lui aux yeux de Dumbledore. Toutefois, aujourd'hui il pourrait presque espérer, puisque la seule concurrence qu'il ait, se résume au Golden Boy et au loup, deux personnes dont l'espérance de vie est inférieure à la sienne.

En parlant du garçon, il va avoir des ennuis.

 _Il va sans doute tout me coller sur le dos, et bien sûr, le directeur ne fera rien pour le dissuader._

Severus ne se fait aucune illusion quant au pourquoi. Dumbledore a une boite pleine de boucs émissaires sous la main. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'est qu'on l'apprécie pour son travail.

Une douleur vive et lancinante traverse son bras et le verre vient se fracasser en morceaux au sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en effet en colère. Il avale une potion de dégrisement et d'un mouvement de baguette, répare le verre qu'il pose sur la table avant de sortir.

* * *

C'est une nuit typique de juin, chaude et claire, illuminée par les étoiles scintillantes et une lune presque pleine. Arrivant par la fenêtre ouverte, un vent léger et le chant des grillons au dehors sont les éléments perturbant la quiétude de la vaste chambre.

Sur le rebord du châssis, un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence est assis, les genoux serrés contre son torse, les restes d'un repas hâtivement ingéré jonchant le sol derrière lui. Il serait incapable de s'asseoir ainsi pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un charme de confort. Ses yeux vert émeraude, rougies et gonflés, cherchent dans la nuit sans rien voir.

Harry a pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes à verser, reflétant bien le vide qui a envahi son corps. Pourtant, la peine qui le consume ne semble pas se tarir, même s'il ne parvient pas à réfléchir plus ou moins clairement. Et réfléchir c'est justement ce qu'il aurait dû faire hier. Jamais plus, se jure-t-il silencieusement, il ne posera un pied devant l'autre sans au préalable peser le pour et le contre.

 _Malheureusement, c'est trop tard pour Sirius. Je parie que Snape est en ce moment en train de pavaner._

 _NON ! Plus de conclusion précipitée ! Pense, analyse les faits. Snape au moins t'a toujours dit de procéder ainsi !_

Le seul hormis Hermione, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi à l'heure actuelle, mais il saura.

 _Tu apprendras ou tu feras tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a pas qu'autre alternative._

Il prend une grande inspiration et vide à nouveau son esprit de toute pensée. C'est plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Même sa cicatrice ne le gêne plus.

 _Eh bien, félicitations Harry, tu y es enfin arrivé ! Malheureusement encore une fois, trop tard pour Sirius._

Tout ce qu'il a eu besoin de faire, c'est d'imaginer son placard tard le soir, juste après qu'il ait eu quatre ans et qu'il ait compris pour la première fois qu'il était vraiment seul au monde. Ce n'était vraiment pas dur, c'était juste le bon moment.

Les révélations de Dumbledore étaient sensées répondre à toutes ses questions. Au lieu de ça, elles ont conduit à de nouvelles qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées enfouies au plus profond de lui, et ont ramené au premier plan un nombre inquiétant d'incohérences qu'il a bien l'intention d'examiner de plus près. L'une après l'autre, sinon il deviendra fou. Il se rend désormais compte des avantages offerts par une pensive. Toutefois, comme il n'en possède pas, il devra recourir à la seule technique de l'occlumencie.

 _Par où commencer ? Par le début_ , ricane-t-il en se souvenant des paroles de Dumbledore. _Et où alors ? Ah oui, mes parents !_

A compter de cet instant, il décide en toute conscience que peu importe ses parents. Il ne les a pas connus et ne peut plus se fier à ce qu'on lui en a dit. Le meilleur exemple reste le gâchis avec les souvenirs de Snape. Indéniablement, il leur ressemble. Il se peut même qu'il ait hérité d'une partie de leur personnalité, mais c'est tout. Il n'a pas été élevé par eux, n'a pas de souvenir d'eux au-delà de ce qu'il a vu lorsque les détraqueurs se sont approchés, et le plus important, ils ne sont pas là pour se plaindre.

Bien sûr, il ne les blâme pas, mais il ne peut se résoudre à laisser des supposées ou réelles attentes influencer ses futures actions. Bon sang, il ne sait même pas comment ils vivaient ! D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas quelque peu étrange et suspect ? Que ça ne lui ait jamais venu à l'esprit est assez troublant. Cela ressemble définitivement à une manipulation de la part de Dumbledore. Donc la question est, pourquoi ? Quelles sont les raisons qui ont poussé le directeur à cacher quelque chose d'aussi trivial à un orphelin placé sous sa protection ? Il sent que la réponse viendra à lui lorsqu'il aura enquêté sur l'histoire de sa famille.

Harry se déplie de sa position originale sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sort sa baguette.

\- « Accio parchemin, encre et plume ! »

Il espère vraiment que ses camarades de dortoir sont déjà endormis, sinon cela risque d'être un spectacle étrange à voir.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les objets invoqués sont en train de planer devant lui. Il les saisit dans les airs et les pose avec précaution sur le bureau de fortune qu'il a transfiguré à partir d'une serviette de rechange, après avoir d'un mot allumé les torches suspendues aux murs.

Il doit s'organiser, ou alors son occlumencie ne l'empêchera pas de tourner en rond. Ça fait trop à garder dans son seul esprit, d'autant qu'il n'est pas encore un maître en occlumencie comme Dumbledore ou Snape. D'un autre côté, il doit se protéger contre les regards indésirables. Par conséquent, des charmes de sécurité et de confinement sont à l'ordre du jour. Heureusement, il a appris un bon nombre d'entre eux lors de la période Ombrage, bien qu'il sache que ceux-ci ne pourront pas stopper des sorciers puissants. Son mot d'ordre désormais est d'opérer dans le plus grand secret.

Un frisson court le long de son épine dorsale alors qu'il comprend la portée de ses actes. Même Albus Dumbledore ne n'est plus dans son camp. Pire, il se peut bien qu'il n'ait jamais été de son côté.

Harry a toutes les raisons d'être effrayé. Il est seul et possède une longue liste d'ennemis, un destin qui plane au-dessus de sa tête et désormais, aucun allié au-delà du cercle restreint de ses amis, dont la loyauté pourrait se fracasser contre la sienne dans un futur proche. Le caractère désespéré de sa position le submerge, le privant de sa détermination.

Il respire un bon coup et vide son esprit. _Voilà, c'est mieux !_

Il n'y a que quatre possibilités qui s'offrent à lui : le suicide, la fuite, l'obéissance ou le combat. Il prend sa plume en sachant pertinemment quelle voie il s'apprête à prendre.

' _Vigilance constante' à partir de maintenant, sinon tout sera perdu._ Il repose sa plume, saisit sa baguette et lance tous les sorts pouvant protéger son intimité. Satisfait, il revient à sa tâche.

Sa famille. Les Evans et les Potter. Qui pourrait l'aider sur ce sujet ?

Tante Pétunia très certainement, s'il demande de la bonne façon. Elle pourra lui parler de sa famille moldue, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer. Les Potter sont supposés être une lignée de sang pur, autrement dit d'autres sang pur doivent connaitre leur histoire, leurs possessions et leur position politique et sociale. Bon, il suppose qu'il pourrait demander à Ron, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise à cette évocation. Si Ron savait quelque chose, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas mentionné avant, en sachant qu'Harry est toujours avide d'en savoir plus ? La réponse lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Sans surprise c'est la jalousie, la plus grande faiblesse de Ron, celle que cette fois Harry ne pourra pas pardonner.

Une autre inspiration, et une autre, tremblante cette dois, des larmes traîtresses qui brûlent ses yeux, menaçant de tomber. _Je ne vais PAS pleurer ! Pas pour Ron, jamais pour Ron !_

Il repousse ses émotions avec brutalité. Il ne peut pas se permettre de craquer pour le moment. Il a du travail à faire, beaucoup de travail, sachant instinctivement que c'est la seule fois avant longtemps où il le fera sans être observer. Sa respiration se calme, et il sait que son visage est devenu impassible bien qu'il n'ait pas de miroir pour le voir.

 _Qui alors ? Malfoy ?_ Impossible de ne pas rire en imaginant la scène dans sa tête. Le visage de Malfoy en particulier. Soudain, son rire s'évanouit, le choquant au passage.

 _Bien sûr ! Neville !_

C'était tellement simple et facile que ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée auparavant. La clé concernant sa famille, ainsi que la compréhension de toute cette société et comment elle fonctionne, est dans les mains de ce garçon timide, en apparence incapable. Tout ce temps, la réponse était devant ses yeux. Par les couilles de Merlin ! A-t-il toujours été aussi stupide ?

 _Non_ , reconnait-il sobrement, _seulement distrait et manipulé. Un peu dépassé aussi_. Donc, ce sera Neville. Il le note sur sa liste de choses à faire.

Point suivant : les Dursley.

Est-ce qu'il a été simplement laissé sur leur pas de porte avec une lettre ? Quelle sorte de dispositions a été faite en ce qui le concerne, quel versement mensuel ou autre ? Il est allé à l'école primaire, est-ce que cela signifie au moins qu'ils recevaient une aide gouvernementale ?

Il résumé tout ce qu'il sait sur eux et tout ce qu'ils lui ont dit au sujet de sa présence avec eux. Il conclut qu'il n'y a rien. Tout ce qu'il était censé faire, c'était gagner sa maigre pitance.

En outre, c'est précisément ce que Dumbledore visait en leur imposant Harry. S'il y avait eu une allocation, Harry doute qu'il eût été traité ainsi. Après tout, les Dursley se considèrent comme des gens décents, surtout tante Pétunia. Qu'auraient pensé les voisins sinon ! Madame Figg a été placée dans le quartier pour garder un œil sur ce qui se passait, et rapporter tout ce qui le concernait.

La raison qui a poussée Dumbledore à opérer ainsi est claire comme le jour, surtout si l'on tient compte de la prophétie. Il avait besoin d'un petit sauveur, humble et reconnaissant, un pion parfait. Harry est arrivé dans le monde sorcier tel une page blanche qui ne demandait qu'à être écrite par le premier homme venu, ou sorcier en l'occurrence.

 _Eh bien, tout ça c'est terminé !_

Harry essaie bien d'être en colère, mais constate qu'il ne peut pas. Il doit reconnaître à ce salaud que, stratégiquement, c'était une initiative brillante. Une chose le laisse perplexe cependant : qu'est-il arrivé au testament de ses parents ? Il rajoute un point sur sa liste.

Ensuite, mon introduction dans ce monde.

D'après ce qu'il en a discuté avec Hermione, Dean et bien autres, Harry sait que tous les nés de moldus ainsi que les orphelins sorciers qui vivent dans le mode moldu ont été personnellement rencontrés par un membre du personnel et un représentant du ministère, chez eux ou dans un endroit arrangé à l'avance. Ils procèdent ainsi pour garder le secret et permettre l'enregistrement de tous les moldus ayant connaissance du monde magique. Les parents sont informés de leurs droits et de leurs devoirs, de même que des possibilités éducatives pour leurs enfants. Les enfants reçoivent des brochures expliquant toutes sortes de sujets en relation avec le monde magique, son histoire, sa société, son système d'éducation, l'hôpital St Mungo, la banque Gringotts, le ministère, les lois, les endroits magiques, les transports, et ainsi de suite. On leur remet aussi une liste de livres qu'il est recommandé de lire sur les sujets les plus importants. Après cette étape, une sorcière ou un sorcier désigné accompagne la famille lors de leur première incursion sur le chemin de traverse.

Hagrid a été envoyé pour entrer en contact avec Harry et l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats, et répondre à toutes les questions qu'il avait.

Nul besoin d'être une voyante pour prédire le résultat. Harry a quitté le chemin guère plus informé qu'à son arrivée, à l'exception de la raison de sa célébrité et que les Serpentards sont tous mauvais. Dumbledore voulait qu'il ne sache RIEN !

 _Rien de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il annote sur sa liste de demander à Hermione s'il peut lui emprunter ses brochures et ses livres, qu'elle aura sûrement avec elle cet été. Il disposera alors de suffisamment de temps pour en venir à bout. Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il n'est pas question qu'il permettre encore une fois aux Dursley de l'enfermer et de le forcer à travailler non-stop.

Harry pose sa plume et se frotte les yeux, fatigué. Ça fait beaucoup à faire pour les vacances d'été, mais il peut rien y faire. La connaissance est une arme qui a précisément été utilisée contre lui avec une certaine efficacité dans le passé.

 _Très bien, quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, la répartition, et Harry Potter dans toute sa naïveté !_

En toute honnêteté, Harry ne sait pas à cet instant s'il devrait en rire ou en pleurer. Rire de ses a priori enfantins, de la bêtise monumentale concernant ses convictions et de l'aisance avec laquelle Dumbledore a réussi à les implanter dans son esprit. Ou pleurer pour le garçon simple, enjoué et discret qui est tombé dans le voile avec son parrain, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le prince des Griffondors, le Golden Boy, l'homme de Dumbledore est mort !

Le jeune homme assis sur le rebord de cette fenêtre est Harry Potter, l'élu, le sauveur, le serpent caché chez les lions, son propre lui. Nul besoin de le nier plus longtemps, le Choixpeau magique avait raison depuis le début : il aurait été à sa place chez les Serpentards.

 _Essayer de se faire des alliées dans les autres maisons, surtout à Serpentard_ , écrit-il sur le parchemin. Malgré la magnanimité qu'il affiche sans cesse, Dumbledore a estimé que les Serpentards ne valaient la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Et pas seulement les Serpentards, mais tout personne touchant de près ou de loin aux mangemorts. C'est comme s'il était resté bloqué sur la conviction inébranlable que les gens se définissent par les choix qu'ils font. Harry partage volontiers cette idée, mais il sait par expérience que parfois la situation est tellement désespérée qu'il n'y a pas de choix, à moins que quelqu'un n'offre d'autres alternatives. Un truc que Dumbledore n'a jamais appréhendé malgré son âge avancé et sa sagesse.

 _Sa plus grande faiblesse et ma meilleure opportunité !_

Créer son propre camp dans cette guerre, aider les gens sans contrepartie et assurer un vrai avenir à tout le monde, ça c'est un but qui vaut la peine de se battre !

Un peu gêné, Harry cligne des yeux.

 _Merlin, j'espère que je vais survivre à tout ça !_

Pourtant il aime malgré tout l'idée. S'il est destiné à devenir le sauveur, autant faire ça dans les règles de l'art, plutôt que de faire de tièdes promesses qu'il ne tiendra jamais. Chose que Dumbledore et Voldemort n'ont cessé de faire, construire le monde selon leurs goûts, sans aucune considération pour le bien-être de ceux qu'ils jugent indignes d'y résider.

Si Dumbledore est le seigneur de la lumière et Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres, je devrais être le seigneur du crépuscule et de l'aube. Ni lumière, ni obscurité.

Soudainement effrayé, il pousse cette pensée dans les abysses profonds de son esprit. Si cela venait à se savoir… Ils me brûleraient sur l'échafaud, ne peut-il s'empêcher de glousser froidement.

Il lance un sort de Tempus. Il est quatre-vingt-deux du matin. Il faut qu'il retourne à l'infirmerie. Il soupire longuement en se frottant les yeux.

De toute façon, à quoi doit-il réfléchir d'autre ? Ses années à Poudlard n'ont consisté à rien d'autres que des efforts pas très poussés pour acquérir de la connaissance et une longue liste d'aventures, qui rétrospectivement se sont avérées des tests mis en place par Dumbledore pour avoir un aperçu de ses capacités ou des tentatives déguisées de débloquer le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connait pas, ou des trucs du genre.

En fait, aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, les 'efforts pas très poussés' doivent changer. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore…

Harry regarde dehors, perdu dans ses pensées.

… il suppose que c'est comme pour Voldemort. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire, si ce n'est faire profil bas et observer en attendant son heure.

Une image amusante pénètre son esprit, le faisant sourire sombrement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres et le seigneur de la lumière sont en train de réunir leurs forces, leurs ressources et leurs connaissances, se préparant au combat. Eh bien, le seigneur du crépuscule et de l'aube va faire pareil.

… à suivre…

* * *

 **Voilà pour l'introduction. Le Harry qui se dessine est plus volontaire et indépendant. Moi, il me plaît parce qu'il n'accepte plus gentiment les manipulations. J'espère qu'il vous interpelle aussi…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'espoir trahi

* * *

Aux premières heures du matin, Severus vient de transplaner dans la clairière de la forêt interdite où il a l'habitude d'atterrir, juste au-delà de la limite de Poudlard. Il se met lentement en marche en direction du château. Il n'a pas besoin d'allumer sa baguette, même malgré l'obscurité toujours présente que forment les arbres centenaires. Quelles que soient les conditions, il connaît le chemin sur le bout des doigts.

La réunion ne s'est pas déroulée comme il s'y attendait et il ne parvient toujours pas à savoir quoi en penser. Ce soir, il n'a pas été puni, ce qui en soit est une première depuis son retour auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres l'an passé. N'étaient présents qu'une Bellatrix quelque peu chiffonnée, Greyback et les Carrow qui apparemment étaient occupés ailleurs la dernière fois. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, le seigneur des ténèbres s'est mis à marcher de long en large, tout en fulminant de rage, avant d'aller s'asseoir et faire un signe à Severus pour qu'il s'approche.

\- « Dis-moi ce que le vieux fou prévoit de faire maintenant », a-t-il sifflé avec impatience.

\- « Dumbledore est revenu à Poudlard hier soir. Il a passé plusieurs heures dans son bureau, et ce matin, il a convoqué le personnel à une réunion pour nous informer des évènements du ministère, et de sa réhabilitation en tant que directeur et chef sorcier du Wizengamot. Une réunion de l'Ordre est planifiée ce soir, maître. Je serai alors capable de vous en dire plus demain », l'a informé Severus en s'inclinant avec dévotion, les genoux au sol.

\- « Où est cette bonne femme, Ombrage ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, maître. Mes Serpentards m'ont rapporté qu'elle avait emmené Potter et la sang de bourbe Granger dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une arme que Dumbledore serait supposé y avoir caché. Elle n'a pas été revue depuis. »

Voldemort s'est mis à réfléchir, puis soudain à sourire d'une façon malsaine, faisant frissonner Severus. Cette expression laisse toujours présager une douleur extrême, que pour une fois, le professeur a espéré ne pas lui être destinée. Son maître a alors saisi le devant de sa robe pour le rapprocher de lui. Il s'est mis à lui caresser la joue de la jointure de ses doigts froids, dans un geste presque affectueux, ses yeux rouges regardant droit devant lui, comme perdus. Severus s'est efforcé de ne pas flancher, ses boucliers d'occlumencie bien en place.

\- « Il pense qu'il m'a affaibli, n'est-ce pas ? », murmure Voldemort à son oreille, les yeux toujours dans le vide. « Mais tout ce qu'il a réussi, c'est à m'obliger à avancer un peu mes plans, rien de plus. »

Il prend le visage de Severus en coupe, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, sans pourtant recourir à la légilimencie.

\- « Severus, mon serpent insaisissable, va et reviens demain à la même heure. »

C'est ainsi qu'il a été relâché, pour finir par ramper, s'incliner et partir.

Ayant atteint la pelouse, Severus contourne la cabane d'Hagrid et se dirige vers l'entrée principale. Pas besoin de se cacher puisqu'il n'a pas encore récupéré le privilège du port de la robe noire et du masque, et suppose qu'il ne l'aura pas avant longtemps. Quoiqu'il se peut que les récents évènements aient accéléré sa réhabilitation. Le directeur sera ravi de l'entendre. Il le verra lors de la réunion ce soir, puisque aucune information urgente n'est à relayer.

* * *

Harry et ses amis sont restés à l'infirmerie toute la journée, faisant abstraction du fait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient autorisés à partir. Les journaux étant particulièrement intéressants ce matin, ils sont partis du principe que c'était dans leur intérêt de s'éloigner du reste des élèves. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'agitation se calme. Madame Pomfrey a interdit toute visite en dehors de la famille, ce dont ils sont reconnaissants.

Certes, Dumbledore est passé pour les interroger au sujet d'Ombrage et Harry a laissé les autres lui expliquer, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir à faire à lui en ce moment. Il est resté assis là, calme et maussade, et personne ne lui demandé quoi que ce soit.

C'est l'après-midi, les parents viennent d'arriver.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry se retrouve fermement enserré dans l'accolade de Mme Weasley. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de le tenir avec réconfort, comme si elle savait ce dont il a le plus besoin à cet instant. Et ça le chamboule, car il comprend à ce moment que les Weasley l'aiment sincèrement. Ce sont des gens biens et décents, qui se battent pour ce qu'ils croient et ne sont pas que les pions de Dumbledore, comme un grand nombre des autres membres de l'Ordre. Bon, ils sont ses pions bien sûr, mais sans en être vraiment conscients. Ils recherchent un guide, lui font confiance pour ne pas les mener dans le faux, et s'offrent eux-mêmes pour qu'il les exploite.

En toute honnêteté, qui aurait cru le grand Albus Dumbledore capable d'une telle cruauté ? Ironiquement, seul Percy s'en est rendu compte. Sa seule erreur a été de laisser son ambition l'aveugler et mettre sa confiance en le ministère, qui sous l'égide du gouvernement de Fudge, est tombé dans la corruption.

Finalement, Mme Weasley le libère, lui laissant le temps de se recomposer, avant de l'observer de plus près.

\- « Tu t'en sors, hein ? »

Parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix, Harry hoche la tête. Elle l'enlace à nouveau et lui envoie un sourire compatissant, avant de l'abandonner pour aller voir ses enfants.

Il se dirige alors vers le lit d'Hermione et s'assoit sur le bord, permettant à la jeune fille de lui tapoter le bras. Monsieur Lovegood se tient avec Luna de l'autre côté, faisant clairement comprendre à tous de qui sa fille tient son sens de la mode. Deux lits plus loin, madame Longbottom est en train de parler avec Neville, son air sévère habituel sur le visage. D'après le jeune homme, et ce qu'il connait d'elle, c'est une femme et une sorcière formidable. Il réalise brusquement qu'elle n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre.

 _Par chance ou par choix ?_ Voilà une question qui vaudrait la peine d'y répondre.

* * *

Le 12 square Grimmauld à Londres fourmille de sorciers et de sorcières lorsque Severus arrive discrètement et, comme à son habitude, va s'installer sur son siège réservé dans un coin de la cuisine. Il constate encore qu'observer ses camarades membres est aussi ennuyeux que fascinant. Contrairement aux rassemblements de mangemorts, les réunions de l'Ordre ne sont jamais productives. Les informations sont énoncées, des plans d'action sont proposés, puis débattus pendant des heures interminables, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore présente la solution qu'il avait l'intention d'imposer depuis le début, et tout le monde est d'accord. Ceux qui ne le sont pas font de toute façon avec. Personne ne contredit le grand et sage Albus Dumbledore. Il sait toujours ce qui est le mieux.

S'il est une chose que Severus apprécie chez le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est bien sa domination sans conteste. Avec lui, vous savez où est votre place : à genoux. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête.

Au bout du compte, le grand leader arrive, étonnant tout le monde en amenant Minerva avec lui. Severus ne savait pas qu'elle avait déjà été libérée de St Mungo. Malgré lui, il en est ravi. Plus que jamais, on a besoin d'elle.

Après la ronde habituelle des salutations joyeuses, tout le monde s'assoit et le calme s'installe. _Merci Merlin !_

Dumbledore se met debout face à l'assemblée. « Je suppose que tout le monde est d'ores et déjà informé du résultat de l'opération au département des mystères. Cependant, peu importe à quel point on peut être satisfait de la capture des onze membres du cercle intérieur, nous savons tous qu'ils ne resteront pas sans agir bien longtemps. Azkaban ne peut plus être considérée comme sécurisée, même si le ministre refuse de le croire. »

Un vent de murmures d'approbation se répand.

\- « Albus, vous avez bien été réinvesti en tant que chef sorcier, ne pouvez-vous proposer un vote de défiance au Wizengamot ? », suggère Elphias Doge.

\- « Je le pourrais en effet, mes amis, mais comme vous le savez une motion d'une telle ampleur prend du temps. Le vote final n'interviendrait pas avant l'automne dans le meilleur des cas, et cela correspond précisément à la fin du mandat de Fudge. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité », sourit Dumbledore avec condescendance, alors qu'il se rassoit.

\- « Non. A l'heure actuelle, notre principal objectif est de neutraliser et de remplacer les supporteurs de Voldemort au sein du ministère, ce qui permettra au nouveau gouvernement d'asseoir sa position de contrôle lorsque la guerre sera déclenchée, et de nous apporter un allié fort et utile sur lequel s'appuyer, au lieu d'un adversaire qui ne cesse de saper nos actions, comme actuellement. »

\- « Mais est-ce que Fudge n'est pas en train d'essayer de l'empêcher ? », demande Tonks, exprimant, semble-t-il, l'inquiétude de chacun.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent de joie.

\- « Hélas, je doute sincèrement que cet été, Cornelius ait le temps d'aller au-delà de la une des journaux, ma chère. Les circonstances controversées qui, cette année en particulier, ont accompagnées nombreuses de ses actions, ainsi que celles de son personnel, vont créer un vent de panique chez les gens. »

S'ensuit une discussion animée sur les missions imbues à chacun. Molly Weasley a pourtant quelques sujets d'inquiétude.

\- « Albus, qu'en est-il de cette horrible bonne femme Ombrage ? Est-elle toujours en poste à Poudlard ? »

Voilà bien une chose qui intéresse aussi Severus. Le directeur devient grave, alors qu'il entrecroise ses doigts sur la table, le regard dur.

\- « Ma chère, nul besoin de vous préoccuper de cela. Les actions de Mme Ombrage au cours de cette année et en particulier il y a deux nuits de cela, lui ont valu une sentence à vie à Azkaban. »

Des cris de surprise et des demandes d'explications explosent à travers la pièce. En un instant, Dumbledore lève la main pour les calmer.

\- « Ses crimes sont indubitablement sévères. Non seulement elle a eu recours à des artefacts de magie noire de classe cinq sur des mineurs pendant ses cours, une plume de sang », précise-t-il pour empêcher d'autres questions, « mais elle a aussi admis avoir envoyé l'été dernier dans le Surrey deux détraqueurs pour administrer le baiser à Harry Potter… »

Cette fois, l'indignation ne peut être endiguée. Severus doit lutter contre l'envie de se boucher les oreilles, bien qu'il admette que cela soit tout à fait justifié. Ce genre de choses n'a jamais été fait par le passé, pas même par les mangemorts lors de la première guerre.

\- « SILENCE ! », se met à rugir Dumbledore pour les faire taire. « Je sais que vous êtes bouleversés, mais le pire reste à venir. » Il regarde gravement autour de lui. « Deux nuits de cela, elle a utilisé le sortilège de Doloris sur Harry Potter alors qu'elle l'interrogeait devant des témoins. »

Des yeux s'écarquillent et un silence choqué s'instaure.

\- « C'est un mangemort ? », demande bêtement quelqu'un.

\- « Non », soupire Dumbledore. « C'est une certitude. Le mal porte de nombreux visages, pas seulement des masques blancs. »

Personne ne peut contredire pareil argument, ricane ouvertement Severus dans sa tête.

Le reste de la réunion est prévisible. Comme chaque année, Molly Weasley proteste contre le placement de Potter pendant l'été, pour se voir gentiment refoulée avec les sempiternels arguments. Ayant aperçu la vie du garçon pendant leurs sessions, Severus arrive à comprendre pour la première fois pourquoi elle pose la question. Toutefois, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il n'y ait rien à faire. Mise à part la protection du sang, il suspecte fortement que Dumbledore veut que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont et ce que Dumbledore veut, il l'obtient généralement.

La date de la lecture du testament de Black est annoncée et toutes personnes requises informées. Pourtant, Lupin qui ressemble à un mort, ne semble pas intéressé par quoi que ce soit au-delà de la tâche sur le mur qu'il n'a cessé de fixer. Pas même lorsque l'escorte de Potter pour l'occasion est choisie parmi une horde de volontaires, lui récoltant des regards de pitié de ses pairs et un regarde de côté de Dumbledore.

C'est sur cette note que l'assemblée commence à se disperser. Il est presque déjà sorti lorsque Dumbledore le rappelle.

\- « Severus, je dois discuter de certaines choses avec toi. Merci de m'accompagner dans mon bureau. »

Le brun est quelque peu intrigué quant au sujet de leur conversation. Rien d'important ne lui vient à l'esprit alors qu'il attend que Dumbledore dise au revoir et qu'il le suit à travers la cheminette.

Dans le bureau du directeur, il refuse l'offre de thé et de bonbon au citron et s'assoit à sa place habituelle, devant le bureau. Dumbledore prend une sucrerie et le fixe avec sérieux.

\- « Severus, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une sacrée situation. Le plan initial qui visait à piéger Tom en utilisant Harry comme appât nous est revenu en pleine figure de façon assez spectaculaire. D'aussi loin que je puisse voir, notre espoir réside essentiellement en des initiatives plus directes. »

Severus donne son assentiment en hochant la tête.

\- « Nous aurons besoin d'augmenter le nombre de combattants compétents dans notre camp, afin d'être en position d'attaquer. Je vais procéder à un recrutement minutieux bien sûr, mais c'est sans nul doute la génération actuelle des élèves de Poudlard qui aura un rôle à jouer, soit en tant que membres de l'Ordre, soit pour se protéger eux-mêmes, ainsi que leurs amis et famille, des assauts des mangemorts. »

Il acquiesce de nouveau.

\- « Tu seras d'accord avec moi j'en suis sûr, qu'il est de la plus haute importance de pourvoir le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal avec un candidat compétent et expérimenté. » Severus se redresse encore plus sur sa chaise, réalisant où l'autre homme veut en venir. « Je veux que ce soit toi, mon garçon, qui occupe ce poste. »

Severus commence à ouvrir la bouche pour protester toutes sortes d'arguments judicieux qui envahissent sa tête. A qui incombera le poste de professeur de potions en aussi peu de temps ? Quelle va être la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres ? Qu'en est-il de ses devoirs en tant que chef de maison lorsqu'il devra s'en aller dans un an ? Et ses Serpentards, en particulier les enfants de mangemorts ? Qui va veiller sur eux et leur offrir réconfort et conseil, surtout maintenant ? La plupart de leurs parents et frères et sœurs sont ou seront emprisonnés bientôt, vers qui vont-ils se tourner ? Vers le seigneur des ténèbres ? En voyant la dureté dans les yeux de Dumbledore, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas une suggestion, mais bien un ordre. Le directeur est conscient de tout ça et il s'en fiche.

Severus est assis là, une peur glacée se répandant en lui, gelant son âme. Il hoche la tête, pas certain de sa voix. Que peut-il faire d'autre ?

\- « Excellent », fait Dumbledore avec son sourire paternel, celui-là qu'il utilise lorsqu'il est content de lui. Mais désormais Severus a compris, remarquant pour la première fois que le sourire ne l'atteint pas, et qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

\- « J'aurai le contrat dans la journée de demain. Merci de venir après le déjeuner, nous verrons les détails ensembles. »

Severus fait un nouveau signe de tête et se lève, encore choqué. Il se retourne et se met à marcher comme un automate, l'envolée habituelle de ses robes se réduisant à un léger balayage. Il ne remarque pas le regard presque béat qui suit ses mouvements.

* * *

De retour dans ses quartiers, Severus se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, devant le feu qui brûle gaiement tout l'année durant pour réchauffer la fraîcheur de ses cachots et rendre son logement confortable. Il saisit une bouteille et le verre encore sur la table et se verse une bonne lampée, l'avalant immédiatement, et répétant la même chose plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide.

Le feu de l'alcool qui apaise la froideur qui enserre son âme n'améliore pourtant en rien sa situation. L'engourdissement fait place à la douleur de la trahison.

 _Pauvre fou aveugle !_

Pour la première depuis la mort de sa mère, Severus laisse venir les larmes qui lui brûlent les yeux.

Il s'est souvent réjoui d'être en mesure de deviner les machinations d'où qu'elles viennent, se moquant de la facilité avec laquelle les autres en sont victimes. Et voilà que ça lui tombe dessus ! Finalement, il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux.

Fou de croire que Dumbledore pourrait le juger digne d'être autre chose qu'un outil entre ses mains, un outil pour atteindre ses objectifs. Fou de croire qu'il s'est racheté aux yeux du 'grand homme', effaçant les péchés de sa jeunesse au prix de la sueur et du sang.

 _Juste pour me convaincre, il est capable d'arborer des sentiments paternels ! Un vrai Serpentard !_

Severus éclate d'un rire hystérique, sans se soucier des larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il bondit sur ses pieds, et après avoir saisi la bouteille, il la jette de toutes ses forces contre le mur, se délectant du bruit de verre cassé. Le verre suit le même sort.

Il reste debout pendant un instant, respirant et sanglotant. Puis, il se calme quelque peu, et sent l'énergie le quitter. Il tombe à terre sur les genoux. Il efface les traces de larmes d'un sort et demeure ainsi.

Il ne devrait pas être surpris par la tournure des évènements, se réprimande-t-il. Est-ce que cela n'a pas toujours été comme ça ? D'abord, il est entraîné à cause des attentes de son père, apprenant docilement tout ce qu'on lui enseigne, y compris la magie noire, pour ne récolter en retour que des insultes et des coups. A l'école, sa soif d'obtenir le respect et la reconnaissance de ses camarades de chambrée l'a poussé à suivre à la lettre les instructions tacites imposées par l'étiquette Serpentard, allant jusqu'à faire sienne l'idéologie fanatique de la pureté du sang. Tout ça pour être la cible des Maraudeurs à chaque instant et voir ses soi-disant amis rire de lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui a fait miroiter puissance et famille, pour finir par le marquer et le pousser à travailler comme du vulgaire bétail. Dumbledore… lui a promis la rédemption, Severus s'en souvient, un sentiment que certains lui ont accordé, mais évidemment pas Dumbledore.

 _Tout en dehors de cela n'était qu'un produit de mon imagination._

Caché par ses cheveux qui pendent comme un rideau, son visage brûle sous le coup de l'humiliation. Pris par une soudaine colère, il serre les poings.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas participé ! Je me suis laissé enchaîner comme une putain de marionnette !_

Severus lève les yeux pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec un elfe de maison. Sursautant d'effroi, il retient le cri qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, tandis que la créature recule en s'inclinant lentement.

\- « Winky est désolée, maître professeur des potions », se met-elle à glapir pour s'excuser. « Winky n'avait pas l'intention de vous faire peur, mais juste de venir vous voir, maître professeur des potions. »

\- « Pour me voir ? », demande-t-il d'une façon distraite, sa respiration encore bloquée dans sa gorge.

L'elfe le dévisage avec curiosité. « Pour vous soigner, maître professeur des potions. »

Severus la regarde sans comprendre. Personne ne s'est occupé de lui depuis que sa mère est décédée. Il sait que Minerva et Poppy s'inquiètent pour lui, mais pas de façon aussi tangible.

Il s'attarde sur son apparence, une robe sale et déchirée qui a dû être bleue à une certaine époque, des oreilles de chauve-souris qui dépassent d'un chapeau assorti. Il se souvient enfin, c'est l'ancien elfe de Crouch. La consigne de ne pas accepter d'offre de servitude permanente a été spécialement donnée au personnel, même si elle est celle qui fait la demande. Bien sûr, il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que la créature est en train de lui proposer, mais il voit ça comme un sursaut de rébellion face à la trahison de Dumbledore, et décide de faire comme si elle lui avait effectivement demandé.

\- « Tu souhaites t'occuper de moi ? », ronronne-t-il suavement, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

Winky se met à couiner d'excitation, ses oreilles se dressant à l'écoute, ses yeux énormes et globuleux s'écarquillant de surprise. Elle hoche la tête timidement.

\- « Fort bien. Attend-moi ici. »

Severus se met debout et s'en va dans sa chambre. Le couteau de rituel qu'il requiert, est avec les autres dans une niche secrète, derrière sa commode. Il s'en saisit sans hésitation, ses yeux tombant au passage sur le coffre sculpté qui contient quelques souvenirs appartenant à sa mère. Il songe que s'il doit faire un doigt d'honneur au directeur, cela paraît plus juste d'y mettre les formes et de faire de même avec les fanatiques de la pureté du sang. Après tout, personne n'a besoin de savoir.

De retour dans le salon, il s'assoit sur le sol à côté de Winky qui bondit joyeusement, ses mains grêlées jointes et des larmes de gratitude qui brillent dans ses yeux. Avec précision, il trace la rune de lien dans la paume de sa main gauche. Grâce au couteau magique, le sang ne coule pas et il ne ressent aucune douleur. Pendant ce temps, Winky se dévêt entièrement et fait disparaître ses vêtements salis. Il pose sa main sur le crâne de l'elfe et commence à prononcer l'incantation de lien en vieux gaélique, qu'il sent envahir son être et se fixer sur son essence même. Un instant plus tard, c'est terminé. Désormais Winky lui appartient à lui et à sa descendance.

Avec un elfe nu sur les genoux s'accrochant à lui, les yeux grand ouverts, il se fait la réflexion que c'est une sensation étrange d'être le propriétaire d'une créature aussi puissante. Jamais il n'a vécu une telle expérience. Les Snape, bien qu'étant de longue lignée, étaient relativement pauvres depuis plusieurs générations, et n'avaient pas d'elfe de maison.

 _Pas étonnant que le seigneur des ténèbres prenne autant de plaisir à marquer ses disciples !_

C'est véritablement un sentiment excitant.

\- « Bien, maintenant viens et laisse-moi t'équiper correctement. »

C'est le signal pour que Winky saute de ses genoux, se lave d'un claquement de doigts et se tienne devant lui avec impatience.

Il va ouvrir le coffré sculpté et prend un foulard de soie grise argenté, imprimée avec un dessin floral complexe. Comme une toge, il enveloppe l'elfe tremblant qui le fixe avec de grands yeux incrédules, et épingle le tissu au moyen d'une simple broche en or, en forme de bouton de rose.

 _Ça lui va bien_ , constate-t-il en souriant. _Lucius en ferait une syncope_.

\- « Prends-en bien soin », lui intime-t-il, « cela appartenait à ma mère. »

C'est définitivement trop pour la pauvre créature, qui s'évanouit. Eh bien, il admet que c'est fascinant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant d'un elfe qui se soit évanouie. Ne sachant quoi faire, il appelle Tipsy, l'elfe qui a l'habitude de lui apporter son thé, et lui demande de prendre soin d'elle. Tipsy saisit la main de Winky et ensembles, elles transplanent.

Bien, ça suffit, soupire Severus en rangeant le couteau et le coffre. Il lance un sort de Tempus pour vérifier l'heure et fait disparaître les éclats de verre. Il avale une potion de dégrisement et, malgré tout, se sent étrangement apaisé. Au moins maintenant, il sait où il en est.

Dumbledore ne veut plus de lui à Poudlard, c'est clair comme le jour. Il se fiche du sort des enfants à Serpentard. _S'en est-il jamais soucié ?, ne peut-il s'empêcher de railler_. Il suppose qu'il est toujours le bienvenu au sein de l'Ordre, _plus ou moins_. Il est toujours le plus jeune maître en potions depuis près de cinq cent ans, un excellent combattant et un sorcier puissant et doté de connaissances. Dumbledore serait stupide d'essayer de se débarrasser complètement de lui. Il reste un espion, même si, pour le moment, sa position ne lui permet pas d'être efficace. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a aucune chance que cela change !

 _Ce n'est pas une position entièrement désespérée_ , résume-t-il. S'il joue correctement ses cartes, il pourrait bien être capable de sauver ses petits serpents et de sortir de ce pétrin en vie.

Severus examine ses poches, s'assurant qu'il a toutes les potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin et s'en va. Il a un rapport à faire à un seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **marchlo :** quel bonheur de t'avoir fait replongé dans tes travers de jeunesse.

 **Elendil :** on est au moins d'accord sur un point : ça manque de voir le petit Potter prendre plus de confiance en soi et ça ne fait que commencer.

 **nepheria4 :** review courte et concise, mais qui fait tellement plaisir

 **A.F :** j'aime bien quand on répond avec autant de détermination avec mes questions. T'es fait pas, les Serpentards sont au premier plan dans cette fiction, et surtout, ils se prennent en mains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : une conversation longtemps remise

* * *

Ce lundi, le soleil s'est levé avec autant d'éclat que les jours précédents. Tranquillement assis sur son lit à l'infirmerie, Harry écoute les ronflements de Ron, allongé sur le lit à côté du sien. Il s'attendait à avoir des cauchemars après avoir vu Sirius mourir deux jours auparavant. Il n'en a eu aucun. D'une certaine manière, cela le met mal à l'aise. Il estime que son parrain mérite qu'il souffre, et du coup, il culpabilise de ne pas ressentir cette souffrance. D'un autre côté, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est sorti de ce labyrinthe à la fin de l'année dernière, il a pu profiter de deux nuits complètes d'un sommeil paisible.

Résultat, il se sent moins borderline, moins enclin à foncer, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement, ce qui a toujours été le cas cette année. En outre, cela prouve à nouveau que ses boucliers d'occlumencie fonctionnent parfaitement, même si pour l'heure, il ne subit aucune attaque mentale. Pour être honnête, cela l'étonne. Du jour au lendemain, il est passé du désespoir à la maîtrise. Cela ne devrait pas se dérouler ainsi, même lui en est conscient, et son instinct lui dicte que les raisons sont probablement juste sous son nez.

Il ne retient pas le grognement qui lui échappe au moment où il frotte sa cicatrice. On dit que le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose est de le montrer au grand jour, et ça marche déjà très bien dans son cas.

 _Eh bien Harry, stupide abruti, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais eu l'idée d'aller chercher dans cette foutue bibliothèque !_

Il soupire de dépit. Faire des recherches, c'est le truc d'Hermione. Il n'est jamais allé au-delà de ce que requéraient ses devoirs de classe, et même alors, il s'est limité au strict minimum. En même temps, il les faisait avec Ron. Décidément, Dumbledore le connaît trop bien.

La détermination se lit dans ses yeux. Tout cela doit changer ! Il ne peut pas se permettre de bâcler les choses, d'être paresseux et certainement pas prévisible. Ces jours-là sont maintenant révolus, laissant une petite pointe de regret dans son cœur.

Harry entend madame Pomfrey fouiller dans une armoire placée à côté de la porte de son bureau.

 _J'aurais tôt fait de me lever_. Il prend ses lunettes. Aujourd'hui, ils ont décidé de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Cela ne lui plaît guère, mais c'est mieux que de rester isolé. Il ne reste qu'une seule semaine avant les vacances et il doit à la fois trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Ron et de coincer Neville à part. Hermione ne va pas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie avant le dernier jour, ce qui en soit est une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

Il sort du tiroir de sa table de chevet des vêtements propre et son sac en éponge qui semble bizarre maintenant qu'il est vidé de la créature qui y vivait. C'est un cadeau que lui a offert Luna au noël dernier. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il se dirige vers les douches, saluant au passage madame Pomfrey.

Lorsqu'il en ressort, les autres commencent à peine à s'étirer. Il est pourtant huit heures et demie et le petit déjeuner ne va pas s'éterniser, même s'il n'y a pas de cours. Comme il ne veut pas s'y rendre seul, il s'assoit et patiente. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se regroupent et s'observent avec intensité.

\- « Je pense que ce serait bien que tu viennes t'asseoir avec nous, Luna », dit Harry avec douceur. « Nous n'avons plus de cours. »

Les autres se contentent de hocher la tête et tous se mettent en marche vers la sortie.

A leur entrée, la grande salle devient silencieuse, puis les conversations bruyantes reprennent. Ils se dirigent vers la table des Griffondors et s'installent sans se soucier des centaines d'yeux qui sont posés sur eux, et sans écouter les spéculations pas très discrètes qui volent autour d'eux.

Pour dire la vérité, Harry n'a pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent tous. Il a lu le journal hier, et celui d'aujourd'hui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est redevenu leur héro, leur sauveur. Il n'est plus ce monstre assoiffé de gloire, que pour son bien, on devrait laisser au bon soin de St Mungo. La Gazette du sorcier ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça aussi aisément, traîner son nom dans la boue un jour et l'encenser le lendemain ! D'ailleurs, il se souvient brusquement qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire. Hermione lui a mentionné à maintes reprises que même dans le monde magique, la calomnie est illégale. Il n'a pas écouté, trop occupé qu'il était à râler ou à se complaire dans l'auto-apitoiement.

Il mâche son toast lugubrement, regardant les hiboux apporter le courrier, observant ses camarades ouvrir leurs colis, le fixant avec incrédulité ou pointant dans sa direction en murmurant. Sa patience est à bout, alors il arrache le journal des mains de Ginny et lit les titres. '… l'élu…' lui saute aux yeux. Il poursuit sa lecture, sous le coup d'une colère grandissante. Colère qui néanmoins, reste froide et ne transparaît pas sur son visage.

 _Bénie soit l'occlumencie !_

Pas question pour Harry de crier des insultes comme il l'aurait fait plus tôt cette année. Non, il existe bien d'autres façons de montrer son mécontentement.

 _Il est temps d'envoyer des signes._

Il reconnait que c'est risqué, mais suppose aussi qu'on pourra mettre ça sur le compte du chagrin et du désir de venger Sirius, ce qui est loin d'être farfelu.

Il poursuit tranquillement sa réflexion sur le sujet. L'éditeur ne reconnait aucune erreur, n'exprime aucun regret d'avoir ruiné sa réputation, ne fait aucune excuse publique. Intérieurement, il a un sourire mauvais, sachant très bien que tout le monde l'observe à cet instant.

Il redonne le journal à Ginny et se tourne pour parler à Luna, assez fort pour que tous ceux qui souhaitent entendre puissent le faire.

\- « Quel montant puis-je demander en compensation pour une diffamation de cette ampleur ? »

Le silence qui suit est presque assourdissant et pour lui, c'est vraiment difficile de rester de marbre.

Luna réfléchit un moment. « Un grand journal comme celui-là ? », répond-t-elle d'un air rêveur. « Jusqu'à cinq mille, je suppose. Ils ne se sont pas excusés publiquement. »

Il hoche la tête avec sérieux et retourne à ses œufs.

 _Putain de merde !_

Il doit se trouver un avocat, il doit parler avec Neville le plus tôt possible et il doit se rendre à la bibliothèque pour en lire un peu plus sur l'occlumencie, ce qu'il pourrait d'ailleurs faire dès maintenant. Désormais, personne ne viendra remettre en question ses lectures.

Il finit ses œufs et se lève pour partir. Derrière lui, la grande salle explose en murmures, mais personne ne le suit, ni ne lui demande où il va.

* * *

Severus se doit d'admettre qu'il est pas mal perturbé. Non seulement le seigneur des ténèbres semble être ravi à la perspective de son retrait de Poudlard, mais surtout il lui a demandé d'user de sa position et de son temps pour enseigner du mieux qu'il peut à la jeune génération des Serpentards, et même d'aller jusqu'à leur donner des leçons privées s'il juge cela nécessaire. Les plans de Voldemort à ce sujet l'inquiètent, sans qu'il ne puisse malheureusement y faire grand-chose à l'heure actuelle.

En revanche, ce que Potter a sorti ce matin l'a complètement retourné. Ne pas savoir ce que le seigneur des ténèbres a dans la tête est une chose, ne pas savoir ce que Potter a dans la tête en est une autre. D'autant qu'il n'arrive pas à décider lequel est le pire.

Dumbledore semble complètement indifférent au sujet, comme les autres membres du corps professoral. « Pauvre enfant… après ce qu'il a traversé cette année… et son parrain qui meurt devant ses yeux… c'est tout à fait compréhensible… »

 _Non, ce n'est pas compréhensible du tout !_

Qu'un truc pareil puisse être dit va au-delà de la compréhension de ce que Severus sait d'Harry Potter. Potter ne pense pas, il a Granger et Weasley pour ça ! Et aucun chagrin quel qu'il soit ne peut conduire à ça, peu importe ce que ces journaux ont pu dire.

Cela signifie bien entendu que Potter s'est inopinément transformé en un serpent…

L'image mentale le fait s'arrêter abruptement au beau milieu du couloir où il explose de rire. Heureusement, mis à part les portraits qui le dévisagent avec désapprobation, personne n'est témoin de son éclat.

Ça y est, songe-t-il en respirant très fort, il est en train de perdre la boule ! La tension liée à son statut d'agent double et tous les Doloris qu'il a subis, l'ont finalement rattrapé.

 _Reprend-toi Severus !_

Il s'appuie contre le mur quelques instants, histoire de se recomposer avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Il a besoin d'un petit remontant. Oui, voilà ce qu'il lui faut, et sûrement pas une camisole de force. Il est grandement soulagé de ne pas avoir de cours aujourd'hui.

* * *

Ce soir, après le dîner, Harry est assis tout seul dans un coin reculé de la salle commune. Ses camarades de maison, désormais informés grâce à Ron, Ginny et Neville, de la bataille et de la perte qu'il a subie, l'ont laissé de côté, l'honorant simplement de regards de sympathie ou de curiosité. Ses amis semblent avoir décidé de lui donner un peu d'espace pour faire la part des choses, ce qui l'arrange en vérité. Il est tranquille pour réfléchir en paix.

Comme il l'imaginait, les livres dont il avait besoin ont toujours été à la bibliothèque. Certes, n'y figurent aucune instruction, uniquement des connaissances générales et historiques, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour répondre à toutes ses questions. Premièrement, Dumbledore est vraiment un connard et un fourbe !

 _Un véritable Griffondor, mon cul !_ Il semble bien qu'Harry ne soit pas l'unique Serpentard qui se soit laissé répartir dans la maison des lions.

Deuxièmement, Snape avait visiblement raison. _Ouvrez votre esprit_ est écrit partout. Cependant, il ne lui a pas enseigné à se protéger mais bien à ouvrir son esprit aux visions.

 _Parce que c'était les ordres de Dumbledore. De qui d'autre de toute façon !_ Les accusations de Ron étaient pleinement justifiées, bien que dirigées vers la mauvaise personne.

La question reste pourquoi ? Est-ce que Dumbledore a voulu l'utiliser pour obtenir plus d'informations ou pour piéger Voldemort ? Les deux semblent convenir à ce stade.

Troisièmement, Harry montre tous les signes d'un occlumens naturel, voire même d'une affinité innée pour les arts mentaux en général puisqu'il n'existe aucune séparation entre les disciplines, juste des manières différentes de les utiliser. Mieux encore, on dirait bien que Dumbledore ne le soupçonne pas, et après ce qu'il a laissé passer cette année, Snape non plus.

Il a pourtant du mal à y croire. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne jamais remarquer ? Maintenant qu'il y songe… la plupart du temps, il sait en fait dire lorsque les gens lui mentent. Peut-être le stress des derniers jours a réveillé certains instincts qui dormaient depuis toujours en lui.

Bon, c'est facile à vérifier. Selon les livres, un legilimens naturel est apte à entrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne sans recourir à sa baguette ou sans prononcer de sort, et ce sans qu'on le remarque, à moins de pratiquer l'occlumencie.

Harry sonde la pièce à la recherche d'une victime qui ne se méfie de rien, se préparant en respirant lentement et en vidant son esprit. Là, cette jeune quatrième année qui lui jette constamment des coups d'œil. Harry s'imagine telle une fumée pénétrant à travers les pupilles sombres de l'élève. Dès que son visage se tourne dans sa direction, il pousse son esprit en avant, entrant avec une facilité presque effrayante.

'… _ses amis ne sont pas avec lui ? Ils se fichent donc qu'il souffre ?' S'ensuit une image d'elle se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, faisant ressortir des sentiments d'affection._

Harry se retire avec précaution et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit et se détourne. Il se sent quelque peu mal à l'aise et un rien honteux d'avoir, sans aucune retenue, violer la vie privée de l'adolescente. Cela n'enlève pourtant rien à sa réussite et cela implique qu'il détient entre ses mains un outil plutôt puissant. Dans sa situation, cela s'apparente quasiment à avoir un énorme avantage.

 _Bon, tentons une nouvelle expérience, juste pour être sûr._

Neville est assis pas très loin de lui et semble le regarder avec le même air compatissant. Il se prépare donc et passe à l'attaque. La sensation lui donne l'impression de foncer la tête la première dans un mur. A tel point qu'il lève la main pour frotter son front douloureux, alors même qu'il n'est pas douloureux. Il regarde en clignant des yeux un Neville tout aussi choqué que lui.

Il réalise ce qui vient de se passer et rougit d'embarras. Il se mord la lèvre et d'un air penaud, il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Neville continue de le regarder. Alors il montre d'un mouvement de tête les dortoirs, se lève et se dirige dans leur direction, comme s'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Assis sur son lit, il n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Neville n'entre.

\- « Désolé, Neville, j'étais juste en train de tester quelque chose », fait-il toujours embarrassé, tandis que l'autre garçon s'assoit sur le lit de Ron, en face de lui.

\- « Tu sais que la légilimencie est limite illégale, n'est-ce pas ? », demande Neville en lui souriant timidement, chose qu'Harry ne lui a jamais vu faire auparavant.

\- « C'est vrai ? Eh bien, comment le saurais-je si personne ne me dit rien ? » Il se frotte le visage de frustration, et Neville le fixe avec curiosité.

Harry lâche un soupir, _c'est maintenant ou jamais_. « Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, de plusieurs choses en fait, mais tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi. »

\- « Un serment à la baguette ? », demande l'autre avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- « Non », répond en riant Harry. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi sérieux, je me contenterai de ta parole. » Il réfléchit. « Et je pense que tu pourrais en parler à ta grand-mère aussi. Elle ne semble pas être du genre à lancer des commérages », sourit le brun.

L'idée fait glousser Neville qui acquiesce : « D'accord. »

Harry prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Je ne connais rien. »

Neville cligne des yeux sans comprendre, alors qu'Harry le regarde avec ferveur.

\- « Ce que je veux dire, Neville, c'est que je ne sais rien. Dumbledore a veillé à ce que je reste dans l'ignorance pendant toutes ces années et je suis trop naïf et négligent pour m'en être aperçu. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui », lâche-t-il en se massant la nuque. « J'ai été élevé par des moldus qui ne m'ont jamais rien dit à propos de ma famille, et je n'ai jamais reçu ses brochures que tous les nés de moldus… » Il plisse les yeux, se souvenant subitement de quelque chose. « J'ai même été exclu des classes d'éducation sexuelles que tous les nés de moldus reçoivent en troisième année. »

Neville pâlit et se lève. « Mais tu es toujours vierge, n'est-ce pas ? », demande-t-il avec appréhension.

\- « Oui », répond Harry, surpris par sa réaction. Neville expire, visiblement soulagé, et se lève brusquement, frappé par la magnitude de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il pose ses mains autour de sa bouche, interloqué. Il vient de réaliser l'énormité des actes de Dumbledore, ainsi que les plans possible concernant son ami et camarade de maison.

La colère l'envahit. _Comment ose-t-il ? Pour qui se prend-il cet enculé ?_

Il se penche et plonge dans ces yeux vert émeraudes si intenses.

 _Pour l'amour de Merlin et toutes les divinités !_ Le garçon assis devant lui n'a AUCUNE IDEE !

\- « Harry », commence-t-il consterné, « tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on t'a fait ! »

Ayant toute l'attention de son ami, il poursuit. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » Soudain, il est complètement perdu et regarde ailleurs.

\- « Par le début », ricane haineusement Harry, ce qui fait sursauter Neville. « Les mots même de Dumbledore », dit-il pour répondre à la question non formulée.

En accord, Neville hoche la tête. _Au début donc._

\- « Par bien des aspects, notre société peut être considérée quelque peu archaïque et bien plus moderne que beaucoup d'autres, y compris celle des moldus. Par exemple, nous avons toujours le même système des grands Clans qui regroupent plusieurs familles sous un même nom. Celles-ci sont dirigées par un chef de clan, qui possède pratiquement un contrôle sur tous les membres et leurs épouses. » Neville marque une pause pour vérifier s'il est suivi. Harry hoche la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer. « Le genre n'est pas le plus important contrairement aux moldus. Le premier né est l'héritier direct, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un lord ou d'une lady. »

L'idée rend Harry perplexe, alors il approfondit. « Lord ou lady est le titre officiel pour le chef de clan. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la noblesse, même si certains aiment à penser le contraire. » Les deux garçons se sourient. « Non pas qu'il n'y ait aucune famille noble. Ici en Angleterre, nous avons les Black, les Von Eschelon, les Lestrange et les McMillan. »

Harry fait oui de la tête, ingurgitant l'information avec avidité. Il a d'ores et déjà saisi que Neville et lui étaient chef de clan de leurs familles respectives.

\- « Si la lignée directe vient à mourir, la première lignée secondaire prend le relais. Parfois, cela peut intervenir via l'adoption par le sang. Cela veut dire que le lord ou la lady qui n'a pas d'enfant choisit l'héritier qu'il ou elle juge digne et effectue une cérémonie spéciale d'adoption afin pour ainsi dire, de faire de lui sa chair et son sang. L'héritier conserve aussi son propre sang… Harry ? »

Harry se fige, choqué de se remémorer brusquement l'incident de noël dernier. Neville se lève et, inquiet, vient poser une main sur son épaule.

\- « Est-ce que cette cérémonie implique un peu de sang de chaque partie ? », demande-t-il durement. Neville acquiesce, comprenant le sous-entendu.

\- « Qui… »

\- « Mon parrain », répond Harry. « Sirius Black. »

Neville s'assoit à ses côtés. Il le fixe et c'est comme s'il voyait se dérouler devant lui les conséquences politiques. Il déglutit. « Tu es le prochain chef de clan des familles Potter et Black ? »

\- « Ça y ressemble », fait Harry qui pressent que ceci n'est pas la bombe qu'il attend.

\- « Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? »

\- « Non, je ne pense pas. »

A ça, Neville se met à rire, puis se frotte les mains avec jubilation.

\- « Oh Harry, c'est absolument génial. Tu n'as pas idée… »

Il se sent coupable face au regard d'Harry.

\- « Bien, laisse-moi donc t'éclairer. »

Tous les deux s'installent confortablement sur le lit du brun.

\- « Le système politique du monde sorcier est composé à la fois d'éléments modernes et anciens. Le gouvernement est moderne. Le ministre de la magie est la tête et son cabinet s'occupe de pourvoir les bureaux des différents départements. Le ministre est élu directement par la population sorcière anglaise après une campagne et, une fois l'élection passée, il choisit son équipe. La durée du mandat est de quinze ans, à moins qu'il ne soit évincé avant. L'organe législatif et de contrôle est le Wizengamot. C'est avant tout un vestige du passé, et il remplace le conseil des sorciers. Il consiste en quarante-trois sièges permanents qui sont détenus par les chefs de clan et vingt-trois qui sont élus par les membres permanents. Seul un membre permanent ou le ministre lui-même peut proposer une nouvelle loi, et pour être débattue, elle doit être soutenue par un membre permanent. Une fois le débat terminé, elle est votée pour ou contre par la totalité du Wizengamot, et passe ou est rejetée. Le Wizengamot est aussi la cour suprême du monde magique, et préside les affaires pénales lourdes. »

Harry fait oui de la tête, signifiant qu'il comprend.

\- « Maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau », entonne joyeusement Neville. « Une loi déjà en place ne peut être abolie que par un membre des quatre familles nobles, si elle est soutenue par un autre membre permanent, et une fois modifiée, ne peut être revotée que si elle est appuyée par les deux mêmes membres, à moins que les trois autres familles la soutienne. Lord Lestrange est un hors-la-loi et a perdu tous ses droits et son siège, qui sera occupé par un héritier en seconde ligne après sa mort. Lord Von Eschelon doit avoir cinq ou six ans. Ce qui veut dire que toi, Harry, tu es dans la mesure d'abolir n'importe quelle loi passée par le Wizengamot, et de ne soutenir que celles qui te conviennent ! La seule exception, c'est si la cour toute entière vote contre toi ! »

\- « Putain de merde », lâche Harry, l'esprit en ébullition.

\- « Oui ! », reconnait Neville. « Et ce n'est que le pouvoir politique que tu auras dès que tu auras dix-sept ans. Tu veux quelques minutes ou je continue ?

Le brun prend une grande respiration et ouvre son esprit. « Je pense que tu peux. »

\- « Tu as bien reçu une clé pour ton coffre après tes onze ans ? »

Harry acquiesce.

\- « Il s'agit seulement de ta voûte en fidéicommis que tes parents ont ouvert pour couvrir les dépenses pour ton éducation, ton argent de poche et ce genre de choses. Le reste de tes avoirs et de tes biens est actuellement détenu en fiducie par Gringotts jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes ta majorité. Tu n'y auras pas accès avant, mais tu peux d'ores et déjà déposer une requête pour qu'on te liste le nombre et l'inventaire de toutes tes voûtes, ainsi que de toutes les entreprises, les encours d'investissement et les propriétés en ta possession. »

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment. « Tu penses que je possède combien ? »

La demande fait rire Neville. « Disons, au niveau de l'or, je ne peux que deviner, trois millions approximativement. Ensuite, il y a au moins un manoir, peut-être plusieurs cottages et résidences de vacances. Concernant les entreprises, je ne pas dire, mais les Potter détenaient des tas d'actions. J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait pas mal investi dans la société Bolt. Si c'est vrai, tu auras une sacrée rente, sans même lever le petit doigt. »

Ses paroles sont accueillies par un silence.

\- « Bah quoi ? Tu es le dernier des Potter, ne l'oublie pas. Cela signifie que chaque centime que ta famille a gagné pendant des siècles est maintenant à toi. De plus, on dit que personne n'y a touché au cours des quinze dernières années, faisant grossir encore le montant des actions. »

\- « Putain de merde ! »

\- « Oui », convient de nouveau Neville. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

\- « Pas tout ? », demande Harry stupidement.

\- « Nan », assure Neville avec une once d'amusement dans les yeux. « As-tu oublié l'adoption ? Tu es aussi le futur chef de la famille Black. »

\- « Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Alors que les Potter peuvent être considérés comme aisés, les Black sont riches à crever ? »

\- « Oui et non », rigole Neville. « Les black son riches à crever, c'est vrai, mais la rumeur dit qu'ils ont largement contribué à l'effort de guerre du côté de Voldemort. Je n'ai aucune idée à quel point, si tu vois où je veux en venir, mais il doit te rester quelques millions, plus la maison ancestrale et la joaillerie de la famille qui ne peut pas être vendue parce qu'elle est liée par le sang. »

\- « Des cacahuètes quoi », conclut Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

\- « Oui, c'est le cas, tu peux me croire », fait l'autre garçon sur un ton sérieux. « Les Black sont considérés comme l'une des familles les plus riches en Europe, pas seulement en Angleterre. »

\- « Putain ! »

Neville est incapable de ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui fait sourire Harry.

\- « Oui, je sais. Je devrais élargir mon vocabulaire », il soupire lourdement et Neville est vite dégrisé en le voyant. « Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi ! Je ne sais même pas quelle était la profession de mes parents ! »

\- « De ce que je sais, ton père ne travaillait pas. Ta mère, en revanche, était un oubliator, et ton parrain un auror. Tu n'as jamais demandé à Ron ? »

\- « Non. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que pensé qu'il y avait des choses importantes à savoir, et Ron n'en a jamais parlé non plus. Je suppose qu'il a assumé que je savais déjà ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, à cause de ses…, tu vois… », il fait un geste, « … problèmes. »

Neville comprend. « Tu dois absolument savoir autre chose, Harry. La sexualité dans le monde magique est un peu différente de chez les moldus. C'est plus puissant, comme une sorte de lien. De plus, ça a plus de signification, en particulier la perte de la virginité. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne faisons pas des trucs avant le mariage bien sûr. En fait, au contraire des moldus, elle ne concerne que la pénétration. » A cet instant, il est aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry. « Par exemple, la virginité ne pas être prise de force. Il faut qu'elle soit consentie. Par conséquent, une vierge ne peut pas être violée ou molestée. »

Harry l'invite à continuer. C'est en effet très nouveau pour lui.

\- « Ainsi, nous avons moins de contraintes que les moldus. Nous n'avons pas de maladies vénériennes et aucun risque de grossesse avant le mariage, tout simplement parce que nous faisons tout en dehors de la pénétration. Tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre… » A ce stade, tous les deux rougissent furieusement. « Ben », Neville s'éclaircit la voix, « en fait, on se contente de faire le reste. C'est considéré comme tout à fait normal d'avoir des préliminaires sexuels avec sa petite amie ou son petit ami, et c'est le pied, donc pourquoi pas… » Il frotte son visage brûlant. « Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec toi ! »

Ils explosent de rire, se roulant sur le lit. Après s'être calmés, ils restent là, allongés, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin.

\- « Par ailleurs, nous ne faisons pas non plus de distinction entre homosexualité et hétérosexualité. » Il songe à ça pendant quelques secondes. « Je suppose que c'est parce que, contrairement au monde moldu, les homosexuels peuvent procréer. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Bon, pas les voies naturelles », explique-t-il, « mais il existe des sorts et des potions qui peuvent créer des organes génitaux mâles ou femelles temporaires. »

Un peu comme les transsexuels, songe Harry. « Il faut vraiment que j'emprunte les brochures d'Hermione. »

\- « Ouais, fais donc ça », se marre Neville, « et tu devrais aussi parler à madame Pomfrey. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle te refuse des informations aussi basiques mais tellement importantes. » Harry acquiesce. « Et je vais t'envoyer quelques livres pendant l'été si ça ne dérange pas. Il y a bien d'autres responsabilités à la fonction de chef de clan que de rester assis sur son derrière toute la journée en se sentant important. »

\- « Merci », sourit Harry. « J'apprécierais que tu le fasses. Et peux-tu demander à ta grand-mère de me recommander un bon avocat pendant que tu y es ? Je veux attaquer la Gazette du sorcier. »

\- « Bien sûr. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre et Ron entre, s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'il les voit.

\- « J'interromps quelque chose ? »

\- « Non », répond Neville en se levant pour aller vers son propre lit. « On a déjà fini de se peloter. »

\- « Ferme-la, espèce d'idiot ! »

Harry lui jette son oreiller en riant, tandis que Ron reste debout et les suit des yeux, abasourdi.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **A.F :** tu verras que l'auteur va suivre chacun des principaux protagonistes au fil des chapitres. Le deuxième s'est attardé sur Severus mais il y en aura d'autres. Et c'est précisément ce que j'ai apprécié dans cette fiction : on est avec untel et c'est comme si on était dans sa tête. Pour ce qui est de la publication, elle se fera à raison de 2 chapitres par semaines, voire 2 d'un coup si je pars en congés. Donc ne trépignes pas, l'histoire étant traduite, tu auras ta dose hebdomadaire !

 **Elendil :** l'échiquier est loin d'être en place, même s'il est vrai que les personnages sont en train de se dessiner. Du moins les deux principaux, car comme je l'ai annoncé en introduction dans le premier chapitre, les personnages secondaires ne le sont pas tant que ça, et sur eux aussi, l'auteur s'est attardé.

 **Caliste :** avec la mort de Sirius, Harry a subi un choc, un traumatisme ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ça a été suffisamment violent pour qu'il se remette en cause. Et lorsque tu commences à faire le chemin de prendre du recul, tu envisages forcément les choses différemment. C'est un peu comme si tu allumais un projecteur et que le faisceau lumineux en se posant sur des évènements, des comportements et des personnes, te les montrait sous un jour différent. C'est ce qu'il fait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre lors du premier chapitre : il se force à penser différemment et peu à peu, le jour se fait dans sa tête. De mon point de vue, le fait que le vrai personnage d'Harry Potter n'ait jamais eu ce questionnement, après tout ce qui lui est tombé sur le coin du nez, relève presque de l'absurde. On pourrait penser que c'est un grand naïf ou lui donner l'excuse qu'il est toujours par mont et par vaux, mais n'oublions pas qu'il était censé aller à Serpentard. C'est l'ambiguïté de ce petit héros qu'on aime tant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : plusieurs visites

* * *

Hermione Granger vient brusquement de se réveiller. D'après la faible lumière de l'aube qui s'infiltre à travers les vitres, il doit être dans les quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Elle est allongée sur le côté de son lit, en train de s'interroger sur l'alarme persistante en elle qui l'empêche de se rendormir, et qui l'a par ailleurs sorti du sommeil, lorsqu'enfin, elle le voit.

Se reflétant dans le miroir d'une armoire sur le mur en face d'elle un être humain se tient dans l'ombre, près d'une colonne, à deux lits derrière elle. Son cœur fait un bond quand elle le voit se déplacer dans sa direction. Sa baguette est à portée de main sur la table de chevet, mais impossible de s'en saisir sans être remarquée. Aussi, elle ne bouge pas et feint d'être endormie, tandis qu'elle observe entre ses cils la silhouette qui se rapproche.

A en juger par sa taille, ses cheveux sombres et son uniforme de Serpentard, il semblerait que ce soit un garçon de son âge.

 _Bon sang mais qui c'est ? Zabini ? Non, il a la peau blanche…_

Il entre dans la lumière de la fenêtre derrière elle. _Théodore Nott_.

Hermione ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il est plutôt calme et excessivement timide, à tel point qu'on pourrait l'oublier. Et comme il ne fait pas partie de la bande à Malfoy, elle n'a pas de relations avec lui, hormis les quelques cours qu'ils partagent. Cependant, elle a l'impression qu'il n'est pas bien dans sa tête. Non pas qu'il soit attardé puisque c'est tout le contraire, il semble intelligent et doué en tant que sorcier. Il n'en reste moins qu'il y a chez lui quelque chose de pas tout à fait normal. Socialement inadapté… elle n'est pas la seule à le dire. Parfois, il réagit comme un gosse, de façon trop enfantine pour son âge, comme si son développement avait été stoppé.

 _Traumatisé…_

Elle est suffisamment adulte pour envisager plusieurs raisons à ça, surtout chez le fils d'un mangemort. D'ailleurs, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolée.

Il s'approche encore un peu, s'arrêtant tout près de son lit, permettant à la jeune fille de voir presque clairement le reflet de son visage.

L'expression qu'elle voit dépasse de loin ce qu'elle a pu voir chez d'autres personnes qui la regardaient. Il la fixe comme si elle était l'incarnation de tous ses rêves. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond s'allument d'un feu surnaturel qui brille d'admiration, de désir, de tristesse, de colère, d'envie de protéger et de quelque chose de lugubre qu'elle n'identifie pas.

\- « Ma Lady, pourquoi me punis-tu en m'ignorant ? »

Incapable d'opter entre la peur et la fascination, elle le regarde tendre sa main vers elle, et sans la toucher, parcourir à quelques millimètres de sa peau, son corps des pieds en remontant jusqu'aux épaules.

\- « Suis-je indigne à tes yeux ? »

Elle doit réprimer un frisson, et n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de chercher à déterminer d'où il provient.

\- « Je ne suis pas un lion, c'est certain, mais cela veut-il dire que je ne vaux rien ? »

Du bout des doigts, il plonge légèrement ses doigts entre ses cheveux, les peignant avec une lenteur pleine de sensualité.

\- « Je ne peux croire que tu sois aussi cruelle. »

Il s'agenouille et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, en murmurant avec passion « Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime, laisse-moi te venger, tuer ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose en retour. Juste que tu me regardes ! Que tu me regardes et que tu me vois vraiment ! Est-ce trop demander ? »

Elle reste complètement immobile, n'osant pas respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève et s'en aille. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle est seule et s'assoit en tremblant.

 _Doux Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_

Tu parles que ce garçon n'est pas bien dans sa tête, il est complètement psychotique oui ! Et il est évident que par-dessus le marché, il est obsédé par elle !

Elle doit admettre que c'est en fait flatteur. Ron et Harry ont juré de la venger, mais là ça émane de quelqu'un qui pourrait bien respecter sa parole. Un fils de mangemort amoureux d'elle, une née de moldus ! Soit c'est désespérément romantique, soit cela prouve encore à quel point il est déséquilibré. Et c'est bien là le point qui la déchire. Que devrait-elle faire maintenant ? Est-ce que déjà, elle devrait faire quelque chose ? Que désire-t-elle au fond ?

Hermione Granger s'est toujours vantée d'être une fille réaliste, avec les pieds sur terre. De plus, elle est consciente que le fait d'être un rat de bibliothèque et une miss-je-sais-tout autoritaire n'augmentent guère ses chances de se dégoter un petit ami avant de prendre de l'âge et ses premières rides. Certes, son apparence s'est améliorée au fil du temps. Ses dents ont été redressées et elle arrive à gérer ses cheveux, grâce à certains sortilèges et potions. Quant à son corps, il n'est pas si mal non plus. Cela dit, elle continue de détester les adeptes mâles du Quidditch qui n'ont rien dans la cervelle, et dont l'école semble raffoler. Harry et Neville, ça peut aller. En même temps, Harry est comme un frère pour elle et Neville est maintenant avec Luna. Elle a tenté de se rapprocher de certains Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais même avec eux, elle a été déçue, et elle n'a pas osée aller jusqu'à se tourner vers des Serpentards.

Et voilà ce garçon qui s'agenouille devant elle, lui récitant de la poésie et la suppliant de lui donner une chance ! Hormis sa timidité, il est tout à fait son type, intelligent et beau garçon, grand et élancé, avec des cheveux foncés. En dehors de son amour pour les livres et l'apprentissage, elle est une adolescente avec des hormones, presque une femme. Et si l'on omet quelques séances de pelotage avec Viktor, elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami auparavant.

Un fait demeure toutefois, c'est que ce garçon est très abîmé mentalement, et elle pressent que si elle s'implique avec lui, ce sera pour la vie, puisqu'il ne la laissera jamais partir.

Elle se recouche sur son oreiller et regarde le plafond. Donc la question est de savoir si elle est suffisamment désespérée pour s'accrocher à la première opportunité ou si elle ne devrait tout simplement pas passer son tour ?

* * *

Lentement, Severus reprend conscience. Il cligne des yeux avant de se les frotter. C'est à peine s'il se souvient de la dernière fois où il s'est senti aussi reposé, voire même de la dernière fois où il a dormi paisiblement une nuit entière. Pas étonnant puisque depuis le lien, son lit a été charmé pour le rendre moelleux, ainsi que tous les fauteuils de son salon. Il a failli ne pas reconnaître ses quartiers hier matin lorsqu'il y a pénétré. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas sales auparavant, désormais les murs de pierre semblent briller comme s'ils avaient été vernis. Pas un grain de poussière n'est visible et pas un objet qui ne soit pas à sa place. Bon sang, même l'air semble avoir été lavé et rafraichi d'une subtile odeur de pin. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que cette odeur est celle qu'il préfère, ça dépasse son entendement.

Il sort sa baguette de dessous son oreiller et lance un Tempus. Dix heures moins le quart. Il écarquille les yeux, peinant à y croire. Le petit déjeuner est quasiment terminé et il a fait la grasse matinée. La grasse matinée ! Pour la première depuis… il cligne des yeux. Honnêtement, il est incapable de se souvenir. Il soupire et bouge pour se lever. Les globes lumineux accrochés au mur passent à l'intensité maximale dès que son pied touche le… il cligne à nouveau des yeux et regarde parterre. Au sol s'étale un tapi vert émeraude avec des broderies d'argent de bon goût pour aller avec son duvet. Ce n'était pas là hier.

Lui a toujours laissé le sol nu, dans la mesure où la fraîcheur de la pierre l'aide à se réveiller le matin. Il regarde autour de lui, et constate que tout l'espace est recouvert. Inapte pour le moment à décider si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il se met en marche vers la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée. Il se pourrait bien que l'état de ses cheveux soit le sujet de prédilection des conversations, puisqu'il ne s'est pas penché au-dessus d'un chaudron depuis l'aube et qu'ils sont propres.

Debout sous le jet d'eau chaude, Severus a l'impression que son équilibre est bouleversé. C'est comme si la vie qu'il avait connue jusqu'alors, lui a été arrachée de dessous les pieds, le laissant suspendu dans les airs pendant quelques secondes avant une chute douloureuse. Il reconnait que ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être chamboulé, il est quelque peu habitué à ça, mais plutôt le fait de ne pas connaître l'intensité de la douleur de ce futur impact.

Sortant de la salle de bain dans des vêtements propres, il se dirige vers sa salle à manger pour demander quelque chose à manger, et découvre finalement que tout est prêt et l'attend. Et pas juste ce qu'on sert habituellement à Poudlard, mais plutôt tout ce qu'il aime, même les plats les plus rares. Severus s'assoit en fixant les victuailles. Une chaleur qu'il n'identifie pas, mais qui lui semble familière, se répand dans sa poitrine.

Un coup retentit à travers la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Se recomposant, il se lève pour aller répondre, et constate qu'il s'agit de Minerva.

\- « Bonjour, Severus. Vous n'avez pas assisté au petit déjeuner, alors je suis venue vous rendre une petite visite. »

Il voit qu'elle parait appréhender quelque chose.

\- « Bonjour, Minerva. Comme vous voyez, je fais encore partie des vivants », fait-il de sa fameuse voix traînante. « Vous voulez autre chose ? »

\- « Puis-je entrer ? »

Il s'efface et lui fait un signe, l'invitant à entrer.

Elle pénètre dans le salon et s'arrête brusquement, levant les sourcils sans faire toutefois de commentaires, et le suit dans la salle à manger.

\- « Vous vous joignez à moi ? », demande-t-il en montrant la table désormais installée pour deux. Il aime vraiment cet elfe.

\- « Oui, merci », répond-elle sur un ton embarrassé. Elle prend place à côté de lui et l'observe, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Quoi qu'elle pense, elle a pour le moment décidé de le garder pour elle. Ils se versent du thé et, pour Severus, commence à manger.

\- « Albus m'a informé qu'il vous avait proposé d'être le prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal », lâche-t-elle de façon très directe.

Severus choisit de ne pas commenter. A la place, il prend une gorgée de thé.

\- « Et vous allez juste accepter, comme ça ? », explose la femme, indignée.

\- « Je ne suis pas en position de refuser », répond-il calmement mais sans la regarder.

Minerva le regarde, elle, et sa détermination s'envole. Après avoir hurlé à la face de Dumbledore pendant près d'une demi-heure, c'est comme si elle n'avait plus les mots, pas même pour exprimer à quel point elle est déçue d'Albus ces derniers temps.

\- « Je pensais qu'il… »

\- « Vous aviez tort ! », la coupe Severus en la fixant avec colère. _Comme moi_ , songe-t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme. Pas question qu'il craque devant elle !

Elle le regarde avec du remord, sentant le poids de son amertume à lui envahir son cœur à elle. C'est impossible de dire quelles seraient les conséquences de la malédiction dans son cas. Ses yeux sont emplis de rage. C'est intolérable ! Elle ne lui dira jamais face à face, mais il est le fils qu'elle n'a jamais eu et elle ne le laissera pas courir un danger sans le protéger ! Elle en appelle aux forces de la terre, accessibles seulement à ceux qui portent des enfants.

 _Dana, oh ma mère, entend ma supplique ! Accorde ta bénédiction à mon fils, qui en a été dépourvu depuis bien trop longtemps !_

Alors qu'elle sent dans son cœur un surcroît de puissance, elle se lève et se place devant lui. Severus relève les yeux vers elle. Elle le surprend lorsqu'elle prend son visage en coupe et se baisse pour lui donner un baiser sur le front, lui transférant la bénédiction de la déesse. Satisfaite, elle sort sans dire un mot, laissant derrière elle un Severus ahuri, la suivant des yeux, sans remarquer la rune de protection s'immiscer dans sa peau, à l'endroit où elle a posé ses lèvres.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna sont assis autour du lit d'Hermione, en train de discuter de choses et d'autres, ce qui la ravit puisque cela la distrait de ses pensées liées à son visiteur nocturne. Méditer à tout ce bazar lui a donné une migraine. Pourtant, elle ne peut tout simplement pas oublier la sensation de chaleur dans ses entrailles lorsqu'elle se remémore les yeux cajoleurs et la main dans ses cheveux. Comme elle ne peut pas non plus l'empêcher de descendre un peu plus bas. Elle combat le rouge qui menace de lui monter aux joues et se concentre sur ce que Ron est en train de dire.

\- « … vu Malfoy ce matin ? », il s'exclame tout joyeux. « Plus aussi arrogant maintenant que papa est publiquement déshonoré et jeté en prison, n'est-ce pas ! »

Il fait référence à l'annonce du nom des mangemorts capturés et leur condamnation ce matin dans le journal.

\- « Oh Ron, tu sais très bien qu'ils n'y resteront pas longtemps », souligne Hermione. « Par conséquent, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si grande déchéance. »

\- « Néanmoins », intervient Neville, « les dommages causés à sa position dans la sphère politique et son standing social sont assez considérables. »

Harry acquiesce, ce qui la surprend. Il ne fait pourtant aucun commentaire, et semble distant. Ils continuent de parler des réactions de leurs camarades en général, jusqu'à ce que son déjeuner ne soit amené par un elfe de maison et ne les fasse partir. Ça ne la gêne pas de rester ici toute seule, ce d'autant qu'on lui a apporté sa malle et ses livres. Maintenant, elle a amplement le temps de lire tout ce qu'elle avait depuis longtemps repéré à la bibliothèque. Bon, c'est qu'avec ce que contient son esprit, elle risque de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

En parlant de bouquins, elle devrait effectuer quelques recherches sur les maladies mentales pour savoir ce qu'il en est de Nott. De préférence des publications scientifique moldues, car le monde sorcier est très en retard sur ce sujet en particulier.

Hermione pose sa cuillère en soupirant de frustration. C'est encore là. Elle l'envisage, elle l'envisage sérieusement !

 _Tu ne peux pas te faciliter la vie, ma fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne choisis pas Ron ou un autre mec sympa et stupide ? Lui et plusieurs autres te font les yeux doux depuis un moment._

En parlant du diable, la porte s'ouvre et Ron s'approche furtivement vers elle.

\- « Tu as déjà fini de déjeuner ? », demande-t-elle d'un air confus.

\- « Non, j'irai plus tard. » Il s'assoit dans la chaise visiteur à côté d'elle. « Je dois te parler seul à seul. »

Elle hoche la tête et met de côté son plateau.

\- « Est-ce qu'Harry t'a parlé de… tu sais ? » Il bouge, pas vraiment à l'aise.

Elle suppose qu'il veut parler de Sirius et fait non de la tête.

\- « Il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus », rétorque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ron, donne-lui un peu de temps ! Ça fait seulement quatre jours », le supplie-t-elle immédiatement.

\- « Mais il a parlé avec Neville, Hermy », râle l'autre. « C'est nous qui sommes ses meilleurs amis ! Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle avec Neville ? »

Hermione le fixe abasourdie. Et voilà la raison pour laquelle elle ne pourra jamais être avec Ron, ou un autre idiot du même genre. En dépit de ses impressionnantes capacités en stratégie, il est plus souvent qu'à son tour aussi dense qu'une brique avec en plus de ça, la gamme émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Sans compter qu'elle DÉTESTE par-dessus tout ce surnom dont il l'affuble.

Elle secoue la tête avec tristesse et adopte un ton qu'elle utiliserait pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant.

\- « Ron, il parle avec Neville parce qu'il est orphelin tout comme lui, et qu'il est la personne la mieux placée pour savoir par quoi Harry est en train de passer. »

\- « Non, il ne l'est pas », proteste Ron avec véhémence. « Ses parents sont encore en vie. »

Hermione ferme les yeux et se détourne, abandonnant. Ça ne sert à rien de parler à un mur.

\- « Je pensais que tu comprendrais », lui crache le rouquin en se levant.

\- « C'est le cas, Ron ! » elle le regarde foncer vers la sortie. « Je ne comprends que trop bien », chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle pousse le plateau, n'ayant plus faim. Il est vrai qu'Harry ne se comporte pas comme elle l'attendait. Il est calme, mais pas maussade, plutôt en introspection. Il est distant, mais ne broie pas du noir. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle dirait calculateur. Il ne déprime pas. Calme et triste, oui, mais pas au point de souffrir. Pour elle, il est clair qu'Harry a changé en mieux, et en bien des points. Pourtant, ça l'inquiète aussi qu'elle ne soit pas capable de le reconnaître.

Et alors ! Elle essayera et apprendras à le connaître de nouveau. Harry est et sera toujours son meilleur ami.

* * *

Toute la journée, Severus a en fait anticipé cette visite. Sans décorum, il invite Draco dans son salon et remplit deux verres de vin. Il ne peut se résoudre à lui offrir du whisky pur feu, même si la situation pourrait le justifier. Ils s'assoient en silence, appréciant l'opportunité de tomber les masques, pour Draco du moins, sans en craindre les conséquences.

\- « Comment diable est-ce possible ? », explose finalement Draco au milieu de son deuxième verre.

\- « A cause de la négligence, Draco, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Severus doit faire preuve de prudence, sachant pertinemment que le moindre faux pas lui coûterait cher. « Ils sont devenus trop confiants dans leur succès et ont sous-estimé le pouvoir de Potter. »

\- « Le pouvoir de Potter », grogne le blond avec dédain.

Oh, ce n'est pas bon. Severus doit tuer dans l'œuf ce comportement. Il tape du poing sur la table entre eux, faisant sursauter violemment son filleul.

\- « Ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père ! » Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, véhiculant à travers eux toute la gravité de ses paroles, mais en cachant leur sens. Le garçon doit trouver sa propre voie, et quelle qu'elle soit, c'est à Severus qu'il incombe de l'aider.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco l'observe les yeux écarquillés, avant de détourner les yeux en soupirant. « J'essayerai. »

Derrière son masque d'impassibilité, le cœur de Severus saigne pour lui. _Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** Neville est une sorte de pilier. Un peu balourd, c'est certain mais loyal. Et puis, en tant que sang pur, il est un personnage essentiel à l'apprentissage d'Harry, car qui d'autre pourrait le renseigner ?

 **A.F :** Harry en a appris beaucoup et va en savoir encore plus au fil de ces discussions avec d'autres personnes que ce Neville qui montre un nouveau visage, plus sûr de lui, celui de l'héritier d'une grande famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Demandes et confrontations

* * *

Tranquillement assis à la table des Griffondors, Harry est occupé à mastiquer son toast, sans chercher à participer à la conversation animée entre Ron, Seamus et Dean à propos de l'article dans le journal d'hier. Sans grand effort, il se positionne en retrait. En même temps, parler de sujets aussi futiles revient à se détourner de ceux qui sont importants. Et ces sujets-là, il refuse d'en parler, du moins avec eux.

Hier, il a passé tout l'après-midi à faire des recherches sur les grandes familles, la sienne en particulier, mais n'a rien trouvé en dehors d'informations générales. Une petite enquête auprès de Neville lui a révélé que ce sont les grandes familles elles-mêmes qui documentent leur propre histoire et conservent les documents dans des bibliothèques privées, hors de portée du public. Cela signifie évidemment qu'il devra patienter une autre année avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, notamment au grimoire de la famille. Le côté positif, c'est qu'il peut réclamer l'arbre généalogique puisque les enregistrements des héritiers et les lignées sont gérés par les gobelins. Ce qu'il n'a pas manqué de faire en même temps qu'une revue de ses biens.

Malgré ce désagrément, il trouve qu'il a fait quelques progrès. Avec l'aide de Neville, il a compilé une liste détaillée des choses qu'une personne dans sa position doit être apte à faire. Ce fût long, très long, et ça n'a fait que rendre Harry encore plus énervé contre Dumbledore. Il aurait en effet dû être éduqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, au lieu d'apprendre tout en une seule fois. Le fait d'y penser ne fait que souligner à quel point il aurait été dépendent après sa majorité. Très probablement une marionnette dont les fils seraient tenus par Dumbledore, et heureux de cet état de fait.

Neville se penche vers lui. « Ma grand-mère vient à dix heures pour m'emmener au chemin de traverse et m'acheter enfin une nouvelle baguette. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne te l'ai jamais présentée, comme il se doit. Tu pourrais lui faire directement ta demande. »

\- « Merci, Neville, ça me plairait beaucoup », fait-il alors que lui vient brusquement une idée brillante. « Et il y a autre chose, si tu y vas. Pourrais-tu retirer de ma voûte 100 galions et les changer en monnaies moldues ? »

\- « Bien sûr », répond l'autre un peu surpris.

\- « Parfait. » Harry se retient de se frotter les mains de jubilation. Il sort discrètement sa clé de sa poche intérieure et la remet à Neville.

Le sourire disparaît pourtant, pour être remplacé par une rougeur d'embarras lorsqu'il comprend quelque chose.

\- « Euh… tu dis 'présenter comme il se doit', est-ce qu'il existe une sorte de protocole qui s'applique dans de tels cas ? »

Neville a un sourire en coin. « Bien sûr que oui. Tu veux que je te montre ? », demande-t-il innocemment.

Harry le fixe, encore plus rouge.

\- « D'accord », se radoucit Neville, amusé. « Allons-y, on a plein de temps devant nous. »

Ils se lèvent et sortent de la grande salle. Ils n'ont pas remarqué le regard curieux de Ginny sur eux, ni d'ailleurs le groupe de Serpentards qui les suit. Mais à Severus, cela n'a pas échappé. Il s'excuse avant de quitter avec hâte la table professorale.

* * *

Draco sait que ce qu'il va faire est stupide et dépourvu de dignité, mais il ne peut pas laisser passer. Il a perdu la face. Les Griffondors se moquent ouvertement de lui, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles font soit la même chose, soit lui tournent le dos. Même dans sa propre maison, certains le traitent différemment ou rigolent derrière son dos. Il doit évacuer sa frustration sur quelqu'un et Potter est le meilleur candidat qu'il ait sous la main.

Il se hâte de tourner à un coin au deuxième étage, remorquant à sa suite Crabbe et Goyle et aperçoit enfin Potter et Longbottom devant lui. Que le brun soit avec Longbottom et pas avec la belette est assez étrange à ses yeux. Ils les apostrophent en les insultant, les faisant se stopper et se tourner vers lui.

\- « On se sent suffisant, Potter ? », crache-t-il en se rapprochant. « Attends un peu que père et les autres soient sortis de là. Toi, ta sang de bourbe et ton traître à son sang devront alors payer ! »

Il est là, debout, respirant avec difficulté en fixant Potter… qui ne réagit pas, ce qui est plutôt énervant. Aucun sourire triomphal, aucune remarque désobligeante, rien ! Potter se contente de le regarder froidement, tout comme Longbottom à ses côtés. S'il s'était agi de Weasley, les baguettes seraient déjà dégainées.

Potter penche la tête sur le côté, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. « On est fier de son père, Malfoy ? »

Interloqué, Draco se redresse. Quoi qu'il ait pu espérer, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- « Dis-moi, Malfoy », continue Potter, « quel est la devise de ta famille ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre, il rétorque avec fermeté : « Un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne ! »

\- « Vraiment », fait le brun d'une voix traînante, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. « Pour être honnête, je demande à voir. »

C'est à alors que surgit Severus. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? », demande-t-il en les observant avec suspicion.

\- « Rien, monsieur, juste une conversation amicale », réplique Potter.

\- « Dix points en moins pour votre insolence, Potter. Maintenant, partez ! »

Potter hoche la tête et s'incline à moitié avec galanterie, puis Longbottom et lui s'en vont.

Draco reste planté là, sentant son monde basculer dangereusement. Les mots de Potter font pression sur une blessure profonde à l'intérieur, qui envenime plus ou moins depuis son enfance.

\- « Draco ? »

Il lève les yeux vers le visage inquiet de son parrain.

\- « Rien », il secoue la tête distraitement. « Ce n'est rien. »

Il tourne les talons et poursuit son chemin, Crabbe et Goyle toujours à sa suite. Il sent dans son dos le regard préoccupé de Severus, mais n'a ni la force, ni assez de conviction pour le rassurer.

* * *

Harry se tourne pour demander à Neville si ce couloir-ci est suffisant pour la leçon improvisée et est surpris par le regard que lui lance son ami. Du respect et de la fierté brillent dans ses yeux, l'assurant à bien des niveaux que si, un de ces jours, Ron décidait de couper les ponts avec lui, il ne resterait pas complètement sans ami. Mieux encore, il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'il peut considérer comme un égal. Ils ont tellement en commun. Ils ont grandi et dépassé leur sentiment d'insécurité. Il ne voit pas pourquoi cela ne devrait pas devenir une amitié pour la vie. Et il est persuadé que Neville pense comme lui.

Trois heures et quart plus tard, un Harry complètement humilié est désormais préparé à rencontrer avec toute la bienséance requise madame Longbottom. Qui par Merlin a estimé qu'il fallait cinq manières différentes de s'incliner, sept de sourire, trois pour baiser la main d'une lady et près d'une douzaine pour énoncer des salutations et des adieux. Et ce ne sont là que les basiques !

Madame Longbottom est en train de patienter dans l'antichambre à côté du hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils arrivent pile à dix heures.

\- « Grand-mère, puis-je vous présenter mon ami Harry Potter ? », Neville vise droit au but, « Harry, voici ma grand-mère, Augusta Longbottom. »

\- « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame Longbottom », fait Harry en faisant une courbette.

La dame hautaine les regarde tous les deux, puis tend sa main à Harry qui la baise consciencieusement.

\- « Eh bien, je vois que vous vous souvenez enfin de vos manières. Un peu trop tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Ils s'assoient pour faire causette, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve finalement une ouverture pour poser ses questions.

\- « Je dois avouer que j'ai un petit service à vous demander, madame », sourit Harry avec nervosité. « Je suppose que vous avez lu les articles me concernant, publiés cette année par le Prophète ? »

L'air sévère, elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- « Je désire poursuivre le journal et obtenir une compensation, et je voulais vous demander de me recommander un bon avocat dans cette affaire. »

Madame Longbottom donne son consentement par un sourire. « Mais bien sûr, monsieur Potter, ce n'est guère difficile. »

\- « Merci, madame. »

Lorsque la femme et Neville s'éloignent, ce dernier lève les pouces derrière le dos de sa grand-mère, le confortant sur le bon déroulement de l'entrevue. Harry retombe sur sa chaise en soupirant de soulagement. S'il s'agit là de ce qu'on appelle la politique, il peut d'ores et déjà affirmé qu'il n'aime pas ça. Cela dit, c'est bien de savoir qu'à l'occasion, il est capable de s'en sortir. Maintenant, ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'une tasse de thé, à défaut de quelque chose de plus fort. Il se lève et se dirige vers les cuisines.

* * *

Harry se sent très nerveux à l'approche des portes blanches immaculées de l'infirmerie. Il sait très bien que contrairement à Ron, qui lui donnerait ces foutues brochures et s'en laverait les mains, Hermione ne va pas le lâcher sans exiger une explication. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne parvient pas à décider quoi lui dire. Il aimerait bien lui dire la vérité, car après tout, elle est sa meilleure amie. Et puis, il préférerait ne pas l'éconduire, mais…

C'est là que réside tout le problème. Elle a toujours eu cette confiance inébranlable dans les figures d'autorité, Dumbledore en particulier. Il suffit qu'elle décide qu'il a simplement perdu l'esprit à cause du stress qu'il a subi ces derniers jours et qu'il a besoin d'être pris en mains jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne raisonnable… et alors tout serait perdu. Il devrait soit quitter le pays ou… ouais, bah il ne sait pas !

Il prend une profonde inspiration et vide son esprit, se calmant immédiatement. Hermione a toujours été raisonnable, un être pensant avec logique. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est lui présenter des faits irréfutables et elle en tirera elle-même les bonnes conclusions.

Il a besoin d'elle, se rappelle-t-il à lui-même. À bien des égards, elle est comme une sœur pour lui et il ne peut pas continuer la route qu'il a décidé de prendre, sans ses conseils. Ron est un mec bien, mais on ne peut plus nier que leurs chemins ont commencé à diverger. Il en appelle au légendaire courage des Griffondors et franchit le seuil.

Hermione lève les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait, tandis qu'il rassure madame Pomfrey que non, il ne souffre de rien et qu'il est juste venu rendre visite. Réussissant à lui échapper, il s'approche d'elle avec précaution.

\- « Tu fais une tête d'enterrement », lance-t-elle pour le taquiner, alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

\- « Ça pourrait le devenir, qui sait ? », il soupire en détournant la tête.

\- « Ok », elle pose son lit de côté, « je connais ce visage, alors crache le morceau ! »

Il sort sa baguette et la place dans un endroit privé à proximité d'eux.

Elle lève un sourcil en le regardant. « Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas de Sirius. »

\- « Non, je pense que j'ai plus ou moins accepté… », il joue nerveusement avec sa baguette, « je ne sais par où commencer. Je… »

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu savais que j'allais devenir le chef de la famille Potter ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

\- « Moi, je ne le savais pas ! Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de trucs comme les grandes familles ou l'héritage des sièges du Wizengamot. Est-ce que tu savais que j'allais hériter d'un tas d'argent ? »

Elle acquiesce, réalisant lentement où il veut en venir.

\- « Je n'étais pas non plus au courant ! Bon sang, je ne savais même pas de quoi vivaient mes parents ! »

Hermione sourit avec compréhension. « Dumbledore vient de te le dire et c'est pour ça que tu es furieux contre lui ? »

Harry est abasourdi. Cela ne mène pas là où il voulait, mais ça va changer. Il va lui faire comprendre.

Il se penche en avant. « Dumbledore ne m'a RIEN dit ! », il lui hurle presque au visage.

Il se recule et la voit le fixer, choquée. « C'est Neville qui me l'a dit », continue-t-il calmement. « Et seulement après que je lui ai spécifiquement demandé, car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai soupçonné que ce vieil enculé me cachait des choses sans aucun rapport avec Voldemort ou la guerre. »

Ils restent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. L'esprit d'Hermione tente vaillamment de trouver une explication qui ne place pas le directeur dans une position embarrassante. Elle échoue, alors elle s'allonge contre son oreiller et accepte en soupirant.

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire », affirme-t-elle en le regardant une peu perdue.

\- « Que c'est un salaud égoïste qui mérite de s'étrangler avec sa propre barbe ? », propose Harry sur un ton innocent.

\- « Oh, Harry ! » Elle se retient de lui cogner dessus, mais tout juste.

Le silence tombe de nouveau.

\- « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Il sourit, soulagé. _Nous, pas tu._

\- « Pas grand-chose pour l'instant. » Il se frotte la nuque. « De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire avant que je n'atteigne ma majorité. »

Puis, il se souvient de la liste. Il la sort de sa poche, retire le charme de protection et la lui tend.

\- « Voici un petit extrait de tout ce que je devrais déjà savoir et que mes futures pairs attendent que je connaisse », lance-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle prend connaissance de la liste, après quoi elle le regarde d'un air entendu.

\- « Tu vas devoir t'organiser. »

Il éclate de rire. « Ça, c'est ma Hermione ! » Il se penche et vient l'embrasser sur le front.

\- « Ne va pas trop vite ! » Elle le tape sur le torse, le repoussant. « Bien sûr, ça veut dire pas de quidditch pour toi l'année prochaine. »

\- « Oui, j'y ai déjà pensé, merci. » Il soupire montrant qu'il souffre grandement de la situation.

\- « Tu y survivras » Elle lui tapote le bras pour le réconforter et prend sa baguette pour dupliquer la liste.

\- « Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil et organiser un planning pour toi pour cet été. »

\- « Merci. Je voulais te demander, ces brochures d'introduction et ces livres que tu as reçus en tant que né moldu, tu les a toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Bien sûr que oui. Tu le sais très bien… » Elle plisse les yeux d'un air taquin. « Regarde dans ma malle sous le lit… il contient un compartiment sur le côté. »

Harry se saisit des objets déjà rétrécis et les met dans sa poche, repoussant la malle à sa place. Il se rassoit sur le lit et la fixe avec sérieux. « Ne le dis pas à Ron. »

\- « Non », accepte-t-elle en soupirant. « Il est fort probable que Ron ne comprenne pas. » Elle sourit brusquement. « Oh, lorsqu'il va découvrir que tu quittes l'équipe… »

\- « Je risque d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps », ricane-t-il. « Mais Ginny a fait du bon boulot cette année, donc ce ne sera pas une grande perte. Et concernant ma soudaine ardeur pour l'étude, cela peut passer pour un souhait de ma part de devenir le meilleur possible en vue de la guerre qui se prépare, ce qui ne constitue pas un mensonge en soi. »

Hermione penche la tête en le fixant. « Tu as changé, tu sais. »

\- « Je sais », il sourit tristement. « On appelle ça grandir ou quelque chose du genre. »

Cette fois, elle le frappe.

De nouveau, ils sont perdus dans leurs pensées. Un truc qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire avec Ron, s'assoir et réfléchir dans un silence confortable. Il réalise brusquement qu'un point reste en suspens.

\- « Comment ça se passe ton occlumencie ? », il lui demande, la prenant par surprise.

Elle cligne des yeux. « Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Il lève un sourcil.

\- « Eh bien », elle lui envoie un sourire timide, « ça progresse assez bien. Les exercices de yoga de ma mère semblent être d'un grand secours. Tu devrais essayer. »

\- « Pas besoin. Il semblerait que chez moi, ce soit un don naturel. »

Hermione le fixe pendant un long moment, complètement larguée, avant de bafouiller : « … et c'était quoi alors avec Snape ? »

\- « Si je dois te donner une réponse, je dirai que c'est parce que Snape était celui qui enseignait. Mon cerveau refusait simplement de suivre ses directives à lui. »

Il entrevoit le mouvement de ses mains sur ses hanches et poursuit rapidement.

\- « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'enseignait vraiment ! »

Elle réfléchit à son argument.

\- « Est-ce que toi aussi, tu vas me balancer des théories de conspiration à la Ron ? »

\- « Non, Ron ne voit que des Serpentards maléfiques et des mangemorts partout. Moi, j'affirme que Snape agit sous les ordres de Dumbledore. »

\- « Hm », commente-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle reconnait que cela a du sens.

Harry voit madame Pomfrey sortir de son bureau et ôte le charme de protection.

\- « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes toujours là et c'est bientôt le couvre-feu ! »

\- « J'allais partir, madame. » Il se tourne vers Hermione. « Bonne nuit, à moins que ce bordel ne te fasse faire des cauchemars. »

\- « Puis-je savoir depuis quand tout ce qui te concerne ne me donne pas de cauchemars ? »

\- « Je suis vexé. » Il se met à bouder de façon adorable, la main sur son cœur alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

\- « Bonne nuit, Harry », lui lance-t-elle en secouant la tête face à ses pitreries. Qu'il ait grandi ou pas, il est toujours son petit frère.

* * *

Severus est occupé dans son bureau à noter la dernière copie d'examen de l'année lorsque les barrières de protection l'informent que l'un de ces étudiants de cinquième année est derrière la porte.

\- « Entrez ! », répond-il au coup. Il lève les yeux et pose sa plume. « Monsieur Nott, prenez un siège. »

\- « Bonsoir, monsieur. » Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le siège face au bureau. « Je dois vous parler d'un problème qui requière votre assistance. »

Severus l'invite à continuer, se doutant à l'avance de l'objet de la discussion. Il a eu beau n'être chef de maison que pendant une année lors de la guerre précédente, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour lui donner une petite idée des conséquences subies par les enfants.

\- « Comme vous le savez, mon père a été condamné il y a deux jours », explique Nott sans aucune émotion. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres proches qui pourrait être prend en charge ma tutelle. Vu que je serai bientôt majeur, le ministère m'a autorisé à rester chez moi cet été, à la condition qu'un adulte prenne la responsabilité à la place de mes parents. Je voulais vous demander, si vous pouviez prendre sur votre temps pour le faire, monsieur. »

\- « Bien entendu, monsieur Nott. » Severus ouvre un tiroir et en sort les formulaires appropriées qu'il a commandé quatre jours plus tôt. « Je viendrai vous rendre visite, disons, une fois par semaine pour m'assurer de votre bien-être », l'informe-t-il en lui tendant le document. Nott n'est même pas surpris de les avoir en mains. Contrairement à certains de ses collègues, Severus sait très bien que le garçon est loin d'être stupide. Après les avoir signés et scellés, il fait deux copies, en donne une à Nott et met l'autre de côté.

\- « Je vais les envoyer tout de suite. »

\- « Merci, monsieur. » Nott se lève pour s'en aller. Pas besoin de faire le lèche-botte avec Severus. « Bonsoir. » Il s'incline avant de quitter les lieux.

Severus lâche un soupir et se masse l'arête du nez.

 _Alors, ça y est, ça a commencé._

Il espère seulement qu'Aurora se débrouillera après son départ. Il a insisté tout particulièrement auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il lui confie le poste à elle et non à Slughorn, qui est revenu enseigner les potions l'an passé. Le directeur en a été désappointé. Enfin, juste un peu. Il est à peu près sûr que ses souhaits seront respectés. Si c'est la dernière chose qu'il peut faire pour ses Serpentards, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** oui, je trouve aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de touchant dans l'amour que Théodore porte à sa lady. Et pourquoi la dite-lady ne répondrait pas à cet émoi ? Quand on voit l'alternative avec les cheveux roux, je crois que la décision est vite prise !

 **A.F :** un Théodore dérangé, c'est pour le moment la vision d'Hermione et comme elle l'a souligné, elle ne le connaît pas très bien. En plus, l'image que l'on projette de nous, ne correspond pas toujours à ce que l'on est vraiment. Je te rassure Théodore Nott est bien un personnage important de cette fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Catharsis

Harry est en train de farfouiller dans sa malle à la recherche d'un endroit où cacher la liasse de livres sterling que Neville lui a remis hier, lorsqu'un paquet emballé à la va-vite attire son attention. Il s'en saisit se demandant d'où il provient jusqu'à cela lui revienne. A noël dernier, juste avant de quitter Poudlard, Sirius lui a mis dans les mains avec la consigne de ne l'ouvrir que lorsqu'il serait seul. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié !

Avec précaution, il défait le papier et découvre un miroir accompagné d'une note. L'écriture désordonnée de Sirius sur le papier l'informe qu'il s'agit d'un miroir sans tain qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec son père James lorsqu'ils étaient séparés pendant leur colle. Harry serre le poing chiffonnant au passage la note. Tout ce temps, au fond de sa malle, il avait un moyen indétectable pour correspondre avec son parrain !

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément, évacuant toutes les émotions, puis il remballe la note froissée et le miroir, avant de les ranger. Pas question qu'il balance ce foutu objet contre le mur ! C'est l'un des derniers cadeaux que son parrain lui ait donné.

* * *

Dans une partie inutilisée du château, pas très loin de la tour nord, Ginny est recroquevillée dans une alcôve, le visage baignée de larmes. Elle et Mickael ont eu une discussion houleuse ce matin. Il était encore en train de se morfondre à propos du match contre Griffondor et elle n'a pas eu la patience pour ce genre de conneries. Un mot a conduit à un autre et à la fin, ça s'est fini avec un sort de chauve-furie. Il est vrai que ça faisait un moment que ça couvait.

Elle soupire en séchant son visage avec ses manches. Au bout du compte, tout tourne autour d'Harry. Elle a commencé à sortir avec Mickael pour rendre le brun jaloux, évidemment sans succès, puisqu'elle n'a jamais pu laisser Mickael la toucher. Oh, elle sait parfaitement que les filles de son dortoir se moquent d'elle derrière son dos. Mickael lui a jeté à la face il y a moins d'une heure.

\- « Tu n'es qu'une prude et une frigide ! Tu penses que parce tu es jolie, tu es au-dessus du commun mortel ? »

Dans son for intérieur, elle est convaincue qu'Harry ne verra jamais en elle autre chose qu'une amie. Pourtant, elle ne peut se résoudre à ne pas espérer que peut-être un jour…

 _Non ! Ça suffit !_

Son regard s'endurcit, empli de détermination. Ça n'a que trop duré. C'est maintenant ou jamais qu'elle doit savoir, faute de quoi elle va tourner chèvre. Elle prend sa baguette et sort un petit miroir de sa poche pour se nettoyer et appliquer une touche de rouge à lèvre. Contrairement à la plupart des filles de son âge, elle sait que parfois la fin justifie les moyens. Elle défait sa tresse et laisse les lourdes boucles rousses cascader sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle regarde son reflet avec un petit sourire.

Jolie, fait-elle avec dédain, non, elle est belle ! Si Harry ne veut pas d'elle, alors ses soupçons seront confirmés sans l'ombre d'un doute, à savoir qu'il n'est pas du tout intéressé par les filles.

Encore une dernière chose. Etre pauvre vous pousse à exceller dans l'art de transfigurer les vêtements, alors elle se concentre et l'instant d'après, son uniforme s'est transformé en une longue robe verte à manches longues, qui moule son corps à la perfection et qui ondule sur le sol. Après mûre réflexion, elle conserve ses chaussures, se contentant d'en changer la couleur pour aller avec sa tenue.

Ainsi vêtu, Ginny sort de l'alcôve. Elle vérifie une dernière fois son reflet dans l'armure qui se trouve là, elle se retourne et tombe sur les yeux gris légèrement écarquillés de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Installé dans la salle commune de Griffondor, Harry broie du noir. Le temps ensoleillé a conduit la majorité de ses camarades sur le terrain dehors, pour jouer ou lézarder, profitant ainsi du dernier jour d'école libre. Lui en revanche, ne parvient pas se débarrasser de l'humeur étrange qui pèse au-dessus de sa tête comme si un nuage sombre éclipsait ses pensées depuis qu'il a trouvé ce foutu miroir. Il croyait avoir dépassé la mort de Sirius et être prêt à avancer. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Il passe une main sur son visage et décide d'aller se promener autour du château. Par le passé, ça l'a toujours aidé à s'éclaircir les idées.

En sortant par le passage au portrait, il redresse la tête, surpris d'entendre des pas précipités venir vers lui. Ginny arrive en courant au coin du couloir et lui rentre dedans. Il constate qu'elle est très jolie. Sa robe longue encadre joliment son corps délicat. Ses cheveux roux tombent élégamment dans son dos. Son beau visage est légèrement rougi et ses grands yeux noisette le fixent, effrayés. Il lui sourit aimablement.

\- « Oh… Harry… euh, salut ! », balbutie-t-elle.

\- « Tu viens de passer un bon moment », la taquine-t-elle gentiment. _Oh le salaud qui était avec elle est un sacré veinard !_

Elle rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il lui tapote le bras avec un sourire malicieux. « Mes lèvres sont scellées. »

Il lui envoie un clin d'œil et reprend sa route sans remarquer la tristesse des yeux qui le suivent.

* * *

Harry erre dans les couloirs, sans avoir de destination particulière, toujours souriant à l'embarras de Ginny. Malheureusement, ses pensées positives sont vite chassées par d'autres plus lourdes, plus déprimantes, le rendant à nouveau lugubre. Il finit son chemin sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Fluffy. De là, il voit le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon et reste impassible lorsque la lumière est avalée par l'obscurité.

\- « Ah te voilà. »

Il fait un bond et se retourne, découvrant Luna debout en face de lui, tenant une bougie allumée pour une raison obscure, dans la mesure où elle pourrait utiliser sa baguette.

\- « Oui, je suis là. » Il s'écarte pour lui laisser une place. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait d'ores et déjà trouvé une excuse. Mais avec elle, il ne ressent pas le besoin de faire semblant.

\- « Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ? », lui demande-t-elle sans ambages.

Il réfléchit à la question.

\- « Oui et non, je crois », lui répond-il. « Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est ma stupidité qu'il est la cause de tout, mais… » Il se frotte l'arrière du cou, « ce n'est pas que ça. D'autres ont joué aussi un rôle, y compris Sirius. »

Luna sourit d'un air rêveur. « Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes le plus alors ? »

Harry cligne des yeux de surprise. C'est précisément ce qu'il lui reste à découvrir. Il y réfléchit et essaye de récapituler l'enchainement des évènements, en regardant la petite flamme scintillante qui danse dans la main de Luna.

Il a perdu les œillères qu'il portait la dernière fois, ici même dans cette pièce. Pourtant, il ne regrette rien, même si sa vie aurait été plus facile.

 _La prophétie ?_ Non, il n'a aucune influence sur le destin quel qu'il soit, donc pas besoin d'avoir des regrets.

 _Avoir perdu les derniers lambeaux de mon enfance lorsque j'ai lancé le sort de cruciatus sur Bellatrix ?_ Harry médite un instant, puis il secoue la tête. Non.

 _Mettre ses amis en danger ?_... Non, c'était leur décision.

 _Aller au ministère ?_ Il soupire. Oui, ça il le regrette, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu une autre alternative…

Son esprit fait brutalement une halte, le faisant froncer les sourcils. En fait, il y en avait une. Il aurait pu faire confiance à Snape pour prendre les choses en mains.

Snape était le seul membre de l'Ordre encore au château et plus que disponible par-dessus le marché. Il aurait dû aller le voir tout de suite, au lieu de fracturer le bureau d'Umbridge. Ainsi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Tandis qu'il se jure de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur, il plonge dans les yeux de Luna qui semblent incandescents dans la lumière, et sent un peu plus léger. Il pense subitement à quelque chose d'étrange. Comment diable a-t-elle pu le trouver ? Et pourquoi le cherchait-elle au final ?

\- « Comment savais-tu que j'avais besoin d'aide ? », demande-t-il, son esprit marchant à plein régime.

Luna lui sourit, l'air toujours rêveur. « Les Wolundaras me l'ont dit. » Telle est sa réponse.

 _Une voyante ? Non, un médium !_ Evidemment ! Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas y penser ? Il s'en frapperait presque le crâne.

\- « Les Wolundaras, ou les âmes des morts ? », sourit-il.

\- « Tu as un long et difficile chemin à faire », déclare-t-elle en se levant.

Il pose une main sur son bras et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Merci… pour tout. »

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et s'évanouit, emportant avec elle la lumière et le laissant à ses pensées.

* * *

Incapable de dormir, Ginny est étendue sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette journée été riche en évènements et en révélations, n'est-ce pas ?

Premièrement, elle peut faire une croix une bonne fois pour toutes sur les espoirs qu'elle avait vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il est gay, point final ! Deuxièmement, elle devrait vraiment s'interroger sur son état mental. Par Morgane, à quoi pensait-elle ? Faire ça avec Malfoy ? Dès demain, ça va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école !

En même temps, elle doute qu'il ne révèle ne serait-ce qu'un mot de tout ça. Qui le croirait honnêtement ? Elle en premier lieu, aurait bien du mal à y croire et elle est celle qui…

 _Oh merlin !_ Elle se cache le visage dans ses mains, bien que ça la fasse sourire de s'en souvenir.

Draco se tient là à la dévisager, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, emplis d'une admiration naïve. Il a l'air tellement mignon comme ça, soit dit en passant. Complètement subjugué par elle, Ginevra Weasley ! Ce serait mentir d'affirmer qu'elle n'est pas flattée. Après tout, il a une certaine réputation.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent comme une vraie femme et meurt d'envie de tester les limites de son pouvoir de séduction. Aussi, elle s'approche de lui en souriant de façon aguichante, tandis qu'il suit avec avidité tous ses mouvements. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, accélérant considérablement sa respiration.

Merlin, jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi sexy ! Elle le sent trembler quand il encercle ses bras autour d'elle. Elle voit apparaître du rose sur ses joues habituellement pâles et un désir brûlant dans ses yeux mi-clos ! Elle mouille ses lèvres et penche la tête dans un geste d'invitation. C'est tout ce qu'il attendait pour écraser sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue demandant l'autorisation d'entrer.

 _Bon sang, il sait embrasser !_

Tous les deux se retrouvent rouges et à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils se séparent par manque d'air. Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette passion, et ses genoux ne sont plus aussi stables qu'avant. Avec Mickael, elle n'a jamais ressenti ça ! Jamais ! Une prude frigide, c'est ça. Les pulsations entre ses jambes lui disent une toute autre histoire.

Elle attrape sa baguette et lance un sort de discrétion autour de son lit. Elle glisse sa main dans sa culotte et commence à caresser avec habileté ses parties intimes.

Elle l'a pris par la main et l'a conduit loin du couloir principal, vers cette petite pièce vide qui sert de stockage et qu'elle connaît bien. Un simple Alohomora et ils sont entrés. Après avoir ôté la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, ils se sont tournés l'un vers l'autre, pas très rassurés de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Pourtant, le doute s'est envolé lorsqu'ils se sont à nouveau embrassés. La grosseur qui faisait pression contre ses hanches s'est avéré un argument suffisant, comme sa culotte mouillée qu'il a arrachée après l'avoir poussée au sol puis relevé sa robe.

Le mouvement de sa main s'accélère au souvenir de la sensation des longs doigts à travers ses boucles rousses, suivies de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Par Merlin ! En une seconde, il l'a réduite à une forme se tordant et gémissant ! Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté un tel plaisir ! Elle a accroché ses doigts aux fins cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son nom, encore et encore, pour son plus grand désarroi.

Ginny respire difficilement alors qu'elle récupère d'un orgasme plutôt puissant.

Oh, il était tellement fier de lui ! Bien sûr quel homme ne l'aurait pas été ? Elle a compris à cet instant qu'elle devait effacer ce sourire de sa face, sinon elle ne finirait pas d'en entendre parler. Elle l'a saisi et attiré à lui dans un baiser qui les a retournés dans tous les sens du terme, tout en caressant sa verge à travers le tissu de son pantalon, lui arrachant un gémissement dans sa bouche. Il était déjà dur comme de la pierre lorsqu'elle a ouvert son pantalon qu'elle a baissé jusqu'à ses chevilles, entraînant son boxer en soie bleu nuit.

Elle s'est positionnée devant ses jambes écartées, fixant avec fascination sa queue. Un peu plus grosse que la moyenne, pas trop épaisse, mais pas trop fine non plus. Relevant les yeux, elle a rencontré un regard impatient et lui a envoyé un sourire sensuel. Elle s'est penchée et a donné un coup de langue de la base jusqu'à la tête, tout en le regardant. Il a arqué son dos en fermant les yeux et en gémissant de plaisir. Et voilà que ce sentiment de puissance au féminin est revenu. Il a aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle ne faisait que commencer !

Elle l'a prise en entier dans sa bouche et s'est efforcé de lui donner du plaisir au mieux de ses capacités, se satisfaisant des expressions de son visage et des sons qu'il faisait, autant les gémissements que les jurons. Par la tension dans son corps, elle a reconnu qu'il arrivait presque au bout et l'a relâché en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en patientant.

\- « Ginny » Il avait visiblement déjà compris. « Ginny, s'il te plaît… »

Bon, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, il mérite certainement un bonus. Après avoir recommencé ses attouchements buccales, elle a détendu sa gorge et l'a avalé aussi loin que possible, faisant fi de son propre inconfort. L'effet a été immédiat. Son corps entier a convulsé et il a explosé dans sa gorge avec un rugissement.

A l'abri de ses rideaux, Ginny vient de le suivre. Le souffle à nouveau erratique, elle attend quelques instants avant de se saisir maladroitement de sa baguette pour se nettoyer un peu.

Elle a patienté jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'éjaculer, avant de se retirer et de tousser, des larmes dans les yeux. Heureusement que Draco ne l'a pas remarqué. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais ça valait la peine ! Le voir vautré sur le sol complètement débraillé lui a donné un sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose comme jamais auparavant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si content de lui tout à l'heure, si elle ressemblait à ça.

Et puis, elle s'est rendu compte. Elle venait de s'adonner au sexe avec Draco Malfoy ! Un instant, elle s'est focalisée sur Harry et l'autre elle a écarté les jambes pour Draco ! Putain… mais c'est quoi son foutu problème ? Prise de panique, elle a attrapé sa culotte au sol et s'est enfuie, le laissant derrière elle. Elle a passé l'heure suivante dans la salle de bain des filles du sixième étage à se laver et se calmer, acceptant l'idée qu'elle venait de perdre une part de son innocence avec Malfoy et qu'en plus, elle avait apprécié. Elle a essayé d'en avoir du remord, mais c'était impossible, surtout après avoir percuté Harry en entrant dans la salle commune.

Ginny soupire et ôte le charme de discrétion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas compris ? Draco Malfoy, le prince froid des Serpentards, a baissé son pantalon fait sur mesure, et bandé rien qu'en la voyant, entièrement vêtue en plus, alors qu'Harry ne l'a même pas regardé deux fois.

Elle se tourne sur le côté et sourit à l'image dans sa tête. Peu importe ce qu'il en ressortira, elle en a définitivement terminé avec Harry.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Harry est en train de grimper l'escalier qui mène à la tour d'astronomie. Une idée intéressante suggérée par Luna et sa bougie est entrée dans son esprit et refuse de s'y déloger. Se sentant obligé d'essayer, il a décidé que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal pour une fois de suivre ses instincts. Il se retrouve ainsi à faire face à la vision éblouissante du vaste paysage sous la lumière qui teinte l'horizon et à sentir la fraîcheur de la brise matinale sur sa peau. C'est beau ! Le décor parfait pour ce qu'il a en tête.

Il s'assure que la plateforme est vide et l'entrée totalement sécurisée par un sort, avant de sortir une longue bougie noire qu'il a obtenu des elfes de maison et sur laquelle il a gravé le nom de Sirius. Il l'allume et la place dans une niche de la balustrade pour la protéger du vent. Il s'assoit devant et commence à parler, racontant tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu dire à son parrain, et qu'il n'a pas pu pour une raison ou une autre.

Il lui relate les déboires de son enfance, ses années à Poudlard, ses aventures, ses espoirs et ses rêves, sa brouille avec Dumbledore, tout y passe. Ensuite, il s'excuse pour avoir joué un rôle dans sa mort et lui jure de faire tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

Puis, il se met en colère et commence à lancer des accusations. Sirius lui avait promis une maison et une famille, promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue. Il était censé être l'adulte, mais n'a jamais été à la hauteur. Il lui a menti lorsqu'il les a dépeint lui et son père sous leurs meilleurs jours et minimisé le rôle qu'ils ont joué à humilier d'autres personnes. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement à quel point ça lui a fait mal de voir ça dans les souvenirs de Snape ? Voir son propre père tenir le rôle de Dudley ?

Il reste assis en silence pendant un long moment, apaisant le tumulte de son esprit. Puis, il jure de se venger de Voldemort parce qu'il est la cause de tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé de mauvais, de Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir tué Sirius et aussi de Dumbledore pour l'avoir manipulé lui et son parrain et tous ceux qui sont proches de lui, sans aucune considération pour leur bien-être.

Harry voit la bougie brûler jusqu'à la souche et constate qu'il n'a plus rien à dire. Jetant les restes par-dessus la balustrade, il retourne au lit, se sentant désormais plus que jamais en paix.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** Draco, il faudra du temps pour le changer vraiment. Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines dans un monde où il part avec un certain handicap. Mais la détermination qu'est la sienne va le booster. Hermione n'est pas obtuse, je pense, quand les choses sont expliquées avec logique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Plans

* * *

Dans un gémissement, Draco éjacule dans sa main et sur son ventre. Allongé sur son lit, dans le confinement des rideaux du baldaquin, il se sent vaincu. C'est pathétique ! Non, passer pour un idiot devant Potter et Longbottom c'était pathétique, ça… c'est bien au-delà du pathétique ! Il s'est branlé pas moins de sept fois en pensant à elle. Sept fois ! D'habitude, il ne se branle même pas autant dans une semaine entière.

Il jette un sort de nettoyage et se recompose, défroissant ses vêtements. Il sait qu'il devrait descendre dans la salle commune, mais impossible de faire obéir ses membres. Pas besoin de le nier, hier il a expérimenté l'orgasme de sa vie et les sept d'aujourd'hui n'avaient rien à voir. De toutes les personnes envisageables, il a fallu que ça tombe sur Ginevra Weasley ! Au début, il a pensé qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il est revenu à lui dans cette pièce. Il est resté à l'ouest pendant tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu partir. Néanmoins, les traces de rouge à lèvre étaient une preuve évidente du contraire.

Oh, il sait très bien de quoi il retourne. Toute la journée, le détail sordide de sa rupture avec Corner a été le sujet numéro un des potins. La fille était sur le point de se déclarer et il a été l'heureux veinard qui a croisé son chemin.

 _C'était sa première fois_ , il réalise soudainement. Si ce qu'il a entendu est véridique, Corner ne l'a jamais touchée. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, _cet espèce d'abruti ne saura jamais ce qu'il a perdu !_

Draco se masse l'arête du nez en soupirant. Les faits demeurent inchangés, à savoir que cette expérience s'est révélée non seulement époustouflante côté sexe, mais aussi une illumination. Sa soi-disant réputation n'est basée que sur des rumeurs. Il partage un contrat de fiançailles avec Pansy depuis qu'il est enfant et son sens de l'honneur l'a toujours empêché de chercher du plaisir ailleurs. Même avec Pansy, ils ne se sont tripotés que deux fois. Il n'a pas aimé tant que ça, et en a conclu que ça ne valait pas la peine d'avoir des ennuis.

Maintenant, il sait. Il a compris à quoi ressemble une fille qui a pris du plaisir. Il l'a senti, y a goûté et peut affirmer sans doute possible que les deux fois, Pansy a simulé son orgasme. En retour, elle l'a juste sucé, ni plus ni moins, et peu importe qu'elle ne cesse de s'offrir à lui, elle ne le désire pas vraiment.

 _Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est mon argent et mon standing. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs._

Il reconnait qu'il a été stupide de croire qu'elle l'aimait bien. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il lui est resté fidèle si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sirène aux cheveux roux ne surgisse de nulle part et lui prouve ce que signifie donner et recevoir du plaisir. Il sourit en se souvenant de la rougeur sur ce visage encadré par un halo de boucles rousses, après qu'elle ait crié son nom. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie. Quoique la voir lui donner du plaisir et aimer le faire ne soit pas loin derrière.

Sa queue tressaute encore, le faisant grogner et mettre l'oreiller sur son visage.

 _Ça ne va pas le faire ! Pas du tout !_

Mais que va-t-il faire ? Il retire l'oreiller et fixe la voûte au-dessus de son lit.

Il doit se débarrasser de Pansy, c'est une certitude. Pas moyen qu'il se marrie avec une salope qui n'en veut qu'à son or, et ce, peu importe ce que son père a arrangé pour lui.

Et c'est bien là le fond du problème. Une fois de plus, les paroles de Potter se répètent dans sa tête, tout comme celles de Severus. Il sait ce que ces deux-là cherchent à lui faire comprendre. Il n'est pas stupide quand même, et pourtant… Il a toujours été tellement fier de ses parents, et en retour, a toujours essayé de les rendre fier de lui, surtout son père, de combler leurs attentes, comme celles de ses pairs.

En outre, il est fier d'être un Malfoy, d'être l'héritier de cette famille. On lui a appris depuis l'enfance les principes qui distinguent sa famille et doit reconnaître qu'en grandissant les mots et les actions de son père n'ont pas toujours été en adéquation avec ces principes. Par conséquent, ils sont souvent allés dans des directions complètement opposées.

Il réalise que c'est là qu'ont divergé les intérêts de son père et les siens, ainsi que ceux de la famille Malfoy. Son père veut qu'il promette fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres et prenne la marque, insistant encore et encore sur l'honneur et les bénéfices qu'il pourrait en retirer. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Draco y a cru. Aujourd'hui, il voit bien que les choix de son père n'ont apporté que des dommages et le déshonneur, et ce qu'il a dit à Potter deux jours plus tôt importe peu. Il préférerait ne pas revoir son père avant longtemps. En plus de ça, Severus a laissé pendant des années suffisamment d'indices pour lui faire comprendre que servir le seigneur des ténèbres ne correspond pas à ce que Draco aspire, et de ce point de vue, il est enclin à croire son parrain.

 _Un Malfoy devrait chercher à établir sa puissance par lui-même, plutôt que de récolter des miettes laissées par les autres !_

Draco serre les poings de colère. Son père a disgracié leur clan et c'est maintenant à lui qu'il incombe de redorer le blason familial. Et il y arrivera ! C'est son devoir !

Il se déballonne un peu, conscient qu'il sera seul.

 _Non, pas complètement._

Severus sera à ses côtés, surtout dans ce genre de démarche. Il en est convaincu, mais lâche néanmoins un soupir. Son parrain n'est toutefois pas suffisant, il a besoin d'autres alliés. Et pas question qu'il rejoigne Dumbledore, il n'est pas aussi désespéré !

Une image de Potter et de Longbottom le regardant impassibles passe dans sa tête. ' _Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de Potter_ ' lui a dit Severus.

 _Eh bien, au moins ça vaut le coup d'y regarder plus près._

Et il y a toujours le problème Pansy. Objectivement, il n'a aucune idée du pourquoi son père l'a choisie elle. Les Parkinson ne sont ni très riches, ni très influents, et Pansy n'est ni une beauté, ni dotée d'une grande puissance magique.

 _Du chantage ?_

C'est une possibilité, mais malheureusement, ce ne sera pas facile. Le contrat que ses parents ont conclu avec ceux des parents de Pansy est magique. Autrement dit, il s'appliquera de force dès qu'il aura atteint ses dix-sept ans et ne pourra pas être rompu. La seule alternative serait qu'il en conclut un autre avant sa majorité, plus contraignant ce qui invaliderait le précédent. Revendiquer le sang d'une vierge suffirait amplement, et c'est très simple à mettre en œuvre. La seule chose à faire est de trouver une fiancée consentante.

Un beau visage rosi auréolé de cheveux roux traverse son esprit, faisant se dresser son sexe. Eh bien, on dirait que le petit Draco a déjà sa préférence. C'est une Weasley, il a envie de lui crier, mais se retient. Il ne va PAS converser avec son propre pénis, merci bien !

Il se dit qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence. Son dix-septième anniversaire est dans plus de onze mois, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de réfléchir à ses options.

* * *

Depuis le déjeuner, Harry se planque à la bibliothèque et ça lui est d'autant plus facile que la seule autre présence réside dans un couple de Serdaigles et que Ron est collé pour avoir frappé Mickael Corner au petit déjeuner. Ayant dormi jusqu'à onze heures, il est déçu d'avoir manqué ça. Ginny quant à elle semblait bien prendre les choses. Il soupçonne d'ailleurs qu'elle a déjà tourné la page, ou alors avant ça, allez savoir ? Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, alors il s'abstient de commenter.

Aujourd'hui, il a reçu plusieurs lettres. Une grosse enveloppe en provenance de Gringotts qu'il a été content que personne n'ait remarquée, surtout Ron, et qui contenait un dossier renfermant la liste de ses biens et l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Finalement, on ne parle pas de trois millions, seulement d'un peu plus de deux. Il trouve néanmoins cela ironique d'avoir revêtu presque toute sa vie des haillons et travaillé comme un elfe de maison, alors qu'il en a soixante-trois à son service. Les possessions de la famille Black ne sont pas encore incluses et ne le seront qu'après la lecture du testament de Sirius.

L'arbre généalogique s'est révélé fascinant. Harry est persuadé que pas une famille sorcière d'Angleterre ne soit pas mentionnée dessus. Il a été ravi de découvrir que son prénom avait sûrement été choisi pour faire honneur au grand-père de son père, Herold Rufus Potter.

La seconde lettre émanait de madame Longbottom avec une recommandation d'un monsieur Lavenius Garner de chez Garner & Briggs. Après avoir écrit une courte note de remerciement à son attention, Harry a passé la majeure partie du temps à établir sa requête. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il existe une façon de l'écrire bien spécifique, comme lui a heureusement expliqué Neville. Il l'a trouvé dans 'Le guide des formalités et des formulaires' dans la section Étiquette et s'est ainsi évité beaucoup d'embarras.

La troisième s'avère être une invitation de la part de sa responsable de maison, à se présenter dans le bureau du directeur après le dîner. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en faire, mais suppose que Dumbledore veut l'informer des arrangements pris pour cet été. Voilà pourquoi il n'y porte pas plus d'intérêt.

A l'opposé, il estime que sa liste de choses à faire mérite d'être revue, ce d'autant qu'il a fait quelques progrès depuis qu'il l'a écrite. Il reporte donc les points restant à faire sur un nouveau parchemin, y ajoute quelques autres, et va jusqu'à les classer en 'été' et 'l'an prochain'. Satisfait de ce qu'il a accompli, il détruit l'ancienne et se dirige vers la volière. C'est presque l'heure de manger.

Ses plans pour l'été consistent principalement à réviser, vu qu'il n'y aura pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il doute qu'on lui permette de quitter la maison, même s'il a trouvé un moyen infaillible de ne pas avoir les Dursley sur le dos. Avec ou sans son premier cercle, la menace de Voldemort est désormais plus tangible que jamais et il préfèrerait ne pas pousser sa chance. Suivant les conseils d'Hermione, il s'est inscrit pour recevoir la Gazette du sorcier et le Chicaneur, afin de rester informé. Quoique pour le dernier, il s'agisse plus de son propre amusement qu'autre chose. Merci Merlin, Hermione est toujours alitée à cause de sa blessure, sinon elle lui aurait déjà établi un planning d'étude avant la fin du festin de fin d'année.

* * *

Théodore est heureux de recevoir enfin la confirmation du ministère. Il commençait à s'inquiéter dans la mesure où il s'en va après-demain et que l'idée de passer son été dans un orphelinat moldu ne le tentait pas plus que ça. Surtout considérant les plans qu'il a mis des heures à finaliser et préparer.

Il sourit rêveusement. Il va briser les chaînes qui le retiennent une bonne fois pour toutes et, au passage, venger sa douce Hermione.

 _Ça va être bien_ , ricane-t-il, _ils ne comprendront pas ce qui va les frapper_.

Et tant pis si son Hermione n'est pas au courant, il lui a promis et il tiendra sa parole, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il fait de sa vie. Cela dit, il ne pense pas qu'il en arrivera à cette extrémité, dans la mesure où il a soigneusement envisagé toutes les éventualités. Si les choses échappent à son contrôle, il pourra recourir à la force brute et plaider après coup, la légitime défense. Il doute que les Aurors lui posent trop de questions.

 _Un bon mangemort est un mangemort mort, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il sourit en se frottant les mains, après quoi il se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes, se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose.

Ce soir, il a prévu de faire une dernière visite à Hermione et il n'est pas question qu'il s'y rende les mains vides. Heureusement qu'il reste assez de temps avant le couvre-feu.

* * *

Dumbledore est assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, en train de regarder Severus et Minerva se prendre la tête au sujet d'Harry, comme ils en ont l'habitude. Minerva est toujours fâché après lui, aussi il garde pour lui son amusement, patientant que le sujet en question fasse son entrée. A six heures et demie, la gargouille l'informe de l'arrivée d'Harry, et la confirmation vient avec les coups frappés sur la porte.

\- « Entrez. »

Harry entre en les saluant. Il a l'air mieux que ce à quoi s'attendait Dumbledore. Les portraits lui ont indiqué qu'il est encore en train de faire son deuil, s'isolant de ses amis au moment des repas.

\- « Entre et assis-toi mon garçon. » Il désigne une chaise vide entre les deux professeurs. « Du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? »

\- « Non merci, monsieur. » Harry semble ennuyé.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre ses confiseries adorées ? Il ricane pour lui-même, en prenant un.

\- « Bien, Harry, comme tu t'en doutes déjà, je t'ai fait appeler pour parler de ton placement cet été. Comme d'habitude, tu vas devoir retourner chez les Dursley, même si ce n'est que pour un mois. »

Harry se contente de hocher la tête, clairement désintéressé, et regarde ailleurs. Dumbledore fronce les sourcils. Il était persuadé d'obtenir des protestions véhémentes. Il poursuit tout de même.

\- « Le jour de ton anniversaire, je viendrai personnellement te récupérer pour minimiser le risque d'une attaque surprise. Tu pourras passer le reste de l'été au square Grimmauld. La plupart des Weasley y seront. » Il sourit avec bienveillance.

Harry se tourne vers lui avec un regard confus. « Monsieur, n'est-ce pas risqué d'utiliser cette maison ? »

\- « Non, mon garçon, Sirius a alloué cette maison à l'Ordre pour les cinquante prochaines années. Le contrat est toujours valide, même après sa mort, donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Kreacher a malheureusement dû être euthanasié. Son comportement devenait hors de contrôle au point de devenir dangereux. Madame Weasley m'a toutefois assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait. »

Aucun commentaire, alors il poursuit.

\- « La lecture du testament de Sirius se déroulera à dix heures le vendredi 1er juin. Je t'accompagnerai à Gringotts à neuf heures et demie le jour en question, et je te ramènerai dans ta famille après. »

Harry hoche la tête. « Monsieur, je me demande depuis un moment, qu'est-il arrivé aux testaments de mes parents ? »

Dumbledore parait surpris. Il semblerait que le garçon ait effectué quelques recherches. Ce n'est pas bon bien sûr, mais pas assez sérieux pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

\- « Ils ont été lus deux semaines après leurs morts, comme requis par la loi, te laissant pratiquement tout », explique-t-il au garçon. « Hélas, étant donné que des tuteurs désignés, ton parrain Sirius Black et ta marraine Mary McDonald étaient respectivement en prison et décédée, la tutelle est revenue au dernier proche encore en vie, à savoir ta tante Pétunia Dursley. »

\- « Pourrais-je aussi y jeter un œil lorsque nous irons à Gringotts la semaine prochaine ? »

Dans sa tête, il vient de maudire le garçon et son insistance en six différents langages, et pourrait jurer avoir vu une once d'amusement dans les yeux de Severus. Il aimerait bien mentir à Harry mais avec Minerva assise face à lui, il ne peut pas y échapper.

\- « Mais bien sûr, je vais arranger cela pour après la lecture de celui de Sirius », réussit-il à dire avec un sourire. « Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler, Harry » Aussitôt, il change son attitude pour afficher un léger désappointement. « Il est venu à mon attention que tu souhaitais poursuivre le Gazette du Sorcier et obtenir une indemnisation. »

Cependant, son changement d'attitude glisse sur le garçon dont le visage s'allume alors qu'il hoche la tête. « Oui, j'ai déjà contacté un avocat. »

\- « Vraiment ? » Dumbledore remue sur sa chaise, visiblement inquiet. Cette fois, il voit parfaitement la lueur dans les yeux de Severus, mais aussi dans ceux de Minerva. « Puis-je te demander qui ? »

\- « Maître Garner de chez Garner & Briggs. J'ai entendu dire que c'était le meilleur pour ce genre de choses », l'informe Harry sur un ton tout innocent.

Dumbledore constate qu'il lui est difficile de savoir s'il devrait l'étrangler ou le complimenter. Le garçon poursuit néanmoins.

\- « Pouvez-vous me dire combien prend un avocat, monsieur, afin que je puisse estimer le coût ? »

Il est le sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à ce foutu gamin que c'est plus qu'il ne pourrait se permettre, mais il se fait battre par Severus.

\- « Cinq galions par semaine, plus les frais de justice et de l'avocat », énonce-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Il est aussi d'usage de verser cinq pour cent de la somme obtenue en compensation. »

\- « Merci, monsieur », réplique Harry sur un ton neutre, puis il se retourne vers Dumbledore, comme s'il attendait une tape sur la tête.

Dumbledore exulte à l'intérieur, mais continue de feindre son sourire de grand-père de façon plutôt convaincante.

\- « Ce sera tout, mon garçon. Tu peux y aller. »

Harry se lève en souriant poliment, fait ses adieux et disparaît par la porte.

Après avoir congédié Minerva et Severus, il lâche un soupir de frustration, se résignant au fait qu'il ne peut plus agir. Il a déjà puni Severus et de son point de vue, Harry n'a commis aucune erreur. Cependant, à l'avenir, il faudra le surveiller. Il a grandi et aujourd'hui, n'est plus aussi prévisible. En attendant, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pour un peu de lait renversé, surtout que cela n'a pas de conséquence dommageable. Non, ce qui le préoccupe davantage, c'est d'avoir desserré la laisse. Heureusement, ce n'est rien qui ne puisse être corrigé si cela s'avère nécessaire, ce dont il doute sincèrement.

Inquiétudes mises à part, le directeur reprend sa paperasserie. Il est un homme bien trop occupé pour perdre son temps pour des possibilités improbables.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **A.F :** en même temps, ce n'est guère une surprise. Luna semble communiquer avec tous les mondes et toutes les créatures, même les improbables. Quant à la vision d'Harry vis-à-vis de Snape, on en est qu'aux prémices.

 **Elendil :** c'était nécessaire qu'Harry en passe par cette phase. Il en a grandi trop vite avec toutes ces expériences qui en traumatiseraient plus d'un, et avant qu'il ne réalise tous ses objectifs, c'est une bonne chose de se vider la tête et le cœur avec des émotions qui pourraient le mettre en péril au mauvais moment. Draco et Ginny, je trouve que c'est un couple explosif à bien des égards !


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : la fin de l'année

* * *

Le soleil brille avec éclat à travers les vitres de l'infirmerie, où Hermione vient de décider qu'elle est restée suffisamment longtemps allongée. A moins que ce ne soit dû au gargouillement émanant de son ventre. Avoir à nouveau de l'appétit la ravit. Le long traitement à base de potions pour réparer les tissus musculaires avait eu pour effet de le lui ôter presque complètement. Ce soir, madame Pomfrey lui a permis de se joindre au festin de départ, à la condition qu'elle y aille doucement avec les plats trop riches, et qu'ensuite, elle revienne à l'infirmerie.

Elle se met sur le dos et s'étire langoureusement, très heureuse d'être enfin en mesure de le faire. C'est alors qu'elle entrevoit du coin de l'œil une touche de rouge vif qui la fait s'assoir pour en déterminer la provenance. Une douzaine de grosses roses rouges comme elle n'en a jamais vues, sont érigées dans un vase en cristal. Pas de carte, mais comme elles n'étaient pas là hier au moment où elle s'est endormie, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner de qui elles proviennent. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre d'être seule, après quoi elle s'approche pour en humer leur odeur… douce, et si discrètement… parfaite.

Elle sent ses entrailles se tordre malgré elle, et en soupire. On lui a offert des tas de bonbons et des cartes de bon rétablissement, mais personne, pas même Harry, n'a songé à lui apporter des fleurs. Elle est une fille, bon sang ! Une fille rationnelle et pratique certes, mais une fille quand même ! Elle aussi veut tout ça, les fleurs, les chocolats, le parfum, les bijoux… Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Ça y est, c'est décidé, elle se fiche qu'il soit à Serpentard, qu'il soit le fils d'un mangemort et qu'il ne soit pas très bien dans sa tête. Aussi longtemps qu'il continuera à faire ce genre de choses, il est plus que bienvenu dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, son corps et dans son cœur.

* * *

Neville se réveille dans l'obscurité des rideaux bleus foncés, le corps de Luna confortablement posé sur son torse. Ils se sont glissés dans le dortoir de la jeune fille hier soir, parce qu'elle s'est plainte au sujet des murs et du sol en pierre froids. L'intrusion s'est avérée beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne s'y attendait, probablement parce que la majorité des Serdaigles avaient la tête plongée dans un bouquin. Il caresse avec tendresse les longs cheveux blonds, constatant qu'ils sont désormais entre le blond sale et la couleur lin. Ils deviendront blanc juste après son dix-septième anniversaire, révélant alors ses pouvoirs au monde entier.

Luna redresse soudain la tête et bouge de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle plie ses bras et pose son menton dessus, le fixant avec curiosité. Il remarque que ses yeux ont maintenant plus de gris. Il prend son visage en coupe et s'avance pour l'embrasser sur le front en guise de bonjour.

\- « Tu m'aimes », constate-t-elle juste comme ça. Neville sourit, amusé, parce que ça ne sert à rien de se cacher en sa présence.

\- « Je vais demander à grand-mère de nous arranger un contrat de fiançailles », fait-il de but en blanc, avant de bouder, « à moins que tu sois une sorcière cruelle qui n'a jamais eu d'autres intentions que celle de me briser le cœur. »

Elle sourit puis l'embrasse, ce qu'il considère comme une réponse suffisante… ou peut-être que non alors qu'il sent une main fine s'enrouler autour de sa grosseur matinale…

* * *

Harry parcourt le journal d'excellente humeur. Pas une attaque mangemort à l'horizon et il est toujours auréolé de sa victoire d'hier. Mieux encore, à moins qu'il ne se soit fait un film, Snape ne semble pas très content du directeur ces derniers temps. C'est bien ça, très bien même ! De tous les hommes de main de Dumbledore, Snape est de loin le plus dangereux. Si seulement il pouvait apprendre ce qui les a amenés à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ou s'il pouvait espérer... obtenir la loyauté de Snape.

 _Pas dans cette vie, ni dans aucune autre en tout cas_ , il ricane pour lui-même. Cela dit, il doit bien exister un moyen pour qu'ils parviennent au moins à se comprendre. Ça vaut vraiment le coup d'essayer.

Il met le journal de côté et regarde Ron et Ginny, assis face à lui. « Ça vous dirait d'aller rendre visite à Hermione ? A moins que tu n'aies encore une colle », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

\- « Putain, c'est pas juste », proteste Ron. « Je défendais l'honneur de ma sœur ! »

\- « Ta sœur est tout à fait capable de se défendre toute seule, frérot », lui balance Ginny en le tirant pour l'éloigner de la table. « Et elle avait déjà réglé le problème la veille. Pas besoin que tu mettes les pieds dans le plat. »

Harry les suit en secouant la tête. Il se retourne cherchant des yeux Neville, mais ne le trouve nulle part. Jetant un œil vers la table des Serdaigles et constatant que Luna n'est pas présente non plus, il décide qu'il est plus sage de ne pas savoir, et reprend son chemin.

Durant tout le chemin vers l'infirmerie, Ron et Ginny se chamaillent, ce qui amène Harry à se demander comment diable ont-ils pu se supporter pendant leur enfance et les vacances d'été. Dieu merci, ils se taisent dès qu'ils pénètrent dans le domaine de madame Pomfrey.

Hermione est assise sur son lit avec comme d'habitude un livre à la main. Mais c'est le bouquet de roses rouges sur la table de chevet qui attire en premier leur attention.

\- « Ohhh… », Ginny se penche pour les sentir, avant de plonger sur le lit où elle tape Hermione dans les côtes. « Lâche le morceau ma belle, je veux tous les détails sordides, et ne me dis pas que ça vient d'un vieil ami ! »

Harry regarde du côté de Ron. Il est clair qu'un orage est sur le point d'éclater, ce dont Hermione semble royalement s'en ficher.

\- « Vieil ami », raille-t-elle en se tourner vers les deux garçons avec un sourire espiègle, « je serais vieille avant de recevoir une marguerite de leur part. »

\- « De qui viennent-elles ? » C'est plus un ordre qu'une demande. Harry échange un regard avec Ginny. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose pour calmer la tension, mais il est évident qu'Hermione a une autre idée en tête.

\- « Mon petit-ami », énonce-t-elle simplement, le visage neutre.

\- « Et c'est qui ? »

\- « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire, Ron ? », demande-t-elle en colère. « Pour que tu ailles le voir et faire jouer de tes poings contre lui, ou de ta baguette ? » Elle se positionne bien droite, croise les bras et relève la tête, le nez en l'air. « C'est quoi ton problème de toute façon ? Si tu avais vraiment des sentiments pour moi, ce serait tes roses et non les siennes. »

Ron serre les poings et se précipite vers la sortie, Harry sur les talons.

\- « Ron… »

\- « Laisse-moi tranquille », lui rétorque-t-il. Il est déjà parti avant qu'Harry n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Madame Pomfrey apparaît à la porte de son bureau. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Elle les fixe avec désapprobation, à la recherche du fauteur de trouble.

\- « Rien, madame. » Harry revient vers le lit d'Hermione sur lequel il s'assoit.

Madame Pomfrey renifle un coup, mais laisse tomber et à leur grand soulagement, retourne à son travail.

\- « Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », lui demande Harry.

\- « Oui, ça l'était », déclare Hermione avec force, « ça couvait depuis trop longtemps. Il ne veut pas de moi, mais refuse que d'autres s'approchent de moi. » Elle se tourne vers Ginny. « Comment au nom de Merlin est-ce que tu arrives à le gérer ? »

\- « Sort de chauve-furie », répond Ginny en souriant.

Harry ne peut pas faire autrement que d'éclater de rire avec elles.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Ron choisit de s'assoir aussi loin que possible d'Hermione. C'est tellement outrancier d'après Harry, mais normal pour le rouquin quand il est en colère. Il soupire en prenant la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse. Il va lui laisser la soirée pour se calmer avant de tenter de lui faire entendre raison, espérant contre toute attente que cela aura un effet. Certes, Ron doit grandir, mais Harry décide de ne pas déjà l'abandonner. Cinq ans d'amitié, ça compte.

L'ambiance globale, bien que festive, n'est pas la même que d'habitude. Dans une certaine mesure, c'est comme si tout le monde était au courant que le monde dans lequel ils vivront demain, n'est plus sûr. Le discours de Dumbledore est un appel à l'unité. Pour Harry, ça ne pourrait pas être plus hypocrite de donner encore la coupe à Griffondor, alors que Serdaigle est en tête des points.

En regardant du côté de la table des bleu et argent, il voit clairement un grand nombre de visages en colère. _C'est pourtant une bonne chose. Plus il insultera de gens, plus j'aurai des alliés._

Si l'on met à part la politique, il est sacrément curieux de connaître l'identité du petit-ami d'Hermione. Ginny et lui ont eu beau y réfléchir, ils n'ont pas été capables de lui arracher le nom. D'où sa conclusion qu'elle est soit embarrassée, soit pas sûre de leur réaction, et sachant qu'Hermione est rarement du genre à être embarrassée, cela signifie forcément qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard. Si cela devait être le cas, Harry estime que ça n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il sait aussi que pour rien au monde, Ron ne l'acceptera. Ce qui n'est pas réellement un souci, puisqu'il a déjà choisi son camp en cas de conflit à venir. Et ce n'est pas certainement pas celui de Ron.

* * *

Le matin suivant, il s'avère que Ron a besoin d'un peu plus que d'une seule soirée.

Comme s'il avait anticipé leur conversation, il s'est levé inhabituellement tôt pour terminer d'emballer ses affaires et s'est rendu au réfectoire prendre son petit déjeuner, bien longtemps avant qu'Harry ne s'étire. Dean et Seamus, sidérés par son attitude, n'ont cessé de râler après lui, jusqu'à ce que qu'Harry n'ait d'autre choix que de les mettre dans la confidence. Bien sûr, cela a débouché sur un grand nombre de ricanements et de têtes secouées de leur part. Harry espère seulement que les nouvelles mettront du temps à se répandre d'ici à l'année prochaine, faute de quoi Hermione lui fera son affaire.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry, Neville, Ginny et Luna sont en train d'attendre Hermione pour partager avec elle une carriole jusqu'à la gare. Sans faire attention aux regards qu'elle récolte, elle apparaît, le vase contenant son bouquet de roses à la main, leur expliquant que ce serait dommage de les jeter. Harry ne peut que l'applaudir son côté pratique.

Le trajet est bien moins confortable que les années précédentes, dû probablement au fait qu'ils sont cinq et qu'ils ont bien grandis. Pataugeant à travers la mare des malles et des boites à animaux, ils optent pour un compartiment vide à la queue du train et s'y installent. Pattenrond, qui occupe le dernier siège libre, est observé par quelques paires d'yeux emplies de tristesse.

\- « Ne vous sentez pas coupable », le lâche Ginny. « Il agit comme un con et, si vous voulez mon avis, il ne vaut pas la peine que vous ayez des remords. »

Neville acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose d'autre. C'est lui qui a un problème, pas vous deux. » Il enroule son bras autour de Luna, qui appuie sa tête contre son épaule et ouvre la dernière édition du Chicaneur qu'elle change subitement de sens.

\- « Va falloir que l'on fasse notre ronde ensemble tout à l'heure », soupire Hermione. « Je suis sûre que ça va être le pied. »

\- « Je peux aller avec toi », propose Harry.

\- « Non, ça va, mais merci. Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape sont dans le train. Donc, ça devrait être tranquille. »

Ils installent un jeu d'échecs sorcier et de bataille explosive pour passer le temps, jusqu'au moment où ils sont interrompus par la personne avec son chariot de friandises. Après avoir acheté une quantité presque obscène de bonbons, Harry revient dans le compartiment et les lâche sur son siège, commençant à s'y attaquer.

\- « Quoi ? », fait-il en souriant face à leur étonnement. « Après tout, ça va être un long été. »

Peu de temps après, Hermione s'en va vaquer à ses devoirs de préfète. Elle a peine parcouru la moitié du couloir que Ginny se penche, un sourire de conspiratrice placardé aux lèvres.

\- « Et si on créait une cagnotte pour parier sur qui lui a envoyé ça ? », propose-t-elle en faisant un geste en direction des roses. Tous, même Luna, affichent un sourire diabolique et sortent leur argent.

* * *

Assis dans un compartiment avec ses amis, Draco est contraint d'endurer Pansy et sa tendance à envahir son espace personnel. A tel point qu'il sent poindre une énorme migraine au niveau de ses tempes. Fort heureusement, les sujets de conversation se limitent à leurs projets pour l'été et d'autres choses stupides du même acabit. Clairement, il n'est pas prêt à prendre le risque de tester son cercle d'amis, et ce, bien qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'il en résulterait.

Crabbe et Goyle sont de simples suiveurs et feront ce que leurs pères leur demandent, peu importe qu'ils appartiennent à son cercle. Pansy appartient à la même catégorie. En revanche, Blaise et Daphné seraient plus du genre à rester en-dehors de ce bordel s'ils le peuvent. Il est donc fort probable que si d'aventure il se révélait, ces deux-là verraient les choses de son point de vue et le rejoindraient du côté des neutres, camp le plus sûr face au conflit à venir. Quant aux autres de son année, Moon, Bulstrode et Nott, il ne les connait pas assez pour juger.

Il jette un œil à la porte vitrée et voit Weasley passer devant leur compartiment, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Il se demande pendant un instant pourquoi celui-ci n'est pas avec Potter et Granger, avant de se souvenir du dernier gros potin de ce matin. Apparemment, la sang de bourbe a décidé qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux que Ronald Weasley. Draco ne peut que la féliciter pour son bon goût. Après tout, elle est une sorcière puissante, et assez jolie pour une sang de bourbe. Il devrait d'ailleurs cesser d'utiliser ce terme en publique, s'il veut tenter d'obtenir le soutien de Potter.

Puis, il se souvient de quelque chose et se lève promptement, ignorant les protestations de Pansy. « Nous avons notre ronde à faire », dit-il à l'attention de Daphné, après quoi il sort en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

De l'opinion d'Harry, ils sont arrivés bien trop vite à la gare de King Cross. Même en considérant que son été pourrait bien se révéler assez amusant. Ils se dirigent néanmoins à travers la foule où Neville repère sa grand-mère. Accompagné de Luna, ils prennent congé, promettant de rester en contact. Pour Harry, il est clair qu'il souhaite présenter sa fiancée en respectant les convenances. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être une petite mouche pour pouvoir visualiser le visage de la vieille lady !

Ginny tire sur sa manche et lui pointe un groupe de rouquins, debout à côté de Tonks et Moody, juste à proximité de la sortie. Ils saisissent leurs bagages et suivent le courant de corps jusqu'à eux. Ron est déjà en train de s'éloigner lorsque madame Weasley les accueillent d'une étreinte, en s'enquérant de leur santé. Heureusement, la femme ne remarque pas le froncement de sourcils d'Hermione. Harry commence à être sérieusement agacé par sa bêtise, mais se garde bien de le montrer devant ses parents.

Ils attendent un peu que la foule se dissipe, avant de se mettre en marche vers la barrière et voir les Granger pas très loin d'elle. Il semble que sa famille à lui prenne son temps. Après avoir parlé pendant un moment, ils font finalement leurs adieux. Hermione fait un câlin à Harry et à Ginny, ignorant royalement Ron. Cette fois, cela ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de madame Weasley qui se contente de les regarder l'un et l'autre d'un air incrédule, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Peut-être aussi parce que Ginny lui mime avec sa bouche 'plus tard'.

Les Dursley font leur arrivée après une petite demi-heure, vraisemblablement en vue d'éviter de rencontrer des sorciers. Pas de chance pour eux cette fois. Harry reçoit une dernière accolade de la part de Ginny et de madame Weasley, puis se fait un point d'honneur de dire au revoir à Ron qui lui renvoie le sien marmonné du bout des lèvres. C'est mieux que rien, songe-t-il, en prenant sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige, puis en se dirigeant vers sa famille. Étrangement, Tonks, Moody et monsieur Weasley le suivent.

\- « Monsieur et madame Dursley », commence monsieur Weasley en s'adressant au couple, « je m'appelle Arthur Weasley. Nous avons déjà eu le plaisir de se rencontrer il y a deux ans, si vous vous souvenez. »

Complètement pris de court, les Dursley le fixent, ne paraissant pas très à l'aise d'être vus en public en compagnie de cet étrange assortiment de personnes. A l'inverse, Monsieur Weasley qui ne semble pas affecté, les regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- « Voilà, il est venu à notre attention que votre façon de traiter votre neveu, Harry, laisse beaucoup à désirer et nous avons décidé qu'un rappel à l'ordre était nécessaire. »

Virant au violet, c'est en bafouillant que Vernon Dursley répond : « Etes-vous en train de nous menacer, monsieur ? »

Moody avance et relève un peu son chapeau de manière à leur montrer son œil magique. Les Dursley palissent et reculent de peur.

\- « Je pense que c'est en effet le cas », répond enfin monsieur Weasley sur un ton inhabituellement dur. « Nous nous sommes compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les Dursley hochent la tête, déglutissant avec peine. Un sourire aux lèvres, monsieur Weasley redevient lui-même.

\- « Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et un bon été à toi, Harry. »

\- « Merci, monsieur, et au revoir. » Harry leur serre la main, après quoi il suit son oncle et sa tante vers la voiture.

C'est touchant de savoir qu'ils s'inquiètent suffisamment pour s'en mêler. Pourtant Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses cette année, ça arrive trop tard.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **A.F :** Harry commence en effet à étoffer sa façon d'être en public, ce qui est une bonne chose pour tout le monde, sauf sans doute pour Dumbledore qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

 **Elendil :** c'est vrai que les contrats magiques paraissent tellement dépassés par rapport à notre mode de vie actuel. Mais en même temps, l'univers sorcier décrit par JK Rowling semble sorti d'un autre âge et les Malfoy s'apparentent à la noblesse, chez qui prévalent encore certains préceptes tout sauf modernes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un bon début

* * *

Le retour à Privet Drive s'est déroulé dans le calme et sans incident, ce qui a permis à Harry de réfléchir à la façon de procéder avec sa famille. Au bout du compte, il a opté pour la meilleure approche avec cette sorte de gens, l'approche directe. Une fois ses affaires posées dans sa chambre, il redescend sans tarder dans la cuisine.

Dudley n'est pas présent mais Vernon est assis à la table de la salle à manger, en train de discuter avec tante Pétunia qui s'occupe de préparer le dîner. Ils se taisent dès qu'ils remarquent sa présence près de la porte. Harry s'approche du comptoir de la cuisine, sort les quatre billets de cinquante livres qu'il avait préparés à l'avance, et les pose soigneusement sur le plan de travail, sous leurs yeux écarquillés.

\- « L'argent pour ma pension », il les informe sur un ton dédaigneux. « Je vais rester ici jusqu'à mon anniversaire et il n'est pas question que je fasse la moindre tâche domestique. »

Tandis que son oncle Vernon bafouille, incapable d'y croire, sa tante Pétunia se contente de cligner des yeux, avant de ramasser les billets, les plier et les enfouir dans la poche de son tablier.

\- « Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure », lui lâche-t-elle sur un ton insolent.

Se considérant comme congédié, Harry hoche la tête et quitte la pièce. Tout est dit et fait et c'était finalement assez simple.

* * *

Après chaque dîner, Théodore se complaît à s'assoir dans le fauteuil appartenant à son père, un verre du meilleur whisky pur feu de son paternel à la main. Étirant ses jambes, il met un point d'honneur à les poser sur le pouf de son père. Pouvoir se permettre ça… ça fait un bien fou. C'est la chose dont il avait le plus envie, hormis une certaine miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux touffus. En souriant comme un homme ivre, il ouvre son pantalon et saisit sa verge déjà à moitié érigée, et se met à la frotter paresseusement.

Ouais, une magnifique née de moldus aux yeux noisette, à genoux, souriant de façon effrontée, avant de le prendre dans sa jolie petite bouche, voilà ce qu'il voudrait. Il s'appuie contre le fauteuil en fermant les yeux, imaginant exactement la scène tout en augmentant ses mouvements.

\- « Oh oui… plus fort… aah… juste comme ça… ohh, putain… oui… presque… oh, Mione… Mione… HERMIONE ! »

Il se calme un peu et avale le reste de son verre, après quoi il le pose sur la table près de lui, et prend sa baguette pour se nettoyer.

 _Demain_ …

Oscillant légèrement, il se lève et remonte la braguette de son pantalon, puis il se dirige en titubant vers sa chambre. Demain, il mettra son plan en marche.

* * *

La première semaine de vacances est passée presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comme Dumbledore va arriver d'ici une demi-heure, Harry descend pour prévenir tante Pétunia. Dans l'ensemble, il est ravi de cette interruption dans cette nouvelle routine, qui se résume pour lui à relire ses ouvrages scolaires, en commençant depuis la première année. Une routine qui s'est avérée moins fastidieuse que prévue. En particulier, parce qu'il est tombé çà et là sur des sorts fort utiles, qui lui serviront très avantageusement lors de son combat, pour peu qu'il les lance correctement.

Sa tante est loin d'être heureuse d'apprendre la visite à venir, mais comme elle ne peut rien y faire, elle préfère l'ignorer et se dire que ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Harry ne lui a pas dit que des sorciers surveillaient constamment la maison, estimant que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. En revanche, il lui a expliqué qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un avocat le lundi suivant.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un avocat ? », a-t-elle demandé, incapable de ne pas succomber à sa curiosité.

\- « La Gazette du Sorcier, le principal journal du monde magique… », à cet instant, il fait abstraction de son tressaillement, « … a publié pas mal de mensonges à mon sujet au cours de l'année passée. J'ai décidé de les attaquer en justice pour diffamation. »

Éberluée, elle réfléchit avant de lever ses fins sourcils. « Tu peux faire ça alors que tu es encore mineur ? »

\- « Ouais », lui répond Harry, surpris par son intérêt. « Il n'existe pas d'âge limite pour pouvoir engager une procédure légale, dès l'instant où tu peux te le permettre. » C'est d'ailleurs la même chose pour ouvrir un compte à Gringotts. Ces brochures sont absolument géniales ! Pas étonnant que Dumbledore n'ait pas voulu qu'il mette la main dessus.

Brusquement, ses yeux se font calculateurs. « Peux-tu t'émanciper ? »

Harry sourit, clairement amusé. « Malheureusement non. Dans le monde magique, il n'existe pas d'équivalent à l'émancipation légale moldue. » Voyant son nez se retrousser, il décide de lui expliquer. « Je ne sais pas si maman t'en a parlé, mais il existe une raison au fait que nous devenions majeurs à dix-sept ans. Pour être précis, le passage survient à l'exacte minute de notre naissance et pas juste le jour. »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, et quelle que soit son aversion pour le monde magique, tante Pétunia semble en fait vivement intéressée par ce qu'il dit.

\- « Chaque être humain magique naît avec un cœur de magie, qui émet une certaine… euh, aura si tu veux. Pour faire simple, les dix-sept premières années de notre vie, nous avons une aura d'enfant. Après, elle se transforme soudainement en une aura d'adulte. Et parce que tout ce qui touche à l'héritage est d'ordinaire lié non seulement au sang, mais aussi à l'aura d'adulte, les sorciers peuvent hériter seulement après l'obtention de leur majorité. »

De son point de vue, ces brochures, c'est de l'or en barre.

Tante Pétunia devient pensive. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle aucune pension n'a été versée pour subvenir à ton éducation ? Personne n'avait accès à ce que tes parents t'ont laissé ? »

Harry est stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aille si loin. Il sent que le moment est venu de clarifier les choses entre eux, alors il lui répond avec sincérité.

\- « Non, mes parents m'ont laissé plus qu'assez dans ma voûte personnelle », il la regarde, les yeux dans les yeux. « Dumbledore a refusé de vous donner de l'argent afin de s'assurer que vous m'élèveriez exactement comme vous l'avez fait. »

Elle le fixe pendant un instant dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui les fait sursauter tous les deux. Harry jette un œil vers l'horloge, puis va ouvrir à Dumbledore.

\- « Je serai de retour un peu avant le dîner, je pense », lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Peu importe ce qu'il ressortira de cet entretien, ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir à marcher sur des œufs avec elle.

* * *

Dumbledore les transplane dans la zone d'atterrissage de la cour du Chaudron Baveur d'où ils se dirigent vers le chemin de traverse encombré par une foule matinale. Bien évidemment, ils ne se font pas du tout remarqués avec Dumbledore et ses habituels vêtements criards ! Il sait qu'il devrait y être habitué, mais mentirait s'il affirmait que ça ne le gêne pas d'être dévisager ainsi. Des bribes de conversations chuchotées parviennent à son oreille, et il est difficile pour lui de garder son sang-froid.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de lui à la fin ? Bon sang, il n'a que quinze ans et il est loin d'être sorti de l'école ! Son occlumencie bien en place, il confronte leurs regards un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage, et est heureux de constater que cela semble les ennuyer plus que toute autre chose. Pas étonnant que Snape se soit fait taper sur les doigts pour avoir joué avec l'esprit des gens.

Il est finalement heureux d'arriver chez Gringotts, loin de cette attention non désirée. Au moins, les gobelins sont toujours désagréables, c'est une constante chez eux. Qui aurait cru qu'il apprécierait cela ? Ils sont conduits dans une salle de réunion et prennent place autour d'une table ovale, saluant les personnes déjà attablées. Tonks est assise à côté d'une femme qu'il pourrait prendre pour Bellatrix Lestrange, bien que personne d'autre ne réagisse mal vis-à-vis d'elle.

 _Andromeda Black Tonks_ , comprend-il. Elle ressemble en effet beaucoup à sa sœur, à l'exception de la chaleur qui se dégage de son attitude et de son visage. Peut-être aussi la couleur légèrement plus clair de ses cheveux. Et brusquement, une chose le frappe. En tant que futur chef de la maison Black, il va devenir responsable d'elles, de même que de Narcissa Black Malfoy et de Draco Malfoy.

Les livres que Neville lui a envoyés comme promis l'ont éclairé sur le pouvoir et les prérogatives d'un chef de clan vis-à-vis de sa propre famille et des autres membres de sa maison. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire au cours du prochain trimestre. Des choses que probablement Sirius n'avait pas le droit de faire compte tenu de son statut de hors-la-loi. Maintenant que son nom est officiellement réhabilité, Harry sera capable de répondre aux souhaits de l'homme, à condition qu'il les ait clairement stipulés dans son testament. Et il espère vraiment qu'il l'a fait !

Soudain, il se rend compte que Dumbledore est assis juste à côté de lui. Zut ! Il avait prévu de jouer au garçon stupide et paumé encore un moment, mais c'est une chose trop importante pour qu'il l'ignore. Et c'est son devoir !

Harry observe un peu loin. Remus est assis courbé, avec un air tout à fait pitoyable. Merlin, il l'avait complètement oublié ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit en baver !

Il se lève, faisant fi des regards curieux de la part des autres qu'il ne connaît pas, et se dirige vers Remus qu'il enlace par derrière, sans dire un mot. Remus se tend au début, puis lorsqu'il réalise de qui il s'agit, il se tourne et enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry reste là, le laissant pleurer en passant sa main doucement dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Il est conscient que ce devrait être le contraire, mais suppose que le loup à l'intérieur de lui l'a reconnu comme plus fort que lui, peut-être même comme un alpha. Si tel est le cas, il devrait alors intégrer Remus dans sa 'meute' pour ainsi dire, et ce avant que Dumbledore ne mette la main sur lui.

* * *

A dix-heures tapantes, la porte s'ouvre et une délégation de cinq gobelins pénètre dans la pièce, se plaçant d'eux-mêmes du côté jusqu'alors vide de la table. Remus s'est suffisamment calmé pour libérer Harry, qui ne revient pourtant pas s'installer à côté de Dumbledore. Il regarde avec hargne l'homme qui est à la droite de Remus. L'homme pressent qu'il doit laisser la place libre, et prend le siège suivant. Harry s'installe et, sous la table, prend la main de Remus dans la sienne pour garder le contact physique et permettre au lien de s'effectuer. C'est ce que le chapitre sur les loups garous affirme dans son livre de défense de troisième année, et qu'il est content d'avoir relu la veille.

Après avoir arrangé ses papiers et installé une dicta-plume, le gobelin au centre se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- « Le 5 juillet 1996. Je déclare ouverte la lecture officielle du testament de Sirius Orion Black, lord et chef de la maison Black. Sont présents du côté des officiels, Thorneye, responsable du département des héritages, Warhammer et Ironfist, secrétaires du responsable, Willowstaff et Clawhook, sous-secrétaires. Les bénéficiaires présents sont Albus Dumbledore, Melissa Gurney, Remus Lupin, Patricius Morgan, Harry Potter, Maddoc Rivers, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks et Patricia Vane.

Thorneye prend une enveloppe et la brandit pour montrer que le sceau est toujours intact, après quoi il le brise et sort le document.

« Dans la mort, moi, Sirius Orion Black, lord et chef de la maison Black, actuellement hors-la-loi, lègue par la présente à Melissa Gurney la somme de 200 gallions pour acheter cette robe en soie et le manteau que je lui avait promis, mais que je n'ai pas pu lui commander. À Maddoc Rivers 500 gallions que je lui devais après un pari perdu, Patricia Vane 1000 gallions pour avoir gardé mon secret, même après tout ce temps, à Patricius Morgan 1000 gallions dont il saura quoi faire, à Albus Dumbledore un crédit illimité en bonbons au citron chez Hugo, où je sais qu'il se fournit… » Quelques ricanements se font attendre, même Harry s'y met. « … à Remus Lupin 25000 gallions et le cottage à Carin Hollow. Oui, Moony, tu vas les prendre ou alors mon fantôme viendra te hanter. » En guise de soutien, Harry sert la main de Remus.

 _C'est maintenant_ , songe-t-il. « Pour mon fils par le sang et héritier de la maison Black, Harry James Potter, je lui laisse par la présente, gérer comme il l'entend tous les biens, toutes les propriétés et tous les membres de cette famille… » Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçoit Dumbledore pâlir. « … et assurer à partir de maintenant le bien-être de la famille Tonks, conformément à son devoir. »

Un silence s'instaure et en état de choc, tout le monde regarde Harry. Il se retient de ne pas se tortiller sur son siège, et met en place ses boucliers à pleine puissance.

Thorneye repose le document et s'adresse directement à lui. « Est-ce que l'héritier souhaite accomplir son devoir maintenant ? »

Harry prend une grande inspiration. « Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier des maisons Potter et Black, réinstalle par la présente Andromeda Tonks et Nymphadora Tonks au sein de la famille Black. En outre, j'ordonne que la dot octroyée à Andromeda Tonks lorsqu'elle était enfant lui soit versée immédiatement. La dot de Nymphadora s'élèvera à 30000 gallions, un ensemble complet de bijoux et la propriété de son choix. »

Voilà, c'est fait. Il est incapable de plus pour le moment, quoiqu'il estime que c'est déjà beaucoup. Thorneye lui tend les papiers à signer et à sceller avec son sang, après quoi il clôture officiellement la lecture.

Les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas se hâtent de sortir dans une sorte d'effervescence. Harry soupire lourdement, imaginant déjà la une de la Gazette du sorcier de demain. Il redonne les papiers au gobelin et reçoit une copie du testament de Sirius et une de celui de ses parents, comme il l'avait demandé.

Madame Tonks se lève et fait une révérence, montrant au chef de la famille Black le respect qui lui est dû. « Merci, mon lord ! »

\- « Je vous en prie madame Tonks. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. » Il se lève à son tour et s'incline en retour devant elle. A l'opposé, Tonks l'attrape et lui donne un gros baiser bruyant sur la joue.

\- « Merci, Harry, mon lord », chantonne-t-elle joyeusement. « Je parie que tous les mecs vont se jeter à mes pieds maintenant ! »

\- « Je suis sûr qu'ils le feront », il sourit face à ses pitreries, « mais n'oublie pas que toutes les demandes en mariage devront passer par moi. Alors sois sage, sinon je te marrie au premier type venu. »

Elle se met à bouder, mais le libère, et s'en va en compagnie de sa mère.

Harry pose ses mains sur les épaules de Remus. « Tout va bien ? »

\- « Oui, merci Harry. » L'homme se lève en soupirant. Harry voit bien que ce n'est pas encore ça. Il regarde derrière lui et voit Dumbledore debout, en train de les attendre. « Peut-on aller déjeuner quelque part, monsieur ? »

\- « Bien sûr, mon garçon. En parlant de ça, juste avant de venir ici, j'ai réservé une salle privée du Chaudron Baveur. »

\- « Merci, monsieur. » Il attrape Remus par le bras. « Tu viens avec nous. A te regarder, il est certain que tu as besoin d'un bon repas et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Il le gronde doucement en veillant à mettre un peu de dominance dans sa voix. Au fond de lui, il se déteste de faire ça, mais la petite voix de sa conscience balaye l'argument. C'est une trop belle opportunité pour ne pas en profiter. De plus, s'il ne le fait pas, Dumbledore ne se gênera pas. Et au moins lui, Harry Potter, se préoccupe de Remus.

* * *

Intensément concentré, Théodore tourne cinq fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, avant d'ajouter de la poudre de pierre de lune et de répéter la procédure. La potion prend une couleur légèrement violacée, pile celle décrite dans les instructions. Parfait ! Il atténue le feu et couvre le chaudron afin de laisser mijoter pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il ne reste que la fleur de morelle noire à ajouter et ça sera prêt !

Il soupire de soulagement en mettant la tige dans le lavabo pour la laver et la sécher, après quoi il lance un sort de décontamination. Il a passé toute la semaine à brasser des potions, et il ne lui en reste que peu à faire. De toute façon, tout le reste est prêt, les elfes de maison ont reçus leurs consignes, les chambres sont prêtes, les menus choisis. Seul le poison reste à élaborer.

Il ne peut que se féliciter de l'avoir dénicher. Il est très spécial et très, très ancien. Ce n'est pas un poison à proprement dit, mais il le devient lorsqu'il est sous l'influence des hormones de stress que le corps relâche sous le coup d'une douleur vive. Dans l'ancien temps, il était utilisé comme moyen de se suicider par les sorciers qui détenaient des informations délicates et qui souhaitaient échapper à la torture lors d'un interrogatoire. Absolument brillant !

Grâce aux récits de son père, il sait à quel point le seigneur des ténèbres aime recourir au sort de Cruciatus sur tout le monde et peu importe qu'il ait une bonne raison pour le faire. Par conséquent, introduire cette potion dans le système sanguin de son père et de ses acolytes conduira à une mort rapide. Et le meilleur, c'est que comme cette potion se dissout immédiatement après le décès de sa victime, cela passera pour un simple attaque cardiaque aux yeux de tous, sauf d'un maître des potions ou d'un médecin spécialisé, uniques personnes aptes à détecter la présence d'une substance indésirable du fait d'un trop haut taux de sucre dans le sang.

Il sourit rêveusement alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche avant la visite du professeur Snape. Il doute sincèrement que l'homme aille révéler ce qu'il pourrait trouver au seigneur des ténèbres. Toute personne avec un minimum de cerveau et pour peu qu'elle y regarde de plus près, verrait où penche sa vraie loyauté.

Théodore n'a pas honte d'admettre qu'il admire l'homme. Severus Snape représente la quintessence de tout ce que la maison Serpentard défend et en ça, il est son héro personnel et son modèle.

* * *

Les deux derniers jours ont été pour Harry les plus surréalistes de sa vie. Et entre un basilic et tous les risques qu'il a encourus toutes ces années, ce n'est pas peu dire. Soit il est devenu dingue, soit c'est tante Pétunia qui l'est, ce qui revient au même. Cependant, après avoir réfléchi à la question, il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle avait finalement dû se sentir insultée d'avoir été manipulée par un sorcier. Le résultat s'est avéré stupéfiant, car elle a pris sur elle de gommer en trois petites semaines quinze années d'abus.

Harry a le hoquet. Il prend une grande inspiration en réajustant sa position sur sa chaise. La deuxième part de pudding est définitivement de trop. C'est avec un visage écœuré qu'il regarde le bol de chips et la bouteille de coca-cola qui gît sur le coin de son bureau. Si ça continue comme ça, son poids aura doublé d'ici à la fin de mois. Quoiqu'à regarder son reflet dans le miroir, ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il se pourrait même qu'il ait ainsi l'air normal.

Le fait est qu'il est en pleine croissance et que le stress de sa dernière année scolaire ne lui a pas été favorable. Malgré les festins de Poudlard, ses habitudes alimentaires n'ont pas été sa priorité, et à l'opposé de Neville, à la base il n'avait pas de réserves dans lesquelles plonger. Il a noté que Neville est maintenant plutôt pas mal, alors que lui ressemble à un survivant des camps de la mort. Si l'on ajoute cette chevelure et les lunettes, l'image globale est loin d'être attirante. D'ailleurs, il peut dire merci à ses vêtements trop grands, sinon les gens s'en seraient tout de suite rendus compte.

Et ça, pas question ! Au-delà du fait d'être peut-être en mauvaise santé, il est impossible pour un grand leader en devenir de ressembler à ça. Les gens suivent les forts, les charismatiques, les beaux et ceux qui ont du sex-appeal, ainsi que de l'argent. A cet instant, il n'a rien de tout cela. D'un air déterminé, il regarde les plats, avant de secouer la tête. S'il avale une bouchée de plus, il risque de vomir.

Il sort sa liste de choses à faire et y ajoute ' _améliorer sa condition physique_ ', puis en serrant les dents, ' _demander à Hermione et Ginny de le relooker_ '. Par Merlin et par tous les saints, il préfèrerait encore faire face à un maudit dragon ! Rayant le point concernant le testament de ses parents, il plie ensuite la liste aussi vite que possible, comme s'il était incapable de voir plus longtemps le dernier rajout.

Il pense qu'il devra se mettre au travail dès qu'il aura repris du poids. Existe-t-il des potions pour l'aider à se mettre en forme plus vite ? Il se munit d'un parchemin vierge pour le demander à Hermione.

* * *

Le matin suivant, maître Garner arrive à dix heures. C'est un homme d'âge moyen, grand, au visage blême, taillé dans le roc et aux yeux acérés. Harry l'aime tout de suite. Il le conduit dans le salon et s'en va chercher du thé. Tante Pétunia est partie faire des courses pendant quelques heures, préférant laisser les deux sorciers seuls, plutôt que de rester dans la même maison qu'eux. Pour être honnête, Harry se fiche bien qu'elle soit présente ou pas.

Plaisanteries mises à part, maître Garner en est venu à l'affaire. « Monsieur Potter, je dois avouer que votre demande m'a surpris. »

\- « Pourquoi ? », demande Harry en souriant et en penchant la tête, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. « Est-ce que vous aussi adhérez à l'impression générale et erronée que ma réputation relève du domaine public et que chacun peut faire comme bon lui semble ? »

L'avocat est surpris, Harry le voit bien.

\- « Ou est-ce parce qu'on attend du garçon-qui-a-survécu qu'il soit tellement magnanime qu'à tout moment, il donnerait de sa personne et pardonnerait tout à tout le monde ? »

Il avale une gorgée de thé en observant l'homme qui apparemment réévalue sa première impression. _Bien !_

Il repose sa tasse sur la table, et croise ses jambes avant d'y mettre ses mains jointes au moment où il se penche légèrement en avant.

\- « Parlons franchement, monsieur Garner. » Il regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis ni votre golden boy, ni votre héro tout-puissant, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de devenir un martyr. En revanche, je suis sans aucun doute possible Harry James Potter, héritier des maisons Potter et Black, et ma personne ainsi que tout ce qui m'appartient, est mien de gouverner et de gérer comme bon me semble. »

Il avance vers sa tasse qu'il saisit à nouveau. Il a vraiment aimé cette dernière phrase !

\- « J'ai fait appel à votre aide, non pas parce que j'ai besoin de cet argent, mais bien parce que je veux envoyer un message, et pas seulement à la Gazette du Sorcier, mais à qui sera suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre. » L'expression de son visage est suffisamment laide pour que monsieur Garner réprime un frisson. « Autrement dit, ne me faîtes pas chier ! »

Il boit une autre gorgée en fixant calmement l'homme devant lui.

\- « Pouvez-vous rendre cela possible ? »

\- « Je le peux, monsieur Potter. »

\- « Très bien », fait Harry avec un sourire aimable. « Combien ? »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** un ressentiment relativement modéré si tu veux mon avis. Il y a franchement de quoi avoir la haine face à des gens qui te sourient, te donnent une tape dans le dos et te laisse subir en silence. Mais bon, Harry est plus enclin à se focaliser sur ses projets que de mettre les points sur les i de certaines personnes qui le mériteraient. Quant à Hermione, elle a fait le choix du cœur sur la raison. Foncer avant de réfléchir, c'est bien aussi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Une fin tragique

* * *

Un soir de juin, Draco termine d'humeur guillerette ses ablutions avant d'aller se coucher. Aujourd'hui, parmi les bijoux appartenant à la famille Malfoy, il a choisi une bague de fiançailles, informant sa mère qu'il voulait l'avoir sur lui pour son retour à Poudlard, étant donné que son anniversaire survient pendant le prochain trimestre.

Il sourit au souvenir de sa mère s'extasiant d'une Pansy enchantée par son bon goût. La jeune fille le serait certainement, du moins en admettant qu'elle puisse mettre la main dessus. Il se glisse sous les couvertures et, d'un mot, éteint la lumière.

Il espère sincèrement que son bon goût ne lui fera pas défaut au moment de choisir sa future femme, surtout sachant qu'il se branle encore en pensant à Ginny Weasley. Il a essayé de s'imaginer avec d'autres filles, y compris des rousses, mais a lamentablement échoué. Peut-être que s'il le faisait avec certaines d'entre elles, elle lui sortirait de la tête ? Tombant lentement dans le sommeil, il convient qu'il ne risque rien à tenter le coup.

Il a fermé les yeux depuis seulement quelques instants, qu'il est réveillé par une voix haut-perchée.

\- « Jeune maître, monsieur, jeune maître, monsieur ! » Un elfe de maison est accroché à ses couvertures.

\- « Quoi ? », grogne-t-il en râlant.

La créature sursaute de peur et recule en trébuchant, avant de s'incliner tellement bas que ses oreilles effleurent le sol.

\- « Jeune maître, monsieur, le maître a envoyé Rocky pour vous chercher, monsieur. Il veut que vous soyez prêt pour accueillir les invités, monsieur. » L'elfe tremble de la tête au pied.

Draco cligne des yeux, réalisant brusquement qu'on doit déjà être aux premières heures du matin. « D'accord », baille-t-il. « Je descends dans quelques minutes. »

L'elfe de maison disparaît dans un pop, tandis qu'il sort de son lit en grommelant. Il se fige alors. Il vient de comprendre la signification des paroles de la créature. Il se rassoit, cette fois complètement éveillé et glacé jusqu'aux entrailles.

De toute façon, il devait s'y attendre, bien qu'il eût préféré que cela intervienne le plus tard possible. Lentement, il calme sa respiration comme Severus lui a enseigné. S'il veut s'en sortir en vie, il doit minutieusement se préparer.

Il dresse ses boucliers d'occlumencie, range derrière le mur qu'il a construit dans son esprit tout ce qui est suspicieux et met au-devant de son esprit les pensées et souvenirs en adéquation avec ce qu'on attend du fils d'un mangemort de haut rang. Il se rafraîchit un peu et enfile une robe noire, après quoi il sort pour rencontrer son père et le seigneur des ténèbres. Il décide de laisser la peur se diffuser au milieu de ses pensées. Une émotion qu'il n'aura nullement besoin de simuler.

* * *

Hermione range le dernier de ses livres dans sa malle et ferme le couvercle, soufflant pour éloigner une boucle de cheveux de son visage. Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et elle se rend à Londres pour passer le reste de l'été avec ses amis.

Dire que ses parents n'étaient pas jouasses, est un euphémisme. En fait, ils ont eu plusieurs altercations au cours des dernières semaines à propos de son retour à Poudlard. Ses parents considèrent que l'endroit n'est plus sûr, surtout depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'elle avait été blessée. Elle a pourtant réussi à les convaincre que ce n'était pas plus sûr de se balader dans les rues, et qu'à l'école, elle serait plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs.

 _Au moins, c'est la vérité_. Elle se lève pour prendre sa chemise de nuit, puis se dirige vers la salle de bain, grattant au passage derrière les oreilles de Pattenrond. La une du journal de ce matin proclame dans un ton de panique que les détraqueurs ne sont plus sous le contrôle du ministère et qu'ils ont fui Azkaban avec les mangemorts incarcérés. Les autres prisonniers ont été embrassés et laissés derrière.

Elle s'attendait depuis un moment à ce que cela arrive, mais a néanmoins subi le choc de voir en première page ses visages grimaçants et malveillants la dévisager. Bien qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle espère toutefois que ses parents iront bien pendant son absence.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Hermione s'assoit brusquement dans son lit, réveillée en sursaut par un chahut au milieu de sa chambre. Les miaulements puis les feulements de Pattenrond emplissent l'air, se mêlant à des cris de surprise, des jurons et des glapissements de souffrance. Soudain, la lumière vacillante d'une baguette éclaire trois sorciers de grande taille, ainsi que son chat en train de sauter sur l'un d'entre eux, lui enfonçant ses griffes dans le visage.

Sortant de sa stupeur, elle plonge pour saisir sa baguette sur la table de chevet, mais est jetée contre le mur par un sort de projection de moyenne intensité, qui semble pourtant l'avoir presque assommée. Sa baguette est appelée et tombe droit dans les mains de Thorfinn Rowle. Elle l'a reconnu d'après la photo du journal. Le deuxième, Dolohov, la fixe avec un air mauvais. En baissant les yeux, elle constate que sa chemise s'est relevée, exposant ses seins. Choquée, elle rabaisse le vêtement et croise les bras contre elle en signe de protection. Ça n'empêche pas l'homme de tirer sur ses bras, avant de retirer vivement sa main, la secouant et hurlant comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- « Saleté de vierge ! », jure-t-il tout en tapant Rowle derrière la tête pour s'être moqué de lui.

Pendant ce temps, le troisième mangemort, qui se trouve être MacNair, est parvenu à saisir Pattenrond par la peau du cou pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- « PUTAIN DE BESTIOLE ! », hurle-t-il en colère. Il pointe sa baguette sur l'animal et lance un sort de découpe tellement fort qu'il tranche littéralement le chat en deux.

\- « Noooon ! » Hermione se jette vers lui, mais elle est interceptée par Dolohov qui l'attrape par les cheveux et la tracte derrière elle en sortant de la chambre. Ainsi, ils descendent l'escalier jusqu'au salon, l'homme ignorant les griffures qu'elle laisse sur ses mains.

Ça fait tellement mal ! Pas seulement le fait qu'il lui tire les cheveux, mais aussi qu'il la traîne sans lui donner ne serait qu'un moment pour se remettre. Il finit par la jeter brutalement au sol dans le salon, à quelques millimètres de la petite table contre laquelle elle est à deux doigts de se fracasser le crâne. Lentement, elle redresse la tête et tombe sur ses parents serrés l'un contre l'autre, pas très loin de Nott senior et Mulciber qui se marrent et se moquent du visage griffé de MacNair.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement dans leur direction, elle est frappée par un sort de saucissonnage et tirée vers l'arrière.

-« Bien, sang de bourbe », fait la voix traînante de Nott, « tu vas être contente de savoir que notre maître a décidé de te faire la grâce de son attention. Il t'offre le privilège de servir d'appât pour qu'il attrape le sauveur du monde sorcier et lui en fasse baver. »

Les autres ricanent avec malveillance.

\- « Malheureusement, il a ordonné que tu sois amenée à lui en entier et vivante », explique-t-il avec regret, avant de sourire joyeusement. « Toutefois, cela ne s'applique pas à ces sales moldus ici présents. »

Hermione n'a d'autre échappatoire que de regarder en silence ses parents être frappés encore et encore par le sort de Cruciatus, leurs corps convulsant en criant de souffrance sous les railleries des mangemorts. Intérieurement, elle supplie Merlin, dieu et quiconque de les stopper. Après ça, c'est au tour des sorts briseurs d'os et de découpe qui les mutilent, les rendant méconnaissables. Partout du sang ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le corps humain puisse en contenir autant !

Finalement, après semble-t-il des heures, l'Avada Kedavra est lancé. Elle est libérée du sort, mise sur ses pieds et remorquée, n'ayant plus assez de force ou de jugeote pour lutter.

* * *

\- « Jeune maître, monsieur, jeune maître, monsieur ! »

Théodore est réveillé et debout au moment où il entend la voix de Missy. « Oui. »

\- « Le maître et ses amis viennent de pénétrer dans les jardins à travers le portail, monsieur. »

Il est incapable de retenir le sourire de satisfaction qui étire son visage. « Très bien, tu connais tes consignes. »

L'elfe hoche la tête frénétiquement, les oreilles battant l'air, puis il disparaît dans un pop.

Il sort de son lit et s'habille avec précision et célérité. Il se lance un sortilège de désillusion et un autre pour qu'on ne l'entende pas se déplacer. Il va se positionner à proximité de l'escalier afin d'avoir une bonne vue de l'entrée principale lorsque le groupe entrera. Et les voilà ! Son père est le premier à franchir le seuil, suivi de Mulciber et d'un Macnair qui apparemment porte des griffures sur le visage et saigne. Viennent ensuite Rowle et Dolohov, et entre eux…

Son cœur ratte un battement et de la sueur se met à couler sur son front lorsqu'il la reconnaît.

 _Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît, Merlin non !_

\- « Missy ! », hurle son père en ôtant son manteau qu'il accroche sur une patère.

L'elfe apparaît immédiatement en s'inclinant. « Oui, maître. »

\- « Apporte-nous tout de suite à manger dans le grand salon. En attendant donne-nous à boire », lui ordonne-t-il sans même la regarder. L'elfe s'incline et transplane.

\- « Où est ton fils ? », demande Mulciber en se déshabillant à son tour.

\- « Je ne s'en rien et je m'en fiche », maugréé l'homme, clairement agacé. « Ce bon à rien, cette petite merde est sûrement planquée quelque part par là. »

En entendant ses paroles, Hermione relève la tête et regarde désespérément autour d'elle. De là où il est, elle ne paraît pas être blessée, ce qui le soulage en quelque sorte. Son père la saisit avec brutalité, provoquant un élan de rage chez Théodore, et il la conduit vers la porte menant aux cachots.

\- « Installez-vous confortablement pendant que je m'occupe de notre invité », lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Les autres éclatent de rire, tandis que Nott senior prend la porte de droite.

Recroquevillé contre la balustrade du premier étage, Théodore prend de longues respirations pour réprimer la panique qui l'envahit. Pas question de perdre la tête dans un moment pareil ! Elle est toujours en vie et désarmée, ce qui signifie que le seigneur des ténèbres a des plans l'impliquant et que rien ne devrait lui arriver dans les prochaines heures.

Il voit son père réapparaître par la porte conduisant à l'escalier vers le sous-sol, puis traverser le hall et suivre ses compagnons mangemorts vers l'aile ouest du manoir.

 _Tourne cette situation à ton avantage ! Utilise l'excès de confiance de tes ennemis et frappe-les à mort !_

Un sourire absolument malsain éclaire son visage.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce que leur maître fera lorsqu'il apprendra que sa proie a glissé sous leur nez, hein ?

Il vérifie que les sortilèges sont toujours en place, puis il descend au rez-de-chaussée, gardant constamment un œil sur l'entrée de l'aile ouest. La petite porte vers la cuisine est masquée par une tapisserie. Il la déplace avec précaution et se glisse à l'intérieur.

Comme toujours, les elfes de maison l'accueillent avec allégresse, le conduisent vers la nourriture prête à être servie. Il prend la fiole de potion de sa poche intérieure, et en verse une bonne rasade sur tous les plats, se félicitant encore une fois de son ingéniosité. S'il s'était agi d'un vrai poison, les elfes l'auraient reconnu et l'auraient empêché de procéder. Quoique d'après lui, ils ont pressenti à quoi cela servait.

Théodore s'est assis pour attendre la prochaine étape et contemple son œuvre. Il faut qu'il sorte Hermione de là, de préférence sans laisser de trace qui mènerait à lui ou au manoir. Et il doit la convaincre de taire les détails de son évasion et de le laisser gérer ses agresseurs à sa façon.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et lâche un soupir. Il est conscient que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Pourtant, il doit tenter le coup parce que sinon, la seule autre possibilité sera de lui lancer le sort d'oubliettes, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a envie de faire.

Après avoir contrôlé qu'il a imbibé chaque morceau de nourriture et chaque boisson, il remet en place les sortilèges et retourne vers l'entrée. Il doit récupérer la baguette d'Hermione, qui doit être dans la poche du manteau de l'un des mangemorts qui pend au vestiaire. Et elle est effectivement là, un morceau de bois fin qui dépasse de la robe de Rowle. Il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

Il approche de la porte massive menant aux cachots et, sans faire de bruit, tourne la poignée. Un bruit de clip et, à son grand étonnement, elle s'ouvre. Merlin, quelle arrogance ! Son père ne s'est même pas donné la peine de fermer à clé ! Refermant derrière lui, il descend l'escalier, une torche à la main, frissonnant à cause de l'air froid.

De là où il est dans le couloir, il l'entend pleurer et son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Combien aurait-il donné pour lui épargner tout ça ! En suivant le son, il atteint la dernière cellule et jette un œil à l'intérieur. Hermione est assise à même le sol, les genoux serrés, se balançant d'avant en arrière, le visage fermement appuyé contre eux. Incapable de supporter davantage la vision de sa souffrance, il s'avance et lance un Alohomora sur la serrure. La lourde porte en bois s'ouvre en grand.

Elle relève la tête et cligne des yeux comme confuse. Il se rappelle soudain qu'il est toujours invisible. Il retire le sortilège, préparé à la pire des réactions. Pourtant, avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer, elle bondit et se jette sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol. L'instant d'après, il se retrouve avec une sorcière à peine vêtue sur les genoux, qui s'accroche de toutes ses forces à lui et qui pleure comme une hystérique sur son épaule.

Dire qu'il est choqué serait être bien en-dessous de la vérité. Pendant quelques minutes, il reste assis et regarde sans comprendre. Puis, avec hésitation, il enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne le repousse pas, alors il raffermit son emprise et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 _Ça doit être un rêve !_ Oui, ça doit être ça, puisqu'il ne voit pas d'autres explications. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de la tenir entre ses bras ? Et maintenant, elle est là, son ange blessé et bouleversé, mais toujours entre ses bras. Il commence à tanguer, faisant des cercles dans son dos en lui murmurant des phrases sans aucun sens à l'oreille pour la calmer.

Un bon moment plus tard, les pleurs se transforment en hoquets puis cessent complètement, les laissant dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soupire lourdement et relève la tête. Elle n'a pas l'air bien, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et ses yeux rougis et gonflés, pourtant ils sont durs et emplis de détermination et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne lui a jamais vu auparavant.

Dans l'incapacité de se contrôler, il sent son souffle s'affoler et sa queue se dresser sous le regard fier de sa captive. _Elle est tellement belle dans la colère ! Ma déesse ! Je suis à jamais ton humble serviteur !_

\- « Je sais que les roses venaient de toi », elle lui dit, la voix un peu rauque. « Et je sais pourquoi tu me les as offertes. »

Une haine sans nom tord son visage, la rendant horrible.

\- « ILS ONT TUÉ MES PARENTS ! », hurle-t-elle avec rage. « TORTURÉS DEVANT MES YEUX, PUIS TUÉS ! ET PATTENROND ! »

Elle reprend son souffle à grand renfort de respirations, puis elle lui prend le visage entre ses mains, le pressant presque avec douleur.

\- « Jure-moi qu'ils ne survivront pas ce jour et je te donnerai TOUT ! »

\- « Je le jure », énonce-t-il dans un souffle, ne croyant pas à sa chance. « Je le jure, mon amour ! Tout pour toi ! »

Elle hoche la tête, donnant son accord, et relâche son visage pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui, et poser sa joue contre la sienne. Il respire fort et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il réalise qu'il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils se bougent, faute de quoi ils vont se faire attraper. Alors il la lâche à regret.

\- « Hermione, mon amour, écoute-moi attentivement », du bout des doigts, il essuie le reste de ses larmes. « On va remonter dans le hall d'où tu pourras utiliser la cheminette pour t'échapper. Va au Chaudron baveur. Tom pourra te protéger en attendant que les Aurors n'arrivent. La cheminette est protégée, de sorte qu'ils ne pourront pas remonter ta trace. Ne leur dis pas où tu étais ou que quelqu'un t'a aidé, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesce, ayant compris

\- « Bien, alors allons-y. »

Hermione descend de ses genoux, lui permettant de se lever et de l'aider à son tour. Ils montent l'escalier, puis Théodore lui remet sa baguette et, avec la sienne, remet les sortilèges de camouflage sur lui. Il lui dit d'attendre un instant. Le hall étant vide, il lance un sort de silence sur l'âtre pour faire bonne mesure, et lui fait signe de venir. Il lui montre le pot de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Il soupire de soulagement dès que les flammes reviennent à la normale. Il efface toutes les traces de sa magie et fait en sorte que la porte des cachots reste grande ouverte, après quoi il retourne dans sa chambre. Dans une heure au plus, le jour va se lever et le seigneur des ténèbres devrait arriver d'ici peu. Il appelle Missy pour avoir la confirmation que toute la nourriture et toutes les boissons contaminées soient d'ores et déjà remplacées et jetées. Il décide de prendre un long bain, se complaisant de savoir que tout ce dont il a rêvé est sur le point de se réaliser très bientôt.

* * *

Hermione est assise, enveloppée dans des couvertures du département de la justice magique, buvant sa cinquième tasse de chocolat chaud, et elle regarde les Aurors et les autres officiels s'activer avec hâte. Il est évident que sa maison n'est pas la seule à avoir été attaquée cette nuit. Néanmoins, il semble qu'elle soit la seule à en avoir réchappée et relativement indemne. Et bien que le souvenir de la torture et la mort de ses parents flottent devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle les ferme, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se considérer comme chanceuse.

Elle a raconté les évènements de la nuit dernière dans les moindres détails, omettant Théodore et le manoir Nott. Elle leur a expliqué qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à Rowle sa baguette pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à regarder ailleurs, et qu'elle l'avait cachée sous ses vêtements, l'utilisant pour ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et s'échapper de cet endroit inconnu. Le dernier sort lancé depuis sa baguette est effectivement un Alohomora. C'est pourquoi personne ne lui a demandé de s'expliquer une seconde fois, et qu'ils se sont contentés de la féliciter pour avoir réagi aussi bien et aussi vite.

Elle songe qu'il est étrange qu'à ce moment précis, il ne lui reste plus aucune larme. Oui, elle est désormais une orpheline, pas encore majeure. D'un autre côté, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Elle lève les yeux et voit Tonks arriver vers elle.

\- « Crois-le ou non, mais les corps des cinq mangemorts qui vous ont attaqué la nuit dernière, ont été trouvés il y a une demi-heure, gisant au milieu des immondices derrière chez Obscurius, dans l'allée des Embrumes. »

Hermione affiche un sourire triste. « Bien. » Il a tenu parole, non pas qu'elle n'ait pas cru qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Tonks cligne des yeux, étirant ses sourcils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roses.

\- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça », elle lui rétorque agacée. « On vient juste de m'épargner de les pourchasser moi-même. »

Tonks hoche la tête. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve toute cette histoire assez louche. Tout indique qu'ils ont succombé à une crise cardiaque après avoir subi le sort de Cruciatus et il est évident que tu-sais-qui les a punis à cause de ton évasion. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'en fait, il ne les a pas tués, et qu'il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une crise cardiaque due aux effets du Cruciatus. » Elle soupire en se massant la nuque. « Malheureusement, personne n'a le temps, ni l'envie de creuser la question. »

 _Malheureusement en effet_ , à l'intérieur, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Non, Hermione Granger ne craint absolument pas le futur, sachant qu'elle sait à qui elle appartient. A Harry pour tout ce qui touche à l'amitié, à Théo pour ce qui est de l'amour.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** Dumbledore mérite tout ce qu'Harry lui donne. Et comme ce dernier prend de l'assurance (l'avocat ne dira pas le contraire), ça risque de ne pas lui plaire.

 **Marie :** Harry est indubitablement un dominant, du moins il en prend le chemin. C'est en ça que le loup de Remus voit en lui un alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** Amis ou ennemis

* * *

 _Quelque chose a dû arriver !_

Alors qu'il arpente nerveusement sa chambre, Harry peut le sentir dans ses tripes. Dumbledore n'est jamais en retard à moins d'une absolue urgence, et avec le journal d'hier en tête, il ne s'attend pas à de bonnes nouvelles.

Et lui qui pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait exceptionnel. Il est vrai que tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Tante Pétunia lui a fait un gâteau et lui a offert un cadeau incroyablement attentionné : des affaires d'écoles et des photos ayant appartenu à sa mère. Qu'elle les ait conservé après tout ce temps dépasse l'entendement. En fait, elle a pris le temps de lui expliquer qui et ce que les photos représentent. Sur beaucoup d'entre elles, figuraient ses grands-parents, alors il en a profité pour lui poser des questions à leur sujet.

Il s'est avéré qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été nommé en l'honneur du père de son père. Ses grands-parents maternels s'appelaient Henry et Violet Evans. En l'honneur de quel grand-père a-t-il été appelé Harry, c'est une chose qu'il ne saura jamais.

Le bruit de la sonnerie le fait trébucher alors qu'il s'empresse de se lever. Il ouvre avec brusquerie la porte, une question sur le bout des lèvres, mais se retrouve face à nul autre que Severus Snape et son air sombre habituel. Il sait désormais que, quelque que soit ce qui s'est passé, ce doit être très grave.

\- « Où est le directeur ? », demande-t-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

\- « Le directeur est un homme bien trop occupé pour perdre son temps à récupérer des gamins prétentieux, Potter », crache le plus vieux en le regardant le nez levé en signe de dédain. « Maintenant, prenez vos affaires et allons-y. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Partant du principe qu'il n'obtiendra pas d'autres informations, Harry se précipite à l'étage pour prendre sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige. Toutes ses questions peuvent attendre leur arrivée au square Grimmauld.

Snape les a transplanés directement sous le porche. Il ouvre la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur. Se rappelant qu'il faut rester discret dans l'entrée, Harry se dirige directement vers la cuisine, pendant que Snape redonne leur taille normale à ses bagages qu'il dépose au pied de l'escalier. Puis il le suit.

Seuls madame Weasley, Ron et Ginny sont là pour les accueillir. Ils le saluent et lui souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. Toutefois, Harry a des choses plus urgentes en tête.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? », demande-t-il sans ambages.

\- « Des attaques partout en Angleterre la nuit dernière », lui répond Ron de suite. « Principalement des maisons de nés de moldus ou de sangs mêlés. »

\- « Hermione ? » Son cœur est sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

\- « Malheureusement oui, mon chéri », confirme madame Weasley. « Mais merci Merlin, elle a réussi à s'échapper », elle poursuit rapidement en voyant son visage inquiet. « Pour le moment, elle se repose dans la chambre des filles, donc que dirais-tu de t'asseoir et de te calmer. Je vais te faire une tasse de thé, pour vous aussi professeur ? »

Snape hoche la tête en prenant un siège, aussi loin d'eux que possible.

\- « Ses parents ont été torturés et tués devant ses yeux, Pattenrond aussi », l'informe Ginny. « C'était Mulciber, Dolohov, Nott, MacNair et Rowle. Ils l'ont conduite dans les cachots d'un manoir, mais Hermione étant Hermione, elle a réussi à reprendre sa baguette et ouvrir facilement la porte pour s'enfuir à travers la cheminette. »

Harry sent son cœur saigner en pensant à son amie.

\- « Mais on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ces salopards plus longtemps. » Ron met un truc dans sa bouche déjà pleine. « Ils ont été butés par tu-sais-qui quelques heures plus tard. »

D'abord surpris, Harry fronce les sourcils. « Ils les auraient tués pour un truc aussi absurde ? Ne faisaient-ils pas partie de son premier cercle ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, Ron se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- « On en connaît pas les détails, mais il semble qu'ils aient été torturés avec le Cruciatus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une crise cardiaque », explique Ginny.

\- « Tous les cinq ? »

\- « Ouais. » Elle hoche la tête en prenant un biscuit.

Harry réfléchit en silence. Impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence. En plus, il a dans l'idée qu'Hermione pourrait bien en savoir plus que ce qu'elle a révélé. Il lui parlera plus tard en privé. Il relève les yeux et les pose sur Snape. Rencontrant son regard, il dresse automatiquement ses protections, supposant qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le laisse voir.

* * *

 _Tiens donc, Potter a enfin grandi !_

Alors qu'il sirote son thé, Severus admet que la mort du chien galeux a eu visiblement un effet positif sur le gamin.

 _Comme c'est pratique que le clébard se soit rendu plus utile dans la mort qu'en tant que vivant._

Il observe les adolescents bavarder, puis les compare les uns aux autres. Oui, _c'est définitivement une amélioration_. Il est surpris de voir que le gamin ne parade pas comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Pourtant, il est effectivement le propriétaire du square Grimmauld. L'a-t-il seulement réalisé ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Potter n'est pas le seul gamin chez qui il est heureux de découvrir une évolution positive. Le sang froid de Nott l'a scié. Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de faire quelque chose comme ça, et pourtant…

Ça valait le détour de voir la tête du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il a compris qu'ils étaient morts ! À plus forte raison sans aucune explication, à part la plus évidente bien sûr. Les restes de nourriture et de boisson qui jonchaient la pièce n'ont rien révélé, ni les corps eux-mêmes. Lui est persuadé qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de poison qui n'a fonctionné que quelques minutes, mais il n'a rien dit.

Théodore Nott a été traîné devant le seigneur des ténèbres, trempé et à moitié nu, sortant apparemment de la douche. Il a affiché la pire vision d'un être veule et pleurnichard qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Et comptant Queudver parmi ses relations dans les rangs mangemorts, ce n'est pas peu dire. C'est comme s'il ne savait pas que son père était dans la maison la nuit précédente.

Furieux, le seigneur des ténèbres a demandé à Severus de prélever sur les corps des échantillons et trouver ce qui les avait tués. Après quoi il a tourné les talons et est sorti en trombes avec le reste du premier cercle derrière lui. Il est allé aux tréfonds de son esprit pour trouver le coupable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à Nott, se tenant debout et fier, une lueur amusée dans les yeux et un sourire béat placardé sur le visage.

 _Quel habile et sournois petit branleur._

Il se sent tellement fier du garçon. « Vous avez joué à des jeux dangereux, monsieur Nott », lui a-t-il, seulement pour voir le sourire s'agrandir. « Mais ça paie, monsieur », fût sa réponse. Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Il prend une autre gorgée en regardant Potter se lever et s'excuser pour aller monter ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Weasley. Une seconde plus tard, on entend quelque chose s'écraser dans le hall et les cris de madame Black remplissent l'air, rejoints par les hurlements des autres tableaux. Il se lève et marche tranquillement vers la porte de la cuisine pour jeter un œil.

Weasley est en train d'aider Potter à se lever. Apparemment, il s'est empêtrer dans sa malle et a envoyé valdinguer dans la pièce la cage qui était posée dessus. Pendant ce temps, madame et miss Weasley sont en train de batailler avec les rideaux.

\- « Sale traîtres à son sang, sortez de ma maison ! Créatures dégoûtantes… »

\- « LA FERME, ABOMINABLE SALOPE ! »

Severus n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il fixe Potter à moitié choqué, tout comme les autres dans la pièce, y compris madame Black.

\- « Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, sale petite chose vicieuse ? Sortez ! Vous souillez la maison de mes ancêtres ! »

\- « En tant que maître de cette famille, je vous ordonne de vous taire, sinon vous devrez subir les conséquences de ma colère », répond Potter sur un ton dangereusement calme.

\- « Toi ! Le fils du traître ! Fiche le camp de ma maison, infâme ! Cette maison ne sera jamais à toi ! Fiche le camp… »

Potter lève sa baguette. « Incendio ! »

Un jet de flammes se dirige vers le portrait qui hurle presque de douleur, consumant la toile et ne laissant que le cadre noirci. Pendant un moment, rien d'autre que le silence ne fait écho, jusqu'à ce que le cadre ne se détache de lui-même du mur et s'effondre au sol, en mille morceaux.

\- « Oh, regardez ! Le charme n'était finalement pas permanent », commente avec humour Potter, après quoi il se tourne vers les autres portraits qui reculent, apeurés. « Quelqu'un pour remettre en cause mon héritage ? »

Tous secouent avec force la tête.

\- « Bien. » Potter prend sa cage et commence à gravir l'escalier en lévitant sa malle derrière lui. Les enfants Weasley le suivent quelques minutes plus tard, clairement impressionnés.

Severus sort de sa torpeur et retourne à son thé, refusant d'admettre qu'il est tout aussi impressionné. En plus, comme madame Weasley est toujours en état de choc, personne ne souligne que Potter vient par deux fois, et sous leurs yeux, de pratiquer de la magie interdite aux mineurs.

Bon, il est vrai que personne ne pourrait interdire au gamin de faire de la magie dans sa propre maison, qui plus est si bien sécurisée et indétectable. Et évidemment Potter le sait pertinemment.

 _Oh, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être présent lorsque Dumbledore le découvrira !_

* * *

Draco Malfoy est absolument dégoûté et la seule chose qui l'empêche de le montrer, est la menace d'être torturé et d'en mourir. Heureusement, grâce aux habiles manœuvres de sa mère, il n'est pas tenu de passer beaucoup de temps en présence de leur 'invité'.

 _Est-ce que c'est cette chose qui est supposée être le maître des ténèbres ? Le messie révéré et réformateur du monde sorcier ?_

Pour être honnête, Draco doute que ÇA soit vivant, encore moins humain, et conférer à ÇA quoique que ce soit en lien avec les notions de pureté, de sang ou autre chose, est une parodie en soi. Il s'est souvent demandé pourquoi Potter n'avait aucun respect pour le seigneur des ténèbres, surtout après leurs incessants face à face. Désormais, il sait, et lui aussi n'en a aucun, même s'il redoute encore de prononcer son nom.

Ce qui le révolte le plus, ce ne sont pas les yeux rouges ou la ressemblance avec une goule, mais de voir sa famille si famille, avec en tête sa tante Bella et son père, ramper à SES pieds comme de vulgaires esclaves. Non, ce serait trop gentil, plutôt comme de petits chiens qui remuent la queue à chaque petite tape ou chaque os jeté à leurs pieds, et qui ramassent la queue entre les jambes à chaque fois que leur maître déçu les bat et les torture à coup de Cruciatus.

Est-ce là le grand avenir de la société sorcière dont son père n'a cessé de s'extasier à chaque fois qu'il en a eu l'occasion ? Et on s'attend vraiment à ce qu'il apporte son soutien total et irréversible à ça ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Il préfèrerait finir sans un sou et dans les rues ! Bon, ça ne risque pas d'arriver dans la mesure où son père est un hors-la-loi en fuite, mais quand même. Pas étonnant que Severus ait changé de camp. TOUT est préférable à ça, même servir Dumbledore.

Draco est assis silencieusement sur sa chaise, souhaitant que le dernier mois de l'été passe plus vite, car il a des choses à faire.

* * *

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'Harry a la chance de parler à Hermione seul à seul, sans être dérangé. Ron et Ginny sont allés sur le chemin de traverse pour donner un coup de main au magasin des jumeaux vu que leur assistant est malade. Ça leur permet de gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Madame Weasley est occupée à préparer les repas, puisque le square reçoit aujourd'hui beaucoup de gens. Les membres de l'Ordre continuent de nettoyer les dégradations suites aux attaques, et doivent s'arrêter par le quartier général pour manger, se reposer et faire leur rapport.

Il l'a coincé dans la bibliothèque, juste après le petit déjeuner, et a tout de suite lancé des sortilèges de discrétion de son répertoire. Il prend la chaise à côté de la sienne et s'y assoit après l'avoir positionnée pour lui faire face. Il soulève un sourcil en une question silencieuse. Elle soupire et ferme son livre qu'elle met de côté, s'attendant apparemment à ça.

\- « Ils m'ont emmenée au manoir Nott », concède-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot. « Après avoir vu mes parents se faire torturés et tués, j'avais la tête vide, même pour me rendre en compte de ce qui m'entourait, alors tu penses bien échafauder un plan pour m'échapper ! »

Harry pose une main réconfortante sur son bras et d'un signe de tête, l'invite à poursuivre.

\- « Nott senior m'a enfermée dans une cellule du sous-sol et m'a laissée à mon sort. J'ai pleuré tout mon saoul pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un lancé un Alohomora et la porte s'est ouverte. C'était Théodore Nott. »

Brusquement, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent, lui donnant une image claire de ce qui s'est déroulé et pour quelle raison ça s'est passé.

\- « Ton petit ami ? », demande-t-il avec précaution.

Hermione redresse vivement la tête, surprise et rouge comme une tomate, malgré son appréhension. Ne voyant aucune réaction négative de la part de son ami, elle acquiesce.

\- « Il t'a libéré et t'a aidé à t'échapper, avant de s'assurer que son propre père ainsi que ses amis ne s'en sortent pas vivants ? », demande Harry.

\- « Oui », répond-elle, le regard plein de défi, comme s'elle attendait qu'il la juge.

Il se contente d'afficher un sourire diabolique. « Alors, je l'accepterai. »

Elle laisse échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans le savoir et le dévisage mi-figue, mi-raisin, pour l'avoir fait marcher. Finalement, elle laisse tomber, secouant la tête comme résignée.

\- « Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ? »

\- « Oui j'en suis sûr. Sauf bien sûr s'il te fait souffrir », la rassure Harry en souriant toujours. « Parce que dans ce cas, je le choppe par les couilles et je les lui fais bouffer. » Pourtant, sa joie disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue. « Ron va être fou furieux. »

\- « Oui », fait-elle en soupirant. « Je crains que ce ne soit le dernier clou dans le cercueil de notre amitié. Il s'est bien conduit ces derniers jours, mais je ne sais pas si cela est dû au fait qu'il s'y fait ou à la présence de madame Weasley. »

Elle regarde ses mains qui reposent sur ses genoux. « D'après ce qu'il m'a dit récemment, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de tenter sa chance avec moi, utilisant à son avantage ma supposée vulnérabilité. » Elle relève la tête en souriant. « Pour quelqu'un qui déteste tout ce qui s'apparente à Serpentard, il a recours à des tactiques plutôt sournoises. »

\- « Il a toujours été doué en stratégie », reconnait Harry en cachant son dégoût. « Mais tu ne sembles pas être pour autant plus accessible que le mois dernier. »

\- « Je sais que c'est étrange, mais je ne ressens plus de douleur, seulement de la tristesse et parfois de la colère », elle confesse en affichant un air coupable. « Je fais des cauchemars la nuit et tout ce qui est arrivé est constamment dans ma tête lorsque je me réveille, mais je ne suis pas malheureuse. »

\- « Crois-moi, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens », la rassure le brun avec de la tristesse dans la voix. « Depuis la mort de Sirius, je me sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir retenu, mais on s'y fait avec le temps. »

\- « Je pense que cela provient du fait que mes parents ont d'ores et déjà été vengés », ajoute pensivement Hermione, « ça et le fait que je ne suis pas seule. Je t'ai toi, Théodore et d'autres amis, et tout comme toi, ma vie a de nouveau un sens, même si c'est chèrement payé. »

Harry lève un sourcil s'interrogeant sur ses paroles.

\- « Eh bien », elle sourit avec malice, « en plus de t'aider à combattre, à gagner une guerre et à réformer le monde magique, mon but est de pouvoir entrer dans le froc de Théodore bien évidemment. Ce serait vraiment stupide de laisser mon prince charmant me glisser entre les doigts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils se regardent sérieusement dans le blanc des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, Harry est heureux pour elle.

* * *

Dumbledore vient de terminer le dernier rapport. Il le met de côté, puis se frotte les yeux de fatigue. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge ornée accrochée au mur de son bureau lui apprend qu'il est deux heures du matin. Il soupire et se lève lentement, essayant de ne pas trop aggraver les nœuds qu'il a dans le dos. Ce sont pendant des jours comme celui-là qu'il se rend compte de son âge, et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

La vérité est que la vague de violence l'a pris par surprise. Il ne l'avait pas attendue si tôt, et pas dans une telle ampleur. Severus n'était pas au courant, ce qui pour être honnête, n'est pas une nouveauté. De toute façon, aucun autre de ses informateurs ne l'était. Six mangemorts ont été tués et trois arrêtés par les Aurors arrivés à temps sur plusieurs attaques isolées. Malheureusement, ce ne sont que des petits poissons. Le plus troublant reste la découverte dans l'allée des embrumes des corps des cinq mangemorts de haut rang.

Cet incident étrange refuse de quitter son esprit, et à plus forte raison car personne ne semble avoir la moindre idée ce que qui a pu se passer. Il n'est pas envisageable que Tom les ait tués lui-même, pas même intentionnellement. Le sort de Cruciatus ne provoque pas d'arrêt cardiaque. Par conséquent, il se demande qui et comment ?

Severus lui a certifié que le jeune Nott n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans, n'ayant ni le cerveau, ni les tripes pour mener une telle entreprise. En outre, l'interrogatoire du garçon par Tom n'a rien donné de probant. Dumbledore est donc enclin à le croire. Pendant un bref instant, il a eu l'idée qu'Hermione Granger puisse y mettre mêlée, mais a écarté aussi vite l'idée. En dépit du fait qu'elle soit brillante, il est plus que douteux que la fille soit capable de le faire, tout en se sauvant elle-même. Rien que ce qu'elle a réussi est déjà un petit miracle. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

En dehors de ça, le comportement d'Harry commence sérieusement à le déranger. Non seulement il semble être plus informé que Dumbledore avait veillé à ce qu'il soit, mais en plus il se rebelle. Après l'incident avec le portrait, il a eu une conversation sérieuse sur le fait d'user de la magie en dehors de l'école, et n'a récolté qu'une réplique furieuse sur le fait que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait sous son propre toit, et que de toute façon le ministère n'en saurait rien. Lorsqu'il a rappelé que c'est contre la loi, en plus d'être l'une des règles de l'école, cela a conduit à un accès de colère du garçon qui lui a suggéré que lui, Dumbledore, devrait appliquer cette loi en premier lieu à chaque sang pur avant de venir l'ennuyer, et que cette loi n'est qu'une discrimination de plus à l'égard des nés de moldus, ce qu'il ne tolèrera pas sous son toit.

L'adolescent a ainsi donné à miss Granger et les enfants Weasley la permission explicite de recourir à la magie lorsque madame Weasley ne regarde pas, suite à quoi cette dernière a confisqué les baguettes de Ronald et Ginevra, seulement pour les leur rendre lorsqu'ils quitteront la maison. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas autorisée à faire de même avec Harry. Car, alors que Miss Granger est suffisamment raisonnable pour qu'on lui fasse confiance de ne pas abuser de ce privilège, il ne dirait pas cela d'Harry.

Il monte l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène à ses quartiers privés et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il a besoin de savoir ce que le garçon connait de ses biens et de son influence politique et sociale, afin de ne pas risquer de poser des questions étranges et de révéler potentiellement des informations qu'Harry ne connaîtrait pas encore. Il doit aussi parler à Remus, et peut-être aussi à Ronald, avant d'approcher Harry lui-même. Après seulement, il décidera comment agir.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Matsuyama :** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Pattenrond n'est plus. Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur la bête, car personnellement je n'aime point les félins domestiqués (font trop de crottes dans mes parterres, ces fichus bestioles !)

 **Elendil :** un coup dur qui la fera grandir au même titre qu'Harry. Les choses vont pouvoir avancer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** Le maître des lieux

* * *

Le lendemain, ils ont reçu leur lettre de Poudlard pendant le petit déjeuner. Du moins, McGonagall les leur a apportés, expliquant qu'elle les avait gardées pour les leur délivrer en personne plutôt que de les envoyer par hibou. Les enveloppes se sont révélées bien plus épaisses que celles qui contenaient les résultats de leur O.W.L.

\- « Vous pouvez directement me dire quels cours vous souhaitez prendre pour votre N.E.W.T », fait-elle en sortant une liste de sa poche.

Hermione les a immédiatement tous pris, tandis que Ron a opté pour les cinq minimum, à savoir Transfiguration, Charmes, Défense, Herbologie et Soin aux Créatures magiques.

\- « Monsieur Potter ? » McGonagall se tourne vers lui dans l'expectative. Harry en revanche est occupé à examiner un badge brillant qui est tombé de son enveloppe.

\- « Vous m'avez nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? » Il relève la tête et la regarde éberlué.

\- « Oui, monsieur Potter », elle pince ses lèvres, «au cas où vous n'auriez pas été informé, le bannissement à vie émis par madame Umbridge a été levé. »

\- « Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je dois de refuser. » Il pose le badge sur la table et le pousse dans sa direction. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer cette année, ou la prochaine d'ailleurs. »

Hermione lui sourit fièrement tandis que McGonagall, Ginny et madame Weasley le regardent abasourdies. Quant à Ron, il est à deux doigts de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire.

\- « Harry, mon pote », bafouille-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « T'es devenu dingue ? Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber ! »

\- « Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés sans moi l'an passé, Ron », souligne Harry sur un ton neutre. « Je n'aurai désormais plus le temps de jouer, c'est tout. »

Il se tourne vers McGonagall. « Pourquoi vous ne le donnez pas à Ron ? Il est bien meilleur en tactiques que moi. »

Se recomposant, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis elle regarde Ron d'un air sérieux. « Monsieur Weasley occupe déjà la position de préfet et ses notes indiquent clairement qu'il ne sera pas à même de tout faire si on y ajoute une autre responsabilité. »

\- « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux être capitaine si je renonce à mes fonctions de préfet ? » Ron a sauté sur l'occasion, un désir indéniable dans les yeux.

\- « Ronald Weasley ! », s'exclame madame Weasley à ses côtés.

\- « Quoi ? », répond-il avec une note de défi. « De toute façon, je ne serai pas nommé leader des garçons, donc c'est quoi l'utilité de rester préfet ? »

McGonagall le fixe en réfléchissant. « Si monsieur Potter prend cette fonction à votre place, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas être capitaine. »

Harry n'en revient pas. D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être absolument parfait compte tenu des libertés qu'il va gagner, sans compter qu'il pourrait tout à fait avancer l'exécution de son plan.

\- « J'accepte », dit-il en éclatant de rire face à Ron qui saute sur sa chaise comme si c'était déjà noël.

\- « Très bien. » McGonagall ajoute une mention sur son parchemin.

Ron met le badge de préfet dans les mains d'Harry et accepte en retour celui de capitaine qu'il caresse avec révérence, un sourire rêveur sur le visage, sans se préoccuper que les autres l'observent en secouant la tête, amusés par son attitude.

\- « Maintenant passons à votre choix, monsieur Potter. »

\- « Euh », Harry jette de nouveau un œil à ses notes, « Je vais prendre Défense, Transfiguration, Charmes, Herbologie et Soin aux Créatures magiques et Runes anciennes niveau troisième année. »

Ron s'étrangle avec son toast, toussant violemment. McGonagall lève un sourcil, mais inscrit néanmoins sans faire de commentaire.

\- « Pas Potions ? »

\- « Je n'ai obtenu qu'un E, professeur. »

\- « Le professeur Snape enseigne la défense cette année, monsieur Potter », l'informe-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « C'est le professeur Slugborn qui enseigne les Potions et il accepte dans sa classe les étudiants avec un E. »

Tous la regardent, sans vraiment en croire ses oreilles.

 _Tiens, voilà une information qui peut en effet être intéressante !_

L'esprit d'Harry est en train d'analyser toutes les conséquences possibles. Pas étonnant que Snape soit furieux contre Dumbledore. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Il retourne son regard sur sa responsable de maison et dans son esprit, sourit joyeusement de voir défiler devant lui de nouvelles possibilités. « Eh bien, je prendrai aussi Potions. »

* * *

Théodore est assis dans le bureau de son défunt père. Il est en train de mâchouiller le bout de sa plume, entouré de tout un tas de parchemins. Ecrire à l'objet de ses désirs s'avère plus ardu que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Frustré, il jette sa plume sur le bureau et s'adosse à son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

 _Arrête de geindre. S'enquérir de sa santé ne devrait pas être si difficile !_

Pourtant, ça l'est ! Il a toujours voulu lui dire tant de choses, lui poser tant de questions, sans jamais oser le faire, estimant qu'il se ferait rabrouer. Sauf que maintenant, il ne sait tout simplement pas par où commencer.

Au moins, tout le reste s'est déroulé parfaitement selon le plan. Les Aurors semblent avoir achevé leur enquête, lui permettant de prendre le plein contrôle des lieux. Du moins autant que le permet son âge. Avec hâte, il a effacé chaque signature magique créée par son père. Désormais, aucune personne n'ayant pas du sang de Nott ne pourra pénétrer sur la propriété sans sa permission.

Il soupire et reprend sa plume. Si seulement tout dans la vie était aussi facile.

* * *

Harry gît sur le sol de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, respirant lourdement en fixant le plafond, comme vaincu. Son corps est tellement inutile et faible, au point que les quelques mouvements de pompes qu'il a tentés aujourd'hui ont drainé toute son énergie. Le Quidditch ne lui a tout simplement pas apporté de musculature, surtout de par sa position d'attrapeur. La seule partie de son corps qui soit raisonnablement en forme, ce sont ses jambes, et ce grâce aux nombreux escaliers de Poudlard, sans omettre toutes les fois où il a dû courir pour sauver sa vie.

Dommage qu'il n'existe pas une potion ou un sortilège pour régler ça rapidement. Il va devoir le faire à la dure. Et même si Hermione a promis de lui brasser les potions nécessaires à sa croissance, elle l'a averti de ne pas trop avoir d'espoir. La potion de croissance ne lui donnera pas plus d'un ou deux centimètres. Quoique partant d'aussi petit, Harry accepterait avec reconnaissance n'importe quoi en plus.

Il décide d'abandonner et se lance un sortilège de rafraîchissement. Il sort de la chambre et part à la découverte du reste de la maison, en soufflant lorsque les souvenirs de la matinée reviennent à lui. Il est finalement parvenu à rabaisser sa fierté pour aller demander aux filles de le relooker. Leurs cris de joie lui ont tout de suite fait regretter sa décision, et c'est encore le cas maintenant. Considérablement. Il a remis à Hermione sa clé de Gringotts, et après avoir pris ses mensurations, elles sont parties faire du shopping. Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'est pas autorisé à sortir sans escorte.

S'il met de côté les aspects négatifs, il considère que c'est agréable d'errer ici, sachant qu'à l'exception des habitants, rien entre ses murs ne peut lui nuire. Certes, la maison possède une aura sombre, mais la malveillance a disparu complètement pour être remplacée par une sorte de curiosité, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Harry est en train de s'habituer au fait que l'édifice soit comme une entité et ait sa propre conscience. D'ailleurs, il se demande sérieusement s'il n'a pas pris le contrôle du lieu sans s'en être aperçu.

 _Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un ou deux livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque_. Il sourit en s'imaginant le visage de Ron s'il disait ça à voix haute.

Il passe devant la cuisine et s'arrête un instant pour écouter madame Weasley s'animer à l'intérieur. Puis il recommence à chercher l'entrée des cachots. Hermione l'a chargé de trouver une pièce appropriée pour brasser des potions et il s'est dit que si cette maison possède un laboratoire de potions, ce devrait être de ce côté. Comme il ne la trouve pas, il sort sa baguette et lance un sortilège de détection. A son grand soulagement, un morceau rectangulaire de mur à proximité de l'escalier se met à briller en bleu indiquant un charme basique de dissimulation. Briser le sort va prendre du temps et il préfèrerait n'alerter personne sur ses intentions.

\- « Potter ! »

Harry sursaute et se retourne d'un bond, baguette en main et le cœur battant la chamade. L'instant d'avant, il n'a vu personne dans le hall.

\- « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? » La haute silhouette de Snape se dresse devant lui, les yeux sombres acérés le regardant avec suspicion.

Dressant ses boucliers d'occlumencie, Harry baisse sa baguette et se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Depuis la visite de McGonagall deux jours plus tôt, il rumine sur une possibilité d'approcher discrètement le maître en potions. Au bout du compte, il estime que le confronter directement serait la meilleure alternative, compte tenu que Snape risque de voir venir à dix kilomètres toute tentative de le manipuler. En ça, l'opportunité qui s'offre à lui est trop belle pour être vraie. Pour attirer son attention et l'engager dans une discussion constructive, voire une entreprise intéressante, quel sujet pourrait le tenir en haleine ?

\- « Je faisais juste un tour, monsieur. » Il essaie de paraître nonchalant s'en être sûr d'avoir réussi, cela dit. Il se tourne vers la pièce cachée et annule le charme. Une porte en bois massif, polie et finement sculptée, apparaît devant eux. Harry l'ouvre après avoir tourné la clé qui était encore dans la serrure. Il pousse la porte et fronce le nez à cause de l'odeur de renfermé.

\- « Il est évident que Sirius n'a pas cru bon de nettoyer la cave. » Il aperçoit un sourire espiègle sur le visage de Snape, compensant les spasmes nerveux dans son ventre. « Je me demande ce qu'elle contient ? »

Il lance un sort spécial, une combinaison entre un sortilège de détection et un sortilège de révélation que les Aurors utilisent avant de pénétrer en territoire ennemi, conscient qu'il s'agit là d'une magie un peu avancée pour quelqu'un de son âge. Le faisceau lumineux en forme d'oiseau qui en résulte indique la présence de plusieurs charmes de verrouillage et une variété de sorts offensifs. Dans l'ensemble, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Sentant dans son dos les yeux de Snape, Harry pose un pied sur l'escalier conduisant en bas. Aussitôt les torches s'allument, éclairant son chemin, et il commence sa descente, retenant son souffle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Snape le suivre.

La portion souterraine de la propriété se trouve être fascinante, bien que très poussiéreuse. Elle est divisée en quatre sections, des cellules et une chambre de torture sur la droite, une cave à vin impressionnante sur la gauche, des pièces de stockage devant eux et en effet, derrière eux, un laboratoire pour les potions, rempli d'ingrédients.

Voyant le profil de Snape du coin de l'œil, Harry constate que la curiosité naturelle de l'homme prend le pas sur lui, même s'il essaie de la cacher à tout prix. Evitant de pavoiser, Harry se frotte les mains de joie.

\- « Que diriez-vous d'un marché, monsieur ? » Il tourne sa mine réjouie vers le professeur de potions. « Vous m'aidez à nettoyer et je vous inclus dans les protections de la maison. »

Snape se redresse, levant un sourcil. « Les protections, monsieur Potter ? »

\- « Ouais », confirme le petit brun avec désinvolture. « Les protections de sang que je vais mettre en place dans une minutes ou deux. »

Avec le recul, il aurait dû s'y attendre. L'attaque survient à la vitesse de l'éclair et si Harry n'avait déjà pas dressé ses boucliers d'occlumencie, son esprit aurait été coupé comme du beurre. La collision entre deux esprits n'est pas bien différente de la collision entre deux têtes et il se frotte le front pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Soudain, il se tend en comprenant ce que cela implique.

Il se redresse et fixe Snape dans les yeux. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il y voit. Il se saisit de sa baguette, paré à toute éventualité. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, conscients qu'ils sont en bas, tous seuls, avec ce qui pourrait être un ennemi.

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Fais quelque chose idiot !_

Il préfèrerait éviter de se battre en duel avec Snape et ne peut qu'espérer que ce soit aussi le cas pour l'autre homme.

\- « Et si vous gardez cela pour vous », il s'adresse à lui avec un sourire forcé de retour sur les lèvres, « je vous laisserai en plus choisir une douzaine de bouteilles de vin de ma cave. »

Harry retient son souffle alors qu'il observe Snape l'observer avec méfiance, les orbes sombres brillants sous l'éclat des torches. C'est comme si le professeur le voyait réellement pour la première fois et jaugeait ses intentions.

Finalement, après ce qui semble une éternité : « N'importe quelle bouteille, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry relâche un soupir de soulagement, mais se retient d'afficher un énorme sourire.

\- « N'importe laquelle, monsieur », accepte-t-il sachant parfaitement que certaines d'entre elles valent une fortune. Honnêtement, il s'en fiche aussi longtemps qu'aucun sort offensif n'est échangé entre eux. En outre, si ça lui permet d'avoir Snape dans sa poche, tant mieux.

\- « Très bien. » Snape conclut leur accord et se décale sur le côté. En passant à côté de lui, Harry réalise qu'il avait bloqué la sorte pour prévenir toute fuite.

 _Ne jamais rien laisser au hasard, n'est-ce pas ?_

A l'intérieur, Harry sourit. C'est exactement ce genre de choses qui fait de Snape quelqu'un de si compétent dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il espère un jour acquérir une acuité similaire. Il n'aime non plus tourner le dos à l'homme, mais la confiance qu'il veut obtenir, est quelque chose qui se gagne et c'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

De retour dans l'entrée, il s'assure qu'ils sont seuls et que madame Weasley est toujours occupée, avant de lancer un sortilège de silence sur la porte de la cuisine et de sortir le couteau pour les rituels. Il l'a trouvé dans un compartiment secret de l'ancien bureau de Sirius. D'une certaine façon, il a le sentiment que la maison l'a conduit à cet objet, tout comme le trou pour espionner dans le salon au deuxième étage et la niche aux bijoux dans la chambre du maître. S'il osait, il dirait que la maison l'apprécie.

Il tranche sa paume gauche en diagonale, laissant son sang couler sur le seuil de l'entrée et commence à psalmodier en latin. L'un des livres de Neville contient une foule de descriptions détaillées sur la façon de faire de telles choses. Après avoir pris le temps de mémoriser de la première à la dernière page, il ne craint pas de se tromper. Snape l'observe tel un aigle, mais ne bouge pas un muscle jusqu'à ce que les protections soient en place et qu'il fasse partie des personnes autorisées.

Il fait un pas en avant et tend sa main gauche pour qu'Harry l'entaille. Harry la saisit, en détectant la texture et les aspérités, les mémorisant sans en être vraiment conscient, mais en étant certain que c'est la première fois qu'il touche son professeur de potions peau contre peau. Toutefois, ce qui avec les autres se révèle monnaie courante, avec Snape semble-t-il, on atteint un degré d'intimité qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Horrifié, il sent son cœur battre plus vite et son ventre faire une embardée qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à son expérience avec Cho.

 _Bon dieu, ça ne peut pas arriver !_

La panique le submergeant, il s'efforce de taire ses sentiments, en priant tous les dieux possibles que Snape n'ait pas vu les prémices d'une rougeur sur ses joues. Il reprend le contrôle et coupe la paume de Snape, après quoi il procède au rituel, comme si rien dans sa vie n'avait changé. Lorsque tout est terminé, il retire le charme de silence sur la porte de la cuisine et scelle l'entrée des cachots nouvellement découverte juste avant que le premier membre de l'ordre n'arrive pour le déjeuner.

L'homme s'arrête brusquement remarquant la proximité entre Harry et Snape. Confus, il passe de l'un à l'autre, jusqu'au moment où le regard acéré et coutumier du professeur le fait se hâter et partir. D'autres gens arrivent, alors, d'un simple échange visuel, Harry et Snape se mettent d'accord pour se retrouver plus tard dans les cachots, une fois tout le monde parti. Snape tourne les talons et disparaît vers la cuisine dans un froissement de robe. Un peu chancelant physiquement et incertain mentalement, Harry fait son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier étage, aussi vite que possible, mais sans pour autant courir. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et la verrouille, puis s'appuie dessus et baisse ses protections en respirant lourdement.

 _Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est quoi le problème avec moi ? Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Je ne peux pas être attiré par lui… c'est pas possible… je ne suis même pas gay_ !

Bon, c'est un truc dont il ne peut pas être certain, n'est-ce pas ? Se battre sans cesse contre le mal, ajouté à son foutu statut de célébrité, il n'a simplement pas eu le temps de correctement explorer ses préférences, contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades.

 _Et même si j'étais gay, c'est de Snape dont il s'agit par Merlin ! C'est tellement malsain à tout point de vue !_

Et qui a décrété ça ? L'esprit d'Harry fait un arrêt brusque, prenant du recul avec le Golden Boy de Griffondor conditionné, et réévalue la situation sous un angle différent. Toute sa vie, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de combler les attentes des autres. Les Dursley lui ont toujours radoté qu'il n'était qu'un monstre bon à rien. Les voisins moldus et les professeurs à l'école primaire n'ont vu en lui qu'un fauteur de troubles, pour ne pas dire un vrai criminel. Aux yeux du public sorcier, il est le garçon-qui-a-survécu et récemment l'élu et le sauveur. Ses camarades révèrent leur héro en or et pour Dumbledore, il représente la mascotte parfaite pour le camp de la lumière.

Il se dirige vers le lavabo et regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne voit rien de tout ça. Il est Harry, le frère et l'ami, de même que Harry James Potter, l'héritier des familles Potter et Black. Oui, il est l'élu et a l'ambition de devenir le sauveur, bien qu'un sauveur un peu différent de ce que tous attendent. Il est lui-même.

 _Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce que je suis ! Rien de mal avec ce que je ressens ! Et si les autres n'aiment pas, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ailleurs !_

Il se rafraîchit, puis redescend dans la cuisine pour se joindre aux membres de l'Ordre pour le déjeuner, des tas de plans se formant dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** c'est certain qu'ils finiront par s'opposer de façon plus frontale. Moi, j'aime bien les fictions où Dumbledore n'est pas le bon grand-père qui reste le grand homme malgré toutes ses manipulations et bassesses. Certains le voient comme l'homme courageux qui ose prendre les terribles décisions, mais pour moi, on ne peut décemment pas sacrifier un enfant, à plus forte raison plusieurs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** Réflexions

* * *

 _Par Merlin, dans quoi je me suis fourré ? Encore une fois !_

Severus Snape, actuel professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, est assis dans son fauteuil, dans ses nouveaux quartiers au premier étage. Face à une cheminée sans feu et avec un verre d'un excellent vin à la main, il est en train de contempler le drame qu'est sa vie. Deux semaines se sont passées depuis sa rencontre avec Potter au square Grimmauld. Deux semaines depuis que la perception qu'il avait du gamin a complètement changé. Non, plus un gamin, mais désormais un vrai jeune adulte. Un jeune homme rusé, impitoyable et puissant. Un mélange dangereux si l'on tient compte de son imprudence légendaire. Et cependant, il s'est laissé recruter. Oui, recruter, puisque c'est exactement ce que Potter a fait, peu importe si c'était fait de façon fort maladroite.

 _Il va s'améliorer d'ici peu, ça ne fait aucun doute. Combien en a-t-il déjà recruté ?_

Eh bien, déjà Lupin. Il faut être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui s'est passé là-bas, même si tout le monde part du principe qu'Harry ne l'a pas fait exprès, et là, Severus est persuadé du contraire. Granger aussi fait partie de son cercle. De ce qu'il a pu voir, les deux jeunes gens se considèrent comme appartenant à la même famille. Après tout, elle est la seule autre personne que Potter ait incluse dans les protections du sang. Longbottom aussi très probablement. Il les a suffisamment vus interagir pendant le dernier trimestre pour avoir une idée de leur relation. La fille Weasley est aussi sur le haut de la liste, si elle n'est déjà dans son camp. Le cas de son frère en revanche semble heureusement ne pas être à l'ordre du jour.

 _Pas si mal en aussi peu de temps._

Severus prend une autre gorgée de vin, savourant le goût. Une telle qualité n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut souvent se permettre, voire pas du tout pour être tout à fait honnête. En ça, l'invitation à se gaver dans la cave de la famille Black s'est révélée un bonus très attractif. D'autant qu'il sait très bien que Potter se contrefiche qu'il prenne ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, aussi longtemps que cela n'a pas trop de valeur et que c'est destiné à son usage personnel. Excepté bien entendu la douzaine de bouteilles promise qui constitue un acompte pour ses services, et qu'il a mis en sûreté dans sa voûte à Gringotts. Pas pour longtemps toutefois, puisque deux jours après les avoir ajoutées à son inventaire, le gobelin en chef lui a fait une offre d'achat pour une somme conséquente, et que Severus a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il accepte.

C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles cette fois, changer de camp n'a pas été une décision difficile à prendre. Toute forme de paiement pour ses activités extra-scolaires, encore plus s'il s'agit d'avances, est un concept relativement nouveau pour lui, et auquel il pourrait bien s'habituer. Le salaire de professeur ne vole pas bien haut, même en y ajoutant le bonus pour la fonction de responsable de maison, et comme son père a bu tout ce qui restait de la fortune des Snape bien avant que Severus soit majeur, il ne lui restera pas grand-chose lorsqu'il aura quitté Poudlard dans un an.

Ensuite, c'est plutôt rafraîchissant que Potter ne se considère pas comme un maître, contrairement au seigneur des ténèbres et à Dumbledore. Ça pourrait évidemment changer dans le futur, mais Severus en doute sincèrement. Le jeune homme a toujours été du genre à être équitable, fièrement loyal à ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille et plutôt implacable vis-à-vis de ses ennemis, sans être toutefois impitoyable en bon Griffondor qu'il est. Dans l'ensemble, il n'est pas le pire des maîtres à qui prêter allégeance compte tenu que ses deux précédents ont grandement désappointé Severus.

Enfin, Dumbledore et le seigneur des ténèbres sont tous les deux des vieux cons, dont le pouvoir et la gloire sont bel et bien envolés. A l'opposé, Potter est l'image de l'avenir, un nouveau lord qui monte vers les plus hautes sphères. N'importe quel Serpentard digne de ce nom le choisirait lui, plutôt que les deux autres. Il pourrait orienter ses jeunes serpents vers lui avec plus de succès que s'il s'agissait de Dumbledore, sans compter avec la conscience plus légère.

Son verre terminé, il s'apprête à prendre la bouteille mais elle se trouve hors d'atteinte, ce qui lui fait regretter la petite table de son ancien salon. Trop feignant pour se lever, il l'appelle d'un Accio, avec précaution pour que le contenu ne se renverse pas.

La vérité, c'est qu'il s'ennuie depuis que Slughorn a pris la relève pour brasser les potions destinées à l'infirmerie. En voyant un peu plus loin et compte tenu qu'il ne possède aucune autre résidence, Severus a transféré son laboratoire privé dans les cachots tout propres du square Grimmauld, et ce, bien avant que le vieux professeur ne pose ses doigts boudinés sur ses affaires. A en juger par son visage déçu, Slughorn avait l'intention de se les approprier, apparemment convaincu que Severus allait simplement les abandonner, partant du principe qu'il n'en aurait plus l'utilité.

Il boit une autre gorgée et se penche en arrière, se délectant de la mine de l'autre. Bon sang pas question ! Il a investi des années et un tas de galions pour investir dans les meilleurs équipements et ingrédients sur le marché. Le fait qu'il ne brasse plus régulièrement, ne signifie pas qu'il n'est plus un maître en potions.

Maintenant qu'il dispose de plus de temps, il pourrait faire de la recherche, ou pourquoi ne pas réviser ses compétences de combattant en magie sans baguette ? Potter pourrait certainement bénéficier d'un peu d'entrainement, surtout une introduction dans les arts sombres.

Oui, ça serait parfait.

* * *

Harry se réveille et s'étire lentement, après quoi il sort sa baguette planquée sous son oreiller et lance un Tempus. Neuf heures trente-deux, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais sans doute à cause d'une lecture tardive. Ce livre sur les sorts de détection qu'il a déniché dans la bibliothèque la veille, était trop envoûtant pour qu'il s'arrête.

Il bouge et se lève, entendant les ronflements de Ron dans le lit à côté du sien. Sa nouvelle fascination pour les livres et le fait d'apprendre n'arrangent en rien leur relation tendue. Surtout que Ron s'avère jaloux de tous les moments qu'Harry partage avec Hermione. Il s'est joint à leur session de travail à la bibliothèque deux jours plus tôt, se souvenant enfin qu'il lui reste tous ses devoirs à faire et seulement une semaine pour y parvenir avant le début de l'année scolaire.

Harry enfile la paire de chaussettes qu'il portait hier et quitte la chambre de Sirius pour aller faire ses exercices matinaux. Il se sent un peu mieux, réussissant désormais dix pompes avant de passer à des abdominaux et des mouvements de traction. Il finit par des étirements, après quoi il est bon pour la douche.

Ron ronfle toujours lorsqu'il revient, une serviette autour de la taille. Il commence à fouiller dans sa nouvelle garde-robe pour prendre un boxer décent. Il jure dans sa barbe. Les filles se sont un peu trop amusées lors du choix de ses sous-vêtements. Au moins, le reste de ses vêtements peut aller, ou peu près. S'il en juge par les réactions de madame Weasley et de Tonks, ils lui vont bien.

Sa condition physique s'est améliorée, bien qu'il se trouve encore trop maigre. Le régiment de potions qu'il a commencé à ingurgiter la semaine dernière a accéléré le changement, et la potion de pousse-cheveux sera prête demain. Ils ont discuté longuement quoi faire avec sa tignasse indomptable et ont opté pour les faire pousser, afin de pouvoir les attacher en queue de cheval. Les couper n'aurait aucun effet. Malheureusement, il devra attendre le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard pour remplacer ses lunettes.

Laissant Ron là où il est, Harry descend dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner tardif. Étonnamment, Madame Weasley n'est nulle part en vue. Il sort alors des œufs et du bacon du réfrigérateur et commence à cuisiner à la mode moldue, puisqu'il ne connaît pas les sortilèges de cuisson. Quinze minutes plus tard, il est en train de mâcher avec bonheur et se verse une autre tasse de thé. Il le boit lentement, songeant à ce qu'il a prévu de faire pendant la dernière semaine des congés.

Dimanche prochain, le premier septembre, ils prendront le Poudlard Express pour leur sixième année. Hermione a insisté pour qu'il lise les cinq premiers chapitres de tous ses nouveaux ouvrages scolaires et de conserver cette avance, pour être capable de se concentrer sur son planning extra-scolaire sans que ses notes en souffrent. Ça a du sens bien sûr, mais avec toutes les choses intéressantes que contient la bibliothèque Black, c'est difficile de ne pas se faire distraire tout le temps.

 _Comme hier par exemple_ , il sourit dans sa tasse et la repose pour reprendre un toast et des œufs. Sans compter qu'il est loin d'en avoir terminé avec son exploration de la maison.

 _Parmi d'autres choses_ , songe-t-il en se souvenant de ne pas oublier le déjeuner aujourd'hui. Depuis l'incident avec Snape, il s'emploie à surveiller ses réactions physiques vis-à-vis des gens, et le large assortiment des membres de l'Ordre offre une base d'études parfaite.

Trois semaines d'observation lui ont révélé qu'il est attiré par les deux genres, hommes et femmes, mais seulement d'un certain type. Grand, mince, cheveux sombres, peau pâle et de préférence aux yeux noirs. Il a toutefois remarqué qu'il appréciait les voix profondes et masculines plus que les voix aiguës des femmes. A partir de là, Cho Chang et Severus Snape sont pour lui l'image de la perfection physique de leur genre respectif.

 _Eh bien, c'est bien ma chance ! Mon monsieur Parfait est loin d'être parfait, mais au moins il est disponible._

Du moins, il espère qu'il l'est. Il ne connait pas les préférences de Snape, c'est sûr, mais il se souvient clairement que Sirius et Remus l'ont plus d'une fois suggéré. Cela mise à part, une relation sexuelle avec un mineur, c'est au minimum trois mois, au maximum six mois à Azkaban, si aucune contrainte n'a été retenue. Sans compter que les relations non platoniques entre élève et professeur sont interdites dans le règlement de l'école. Harry devra attendre une année entière pour ne serait-ce que tenter une approche vers lui. Et ça, c'est nul !

En admettant qu'il ressente un truc pour Harry d'ici là, jamais Snape n'irait contre le règlement. Et risquer de croupir à Azkaban est loin de faire partie de ses objectifs. Même avec les détraqueurs partis, ça reste un endroit misérable. La seule autre alternative serait un engagement officiel et Harry estime qu'il n'est pas désespéré à ce point pour l'envisager.

Il pose la vaisselle vide dans l'évier et s'en va à la recherche d'Hermione. Ils ont prévu d'aller jeter un œil dans les salles de stockages des cachots. Qui sait ce qu'ils vont y trouver ?

* * *

Ginny est en train de se brosser les cheveux en regardant Hermione écrire une nouvelle lettre. Les mots sortent tous seuls de sa plume, sans aucune timidité, sans aucune maladresse.

 _Ce doit être pour son petit ami. A qui d'autre écrirait-elle presque tous les jours ?_

Il est indéniable qu'Harry est désormais dans la confidence, vu qu'il n'est jamais surpris lorsqu'elle lui demande de temps en temps de lui prêter Hedwige. Ces deux-là sont désormais plus proches que jamais, et ils gardent leurs secrets entre eux, excluant tous les autres. Et Ginny ne peut s'empêcher d'être blessée.

L'an passé, c'était génial ! La lutte contre Umbridge et ses laquais, de même que contre Tu-sais-qui, les avait liés par l'amitié et une confiance inconditionnelle. De ça il ne reste rien que des souvenirs aujourd'hui. Parfois, elle a l'impression qu'un mur impénétrable s'est érigé entre eux, et qu'il grandit de jour en jour.

Elle soupire et éloigne sa brosse. Quelle que soit la raison, c'est forcément en relation avec Dumbledore et Ron, et ça doit être un truc énorme. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il est arrivé !

 _On est amis pour l'amour de Merlin ! On est supposés compter les uns sur les autres ! Comment ça a pu changer du jour au lendemain ?_

Peut-être que c'est toujours là, mais qu'ils craignent de l'inclure, pas certains de sa réaction ? Ginny l'espère sincèrement. Dans ce cas, ce sera à elle de faire le premier pas. Après tout, ils ne sont pas les seuls à détenir des secrets embarrassants et potentiellement dangereux dans cette maison.

Hermione vient de terminer sa lettre et l'enroule, après quoi elle la scelle et lui lance une batterie de sorts, puis la range dans son tiroir.

\- « Pas confiance en ma discrétion ? », demande Ginny amusée par le niveau de sécurité pour une simple lettre d'amour.

Hermione se tourne vers la rousse et lui sourit timidement. « La tienne oui, mais celle de Ron ne peut certainement pas l'être ces temps-ci. »

Ginny éclate de rire, convenant sans réserve de l'argument, et tapote la couette de son lit dans un geste d'invitation.

\- « Viens t'assoir. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une discussion entre filles, ou de discussion tout court », fait-elle en soupirant avant de regarder l'autre fille dans les yeux. « Hermione, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? »

Elle sait que c'est une question piège, mais ne peut retenir sa brusquerie. Elle est fatiguée de ce jeu et a désespérément besoin de réponses. Hermione semble débattre avec elle-même pendant un instant. Puis elle prend sa décision en même temps qu'elle prend sa baguette. Elle ferme la porte d'un sort et sécurise habilement la chambre au moyen de plusieurs couches de sortilèges de discrétion.

 _Ça, ça ne présage rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ginny se décale pour lui faire une place et elles s'installent confortablement sur le lit.

\- « A quel point es-tu bonne en occlumencie ? »

Ginny est déjà interloquée par la question et elles ont à peine commencé.

 _Non, ça ne présage rien de bon du tout._

\- « On m'a enseigné les basiques, juste comme n'importe quel sang pur avant d'aller à l'école. Cela dit, depuis que Tom a pris possession de moi, je suis soudainement devenue bonne », confesse la rousse. « Je crois qu'il a construit dans mon esprit des protections pour ne pas risquer qu'un professeur ou que Dumbledore ne le détecte par hasard. Ensuite, j'ai simplement pris le relais. »

Hermione acquiesce, acceptant la réponse sans insister.

\- « Tout ceci ne doit pas quitter cette pièce, Ginny, j'ai besoin de ta parole », elle implore en serrant sa baguette.

Ginny s'en saisit et, sans hésitation, prête serment. A ce stade, plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

Hermione se détend aussitôt. « Eh bien, t'en as mis du temps pour me coincer », lance-t-elle ses lèvres pincées en signe d'amusement. « Je t'attendais bien avant. Où est passé le courage des Griffondors ? »

Ginny roule des yeux et sourit à son tour. « Bon, crache le morceau, fillette, ça me démange de savoir ! »

\- « C'est tout simple, si tu y réfléchis. » Hermione prend un ton grave. « Harry et moi en avons assez. Assez des mensonges que tout le monde autour de nous essaye de nous faire avaler de force. Assez des jeux de Dumbledore, et de ceux de Voldemort aussi, et assez d'être des pions ignorants sur l'échiquier qu'ils ont élaboré entre eux depuis bien avant notre naissance. »

\- « Ça semble être du lourd », intervient Ginny après avoir considéré les significations et autres conséquences possibles. « Tu veux bien m'éclairer ? »

\- « C'est mon intention, bien qu'il soit difficile de déterminer où cela a commencé, sans compter où cela va finir », explique l'autre sur un ton fatigué. « Je suppose que la mort de Sirius est devenue le stimulus décisif dont Harry avait besoin pour ouvrir les yeux et réaliser qu'un truc n'était pas net dans la façon dont Dumbledore gérait les choses. En particulier le concernant lui et son éducation, à la fois dans le monde sorcier et chez les moldus. A partir de là, il a commencé à creuser autour de lui, approchant des gens à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, et demandant des informations qu'il ne savait pas nécessaires. C'est ainsi que l'étendue des transgressions de Dumbledore a été mise à jour. Et ma fille, tu ne vas croire le sang froid de ce salaud ! J'ai eu des doutes quand Harry s'est confié à moi, mais les preuves ne laissent aucune place à la spéculation ! »

Ginny écoute avec avidité, complètement dedans. C'est énorme en effet, vraiment, vraiment, énorme !

\- « Il l'a délibérément laissé dans l'ignorance totale, Gin, et quand je dis totale, je veux bien dire totale. Sa famille, son statut social, son influence politique et pas seulement ça. Harry n'a aucune idée de comment est construit le monde magique et comment il fonctionne. L'existence des grandes familles par exemple, et tout ce qui y a attrait. Il n'a pas été élevé et entraîné pour devenir le chef de sa famille, le laissant à la merci du directeur ! Est-ce que tu peux croire que tous les nés de moldus détiennent plus de connaissances que lui ? »

Cela explique beaucoup de chose en fait, et étant une sang pur, elle comprend aussi la gravité de ces offenses. Putain ! Si seulement ses parents étaient au courant…

\- « Et Ron ? », demande-t-elle bien qu'elle ait déjà une idée de la réponse.

\- « Ron savait bien sûr pour son ignorance, mais il est évident qu'il a décidé de ne pas le mettre au courant », ricane Hermione.

 _Je vais le tuer !_

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Hermione pose une main sur son bras dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- « Laisse-le. Il ne vaut pas la peine que ta mère te ferait subir. »

Elle hoche la tête, d'accord sur ce point, puis lâche un soupir avant de la secouer comme pour éclaircir ses idées.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Harry et moi avons créé notre propre camp », Hermione fixe Ginny d'un air appréciateur, « et je suppose que tu es la bienvenue si tu veux te joindre à nous, quoiqu'il faudra d'abord en parler à Harry. »

Ginny lève un sourcil. « Oh génial, comme si j'avais envie de faire partie d'un camp de fous suicidaires. »

\- « Bien sûr que tu le veux », rétorque une Hermione imperturbable. « Où serait le plaisir de la vie sans un soupçon d'aventures ? »

Elles parviennent à rester sérieuses avant de se mettre à glousser. Voyant ça comme une ouverture, Ginny martèle sans pitié.

\- « En parlant de plaisir et d'aventure, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Hermione jette sa tête en arrière en grognant d'exaspération.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Matsuyama :** vraiment ? Tu n'as pas lu ma _superbe_ introduction au chapitre 1 ? J'y explique les raisons qui m'ont poussées à traduire cette fiction. Je me cite (ça fait un peu prétentieux !) : « Déjà pour le couple Harry-Severus. » J'espère que tu surmonteras ta déception.

 **RENARD :** si j'ai bien compris quand tu écris 'relu', c'est que tu l'as déjà lue en anglais ? En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** Dans le Poudlard Express

* * *

Le premier septembre est finalement arrivé. Après sa gymnastique quotidienne, Harry est en train de prendre une douche. L'inconvénient d'avoir des cheveux longs, c'est que ça prend plus de temps d'en prendre soin, même si dans le fond, ça ne le dérange pas. Ça lui va bien et ils ne lui tombent plus dans les yeux, attachés dans son dos en une queue de cheval désordonnée qui atteint ses omoplates. La seule chose qui le contrarie, c'est que cela rend sa cicatrice clairement visible. Cela dit, il estime que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence qu'il la cache ou non, étant donné il est vu et reconnu du public qui ne cesse de le dévisager.

Ron ronfle encore lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre pour enfiler son uniforme qui comporte désormais le badge de préfet. Il commence à emballer ses affaires. Cette fois, ils vont utiliser un portoloin qui va les amener directement sur le quai, gracieuseté du futur ex-ministre de la magie. Ce dernier considère probablement qu'il est dans son intérêt d'assurer par tous les moyens possibles la sécurité de l'élu et de ses amis. Après tout, la dernière chose dont il ait besoin en ce moment, c'est d'un autre scandale.

Se sentant l'âme charitable, il réveille Ron à l'aide d'un oreiller.

\- « Quoi ? », bondit l'endormi en papillonnant des yeux.

\- « Lève-toi, Ron ! Tu sais, tu n'auras pas de petit déjeuner si tu es en retard. Le portoloin ne va pas t'attendre. »

Grognant dans sa barbe, le rouquin se traîne hors des couvertures et commence à tâtonner pour récupérer ses affaires. Satisfait, Harry fait léviter sa malle vers le rez-de-chaussée et l'aligne avec celles d'Hermione et de Ginny, déjà alignées dans l'entrée. Il a donné consigne à Hedwige de voler de son côté jusqu'à Poudlard, estimant qu'elle serait plus heureuse ainsi.

Quand il pénètre dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire, les filles sont en pleine conversation avec madame Weasley.

\- « Eh bien, il semblerait que l'on soit bien excité ce matin. Aurions-nous manqué quelque chose ? », s'enquière Ginny en le regardant s'assoir et se préparer tout seul des œufs et du bacon.

Harry aurait bien une réponse ou deux à cela, mais à cause de la présence de madame Weasley, il se contente de se verser une tasse de thé et de lever son nez, à la mode Hermione dans ses pires moments.

\- « Après un été à fainéanter, un garçon ne peut-il pas être heureux de retourner dans cette prestigieuse institution éducative appelée Poudlard pour ouvrir son esprit et chercher à élargir ses connaissances ainsi que son répertoire de sortilèges auprès des meilleurs dans leur domaine magique ? »

Pendant un instant, il fait face à des regards grands comme des soucoupes, avant que cela ne se transforme en hilarité générale.

\- « Bon sang Harry, tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Hermione ! »

* * *

Le portoloin les a conduits dans un recoin isolé du quai cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Ils sont reçus par Tonks qui les pousse immédiatement à bord. Kingsley Shacklebolt et elle sont les Aurors désignés par le ministre pour les escorter jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Pendant un certain temps, ils progressent à travers les voitures, alourdis par leur malle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Neville et Luna qui leur ont gardé une place. Ils sont surpris de constater que Ron s'est joint à Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati dans le compartiment voisin. A la réflexion, ce n'est pas si étonnant, ni une grosse perte, puisque de ce fait, ils vont pouvoir parler ouvertement.

Après leur installation, Harry lance un sort de protection pour ne pas être dérangé, tandis que les filles s'extasient en couinant devant la bague de Luna, les cheveux d'Harry et leurs expériences estivales. Neville et lui échangent un regard éloquent. Peu importe leur maturité ou leur sérieux, les filles restent des filles. Ils ont correspondu pendant l'été, mais il reste des choses qu'Harry n'a pas évoquées parce qu'il préfère en discuter de vive voix avec eux, plutôt que dans une lettre. C'est pourquoi il est soulagé que l'été soit terminé.

\- « Maintenant que nous sommes au courant des derniers potins… » Là, Hermione le donne une tape. « … je voudrais aborder plusieurs sujets sérieux. »

Il se tourne pour faire face en premier lieu à Neville et Luna.

\- « Comme vous vous en doutez, nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre. Lors de la précédente, les gens n'avaient que trois alternatives : rejoindre Voldemort, Dumbledore ou rester neutre. Cette fois, je crains que le conflit ne prenne une proportion telle que rester en dehors sera quasiment impossible. »

Neville hoche la tête, alors Harry inspire profondément et poursuit.

\- « Et c'est là que réside le problème. Pour ma part et pour des raisons que vous connaissez bien, je ne souhaite pas choisir le camp de Dumbledore, et beaucoup risquent d'en faire autant. C'est valable aussi pour l'autre camp. Bien des gens ne voudront pas rejoindre Voldemort, mais n'auront pas d'autre option, parce que précisément, Dumbledore, et par extension le ministre, ne leur donneront aucune chance. La question devient donc : que vais-je faire ? Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle célébrité. Je suis le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Cela mis à part, je détiens entre mes mains une vaste influence politique, sans compter que je dispose d'une énorme fortune… »

\- « Tu oublies tes compétences et ta puissance magiques », l'interrompt Hermione.

\- « Oui, ça aussi », concède-t-il en faisant un signe dans sa direction. « Pour faire court, je suis dans une position parfaite pour pointer le directeur du doigt et établir mon propre camp dans cette guerre. Une zone grise, entre la lumière et l'obscurité, ouverte à tous les gens et toutes les créatures qui se dressent contre Voldemort mais qui sont en désaccord avec la façon de faire de Dumbledore, sans considération de leur origine, ainsi que de leur propension à se battre ou simplement à rester en dehors de ce bordel. »

Il marque une pause, pour qu'ils digèrent ses paroles, puis reprend.

\- « Par conséquent, c'est ce que j'ai déjà fait en recrutant Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres. Autrement dit, Luna et toi êtes officiellement conviés à nous rejoindre quand vous voudrez », conclut-il en souriant légèrement. « Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps, faute de quoi les meilleurs postes seront pris. »

Neville regarde sa fiancée qui lui fait oui de la tête, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, puis il se tourne et verrouille son regard dans celui d'Harry, y faisant passer toute sa sincérité.

\- « Bon, eh bien nous en sommes. »

Soulagé mais rayonnant, Harry les regarde, à l'instar d'Hermione et de Ginny. Non pas qu'il se soit attendu à autre chose, mais tout de même !

\- « Très bien, alors bienvenu dans le Nouvel Ordre. »

Aussitôt, Neville hausse un sourcil.

\- « Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très original, mais ça présente un avantage indéniable de pouvoir être facilement pris pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et par conséquent, de nous permettre de parler en public sans susciter de soupçon. Hermione et moi avons songé qu'une structure gouvernementale serait le mieux pour cette organisation. En conséquence, je vous présente notre secrétaire et notre chargé du développement militaire », il désigne respectivement Hermione puis Ginny. « Evidemment, je suis le chef de ce gouvernement, et actuellement en charge du recrutement. »

\- « Comment allons-nous exactement maintenir ça secret ? », demande Neville. « Ça n'a pas très bien marché la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Non », Hermione qui est en train de farfouiller dans sa malle, se tourne vers eux avec une simple boite en bois dans la main. « Mais nous étions une bande de gamins jouant les rebelles, rien de plus. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus ou moins des adultes, face à une guerre et je peux t'assurer que cette fois, nous ne laisserons rien au hasard. »

Elle se rassoit, et ouvre la boite. Elle en sort une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

\- « Ceci est un contrat magique qui vous engage. Il doit être signé par le sang et scellé avec votre magie pour contourner le véritaserum et tous autres moyens d'interrogatoire. En le faisant, vous prêtez allégeance au Nouvel Ordre et vous promettez à Harry James Potter, en tant que leader, de garder ses secrets, ainsi que ceux des autres membres, et d'assurer des missions et des responsabilités qui vous seront confiées en fonction de vos capacités. Le nom de tous les membres deviendront visibles dès que vous aurez signé. Toute tentative de trahir la liste des membres du Nouvel Ordre ou leurs secrets au profit de ses ennemis conduira à une asphyxie immédiate. Une négligence volontaire de vos responsabilités aura des conséquences variées, toutes plutôt désagréables. »

Elle les fixe avec une dureté inhabituelle dans les yeux. « Garder à l'esprit que vous ne devez jamais accepter une mission que vous savez être au-delà de vos compétences ou aller à l'encontre de vos principes. Vous serez obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, ou de faire face à une punition sévère. Si vous souhaitez quitter l'organisation, vous pouvez le faire à tout moment sous la condition de faire le serment inviolable de taire l'existence du Nouvel Ordre et de promettre de ne jamais porter atteinte à ses activités de quelque façon que ce soit. »

Luna sourit, approuvant l'argument, tandis que Neville siffle, les yeux de la taille d'une saucière.

\- « Elle a eu trop de temps sans rien faire et un accès illimité à la bibliothèque de la famille Black », explique innocemment Harry.

Hermione tend le contrat et la plume à Luna pour avoir les mains libres de le frapper dans l'épaule. Ses amis signent et scellent le contrat.

Avec empressement, Neville jette un œil aux noms. « Wow ! T'as réussi à recruter Snape ! Tu lui as promis ton premier nouveau-né ou quoi ? »

\- « Non », répond Harry en riant, « en vérité, il était tout à fait disposé. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler, mais Dumbledore l'a pratiquement viré. »

L'autre garçon le regarde d'un air ahuri. « Il est cinglé ? Snape est considéré comme étant l'un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre, sans compter qu'il est le plus jeune maître en potions depuis Paracelsus… »

\- « Et un Serpentard dans l'âme, ce qui réduit sa valeur à presque zéro aux yeux du vieux bouc », Harry souligne en souriant d'un air satisfait. « Cela dit, tout est pour le mieux, il perd et je gagne. Snape est responsable de l'espionnage et des potions, et il s'est porté volontaire comme instructeur en duel et en stratégie. Ginny et moi avons immédiatement porté notre candidature. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu es prêt à mettre de côté les piques. »

\- « Je suis prêt à faire des concessions sur bien plus que ça, si cela signifie que je peux prendre des leçons avec lui, mon pote. » Il rougit légèrement. « Enfin, aussi longtemps que cela n'implique pas les potions. »

Ils se mettent tous à ricaner.

\- « On fait donc comme ça. Snape restera toujours Snape, même si désormais, c'est le nôtre », commente Ginny. « Je suis quand même heureuse de ne plus l'avoir en potions. C'est l'année de mon O.W.L, vous voyez. »

Hermione est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour la réprimander, mais Luna est plus rapide.

\- « Laisse tomber, il était forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il a toujours détesté. Tout le monde sera plus heureux maintenant, lui le premier. »

Neville redonne le parchemin et la plume, qui sont mis en sécurité.

\- « Remus Lupin, William Weasley et les jumeaux ? Tu as été pas mal occupé cet été ? »

\- « Ouais, comment tu voulais que je ne le sois pas avec cette esclavagiste qui me surveillait. »

Hermione lève sa main pour le frapper.

\- « Tu vois, juste ce que je te disais. »

Ils éclatent tous de rire.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione et Harry sortent du compartiment pour assister à la réunion des préfets. Dès qu'ils sont partis, Ginny sort un sachet bombé de sa poche et le tend à Luna.

\- « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu avais raison. C'était bien Théodore Nott. »

* * *

A la grande surprise de Draco et de tous les autres, la porte du compartiment des préfets s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Granger et Potter. Boot commence immédiatement à discourir sur la façon dont Weasley a abandonné ses fonctions à Potter pour pouvoir devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Comme c'est surprenant ! Draco s'est demandé toute l'année passée comme cet idiot avait réussi à décrocher une position avec autant de responsabilités. Probablement grâce à l'ingérence de Dumbledore. Peu importe, ce revirement de situation est plutôt heureux, puisque cela le place dans une bien meilleure position pour approcher Potter sans provoquer de soupçons.

Le mois dernier s'est avéré un enfer à vivre ! Draco est content d'y avoir enfin échappé, bien qu'il soit toujours inquiet pour sa mère. Une semaine auparavant, le seigneur des ténèbres est parti Merlin sait où, mais il reste toujours son père, sa tante Bella, son époux et son beau-frère, qui ont tous décidé de rester en famille pour un temps indéterminé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il en arriverait à envier Nott de toutes les personnes ? Être un orphelin est de loin préférable à la folie à laquelle il a dû faire tout l'été.

Il soupire et ramène son attention sur ce que le responsable des garçons et celle des filles ont à dire. Il semble que la sécurité se soit resserrée tout autour de Poudlard. Autrement dit, un couvre-feu strict et plus de patrouilles nocturnes pour eux. Génial ! Si ce n'était pas pour l'influence et le prestige, il reconsidèrerait sérieusement le fait d'être préfet.

* * *

Théodore attend patiemment dans l'ombre près de la porte de son compartiment, que les préfets Griffondors de sixième année apparaissent dans le couloir après leur patrouille. Il se languit de revoir son Hermione, de lui parler en personne, de la toucher et tout autre chose qu'elle lui autoriserait à faire. Ses lettres étaient ouvertes et cordiales, véhiculant seulement des sentiments positifs. Pourtant, il ne peut empêcher l'incertitude de lui ronger les entrailles. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si sa déclaration ne résultait que d'un instant de folie qui serait passé aussi vite qu'il serait venu ? Et si elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la pitié pour lui et qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir vengé ses parents ? Et si…

Ses réflexions amères sont interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment et l'arrivée d'Harry Potter et de l'objet de ses rêves. Il les regarde contrôler les compartiments, approchant peu à peu du sien. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il ne peut plus attendre et ouvre lui-même la porte.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'allument dès qu'ils se posent sur lui, chassant la crainte qui l'habitait. Elle affiche un sourire rayonnant et un joli rosissement vient réchauffer son âme. Potter s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention, la faisant rougir encore plus lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il est là.

\- « Euh… eh bien », balbutie Hermione en tentant de faire les présentations.

\- « Ça va, je suis au courant », sourit Potter en tendant la main vers lui.

Théodore la prend dans un état de choc complet. Elle a parlé de lui à Potter ? Et Potter approuve ? La poignée de mains est ferme et courte et le regard dans les yeux de Potter, tout lui fait penser à ce qu'un frère ferait face au petit ami de sa sœur. Dans un certain sens, Théodore est heureux que Potter n'ait rien dit, sinon il aurait éclaté de rire face à l'incongruité de la situation.

\- « Je peux finir les deux derniers wagons tout seul, si tu veux », propose Potter en faisant un clin d'œil à une Hermione dont le sourire s'agrandit davantage.

Elle le fixe, embarrassée jusqu'au trognon.

\- « D'accord, mais n'essaie même pas de lâcher un mot de tout ça aux autres ! »

\- « Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? », lâche Potter par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la porte, l'air bien trop innocent. « De toute façon, ils vont deviner tout seuls. »

Elle roule des yeux en soufflant, puis finit par abandonner en secouant la tête, après quoi elle se tourne vers Théodore. Sorti de sa stupeur, il s'avance vers elle et ferme la porte, puis lance un sortilège de verrouillage et, tant qu'à faire, un autre pour préserver leur intimité.

Et la voilà face à lui, si proche qu'elle l'emprisonne avec ses yeux noisette lumineux. Tellement belle, à mille lieux de l'état dans lequel elle était lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il sent son odeur unique, un mélange de vanille et d'abricot avec une note fraîche provenant de l'encre et du parchemin, à la fois légère et séduisante.

\- « Salut ! » Il grimace à l'intérieur dès que le mot sort de sa bouche. _Vraiment éloquent, Théodore_ ! Ça ne semble pourtant pas la gêner de répondre aussi 'salut'. Le silence s'étire douloureusement entre eux, ou est-ce juste sa queue à l'intérieur de son pantalon ? C'est de plus en plus difficile à dire, avec le sang qui quitte son cerveau pour irriguer les régions plus basses de son anatomie. Il est sûr que son désir doit se lire sur son visage, même si Hermione ne semble pas s'en offusquer, au contraire.

En souriant comme si elle savait, elle s'assoit au milieu de la banquette rembourrée et commence à se délester de ses chaussures, avant de s'étendre complètement, en écartant les genoux et en l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Quel que soit le contrôle qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, il vient de se barrer. Un grognement guttural plus loin, et le voilà au-dessus d'elle, son membre dur presse contre son bassin et sa bouche la dévorant avec férocité.

Un bonheur ! Il a l'impression qu'il vient de mourir et qu'il est au paradis, peu importe que ce ne soit pas crédible. Sous lui, il sent la douceur de son corps, avec ses mains qui errent librement. Sa bouche savoure son goût, même son esprit ne parvient plus à l'analyser, si ce n'est de le trouver enivrant. Ses hanches se frottent aux siennes sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, lui envoyant des secousses de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque vas et viens. C'est un bonheur total et absolu !

La partie de son cerveau qui fonctionne encore lui dit que son comportement est atroce, qu'il est en train de traiter la femme qu'il aime comme un animal. Il ne l'écoute pas. Il a rêvé de cet instant depuis qu'il est assez grand pour avoir une érection, alors les manières de gentleman peuvent bien attendre qu'il vienne, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et bon sang, qu'il est proche ! L'ultime extase est à portée de mains. Ses mouvements deviennent erratiques.

 _Juste un peu… allez viens… presque là… oh, oui… VIENS !_

Il se raidit, son corps se tend juste avant de crier et de frissonner violemment lorsqu'il est fauché par l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais eu.

Revenant lentement à lui, Théodore enregistre qu'il se sent vraiment, vraiment bien et qu'il doit toujours être au-dessus d'Hermione, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Elle gémit et bouge sous lui, aussi il roule sur le côté pour enlever son poids d'elle. Oubliant que la banquette est trop étroite pour contenir deux corps l'un à côté de l'autre, il se ramasse parterre.

\- « Ouch ! », il s'assoit et se met à masser son épaule, récoltant au passage de petits rires d'un peu plus haut. « Combien de temps j'ai été dans les vapes ? »

\- « J'en sais rien. Moi aussi, je suis revenue à moi il y a peu. »

Il la regarde horrifié.

\- « Je t'ai assommé? »

\- « Non », le rassure-t-elle rapidement, avant de rougir et de se mordre les lèvres. « Je crois que j'ai vécu ton orgasme. » Elle baisse les yeux et fait la moue. « Ça doit être le tien, vu que ta fougue t'a en quelque sorte fait rater mon clitoris. »

\- « Oh », il cligne des yeux, puis fronce les sourcils comprenant soudainement. « C'était ta première fois avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle acquiesce en rougissant encore plus mais n'évite pas son regard.

\- « Comme moi », confesse-t-il en frottant son menton, perdu dans ses pensées. « Dans ce cas, il doit s'agir d'une sorte de lien magique, pas aussi fort que si on n'avait perdu notre virginité pour de vrai, mais quand même. »

Il se relève et s'assoit de façon à lui faire face.

\- « Je ferai des recherches là-dessus », fait-il en plaçant distraitement une main sur sa cuisse. Il lève un sourcil comme elle le fixe, resplendissante.

Elle se penche en avant et place un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Et ça, mon cher Théo, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es le seul garçon de cette école avec qui je vais faire ce genre de choses. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** et qui te dit que le beau blond ne se ralliera pas de lui-même au camp d'Harry ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Exceptionnellement, je ne réponds pas aux reviews cause départ imminent en vacances. En contrepartie, je publie quatre chapitres d'affilée. C'est Byzance quoi ! Bonne lecture et à dans une semaine.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** Le début du trimestre

* * *

Dix minutes avant leur arrivée, Hermione revient dans leur compartiment pour faire face à des sourires entendus. Il est vrai que si physiquement elle n'a pas l'air différent par rapport à tout à l'heure, son humeur est clairement plus joyeuse.

\- « Allons donc, à ce point-là ? », demande Ginny en riant face à son teint rougissant.

\- « Tu veux savoir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle tourne le nez bien levé et s'assoit, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

\- « Euh… Neville et moi, on passe volontiers, merci bien », fait remarquer Harry l'air un tantinet gêné. « Par contre, on veut bien savoir si tu prévois de l'amener dans le Nouvel Ordre dans un future proche. »

\- « Peut-être », fait-elle en réfléchissant. « Mais, c'est trop tôt pour en être sûre. »

Ils parviennent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et se dirigent vers les carrioles, saluant leurs camarades de classe et anciens membres de l'AD, ainsi qu'Hagrid, qui est occupé à appeler les premières années de sa voix tonitruante. Ils se répartissent quatre par quatre dans les voitures, et arrivent au château sans incident. Pénétrant par l'entrée principale, heureusement libérée de Peeves, ils suivent le flot des corps et s'assoient à leur place habituelle, à la table des Griffondors.

La grande salle est toujours aussi magnifique, pourtant Harry pressent qu'il manque quelque chose. Il jette un œil à la table professorale, comptant les visages familiers, plus un nouveau qu'il suppose être celui du professeur Slughorn. Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall ne sont pas présents, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant.

Confus, il fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et soudain, il met le doigt dessus. Aucun flash de lumière, aucune voix aigüe ennuyeuse à mourir. Il regarde de chaque côté la table des Griffondors, et ne voit ni Colin, ni Dennis Creevey.

\- « Putain ! »

Brusquement, un sentiment de terreur se répand dans ses entrailles, alors que les Griffondors de sixième année se tournent vers lui.

\- « Où sont les frères Creevey ? »

Tout le monde est surpris et regarde en cherchant partout dans la salle.

\- « Alice Mitchley, une troisième année, et Robin Walter, un septième année, manquent également », ajoute Hermione sans pouvoir taire le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

\- « Né de moldus ? »

Elle hoche la tête, confirmant ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il soupire en se massant l'arête du nez.

\- « Ce ne sont pas des gens qui ont été attaqués, Harry, plutôt des personnes qui ont choisi de disparaître », fait Neville pour essayer d'apaiser son inquiétude. « Des parents effrayés qui préfèrent garder leurs enfants à la maison plutôt que de les envoyer à Poudlard. »

Il hoche la tête comprenant l'idée. Pourtant, il se sent subitement coupable, même si ça parait irrationnel. Sûrement un reste de l'héritage Dursley, que tout ce qui est mauvais est de sa faute, une idée qui lui a été inculquée par les coups au point qu'il finisse par y croire.

Il ferme les yeux et inspire longuement, vidant son esprit, à la recherche d'un souvenir qui pourrait l'aider. ' _Ce n'est pas ta faute !_ ', voilà l'écho qu'il entend dans sa tête, prononcé par tant de visages familiers et aimants. Mais ça n'a aucun effet pour autant. ' _Certaines choses sont simplement hors de ton_ contrôle', lui a dit un jour Hermione, mais le nœud dans son ventre est toujours là. Alors une grande silhouette portant une robe sombre apparaît devant lui et lui crache : ' _Aussi difficile que ce soit pour votre égo surdimensionné de le croire, Potter, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous !_ '

A son grand étonnement, il sent le nœud de la culpabilité se défaire et s'évanouir. Il rouvre les yeux et découvre des visages inquiets le fixer.

\- « Je vais bien », les rassure-t-il. Il reporte son attention sur la ligne des premières années qui suivent le professeur McGonagall sur le devant de la salle.

 _Qui aurait cru un jour que les insultes de Snape seraient les seuls mots en lesquels je pourrais avoir une totale confiance ?_

Son regard se pose sur son professeur de défense qui semble trop occupé à jauger les premières années pour le remarquer.

Comment diable en est-il arrivé là ?

* * *

Severus mange comme à son habitude avec lenteur, ce qui lui laisse l'occasion de garder un œil sur toute la salle, sa maison en particulier. Quelques élèves sont absents, et pas à cause des récentes attaques. Honnêtement, il ne comprend pas la stupidité de certains parents. Comme si les garder auprès d'eux leur assurera une meilleure sécurité qu'ici, à Poudlard.

Ses yeux trainent sur les septièmes années. Beaucoup d'entre eux seront marqués pendant le prochain solstice d'hiver. Parmi eux, certains sont impatients, d'autres bien moins. Il va devoir agir vite. Potter a promis de fournir des lieux sûrs et des faux papiers, si le besoin de quitter le pays se faisait sentir. Cela dit, il n'a pas précisé comment il allait réussir ce foutu challenge, vu qu'il est encore mineur. Severus se fait une note mentale de l'interroger à ce sujet. Il aura besoin de l'argent dès que possible, bien qu'il ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure. Après tout, Potter n'est pas quelqu'un qui fait des promesses vides de sens.

Son regard tombe plus loin sur la table. Draco semble assez en retrait et il comprend pourquoi, après l'été qu'il vient de vivre. Il espère seulement que ça aura été suffisant pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité, et qu'il ne sera pas trop entêté pour demander de l'aide. Nott est assis plus ou moins dans son coin, comme à son habitude, les yeux baissés au-dessus de son assiette. Voilà un garçon intelligent !

\- « Je voulais vous demander, Severus », Slughorn se penche vers eux. « Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet du jeune monsieur Potter ? »

Severus renifle, transformant son visage en un masque de dédain. « Pourquoi, Horace ? Est-ce que les autres n'ont pas suffisamment chanté ses louanges pour que vous vous formiez une opinion ? »

Slughorn se met à rigoler en le tapant sur l'épaule, ignorant le regard reçu en retour.

\- « Ah, mon garçon, Minerva m'a prévenu que vous pourriez ne pas être raisonnable pendant cette année, mais tout de même. »

\- « Eh bien, il n'est assurément pas le meilleur élève en potions », lâche Severus avec condescendance. « Franchement, comment il a réussi à obtenir un E à son O.W.L. me dépasse. Ce doit être grâce à Miss Granger. »

\- « Ah un autre esprit brillant dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parler », continue l'imperturbable Slughorn, « et dont j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance. »

\- « Je suppose que vous allez rouvrir le Slug Club ? »

\- « Bien sûr », rétorque pompeusement le vieux professeur en bombant le torse. « Quelle autre meilleure façon d'apporter l'unité entre les maisons ? Albus m'a tout de suite donné son autorisation. »

\- « En effet. » Severus ravale la réponse un peu trop sarcastique et prend plutôt une gorgée de son verre.

Slughorn comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus du brun, il retourne heureusement son attention vers Flitwick, assis de l'autre côté.

 _Potter_. Il se retient de regarder dans la direction de la table des Griffondors, comme il le fait trop souvent à son goût. Ces jours-ci, le jeune homme occupe régulièrement ses pensées. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui, quelque chose qui a suscité l'intérêt de Severus sans qu'il en prenne véritablement conscience. Quelque chose qu'il craint d'analyser de plus près. Quelque chose qu'il repousse dans les recoins éloignés de son esprit, afin de l'ignorer.

Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser de côté. Personne ne sait cela mieux que Severus Snape.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Harry s'est réveillé de bonne heure, au point de réussir à faire ses exercices et à aller prendre sa douche, avant que les autres ne commencent à s'étirer. Il est plutôt fier d'être parvenu à faire aujourd'hui vingt pompes, ce qui représente le double de la semaine passée. Les potions ont clairement rempli leur rôle, bien qu'elles lui donnent l'impression d'être toujours affamé. Pas étonnant que Ron fasse un tel tapage pour manger à heure fixe et ne jamais rater une opportunité de faire un petit tour à la cuisine à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Harry sourit en se lavant les cheveux. De ce point de vue, le rouquin n'aurait jamais dû abandonner son badge de préfet avec autant d'empressement, puisque ça lui donnait la possibilité de voyager après le couvre-feu. Harry est encore en train de s'accoutumer au fait que Ron ne fasse plus partie du cercle de ses amis. Enfin, pas au point de lui prêter sa cape ou sa carte.

Il s'habille et descend dans la salle commune pour attendre Hermione, Ginny et Neville, justement avec les articles en question qu'il a rétrécis et mis en sûreté dans sa poche. Comme pour son balai, il a pris la décision de les avoir toujours sur lui à compter de maintenant. Avec autant d'ennemis, mieux vaut être vigilent.

Les filles et Neville apparaissent bien vite et ensembles, ils se dirigent vers la grande salle, faisant fi des murmures et des doigts qui les pointent partout où ils passent depuis l'an passé.

\- « Des choses concernant l'Ordre ? », demande doucement Neville.

\- « Rien de précis à ce jour », Harry observe attentivement les alentours. « Si ce n'est de garder un œil ouvert à d'éventuelles nouvelles recrues. Si vous avez déjà des noms, faites une liste et passez-la moi. A part ça, vous devez avoir une entrevue avec Snape pour discuter de votre entrainement. Je l'informerai aujourd'hui de votre statut via hibou. »

\- « Il va nous entrainer individuellement ? » Neville semble surpris.

\- « Oui, cela attirera moins l'attention. Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit », répond Harry en le regardant avec un sourire innocent. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Neville. Je suis presque sûr que ces rumeurs de vampire ne sont pas fondées, donc il ne devrait pas te mordre. »

\- « Ah, ah, Harry », grimace l'autre garçon pas vraiment convaincu.

Hermione et Ginny, qui les suivent, roulent des yeux.

Le premier jour de cours, le petit déjeuner est toujours bruyant. McGonagall leur passe leur emploi du temps et la déléguée fille en fait autant avec leur planning des patrouilles. Harry regarde le sien, constatant avec plaisir qu'il disposera d'un peu de temps libre cette année, pour finir par se rappeler qu'il a aussi des engagements extra-scolaires. Bon sang ! Parfois, il déteste vraiment Dumbledore.

Consciencieusement, il fait une copie et le passe ensuite à Hermione, qui est en charge de son éducation, à l'exception du combat. Merlin, cette année va être un véritable enfer ! Sa seule consolation reste qu'il crachera dans la soupe de Dumbledore à chaque livre qu'il aura lu et à chaque petit morceau d'information qu'il aura acquis.

Le hibou postal arrive, lui jetant son journal et une lettre de Remus, qu'il met de côté pour la lire en privé. Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucune autre attaque ou disparition hier. Il jette alors un œil aux sondages pour l'élection à venir. Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef du bureau des Aurors, est toujours le candidat en tête selon l'enquête réalisée ce week-end à Pré-au-lard et au chemin de Traverse. Compte tenu que l'élection intervient dans deux semaines, Harry estime qu'il est temps de jeter un œil à la biographie de l'homme, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres sources qu'il pourra obtenir pour savoir à qui il aura à faire le moment venu. Il ne se fait aucune illusion sur ce que sera le premier mouvement politique du nouveau ministre.

Après avoir terminé le petit déjeuner, ils reviennent à la tour Griffondor pour récupérer leurs sacs et les livres dont ils auront besoin pour la journée. Harry commence par Transfiguration, puis après le déjeuner, Runes Anciennes avec les troisièmes années. Il est impatient de découvrir ce cours, certainement moins d'attirer l'attention. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève de sixième année choisit une toute nouvelle option. S'il n'en avait pas furieusement besoin, il aurait préféré l'étudier par lui-même.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté Ron pendant toutes ces années ? Divination ? Franchement, j'aurais dû laisser tomber après le tout premier cours !_

Il fait un détour par les toilettes pour ouvrir la lettre. Il lance le mot de passe afin de révéler le contenu.

 _Mon petit Cornedrue junior,_

 _Hier, Dumbledore m'a approché pour se renseigner sur l'étendue de tes connaissances du monde sorcier. Pour tout te dire, cela m'a choqué qu'il me confesse ni plus, ni moins qu'il avait essayé de les limiter depuis ton enfance. Si Sirius savait ça…_

 _Mais peu importe, louveteau, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et ce salaud a semblé l'avaler. Il est raisonnable de penser que dans peu de temps, il va approcher certains de tes proches avec la même question._

 _Prend soin de toi._

 _Moony._

Harry brûle la lettre et éparpille les cendres avant de quitter les toilettes et rejoindre sa salle commune. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre depuis la lecture du testament de Sirius, même s'il ne fait pas comment agir. C'est un peu tard pour feindre l'ignorance. La seule option serait de prétendre tout savoir. Il va devoir informer le Nouvel Ordre dans ce sens et voir ce que Dumbledore fera pour le contrecarrer. A n'en pas douter quelque chose de peu dangereux, mais de très ennuyant.

Puis, il se rappelle de Ron et grimace de l'intérieur. Le connaissant, il n'hésitera pas à sauter à pieds joints, surtout s'il peut espérer retirer un certain gain en se joignant au directeur.

 _Eh merde ! On dit que ton pire ennemi est ton meilleur ami. Quelle putain de vérité !_

Il commence sérieusement à envisager de lancer un sort d'oubliettes au rouquin, lorsqu'une idée brillante surgit dans sa tête. Il peut tout simplement dire qu'il a toujours prétendu ne rien savoir à cause de la jalousie de Ron. Ce dernier a fait montre d'une sacrée colère en apprenant l'existence de sa voûte en fidéicommis, alors imaginez comment il réagirait si Harry affichait son héritage sous son nez.

 _Parfait !_

Lorsqu'Harry rejoint ses amis, un sourire béat étire le coin de ses lèvres.

\- « Plus tard », leur dit-il pour taire leur interrogation. « Quelques soucis à l'horizon, mais j'ai un plan. »

* * *

Le jour est passé trop vite au goût de Draco et il ne sait toujours pas comment procéder. Doit-il commencer par Blaise et Daphné, ou s'assurer d'abord du soutien de Potter afin d'être en meilleure position de négocier ? Surtout comment il va faire pour l'obliger à écouter, et pire encore, pour le convaincre ?

Il doit vraiment avoir un entretien avec son parrain car Severus sera sûrement capable de lui venir en aide. Le problème, c'est que si ce n'était pas pour ce sujet de conversation, il l'aurait approché tout de suite. Car, Severus et Potter ayant des réactions inattendues, il a toutes les raisons de faire preuve de prudence.

Tard après le dîner, il met de côté son essai de Transfiguration à moitié terminé, et décide d'en finir et d'aller voir Severus. De toute façon, il doit tôt ou tard lui parler de sa loyauté. Maintenant semble être le bon moment. En arrivant à la porte, il s'apprête à frapper lorsqu'il se souvient que les quartiers du professeur de potions ne sont plus ceux de son parrain. Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers le premier étage, jurant dans sa barbe.

Cette fois il frappe à la bonne porte, tout en étant plus que jamais conscient qu'il n'aura plus le luxe de se tourner facilement vers un adulte pour demander conseil avant longtemps. Draco sent ses entrailles se crisper. Oui, cette incertitude est en effet dérangeante ! Trois mois auparavant, tout était si simple et clair. Aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus quoi penser, encore moins quoi faire.

La porte s'ouvre, révélant le profil sévère de Severus, qui s'adoucit comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit. L'été semble lui avoir été bénéfique. Son corps a perdu son aspect décharné, ainsi que la tension presque toujours présente ces dernières années.

\- « Bonsoir, Severus. Je dérange peut-être ?

\- « Pas du tout, Draco, entre. » Il se recule et désigne le canapé. « Prend un siège. Du thé ? »

Draco acquiesce en s'asseyant sur le sofa fin et élégant, qu'il doute d'avoir fait partie de l'inventaire lorsque le brun a emménagé. En fait, les seuls objets de cette pièce qui sont usés sont ses livres, rangés sur les étagères en acajou.

\- « J'ai pris la liberté de meubler mes appartements selon mes goûts », lui explique Severus, après avoir fièrement suivi son regard. « Leur état initial était tout à fait inacceptable. »

Un elfe de maison drapé dans une étoffe en soie argentée, qui tient en place grâce à une broche en or, apparaît dans un pop discret et dispose un plateau avec un service à thé sur la petite table entre eux. Elle affiche une fierté et une grâce qu'il n'a jamais vues chez ces créatures.

\- « Merci, Winky », dit Severus pour la congédier. Elle s'incline et sort sans faire de bruit.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager. Severus verse deux tasses de thé, en pose une en face de lui et regarde la sienne, clairement amusé.

\- « Je comprends que voir un elfe de maison être bien traité doit être une nouveauté pour toi, Draco, mais le thé est en train de refroidir. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent, fixant son parrain comme si au lieu d'avoir fait une blague, il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Il prend sa tasse comme un automate et avale une gorgée en observant l'homme assis face à lui presque avec méfiance. Ce Severus-là parait plus relaxe, plus franc et définitivement moins effrayé.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui donne tant de confiance ?_

\- « La certitude d'avoir fait pour la première fois de ma vie le bon choix », répond automatiquement Severus, ayant deviné la question dans son esprit.

Draco sent son visage chauffé. Il avale une autre gorgée de thé, s'interrogeant sur le sens de ces mots. Toutefois, incapable de les déchiffrer à partir de si peu d'information, il abandonne pour plus tard et se concentre sur la raison de sa visite.

\- « Je ne veux pas le servir. »

Severus l'observe pendant quelques minutes, évaluant sa sincérité. Puis il lui fait un sourire approbateur, le rendant enfin plus léger.

\- « Pour ma part, je suis heureux de l'entendre, Draco. Il se pourrait en revanche, que ta famille ne soit pas aussi ravie. »

Il ricane d'amusement. Ce serait l'euphémisme du siècle.

\- « Pour être honnête, je suis plus inquiet pour ma mère que pour moi-même », répond-il en redevenant sérieux. « Je suis plus ou moins en sécurité à Poudlard. Dès que j'atteindrai ma majorité, je serai libre de faire ce que je veux, d'avoir un accès illimité à mon argent et à nos biens immobiliers. D'ici là, ma mère va être exposée à la cruauté de mon père et des autres. »

Severus semble perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu pourrais veiller à ce qu'elle soit saine et sauve auprès d'un troisième camp », suggère-t-il après un moment.

\- « Qui ? Dumbledore ? », crache-t-il avec dérision.

\- « Non », rétorque Severus sur le même ton. « Le directeur ne prête que peu d'intérêt aux Serpentards, encore moins aux Malfoy. Ce d'autant que sa protection ne vient jamais sans contrepartie. »

Draco est plus que surpris d'entendre pour la première fois son parrain avoir ce genre de mots pour Dumbledore.

\- « Il existe un troisième camp puissant et influent », continue Severus en remplissant à nouveau leurs tasses vides. « N'as-tu pas suivi les nouvelles cet été, Draco ? Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas échappé à ton attention, à qui le dernier Lord Black a laissé ses biens ? »

 _Bon sang, mais bien sûr, quel idiot je fais !_ Draco devrait se gifler pour sa bêtise. La réponse à ses problèmes était juste sous son nez !

\- « Bien qu'il soit encore mineur, l'héritier des familles Potter et Black n'est certainement pas dénué de moyens, comme tu le sais. Et tant que ta mère ne fait rien qui déshonore la maison Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy relève de sa charge, quelles que soient ses relations. De ce fait, je doute sincèrement qu'il refusera une requête officielle de ta part. »

Draco hoche la tête de façon distraite, des plans se formant déjà dans son esprit. Il ne remarque pas le sourire suffisant sur les lèvres de son parrain, avant de reprendre une autre gorgée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :** Comment faire ?

* * *

Mardi, ils ont assisté à leur premier cours avec le nouveau professeur de potions, et Harry ne sait toujours quoi en penser. L'homme semble être un enseignant compétent et expérimenté, et plus ou moins équitable entre les maisons. Cependant, la façon qu'il a eue de le dévisager l'a mis mal à l'aise, et il n'était pas le seul. Hermione et Zabini ont aussi été les cibles de ses sourires rayonnants et de ses nombreux compliments. Il en a parlé à Hermione pendant le déjeuner et celle-ci lui a appris l'existence du fameux Slug Club, dont il ne sait pas non plus quoi penser.

D'un côté, ça semble une excellente base pour se faire un réseau de connaissances. D'un autre, rien ne dit si les personnes avec le bon potentiel y seront incluses. Des stars de quidditch ou des propriétaires de magasins, voilà des gens qu'il ne recherche pas à attirer dans son camp. Finalement, il a décidé d'attendre et d'observer. Au moins, Zabini serait un élément qu'il accueillerait favorablement.

Mercredi et le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal avec Snape vient d'avoir lieu et là encore, le résultat est mitigé. Griffondor a perdu vingt points sans aucune raison valable, mais la leçon s'est avérée absolument fascinante, au point qu'il a une crampe à la main d'avoir pris une abondance de notes. Il a toujours trouvé que Snape était passionné par les potions, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la manière dont il parle de la magie noire. A la fin du cours, le professeur lui demande de rester un instant. Il fait signe à ses amis d'aller devant et s'approche du bureau. Snape sécurise la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- « Mon filleul m'a informé qu'il n'était pas dans ses intentions de servir le seigneur des ténèbres. De ce fait, il a déjà prévu un plan pour échapper à l'influence de son père. »

\- « Eh bien, je suis ravi pour lui et pour vous aussi, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? En aucun cas, je ne peux imaginer qu'il veuille travailler activement contre eux. »

\- « En effet », Snape a l'air ravi de ses capacités de déduction, « mais vous oubliez qu'il a une faiblesse. À l'heure actuelle, sa mère est à la merci de son époux et de sa sœur, ce qui est tout bonnement inacceptable pour un fils aimant. Je lui ai recommandé de vous approcher, du moins d'approcher le futur lord de la famille Black de façon officiel. Vous pourriez l'accepter dans votre camp en échange de votre protection. »

\- « Non », les yeux d'Harry deviennent subitement durs.

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? », fait Snape décontenancé.

\- « J'ai dit non, Snape », répète l'élève froidement. « C'est exactement comme ça que Voldemort et Dumbledore agissent, par le chantage, réel ou émotionnel, les menaces et toutes sortes de pression, sans oublier les mensonges et les subterfuges. Ce n'est PAS comment que je veux procéder ! Ce n'est PAS ainsi que nous avons fondé le Nouvel Ordre, vous comprenez ? Nous ferons les choses correctement ou nous ne ferons rien ! Je vais aider chaque personne qui le demande avec sincérité, sans aucune contrepartie. Si la personne souhaite prêter allégeance, elle sera la bienvenue. Dans le cas contraire, je ne la forcerai pas. »

\- « Vous êtes un idiot de Griffondor », murmure Snape après un long silence. Pourtant, le regard dans ses yeux le trahit, un mélange d'admiration et de crainte qu'il n'a vu qu'une seule fois auparavant. C'est la façon dont Bellatrix regarde Voldemort. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il réalise que c'est terriblement bandant. Alors qu'il tente de cacher son inconfort, Harry croise les bras et se met à ricaner.

\- « Bon, si vous voulez tellement une raison made in Serpentard, eh bien appelez ça un point faible préventif. Un élément non consentant devient toujours une responsabilité, vous mieux que personne, devriez le savoir. Un serment magique, c'est bien beau, mais Dobby et Kreacher sont les exemples parfaits qui montrent que même les liens les plus forts peuvent être contournés. Avoir des traîtres dans mes rangs est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ! »

 _Bon sang, arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je vais te sauter dessus !_

Comme s'il avait entendu l'ordre tacite, Snape se recompose un visage impassible et hoche la tête.

\- « Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose. Les fonds que vous m'avez promis, j'en ai besoin dès que possible. »

\- « Ah, eh bien », Harry se détend, décroisant ses bras. « Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, j'ai obtenu sept milles gallions dans l'affaire de la Gazette du sorcier, mais j'ai une autre source d'argent que je n'avais envisagé avant et dont je me suis souvenu que récemment. » Il sourit malicieusement. « Est-ce que Dumbledore a jamais mentionné quel était le monstre des Serpentards ? »

Le visage de Snape s'illumine presque comme celui d'un enfant, une expression que d'après Harry, aucun être vivant ne lui a jamais vue. Il préfère ne pas commenter.

\- « Le basilique… il est toujours là ? »

\- « Je dirais que oui. De toute façon, qui irait s'en débarrasser ? Et s'il est susceptible d'être d'ores et déjà pourri, je me suis renseigné sur le prix de la poudre d'os de basilique, et en me basant dessus, on peut encore se faire une petite fortune sur le seul squelette, sans oublier les dents. »

\- « C'est exact. » Snape a repris le contrôle, même si une légère gêne parvient encore à s'infiltrer à travers ses barrières.

\- « Etes-vous libre ce week-end ? », demande Harry, en cachant avec soin son amusement face au raidissement de son professeur. « Alors rejoignez-moi dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde ce vendredi après le couvre-feu. Et apporter un balai et le matériel adéquat pour récolter les échantillons, et des contenants aussi. »

* * *

Le reste de la semaine a filé sans incident notable, enfin si l'on ne prend pas en compte les chimères qu'Hagrid leur a amenées le vendredi matin, pendant le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Merlin, ils ont pu s'estimer chanceux d'avoir encore tous leurs membres intacts à l'heure du déjeuner. Il aime bien Hagrid, mais parfois, il en fait trop.

L'après-midi, il l'a passé à la bibliothèque à terminer ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Ils ont choisi un coin éloigné pour se cacher et arranger Théodore Nott qu'Hermione a réussi à convaincre de venir étudier avec eux. C'est un mec bien, un peu nerveux et surtout qui n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient accepté. Mais ça passera sûrement avec le temps. Hermione y veillera.

Il soupire et ouvre le livre d'histoire que Neville insiste qu'il lise. A l'unanimité, il a été décidé que l'histoire, la politique, la justice et le ministère doivent être les premiers sujets qu'il doit maîtriser, dans la mesure où c'est de ceux-là dont il aura le plus besoin dans un futur proche. C'est intéressant, vraiment, mais il n'est simplement pas du genre à s'assoir et à lire toute la journée, préférant la pratique à n'importe quoi d'autre. L'expédition qu'il a prévue de faire avec Snape la nuit prochaine, sera une pause bienvenue.

Lorsqu'il est finalement temps, Harry se glisse dans les couloirs, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et atteint les toilettes avec une demi-heure d'avance, ce qui ne le gêne pas nullement. Il est mieux là que dans la salle commune. Heureusement, Myrtle n'est pas présente ce soir. Alors, il ôte sa cape et s'assoit sur l'un des bidets pour consulter à loisir sa carte. Snape est dans son bureau, comme la plupart des autres professeurs. Miss Teigne est déjà en train de patrouiller du côté des cachots, en compagnie de Rusard. Les premiers préfets ne commenceront pas avant au moins une heure. Soudain un mouvement dans une pièce de stockage au deuxième étage attire son attention. Deux points tellement proches qu'ils se chevauchent quasiment. Il lit les noms de Théodore Nott et d'Hermione Granger.

Harry rougit et regarde immédiatement ailleurs. C'est vraiment quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Le point représentant Snape se déplace vers le deuxième étage. Il replie la carte et la met dans sa poche. Remus a promis d'en créer d'autres, bien qu'il doute que la première soit prête avant noël. Un objet avec autant de sortilèges compliqués prend simplement du temps.

La porte s'ouvre et se referme d'elle-même avant que Snape annule le sort de désillusion et avance en regardant partout avec curiosité. Harry quitte les toilettes où il était assis et fait un signe en direction des lavabos.

\- « Il y a un serpent gravé sur le robinet là. Le lavabo s'ouvre à l'aide d'un mot de passe en Fourchelang sur un grand puit. La dernière fois, Ron et moi, on a poussé Lockhart pour vérifier que c'était sans danger de glisser le long des tuyaux sous l'école et c'était évidemment le cas. On est remonté en tenant la queue de Fawkes, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé d'apporter un balai. »

Il se concentre sur le serpent et siffle 'ouvre-toi'. Ils voient le lavabo glisser sur le côté, révélant un trou sombre.

\- « Bon, après vous, monsieur Potter », fait Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

\- « Une minute… je viens de réaliser… Ginny, vous savez quand elle était possédée par le jeune Tom, elle est descendue plusieurs fois là-dedans. Comment elle est sortie de là sans un balai ? »

\- « Vous pensez qu'il y a une autre entrée ? »

\- « Je ne crois pas », Harry lance un Lumos et regarde en bas du tuyau. A l'intérieur, juste en dessous du rebord, on voit autre chose de graver. Comme les mots de passe de Serpentard sont relativement simples, n'est-ce pas, il siffle 'escalier' et découvre sous ses yeux le boyau se tordre et se transformer en un escalier à colimaçon. « Ah, ah ! » Il sourit d'un air victorieux en regardant Snape qui se contente de rouler des yeux.

Ils sécurisent la porte de la salle de bain et commence leur descente dans les égouts du château. Le trajet se termine plus vite que prévu, quatre ou cinq étages au plus. Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement en bas, ils découvrent les débris qui bloquent le tunnel plus en avant.

\- « Le plafond s'est effondré lorsque le sort de Lockhart s'est retourné contre lui et dans le mur », explique Harry. « Ron s'est jeté sur le côté et moi de l'autre. Il a commencé à creuser une ouverture pendant que j'allais dans la Chambre. »

\- « Comme c'est héroïque de votre part, Potter ! » La réplique sarcastique qu'il attendait.

\- « Ouais bah pensez-y une seconde, je n'avais que douze ans à l'époque », rétorque Harry toujours souriant. « Est-ce que vous imaginez la taille de mon complexe aujourd'hui ? »

Snape lève les yeux au plafond, mais Harry pourrait jurer avec vu le coin de ces lèvres se crisper légèrement. Ils élargissent l'entrée de Ron et grimpent dessus. La mue de peau de serpent brille sous la lumière vive et verte de leur baguette. Aussitôt, Snape s'en va étudier les restes.

\- « Vous n'avez pas mentionné ça. » Il la fait léviter du sol et la dépoussière totalement, après quoi il la roule et la met sous son bras.

\- « Pour être honnête, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Je suppose que ça vaut quelque chose ? »

Snape se met à ricaner, le raillant ouvertement. « Potter, votre ignorance n'a aucune limite. »

\- « Oui, et bien vous n'avez qu'à remercier Dumbledore pour ça ! », crache avec colère l'élève, avant de regarder ailleurs, clairement blessé par la remarque. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a toujours été capable de passer facilement au-dessus des insultes de Snape dans le passé, alors d'où ça vient ?

Dressant ses boucliers d'occlumencie, il repousse son questionnement et se retourne pour faire face à l'autre homme.

\- « Allons-y. » Il commence à descendre dans le tunnel sans un regard en arrière.

Snape l'observe étrangement, mais ne dit rien, le suivant simplement.

Ils atteignent le mur sur lequel deux serpents sont entrelacés. Harry siffle 'ouvre-toi', se préparant à une odeur pestilentielle. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entrent, seule une bouffée d'air frais les attend. Il jette un coup d'œil à Snape et constate que ce dernier est tout aussi surpris. Ils entrent dans la chambre et comprennent immédiatement pourquoi. Le basilique gît sur le sol, complètement intact, comme s'il avait été tué une heure avant.

\- « Il doit y avoir un sortilège de préservation dans cet endroit, ou quelque chose du genre », spécule Harry à voix haute. « C'est d'autant mieux. »

Comme il ne reçoit aucune réponse, il se tourne vers Snape qui semble plonger dans la contemplation de ce qui l'entoure, avec un air de recueillement contenu sur le visage. Harry doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à cette vision. Après tout, ce doit être un moment monumental dans la vie d'un Serpentard. Il se racle la gorge bruyamment pour lui rappeler sa présence, et fait un geste en direction du serpent, sans cacher son amusement.

\- « Je sais que ça doit être excitant, mais on a du boulot. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez amener un appareil photo la prochaine fois, vu que, de toute façon, on ne pourra pas s'occuper de toute cette bestiole ce soir. »

Le regard que le plus vieux envoie au plus jeune doit être l'un de ses meilleurs, mais il ne parvient pas à diminuer l'amusement d'Harry.

Snape reprend la situation en mains. Il pose la peau sur le sol et commence à énoncer les tâches à effectuer. Ils vont devoir récupérer du sang, du venin, les écailles, les dents, la peau, les entrailles et les os. La viande est inutile et devra être jetée en toute sécurité, puisqu'elle est hautement empoisonnée si elle est consommée.

\- « La bête entière vaut approximativement deux millions, peut-être trois compte tenu que la dernière observation confirmée d'un basilique remonte à environ deux cent ans », l'informe Snape en agrandissant une vieille malle disposant toutefois de plusieurs compartiments, dont il soulève le couvercle.

Impressionné, Harry se met à siffler. « Alors je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas essayé de le récupérer il y a trois ans. Serpentard ou non, de l'or c'est de l'or, et en général, les guerres ne vous apportent pas la fortune. »

Snape se redresse en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dois admettre que c'est une bonne question. » Il y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, avant de comprendre brusquement. »

\- « Il vous appartient, Potter. » Il voit la confusion sur le visage d'Harry, alors il poursuit. « La bête est à vous de par la loi, puisque c'est vous qui l'avez tué. Il aurait été obligé de verser tout l'argent obtenue de sa vente sur votre voûte en fidéicommis, sinon les gobelins l'auraient accusé de détournement de fonds. »

\- « Ah », fait Harry en cachant derrière ses boucliers, la colère qui le submerge. « Donc, il a simplement décidé que laisser une source inestimable en ingrédients à potions pourrir serait un moindre mal que de voir un garçon de douze ans avec trois millions dans les mains. »

\- « Il semblerait en effet que ce soit le cas », approuve sèchement le professeur en prenant un morceau de chiffon qu'il agrandi et en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. « J'ai besoin de vous pour faire léviter le corps pendant que je l'écaille. »

La procédure s'avère assez simple. Harry lève le corps à environ trois mètres dans les airs, tandis que Snape le nettoie, puis passe le chiffon tout le long. Aussi doucement que possible, il lance un sortilège d'écaillement de poisson, laissant tomber les écailles vertes et brillantes comme une douche étincelante. Une fois terminé, Harry repose le corps au sol sur un second morceau de chiffon que Snape a étalé parterre. Alors que Snape transpose sa récolte dans des boites spécialement charmées pour compter, trier et empiler les écailles l'une sur l'autres, il en profite pour réfléchir.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore est allé trop loin dans son ingérence et il doit bien y avoir une façon de se venger en quelque sorte. Il doit y en avoir ! Trois millions, c'est l'équivalent de la fortune Potter, comment quelqu'un peut permettre que ça pourrisse ? Et c'est ce qui se serait passé si le sortilège de conservation n'avait pas par chance continué à fonctionner après mille ans !

Soudain, une idée lumineuse accroche son esprit, ainsi qu'un horrible et jubilatoire sourire sur son visage. Snape en a terminé et jette un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, doublement surpris.

\- « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelqu'un va finir par souffrir ? », énonce-t-il impassible. Il est trop habitué à ce genre d'expression pour ne pas relever.

\- « Ah, professeur ! » Harry est toujours en train de sourire comme un maniaque. « Quel sera, selon vous, le degré de courroux de notre cher directeur lorsqu'il va comprendre que j'ai mis la main sur quelque chose qu'il s'est efforcé de me cacher, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas faire une vente aux enchères et laisser les gobelins s'en charger ?

Snape le fixe un instant, les deux sourcils levés. « Vous êtes démoniaque, Potter », il finit par sourire, n'obtenant en retour qu'un ricanement. « Oui, vous êtes vraiment démoniaque. »

Tard le samedi soir, Severus se dirige vers la zone de transplanage dans la forêt interdite, pour répondre à une convocation. Une fois qu'il a atteint la gorge, il cache son apparence sous un glamour, et transplane au chemin de traverse et continue son chemin vers la rue presque vide menant à Gringotts. Les gobelins n'ont pas d'horaire lorsqu'il s'agit de business, et il se glisse à l'intérieur de la banque se sentant soulagé malgré lui. Transporter trois millions d'ingrédients à potions sur lui a tendance à le rendre un peu nerveux.

Ce matin, Potter et lui ont assisté au petit déjeuner pour détourner les soupçons, après quoi ils sont retournés à la chambre pour terminer l'éviscération des restes. Et oui, il a apporté un appareil photo avec lui, et ça valait véritablement l'embarras que cela lui a causé. Après avoir brûlé les déchets, ils sont allés découvrir l'intérieur de la gueule de la statue représentant un serpent, et ont trouvé deux douzaines de mues de peau, toutes plus petites les unes que les autres, mais néanmoins précieuses. Maintenant, il attend devant le comptoir, que le gobelin prenne connaissance de la lettre de Potter, lui donnant pleins pouvoirs pour mener l'affaire.

Severus n'a jamais été dans une situation comme celle-là auparavant. Aucun de ses anciens maîtres ne lui a jamais fait confiance au point de lui confier quelque chose de cette valeur. Et voilà Potter qui débarque, qui lui met pas loin de trois millions entre les mains, indifférent en apparence à ce qu'il va en faire, tant que il l'utilise pour faire le bien. Face à ça, la générosité prend une toute nouvelle définition.

Il confirme son identité et ouvre un coffre spécialement conçu pour conserver ce genre d'ingrédients. Il prend un chariot pour effectuer son dépôt et il reconnait volontiers que c'est une expérience intéressante. Qui aurait cru que les yeux d'un gobelin puissent s'écarquiller autant ? De retour à la surface, il demande à parler au responsable des comptes de Potter. Il est conduit dans son bureau où il attend. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, le gobelin en question n'arrive que près de dix minutes plus tard. Sachant qu'un vieux gobelin ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, il en déduit que Silvertooth a déjà reçu l'inventaire du nouveau coffre.

L'affaire est rapidement conclue. Moyennant des frais à hauteur de trois pour cent, les gobelins s'engagent à vendre les deux tiers des morceaux du basilique, quels qu'ils soient, aux meilleurs prix et à déposer les gains sur l'autre voûte qu'il a ouverte aujourd'hui.

De retour à Poudlard avec deux clés en or dans sa poche, il rencontre dans le grand hall le directeur, qui lui demande s'il a réussi à obtenir quelque chose de nouveau.

\- « Non, Albus, rien d'important », grommèle-t-il d'un air contrit, acceptant le sourire de pitié de Dumbledore. La Gazette du sorcier de lundi prochain n'arrivera jamais assez tôt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :** Désirs, douleurs et devoirs

* * *

Comme toujours, dimanche est arrivé à un rythme tranquille. Severus a terminé de noter ses copies et développé ses photos, les triant faute de mieux à faire. S'il regarde les dernières semaines qui viennent de se passer, il est plutôt content des progrès réalisés. Finalement, sa vie a pris une meilleure tournure. Après trente-six ans de crainte, de douleur et de misère, eh bien il était temps !

Il prend entre ses mains une photo de lui, accoté à la statue de Salazar Serpentard, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur l'appareil photo. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Potter a insisté pour la prendre, comme une preuve que Severus était bien là, pour de vrai, sinon personne ne le croirait. Il ricane un instant. Comme si déjà, il allait en parler à quelqu'un. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être à Draco un de ces jours.

 _Potter_. Un nouveau développement s'est fait jour lors de ce trimestre, et il n'est pas encore convaincu de ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire. Son jeune maître semble arborer des sentiments à son égard et il n'arrive pas à savoir si ce sont les hormones ou quelque chose de plus tangible.

Severus a remarqué la présence d'un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il le regarde avec ses boucliers d'occlumencie baissés. Après avoir enseigné pendant seize ans dans une école pleine d'adolescents en pleine crise hormonale, il l'a reconnu immédiatement. Il est vrai que contrairement à quasiment tous ses plus jeunes collègues professeurs, il n'a jamais vu ce regard particulier dirigé sur sa personne. Pas une fois au cours de sa carrière.

Ça doit forcément être provoqué par les hormones.

Il doit concéder qu'il est flatté. Incertain et confus, mais flatté. Même en dehors de l'école, il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où une personne lui a montré une sorte d'admiration. Toujours des collègues mangemorts et toujours suite à un raid particulièrement sanglant. Par conséquent, nul besoin d'en être fier.

Il a fini par accepter il y a très longtemps qu'il n'était pas désirable. Mise à part son brillant cursus, il n'a rien d'intéressant à offrir pour compenser son apparence et son caractère. Pas d'argent, aucune influence et bien qu'il soit de sang pur et responsable de maison, aucun statut social. Il est un sorcier puissant, même s'il s'évertue à ne pas le montrer. Aussi, il ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut développer des sentiments pour lui, qui plus est un adolescent, et pire encore Harry James Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'héritier des maisons Black et Potter.

Pourtant, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Potter lui fait du rentre-dedans, subtilement et discrètement, en ça il le félicite, mais surtout sans cesse. Le pire, c'est de réaliser que le décourager ne fait partie des options qu'envisage Severus. Que peut-il dire ? Potter est devenu un beau jeune homme et commence à mûrir plutôt bien. En plus, bien qu'il tienne encore beaucoup de son père, ce n'est plus sa copie carbone.

La question reste donc, est-ce qu'il va l'encourager ou va-t-il continuer à prétendre qu'il n'a pas remarqué ? En réalité, Severus est terrifié. Pas des conséquences bien sûr. Avoir une relation interdite avec l'élu juste sous le nez de Dumbledore rend la chose d'autant plus attirante. Non, c'est plutôt l'hypothèse raisonnable qu'avec la majeure partie de la population de Poudlard à ses pieds, Harry a dû en essayer une part équitable. Severus, en revanche, est un territoire totalement vierge.

Il possède quelques connaissances bien sûr, mais la seule véritable expérience s'est résumée à un baiser avec un Serdaigle, à qui on avait sûrement lancé un défi au cours de leur sixième année. Et le pire, c'est que Black en a été le témoin, puisqu'il se trouvait à passer dans cette allée particulière de la bibliothèque à ce moment-là. Autrement dit, ça s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école. Tous les deux ont été la cible des railleries pendant des mois, et après ça, tout le monde a compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'impliquer avec lui.

Il soupire en rassemblant les photos et les met dans une enveloppe scellée et cachée aux yeux de tous. Tonks lui a un jour demandé pourquoi il détestait Black avec autant de véhémence. Honnêtement, il aurait été plus facile de lui donner les raisons pour lesquelles il ne le détestait pas. Il va devoir se plonger dans ses livres pour se remettre en tête les techniques et attendre simplement de voir ce que Potter fera.

De toute façon, il ne devrait pas y mettre autant d'espoir, de peur que cela n'aboutisse à rien. Le jeune homme reviendra à la raison et tournera son attention vers un parti plus adéquat. Ce n'est pas à lui de faire des avances à son maître, sans compter à un homme tellement au-dessus de lui. Ce d'autant qu'être considéré comme celui qui réchauffe régulièrement son lit pourrait le propulser dans des cercles de la société qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvés d'approcher.

* * *

Lundi matin. Harry est en train de manger son petit déjeuner, pour une fois impatient que le courrier arrive. Le visage de Dumbledore n'est pas le seul qu'il veut voir, puisqu'il n'a pas encore informé ses amis de son petit coup. Celui de Ron devrait valoir le déplacement. Aussi, lorsque finalement des battements d'ailes accompagnées de doux hululements atteignent ses oreilles, il se redresse fébrile, bien que son visage ne montre rien d'autre qu'un calme serein.

Il fixe tellement fort son regard sur le hibou détenant le journal qu'il a à peine noté le magnifique aigle qui atterrit devant lui et lui tend la patte où est attachée une enveloppe coûteuse. Reconnaissant l'aigle de Malfoy, il retire la lettre et lui offre un bout de son bacon, que l'oiseau gobe avec grâce avant de s'envoler. Il met la lettre dans sa poche, secouant la tête d'amusement.

 _Faites confiance à Malfoy pour avoir un hibou avec des grands airs._

Il déroule le journal et sourit en lisant la une, tout content de lui. Un petit coup d'œil vers la table professorale, et il voit le visage de Dumbledore pâlir à chaque mot qu'il lit.

 _Bien fait ! Prend ça, sale connard !_

Il attrape le regard de Snape et l'honore d'un sourire timide, avant de revenir à se lecture.

 _LES RESTE D'UN BASILIQUE A VENDRE !_

 _Un représentant de la banque Gringotts nous a contactés hier nous annonçant la vente prochaine d'une quantité encore jamais vue d'ingrédients à potions extrêmement rares : du sang, du venin, toutes sortes de viscères, des dents, des écailles et des os d'un basilique, ainsi qu'environs soixante mètres de mues de peau._

 _La vente est conduite au nom de nul autre que monsieur Harry Potter, qui d'après les rumeurs, est censé avoir tué un basilique de plus de six mètres, plus connu comme le monstre de Serpentard, à l'âge de douze ans dans le cadre de l'ouverture de l'infâme chambre des secrets à Poudlard par vous-savez-qui, il y a quatre ans. L'histoire détaillée en page 5, les interviews et les témoins en page 8._

 _Considérant le marché actuel de n'importe quelle partie d'un basilique, la bête en question est susceptible de générer plusieurs millions de galions en ingrédients à potions. Un prix qui va être payé sans hésitation par la guilde des maîtres de potions, ainsi que par les ministères et les individus du monde entier, qui en ce moment-même, sont en train de batailler pour obtenir les meilleurs sièges lors de cette vente aux enchères. Les communiqués de presse à la page 10._

 _Pourquoi des ingrédients aussi recherchés ne sont relâchés que maintenant est la seule question à laquelle votre reporter n'a pas encore répondu._

 _Par Beth Belby._

Il affiche son sourire le plus innocent, il relève la tête et tombe dans les yeux légèrement choqués d'Hermione Granger. De chaque côté de lui, Neville et Ginny le dévisagent, incrédules. Ses camarades de Griffondor, tout comme le reste de la salle à l'exception de Ron qui semble ruminer en silence sa jalousie, sont en train de chuchoter entre eux et pointent des doigts dans sa direction.

Neville est le premier à recouvrer ses sens. Il jette un œil à la table principale et voit le visage sombre de Dumbledore. Il se tourne vers Harry, les lèvres pincées en un fin sourire.

\- « Mon ami, tu es un serpent comme j'en ai rarement vu. »

Harry soupire et hoche la tête, en faisant semblant d'avoir honte.

* * *

Assis dans son coin sombre de la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld, Severus reconnait qu'il a rarement été aussi amusé. Il observe ses collègues membres glousser avec excitation, tandis que Dumbledore essaie tant bien que mal de partager leur enthousiasme. Et c'est un répit agréable après les divagations incessantes de Slughorn depuis l'article d'hier. Ils sont fermement persuadés que cet argent va être donné à l'ordre et c'est tellement hilarant ! Il attend avec impatience de savoir comment Dumbledore va se sortir de cette situation. Se rendre compte qu'il ne contrôle pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu, est effectivement un coup dur porté à son image.

Au bout du compte, après que le dernier membre soit arrivé avec retard, Dumbledore se rappelle à l'ordre et s'assoit.

\- « Après avoir été bombardé de hiboux hier matin, j'ai décidé de vous réunir pour que l'on aborde les nouvelles qui, à l'évidence, gênent certains d'entre vous », il sourit avec bienveillance face à leurs rires, avant de devenir subitement grave. « On m'a demandé de façon explicite à quoi servirait les fonds obtenus de la vente aux enchères. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question. »

La confusion sur leur visage le met au bord de l'explosion. Si Severus n'était pas doté d'une telle force de caractère, il se roulerait déjà parterre. Il adore ce garçon !

Dumbledore soupire avant de donner des explications « Les morceaux du basilique appartiennent à Harry. Par conséquent, c'est à lui que revient de dépenser comme il le souhaite tout l'argent acquis de cette vente. »

\- « Mais… » Une seule voix, venant d'il ne sait ne sait où, initie le processus que Severus aime à appeler 'mettre les pieds dans le plat'. « Ne fait-il pas toujours ce que vous lui demandez ? »

Il pousse un soupir dédaigneux, sans chercher à cacher son mépris. Dumbledore l'honore d'un regard sévère, sans pour autant émettre le moindre commentaire, plus attaché qu'il est à répondre à la question.

\- « Pour ce qui touche à sa sécurité et son bien-être, oui, mais n'étant ni son tuteur, ni de sa famille, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire comment dépenser son argent. »

 _Enfin vous le réalisez ? Ça vous a pris un sacré bout de temps ! Quel amusement, ça va être de vous voir vous mettre en quatre pour gagner ses faveurs, et tout ça, en vain._

* * *

Profitant de l'absence de Dumbledore, Harry a planifié ce soir même une entrevue avec Draco Malfoy, dans une classe vide, à proximité du couloir des sortilèges, au troisième étage. Sans surprise, le blond est arrivé le premier. Ce qui l'est plus en revanche, c'est le manque de ce mépris hautain qui le caractérisait depuis des années, mais qui a fait place à autre chose depuis son retour à Poudlard en septembre.

Après avoir sécurisé l'endroit, ils se saluent l'un l'autre, puis s'installent à l'une des nombreuses tables. L'absurdité de la situation ne lui échappe pas. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit l'an passé qu'il aurait une conversation civile avec Draco Malfoy, et pire encore, dans une position où il détient l'ascendant sur lui…

\- « Mon seigneur, je suis ici pour parler au nom de ma mère et pour vous demander assistance afin d'assurer sa sécurité et son bien-être dans le future. »

Bien sûr, tout ça, Harry le sait déjà, mais il hoche la tête pour que le blond continue, le visage soigneusement vide de toute émotion. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas le seul ici, à avoir des problèmes pour laisser derrière lui ses rancunes d'enfant.

\- « Sa situation actuelle met sa vie en danger et je vous serai gré de ne divulguer à personne l'information que je suis sur le point de vous confier. »

Il fait de nouveau un signe de tête, constatant que les épaules de son vis-à-vis se relâchent quelque peu, bien que la confusion dans ses yeux démontre que sa réaction n'est pas celle que Malfoy attendait.

 _Il pensait que j'allais l'exhorter à se confier à Dumbledore. Un truc qui n'est pas près d'arriver, pas d'inquiétude à avoir_ , Harry sourit à l'intérieur, tandis que le blond rassemble ses idées.

\- « Après l'évasion de juillet, le seigneur des ténèbres et ses condisciples ont utilisé le manoir Malfoy comme quartier général. » Il marque une pause pour jauger sa réaction, mais Harry veille à ne rien laisser entrevoir. A défaut d'autre chose, cela semble énerver Malfoy bien plus que de lui hurler dessus ou de porter des accusations contre lui. Il continue néanmoins.

\- « Rencontrer en personne le seigneur des ténèbres m'a permis de réaliser qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de lui prêter allégeance, non seulement pour moi-même, mais aussi pour la maison Malfoy. »

Harry incline la tête dans sa direction, prouvant par le geste qu'il est d'accord et qu'il le complimente sur sa décision, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il se replace bien droit et attend qu'il reprenne. Le blond le fixe comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et seule son éducation semble l'empêcher de bouger nerveusement. Sans aucune autre issue, il se voit contraint de continuer son monologue.

\- « Lorsque j'atteindrai ma majorité en juin prochain, j'obtiendrai mon indépendance et je serai non seulement capable de suivre mes propres désirs, mais je pourrai aussi assurer ma sécurité et celle de ma mère. Jusque-là, ma meilleure option est de faire profil bas, vu que mes mains sont liées par des restrictions légales. Je suis sauf à Poudlard. Ma mère en revanche, est forcée d'endurer la compagnie de mon père, de ma cinglée de sœur et de la famille de cette dernière, et je ne parle même pas du seigneur des ténèbres et de tous les autres mangemorts qui sont là presque tous les jours. Ce n'est pas acceptable ! »

Malfoy se redresse et affiche un regard dur, apparemment enhardi pas sa colère justifiée.

\- « Incapable de m'en sortir par moi-même, je vous supplie, vous le futur maître de la maison Black, de veiller à la sécurité de ma mère, dans la mesure de vos moyens et de votre pouvoir. Tous les coûts que cela pourrait engendrer vous seront remboursés avec les intérêts, et mes remerciements. »

Harry ne peut retenir le petit sourire qui étire ses lèvres, lorsque la confiance de Malfoy commence à s'évanouir une fois son petit speech terminé. Non, Draco Malfoy ne s'approche même pas du côté incisif de Snape ou même de celui de Nott d'ailleurs, mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas le juger trop durement. Après tout, se détourner d'un chemin que l'on a déroulé sous vos pied depuis votre naissance, demande une bonne dose de courage. Un courage dont il est indéniablement pourvu même si personne ne pourrait le traiter de Griffondor.

\- « Assurer sécurité et bien-être pour Narcissa Black Malfoy est de mon devoir, héritier de la maison Malfoy », répond finalement Harry, « nul besoin de compensation d'aucune sorte. » Il sourit et penche la tête. « Tes remerciements en revanche je ne peux les refuser car tu es le seul à pouvoir les donner sans réserve à qui tu estimes en être digne. »

Malfoy le fixe à moitié choqué, presque effrayé, et Harry reconnait que ça commence à lui plaire. Il ne souvient pas d'avoir eu un tel effet sur qui que ce soit auparavant. Oui enfin, à l'exception de monsieur Garner bien sûr, mais cette fois-là, il cherchait à l'intimider délibérément. En venant ici, il n'avait pas ce genre d'intentions vis-à-vis de Malfoy.

Assumant qu'il a assez joué, il se redresse sur son siège et prend une expression neutre, voire sérieuse.

\- « Tu vas devoir contacter ta mère pour lui expliquer la situation. En outre, j'exige qu'elle me fasse part rapidement de sa décision, en particulier j'aimerais savoir si elle souhaite rester dans le pays ou le quitter pour un temps indéterminé. »

Tiré de sa stupeur, Malfoy a la présence d'esprit d'acquiescer.

\- « Dis-lui de préparer ses bagages. Elle pourrait être informée de son départ à tout moment, et là pas question de revenir en arrière. »

Malfoy hoche à nouveau la tête.

\- « Eh bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Harry se lève avec élégance et s'incline devant Malfoy, qui lui retourne le geste dans une égale mesure. Puis il enlève les sorts de protection, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- « Potter. »

Il se retourne pour confronter une paire d'yeux gris calculateurs sous des sourcils froncés.

\- « Bon sang, mais qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fait d'Harry Potter ? »

Un sourire malicieux se répand sur le visage du brun, progressant jusqu'à ses yeux. « Le golden boy de Griffondor, tu veux dire ? Je crains qu'il ne soit mort. Je suis celui qui est né de ses cendres. »

L'instant d'après, il a franchi la porte et longe le couloir, se faisant gloire de l'expression troublé sur le visage de Malfoy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se baisse avec précaution sur son fauteuil dans son bureau, puis il lâche un profond soupir. Il se fait trop vieux pour tout ça. La soirée a été très longue et il est loin d'être satisfait du résultat, même s'il est à peu près parvenu à contenir les dégâts.

Foutu gamin ! Il ne l'a pas vu venir. Comment l'aurait-il pu sachant que Ronald lui avait certifié qu'Harry n'avait aucune connaissance du monde magique ? D'un autre côté, le désarroi de Remus aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. De ça, il en est désormais convaincu. Evidemment, le garçon n'a jamais laissé supposer en sa présence qu'il ne connaissait rien, auquel cas il n'aurait pas été aussi surpris face à ses questions.

 _Par tous les enfers ! Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? A quel moment est-ce que ça pu mal tourner ?_

Ses sourcils broussailleux se lèvent brusquement. Peut-être que miss Granger pourrait l'éclairer à ce sujet ? Au moins, il aura certainement la réponse à sa dernière question.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** Conservations gênantes

* * *

Merlin, il refuse de faire ça ! S'il y avait un autre moyen, Harry ne serait pas là, debout face à la porte de l'infirmerie, rassemblant un courage qui se fait la malle.

 _Foutu Dumbledore ! Qu'il aille en enfer ! Lui et sa manie de se mêler de tout…_

Il prend une grande inspiration et, alors qu'il ouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil prudent, il vide son esprit pour se préparer à faire face à ce qui promet d'être l'expérience la plus humiliante de sa courte vie. On est samedi après-midi et l'endroit semble heureusement vide. Il soupire et remercie le destin pour le court répit qui lui est offert. Il entre et attend que madame Pomfrey arrive.

Dumbledore passe la semaine entière au ministère, précisément au bureau du chef sorcier du Wizengamot afin de superviser l'élection, permettant à Harry de faire quelque chose qu'il a plus ou moins délibérément repoussé depuis deux semaines. Il n'a parlé à personne de sa situation actuelle, sachant pertinemment que s'il l'avait fait, il ne s'en sera pas remis. Dans le monde sorcier, on considère l'éducation sexuelle comme quelque chose de très important et sa connaissance à lui se résume à ce qu'il a entendu des conversations entre garçons dans les dortoirs.

Ça ne va pas le faire ! Il a seize ans et a passé l'âge de pleurnicher. S'il met son embarras de côté, il s'inquiète plutôt des éventuelles motivations de Dumbledore, celles qui justifieraient de lui avoir caché cette connaissance en particulier. Quel que soit ce que le vieux bouc a en tête, ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de bon.

Quelques instants plus tard, la matrone sort de son bureau, probablement informée par les protections que quelqu'un est entré. Elle le regarde d'emblée.

\- « Monsieur Potter, quel est le problème ? J'avais l'espoir de ne pas vous voir ici, du moins jusqu'au début de la saison de Quidditch. »

Harry ne retient pas le sourire qui égaye son visage. Il a toujours apprécié son sens de l'humour, sans compter sa capacité unique à vous comprendre, peu importe à quel point il abhorre être entre ses mains lors de ses séjours ici. Et ce bien que sa répulsion n'ait rien à voir avec elle personnellement.

\- « Je ne joue pas cette année, madame », il tente de se justifier en faisant légèrement la moue, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Je dois vous parler de quelque chose à propos… », il regarde partout, montrant un peu de sa nervosité, « … en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

\- « Bien sûr. » Elle lève un sourcil, emplie par la curiosité, mais ne fait aucun commentaire et l'invite dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

C'est une pièce douillette, et s'il n'y avait pas le bureau et les classeurs qui tapissent le mur derrière elle, il l'aurait pris pour un simple salon. Il est invité à s'assoir dans un fauteuil spongieux devant son bureau et se voit offrir du thé, qu'il accepte gracieusement vu que cette conversation est susceptible d'être longue.

Assis là, il se dit qu'elle doit être habituée à faire ce genre de choses, aider les élèves et les professeurs sur n'importe quel sujet en rapport avec la santé, l'état physique, voire aussi l'état émotionnel. Il imagine aussi très bien que les filles lui rendent plus souvent visite que les garçons. D'ailleurs, savoir cela n'aide en rien son embarras actuel. Au contraire, cela ne fait qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Il s'empresse de renforcer ses boucliers d'occlumencie, de peur qu'il se mette à rougir comme une vierge intimidée. Ce qu'il est bien entendu, mais là n'est pas la question.

Il accepte la tasse de thé et en boit une gorgée, tout en rassemblant ses idées. Madame Pomfrey semble lui octroyer le temps dont il a besoin, ce qui le fait rougir malgré ses boucliers. C'est pourquoi il finit par se lancer.

\- « Madame, je crois que lorsque vous avez convoqué mes camarades nés de moldus pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle obligatoire en troisième année, vous avez négligé le fait que j'ai été moi-même élevé par des moldus. »

Ses sourcils se lèvent très haut et son regard dit clairement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il lui faut un instant pour appréhender les implications et conséquences de ses paroles, après quoi elle fronce les sourcils.

\- « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a certifié personnellement que ce sujet avait déjà été abordé, monsieur Potter. »

\- « Il l'a certifié… » C'est sorti tout seul, presque comme un murmure lent mais au ton froid, plus une pensée dite à voix haute qu'autre chose. Il recompose son visage bien qu'en voyant son regard éberlué, il sait que c'est trop tard et qu'elle a déjà entrevu la colère bouillir derrière le masque.

Ils s'observent avec méfiance pendant plusieurs minutes et Harry décide de reprendre le contrôle de la situation tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- « Dans ce cas, j'apprécierais que vous ne l'informiez pas de ma visite, ou du sujet de notre conversation d'ailleurs. » Il a mis suffisamment de menace dans sa voix pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- « Je suis liée par le secret professionnel, monsieur Potter », l'informe-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège. Elle affiche un air confiant, mais Harry voit bien que la situation la perturbe beaucoup.

\- « Très bien. » Il sourit légèrement et boit son thé, essayant par ce geste de baisser la tension. Il serait imprudent de la contrarier compte tenu de son appartenance à l'Ordre, et d'autant plus si elle était disposée à changer de camp.

Madame Pomfrey se détend un peu. Elle prend le temps de l'observer, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Au bout d'un instant, elle hoche la tête, donnant son aval, puis revient à son thé, attendant qu'il procède.

Harry se demande dans quelle maison elle a pu être. Il a toujours pensé qu'elle avait été à Serdaigle, ce dont il n'est plus sûr maintenant.

\- « Bien », il bouge sur son siège, « je suppose que l'on peut laisser tomber les oiseaux et les abeilles… », il se racle la gorge et concentre ses protections pour éviter coûte que coûte que son visage ne vire au cramoisi. Madame Pomfrey n'a même pas eu un sourire, si l'on omet la petite étincelle dans ses yeux. « … mais je voudrais savoir quelles sont les différences entre les moldus et les sorciers concernant la sexualité, la procréation et le côté légal de ces choses. »

\- « Eh bien, monsieur Potter, la différence la plus évidente reste bien sûr la présence de magie, et à cause de ça, des choses impossibles pour des moldus ne le sont pas pour des sorciers. Ensuite, des choses considérées comme banales prennent subitement une plus grande signification, tout comme elles deviennent beaucoup moins prévisibles. »

Elle prend une autre gorgée, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle va dire, puis poursuit.

\- « La magie est profondément entrelacée à la force, à la volonté, le but et les émotions du sorcier ou de la sorcière, et vu que la sexualité est un mélange de plusieurs de ces éléments, cela a une influence naturelle sur l'acte même et ses conséquences. La différence la plus connue réside dans la perte de la virginité. Elle doit être donnée librement, faute de quoi la magie du vierge interviendra et punira l'agresseur. Pour être honnête, l'acte en lui-même n'est pas très spectaculaire. Par contre, les intentions et les émotions qu'il implique peuvent se traduire par un rituel magique ou créer un lien indestructible entre les participants, dont la nature dépendra de leurs intentions. Pour peu que l'acte soit à la base accompagné d'un rituel spécifique, ce phénomène peut être utilisé pour créer n'importe quel lien. Dans la société sorcière, on y a communément recours pour créer des engagements indissolubles ou des mariages. Un lien de cette nature est toujours légal et reconnu par tous les gouvernements magiques, étant donné qu'il ne peut être contraint. »

\- « Existe-t-il des livres à partir desquels je peux m'informer ? », demande Harry, très intrigué. Cela ouvre un tout nouveau champ de possibilités qu'il n'avait jamais considéré auparavant.

\- « Bien entendu, monsieur Potter, la bibliothèque possède une section complète sur le sujet. » Soudain, elle pince les lèvres, amusée. « Vous trouverez une vaste collection de livres sur toutes les techniques, connues ou rares, et les pratiques sexuelles répandues chez les sorciers. Je vous conseille vivement d'en faire bon usage. Vos camarades l'ont certainement déjà fait. »

Cette fois, il rougit vraiment. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, c'en est trop !

Le prenant en pitié, madame Pomfrey continue sans plus tarder à lui expliquer les grossesses masculines et les moyens magiques de contraception.

\- « Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis loin de cautionner ce que le directeur a fait, monsieur Potter », lui dit-elle alors qu'il est sur le point de partir. « Quelles que soient ses raisons, vous cacher des informations aussi importantes pour vous était la chose la plus irresponsable à faire, surtout s'agissant de vous, devrais-je dire. Seul Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. »

Dans sa tête, Harry lui sait gré de tout cœur pour sa compréhension, alors que sa colère revient à pleine puissance. Un jour, il jure que le vieil homme paiera pour tout, avec les intérêts s'il a son mot à dire.

* * *

\- « Bonsoir, monsieur le directeur. »

\- « Bonsoir, miss Granger. Prenez un siège. Du thé ? »

\- « Oui, merci monsieur. » La fille prend la chaise en souriant et jette un œil autour d'elle, sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité.

Il est toujours intéressant de voir un jeune esprit tellement désireux d'apprendre, d'autant plus lorsqu'il possède autant de potentiel qu'elle. Comme il a passé le week-end à Londres, il a décidé de la voir dès que possible. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il laisse traîner les choses.

L'élection d'hier a donné un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Rufus est réputé pour être un homme d'action, juste celui qu'il faut pour prendre les choses en mains en temps de guerre. Il faudra qu'il le rencontre un de ces jours, mais commençons par le commencement. Il s'assoit l'air sérieux.

\- « Miss Granger, je suis heureux de constater que vous faites face à votre perte avec le stoïcisme que l'on vous connait. Il faut beaucoup de force pour dépasser un tel deuil et reprendre le cours de sa vie, et je suis ravi que vous aillez trouver cela en vous. »

\- « Merci, monsieur », répond-elle doucement en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

\- « Je suis également heureux de voir que vos amis vous soutiennent aussi assidûment, malgré leurs propres pertes. Surtout Harry, qui semble avoir radicalement changé ces derniers mois. »

\- « Oui, monsieur. Il est désormais plus mature, moins enclin à la colère ou à prendre des décisions précipitées. Pour tout vous dire, je trouve cela assez reposant de ne plus avoir à le surveiller constamment, de peur qu'il fonce et fasse encore des choses stupides. Je regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir dire la même chose de Ron », fait-elle en lui offrant un sourire timide.

Il lui retourne son sourire de grand-père, estimant que leur façon de voir ce qui est stupide et précipité est quelque peu différente.

\- « J'ai en effet remarqué que tous les deux, vous vous êtes éloignés de monsieur Weasley depuis le début de l'année. »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais elle la considère néanmoins comme telle.

\- « Oui, nous sommes toujours amis, mais cette compréhension inconditionnelle que nous avions toutes ces années, semble s'être envolée. Ron doit encore grandir et Harry et moi n'avons plus la patience d'attendre. »

Il incline la tête, laissant un soupçon de déception se diffuser sur son visage triste. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, d'autant qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de réparer la situation. A moins…

\- « C'est bien dommage en effet, Harry aurait largement pu bénéficier des connaissances de monsieur Weasley sur notre monde, car de grandes tâches l'attendent lorsqu'il sera majeur. »

\- « Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça, monsieur. Harry est parfaitement au courant et fera tout son possible pour répondre aux attentes afférentes à sa position. Sa connaissance du monde sorcier s'est largement améliorée depuis qu'il a lu les brochures qu'on m'avait remises en première année. » Elle lui fait un sourire engageant, essayant d'apaiser ses craintes, ne faisant que les raviver à la place.

\- « Cependant, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre », fait-elle en grimaçant. « Son français est atroce et sa façon de danser… eh bien, vous avez constaté par vous-même durant notre quatrième année, monsieur. »

Dumbledore s'efforce de ne pas pâlir. Dans une tentative vaillante de reprendre la main, il se racle la gorge et commence avec précaution.

\- « Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, miss Granger. Jusqu'à récemment, Harry donnait l'impression de ne pas en savoir beaucoup. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. »

\- « Eh bien, je crains que ce ne soit la faute de Ron. » Attristée, elle lâche un soupir. « Depuis le début, il a toujours été clair pour tout le monde qu'il a quelques problèmes au sujet de l'argent et de l'échelle sociale, vous voyez. Harry a décidé de ne pas mettre les siens sous le nez de Ron, au nom de leur amitié. Au bout du compte, ça n'a pas bien marché. »

Il hoche la tête, feignant un sourire de connivence, puis il la remercie et la congédie en lui souhaitant ses meilleurs vœux. Les choses sont visiblement pires qu'il ne pensait.

* * *

Compte tenu de la situation actuelle, réfléchir n'apporte aucune solution acceptable. Une chose est pourtant claire, à ce stade, il est trop tard pour reprendre l'ascendant sur le gamin. La seule option valable est d'essayer de jouer le rôle d'un mentor de confiance, pour l'orienter gentiment dans la direction souhaitée. Pour que cela fonctionne, il doit être avisé des plans d'Harry. Il n'a en effet pas la moindre petite idée de ce que le garçon compte faire avec autant d'argent. Une suggestion ou deux de sa part ne ferait certainement pas de mal.

Le soir suivant, il a rassemblé dans son bureau le cercle habituel composé de Minerva et Severus, et Remus pour faire bonne mesure. Alors qu'il observe ses deux responsables de maison se chamailler pendant que Remus garde sagement la bouche fermée, occupé à défroisser des plis imaginaires sur sa toute nouvelle robe, il n'est pas aussi amusé que d'habitude.

Harry arrive pile à l'heure et prend place à côté de Remus, après avoir décliné l'offre de thé et de bonbon au citron.

\- « Mon garçon, tu dois avoir deviné la raison de ma convocation », fait-il sur un ton excessivement joyeux, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Retourner dans la chambre des secrets sans en informer qui que ce soit, c'était inconsidéré de ta part, Harry. Seul merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de toi et personne n'en aurait eu la moindre idée. »

L'adolescent baisse la tête, l'air un peu contrit. Un très bon signe, du point de vue de Dumbledore. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu.

\- « Je sais, monsieur, mais je voulais faire une surprise. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a réussi avec succès.

\- « Fort bien, mais je dois te conseiller d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. » Harry lui fait un signe de tête, alors il reprend. « As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire avec autant d'argent, mon garçon ? »

\- « Oh, oui ! » Le garçon s'illumine comme une lanterne éclairante dans la tempête. Ça par contre, ce n'est pas bon du tout. « Je veux dire, trois millions, wow, je ne pensais pas que la bête valait tout cet argent, sinon j'y serais allé plus tôt ! »

 _Je n'ai pas aucun doute là-dessus_ , Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence, tout en serrant les dents.

\- « J'ai l'intention d'investir dans le magasin des jumeaux bien sûr,… euh… » Il rougit et regarde ailleurs, « Ce que j'ai déjà fait en fait… pas officiellement. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à madame Weasley », il ajoute à la hâte. « De toute façon, ça m'a toujours paru être une entreprise prometteuse et je compte en détenir au moins quinze pour cent. »

Remus le félicite pour ses bons instincts, tandis que, comme prévu, Severus lâche une remarque désobligeante, qui est réprimandée par tous les autres. Ne reste plus qu'à Dumbledore qu'à acquiescer à contrecœur. Après tout, quelques mois après le lancement de leur affaire et leur magasin a déjà dépassé de loin Zonko. Au moins, il sait maintenant avec certitude d'où est venu le financement.

\- « Oui, tout ça est très bien, mon garçon, mais j'avais plutôt à l'esprit des investissements liés à la guerre, si tu me pardonnes ma brusquerie. » Il affiche son sourire du bon grand-père et y ajoute la petite étincelle, sa marque de fabrique.

\- « Oh, bien sûr », Harry acquiesce solennellement. « J'ai prévu certaines choses en ce sens. Des donations pour St Mungo, ça c'est sûr, et j'ai un autre projet auquel je pense depuis un moment… un orphelinat. » Il marque une pause pour analyser leur réaction, avant de se lancer dans une explication. « S'il est une chose dont le monde magique manque cruellement, c'est la protection de l'enfance en dehors de la famille. Les orphelins sont censés être pris en charge par la famille proche ou les parrains et marraines. Mais avec la guerre qui arrive, il se peut qu'il n'en reste plus. Et pas seulement les orphelins de guerre, mais aussi les nés de moldus qui perdent leur famille ou sont abandonnés par elle. Ils profiteraient considérablement de grandir dans un orphelinat sorcier plutôt qu'un orphelinat moldu. En outre, il faut ajouter ceux qui font des fugues et qui finissent dans les rues, parce qu'ils ont nulle part où aller, et ainsi de suite… »

Minerva et Remus rayonnent de fierté et même Severus semble impressionné, alors Dumbledore préfère sourire et garder son opinion pour lui. À quoi servira une telle chose avec la bataille qui arrive ? Honnêtement, le garçon doit reconsidérer ses priorités. Après tout, on pourra envisager des orphelinats après que la guerre sera gagnée, mais que Merlin lui vienne en aide s'il ose dire ça tout haut, et en la présence de Minerva en plus. Qui sait si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de la convier à chaque fois qu'il a une entrevue avec Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** Gâteau et bougie

* * *

Le mardi 19 septembre est arrivé dans un éclat brumeux. Assise à la table du petit déjeuner, entourée de ses amis, Hermione Granger a attendu avec excitation que sonnent huit heures quarante-deux, heure de sa naissance et du passage vers la vie d'adulte dans le monde magique. Cette année, elle est la première parmi ses camarades à avoir dix-sept ans, ce qui la ravit au plus haut point.

Lorsque l'heure s'est rapprochée, Harry, Ginny et Neville ont commencé à faire le décompte pour son plus grand embarras et l'incompréhension de la salle entière. Excepté bien sûr, pour ceux qui connaissent sa date de naissance. Dès que le chant a été entonné, elle a ressenti les plus étranges sensations, une sorte de chaleur partant du ventre pour se diffuser avec régularité, à travers tout son corps. Lorsque cela a atteint sa main droite, le dessin sur sa baguette s'est transformé en une brume dorée, avant de disparaître complètement. A cet instant, elle a senti une augmentation de sa puissance et tout s'est terminé avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

En fait, elle n'a pas eu l'impression d'être différente de ce qu'elle était quelques minutes auparavant, pendant qu'elle endurait la ronde des joyeux anniversaires chantés par tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et qu'elle les remerciait sur le chemin du cours de Charmes. Cependant, la connaissance de ce fait l'a suffisamment enthousiasmé pour qu'elle se permette un petit saut en marchant et un sourire ridicule sur le visage. Sourire qu'elle serait certaine de trouver honteux dans toute autre circonstance.

Le professeur Flitwick l'a félicitée au début du cours, tout comme d'autres l'ont fait plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner. Oui, même le professeur Snape. Après tout c'est une tradition. A sa grande surprise, le professeur McGonagall lui a offert un cadeau, un magnifique journal orné de ses initiales. Le présent n'a, cela dit, pas étonné la plupart des gens qui s'attendaient à quelque chose de ce genre. Ginny lui a expliqué en chuchotant qu'il s'agissait de la confirmation de son changement de statut social. Ici, elle est une personne à part entière et de ce fait, pourrait exiger un traitement particulier. Certes, cela ne correspond pas à son éducation libérale, mais elle doit garder à l'esprit que le fait d'être née de moldu dans une société aussi archaïque ne constitue pas un bon début dans la vie. Du coup, peut-être devrait-elle profiter des quelques bénéfices qu'elle pourrait en retirer.

Hermione Granger n'est pas stupide. Lorsqu'elle a mis la charrue avant les bœufs avec la SALE lors de sa quatrième année, elle a appris une leçon très précieuse. Une leçon que la plupart des nés de moldus apprennent à la dure et souvent trop tard. Ce monde est gouverné par le pouvoir, l'argent et l'influence des grandes familles. A leurs yeux, elle n'est personne, sauf si elle possède ces mêmes atouts pour compenser ce qu'elle n'a pas, à savoir un nom et un statut social, sans compter la connaissance. Elle a suffisamment étudié le fonctionnement de cette société pour convaincre son père de prendre à cœur les paroles des représentants du ministère et de lui constituer une dot, juste au cas où.

Avec le recul, ça s'est avéré une très bonne chose, même si cela n'a guère d'importance désormais. Elle va hériter de tout. Devenir majeure signifie qu'elle est bonne à marier, et sans une dot adéquate, ses prétentions n'auraient pas été élevées, voire quasi inexistantes. En ce sens, elle se considère chanceuse d'avoir décroché comme petit ami le futur chef d'une ancienne et respectée famille, ce d'autant qu'il a laissé entendre qu'il avait des projets maritaux, ce qui n'était pas donné d'avance. Et bien que Théodore Nott l'aime et l'aurait épousée quand même, elle sait que d'un certain point de vue, il est un sang pur aussi fanatique que les autres, et par conséquent, elle est plutôt satisfaite que sa future épouse lui apporte vingt milles galions et plusieurs maisons pour démarrer.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas surprise lorsque la question de la dot est mise sur le tapis par les curieuses Lavande et Parvati, même si au fond, tout le monde s'est révélé intéressé par le sujet.

\- « Oh allez, Hermione, tu devrais commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à ton avenir maintenant que tu es majeure », explique Lavande sur un ton désagréable, tandis que Parvati et quelques autres acquiescent de la tête. « L'ampleur de la dot est hautement déterminante dans les chances de la fille et habituellement, c'est censé être connu du public. »

 _Oh vraiment, pas possible !_ Hermione se retient de ricaner, mais vu que l'attention de la majorité de la salle est tournée vers elle, elle décide qu'elle ne peut pas y échapper.

\- « Bien, si tu veux tout savoir », elle pose sa cuillère et se tourne vers l'autre fille au sourire écœurant. « Dix mille galions en liquidité, deux maisons, une en Angleterre et l'autre qui est une résidence de vacances sur la côte d'Azur en France, l'affaire de mes parents, qui représente environs dix à quinze milles galions et que je vais demander aux gobelins de vendre au plus vite, et des bijoux hérités de ma famille. » Elle lève le nez pour faire son petit effet. « Ce ne sont pas des bijoux qui datent de plusieurs centaines d'années, mais une belle parure de perles et de diamants qui appartenait à ma grand-mère. »

Après ça, elle recommence à manger sa soupe, sans donner l'impression qu'elle a remarqué l'énorme silence provoqué par ses révélations, ou la toux étranglée de Ron de là où il est assis. Seamus décide de lui faire l'honneur de lui taper dans le dos en sifflant très haut.

\- « Vingt milles galions ? Pas mal, la fille ! » Il frappe plusieurs fois Ron dans le dos alors que ce dernier ne tousse plus. Puis il lui entoure les épaules. « Eh bien, mon pote, je dirais que tu peux t'assoir dessus si tu crois la récupérer. »

Les élèves les plus vieux et pas seulement des Griffondors explosent de rire, tandis que Ron se lève et sort en trombes de la grande salle, les poings serrés et le visage rouge de colère. Hermione relève la tête et attrape dans la salle un regard pétillant et un sourire sournois. Elle lui répond de la même façon. La vengeance est si douce !

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée sans incident. Hermione a assisté à son cours d'Arithmancie, pendant que ses amis étaient occupés à organiser une petite fête dans la salle commune, prévue pour après le souper. Une fête géniale ! D'autant qu'ils ont préféré la bièraubeurre à l'alcool et qu'elle n'a pas vu un cheveu de Ron de toute la soirée.

Harry lui a offert l'exquis sous-main qu'elle avait repéré depuis un moment chez Scrivenshaft et une montre cachée dans un splendide bracelet. Elle lui a permis de s'en sortir avec ce dernier, uniquement parce que c'est une tradition. De Ginny, elle a reçu une gamme de produits cosmétiques et, de Neville et Luna, la plus belle des robes de soirées en soie bleu nuit. Elle l'a aussitôt enfilée, parce qu'une fois encore, c'est la tradition. Les autres qui se sont souvenus de son anniversaire lui ont donné des friandises et de petits bibelots aussi. Elle a passé une excellente soirée, même si elle s'est souvenue, avec une forte douleur dans le cœur, que demain, les hiboux de la poste ne lui apporteront pas de cadeaux de ses parents.

Pourtant, ça reste définitivement le meilleur anniversaire qu'Hermione ait vécu, et ce, même si à l'approche du couvre-feu, elle devient un peu agitée. Théo et elle ont prévu plus tard une célébration privée. D'après sa lettre, elle a deviné que ça aurait lieu dans la salle sur demande, et elle a la forte impression qu'Harry et Théo ont dû échangé à ce sujet. Et même si ça l'ennuie qu'ils complotent tous les deux dans son dos, c'est un bon signe que ses hommes s'entendent parfaitement bien.

Neville vient de revenir, après avoir raccompagné Luna à sa tour dix minutes avant le couvre-feu. Il se laisse tomber sur le divan, à côté d'Harry, après avoir attrapé une autre bièraubeurre. Elle se tourne vers Parvati pour prendre le dernier Sorcière Hebdo et terminer l'article qu'elle lisait avec Ginny et qu'elle trouve assez intéressant à son corps défendant. L'instant d'après où elle regarde en direction du sofa, il est vide. Neville est avec Seamus et Dean de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de plaisanter et rigoler. Harry, en revanche, n'est nulle part en vue. Elle fronce les sourcils, certaine que quelque chose se trame, mais est distraite par une question de Lavande. Apparemment, le moment suivant, Harry apparaît derrière elle, s'inclinant avec un aplomb arrogant et lui tendant sa cape tel un gentleman.

\- « Désolé de vous interrompre, mesdames, mais anniversaire ou pas, nous avons une patrouille à faire. »

Les filles déplorent son sort. Mais alors qu'elle passe le portrait, Hermione, elle, est tout sourire. Son Théo l'attend.

* * *

Ils se séparent devant l'escalier principal. Hermione se rend à son rendez-vous et Harry descend pour effectuer sa patrouille, ou c'est ce qu'il semble. Il attend en bas jusqu'à ce que ses pas à elle s'évanouissent, puis revient dans le couloir du portrait. A sa gauche, il existe un couloir latéral étroit, là où Ron était tapi moins de quinze minutes auparavant. Quoique maintenant, c'est l'endroit où Harry a caché son corps étourdi et attaché sous un sort de désillusion.

C'est une bonne chose que Neville l'ait repéré lorsqu'il est revenu dans la salle commune. Quelles que soient ses raisons, ça aurait sûrement ruiné la journée spéciale d'Hermione, et Harry n'allait pas laisser faire ça. Il lance plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion et annule les autres sorts.

Ron se met à grogner et cligne des yeux, confus.

\- « Est-ce que je dois vraiment demander ce que je fais ici ? » Il est loin d'être amusé.

Le visage du rouquin se durcit lorsqu'il comprend que sa position actuelle est l'œuvre d'Harry. Il se relève tant bien que mal et passe sans un mot près d'Harry dont la main le retient.

\- « Je ne permettrai pas que tu ruines son bonheur, Ron », il l'informe un brin de dureté dans la voix. « Tu as eu ta chance et c'est entièrement ta faute si à l'époque, tu l'as laissée passer. »

Ron s'écarte pour se libérer et sort précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière. Harry le regarde se retirer, avec le sentiment insistant que ce n'est pas son dernier coup d'éclat.

* * *

Théodore tourne en rond dans l'appartement que la salle sur demande lui a créé, en fredonnant tout en achevant les dernières préparations. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il peut affirmer qu'il est pleinement heureux. Il a son gâteau et, bonus, il va pouvoir le manger. En plus de ça, il peut s'autocongratuler d'avoir accompli cela grâce à son intelligence et son pouvoir, ce qui pour un vrai Serpentard est de la plus importance.

Il soupire rêveusement en jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Tout se déroule parfaitement, comme cela doit être le jour de l'anniversaire de sa lady. Ce soir, il va la chérir comme jamais. Elle représente tout pour lui et il va le lui faire comprendre, ça et le fait que désormais, elle lui appartient, qu'il doit lui prodiguer toute son attention, qu'il doit l'aimer, qu'il doit lui faire crier son nom dans les affres de la passion. Son sexe tressaute avec espoir, le faisant rire. Chaque chose en son temps.

Pourtant, il est encore étonné que Potter… Harry, se reprend-il, lui ait donné sa confiance, ainsi que la connaissance de cette merveilleuse pièce. S'il pouvait, il dirait qu'il est tenu en haute estime, et ça, c'est quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que d'avoir une relation avec Hermione lui ouvrirait les portes du cercle le plus exclusif de l'école, mais qui se serait attendu à ce qu'il soit accueilli à bras ouverts ? Certainement pas lui. Cela dit, c'est bien d'avoir… osera-t-il le dire… des amis.

La vie est belle ! Mais cela pourrait être mieux. Il sourit pour lui-même et lance un Tempus. Il reste seulement deux minutes, oups, il devrait peut-être perdre cette habitude de rêvasser. A l'écoute de pas qui s'approchent, il éteint la lumière et ouvre la porte menant au couloir. Et il les entend, faisant un écho à travers les couloirs vides, même s'ils sont légers. Un instant plus tard, Hermione apparaît à un tournant, tenant sa baguette allumée au-dessus d'elle pour pouvoir mieux voir. Elle sourit et s'approche dès qu'elle le voit debout dans l'entrée sombre.

Merlin, qu'elle est belle ! Il ne peut pas empêcher de faire trainer ses yeux sur son corps et son visage. La magnifique robe qu'elle porte n'aide pas vraiment, révélant sous son meilleur jour sans trop en montrer. Il est en effet un sacré veinard !

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui rappeler ses manières, bien que le sourire sur ses lèvres montre que ça ne la dérange pas d'être ainsi fixée. Il s'approche et l'enlace dans un câlin et la gratifie d'un baiser.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. » Sans dire un mot, il conjure un bouquet de ses roses rouges favorites et lui tend.

Le sourire qu'elle lui envoie en récompense pourrait donner honte au soleil, le réchauffant plus profondément aussi. Après un baiser de remerciement prolongé, il finit par la faire entrer à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière eux. La lumière s'allume dès qu'ils ont franchi le seuil, révélant un salon cosy. Un large canapé est installé face à un feu de cheminée, encadré par plusieurs tables basses. Un vase en cristal déjà rempli d'eau est posé sur l'une d'entre elles, un seau de champagne et des flûtes sur une autre et un tas de paquets enrubannés juste devant eux.

\- « Oh Merlin, Théo, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire », s'exclame-t-elle, moitié émerveillée, moitié scandalisée lorsque ses yeux tombent sur les cadeaux.

Ah, les femmes ! Finalement, elles sont toutes pareilles. Toujours à dire que les cadeaux ne servent à rien, mais tout homme qui mérite son argent sait que c'est faux. Les apparences doivent être confirmées, alors il se contente de poser sa main au niveau de ses reins et la pousse vers eux.

\- « Peut-être, mais de toute façon, j'aime t'acheter des choses. » Il sourit d'un air suffisant, ce qui lui vaut de récolter un regard en demi-teinte. Il les conduit sur le canapé et remplit les deux verres, pendant qu'Hermione dispose les roses.

\- « Maintenant », il lui tend une flûte et prend l'autre qu'il lève pour un toast. « Je voudrais boire à ta santé et à ton bonheur, à un avenir florissant et tout ce qui suit, mais ça ferait trop cliché. » Elle glousse doucement le faisant sourire. « Tu es ma lumière et mon obscurité, mon bonheur et ma douleur, mon amour, ma vie et aujourd'hui, le jour de ta naissance, je vais trinquer à **toi**. »

Il prend une gorgée et elle le suit juste après, ses yeux mouillés étincelant sous la lumière des bougies. Il prend les flûtes et les pose sur la table, après quoi il la prend dans ses bras. Elle est à lui. Il sait ce dont elle a besoin et il lui donnera. Toute la vie.

\- « Tu es le garçon le plus tendre de cette fichue planète », chuchote-t-elle contre son torse, le faisant rire et embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

Ils passent la demi-heure qui suit à plaisanter en ouvrant les présents. Théodore est assez content de remarquer qu'elle ne se doute de rien jusque-là. Bien. Il reste un cadeau pour elle ce soir, mais il est prévu pour plus tard. Sur cette pensée, il se dit qu'il est temps de migrer vers la salle de bain.

C'est un fait intéressant que, même après trois semaines d'attouchements sexuels très actifs, ils ne se soient jamais vus complètement nus. Ça toujours été rapide et à tâtons de peur d'être découvert, sans faire abstraction du fait que le froid, les murs et le sol en pierre dure ne les a pas invités à se déshabiller entièrement. Ce soir toutefois, il a bien l'intention d'y remédier.

Le souffle d'Hermione se bloque face à l'heureuse surprise lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce illuminée à la bougie. Ça et l'éclat ravi dans ses yeux sont des choses assez gratifiantes, surtout qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à tout organiser. Les murs recouverts de carreaux argent sont drapés de soie rose, des pétales de roses et des bougies argentées sont placées sur le sol selon un dessin compliqué et au milieu, se trouve la baignoire, remplie d'eau parfumée à la vanille et à l'abricot, son odeur favorite.

\- « Wow, tu es déterminé à appuyer sur tous les boutons ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Pourquoi ? », demande-t-il innocemment. Il glisse sa main vers ses fesses, les pressant légèrement. « Pour autant que je puisse voir, il y a des choses plus intéressantes à presser. »

\- « Le sont-elles toujours ? » Sensuelle, elle lui sourit tout en guidant son autre main pour rejoindre la première. Ce faisant, elle appuie de tout son poids contre sa longueur.

Il retient un gémissement, sentant sa queue à moitié dressée grossir complètement à son contact. En même temps, elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup pour se lever pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle le souhaite. Et la petite coquine le sait parfaitement. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, si ce n'est qu'elle l'a déjà souvent laissé dans cette situation pendant les cours.

Ils s'embrassent lentement, sensuellement, en tirant du plaisir tout en faisant errer leurs mains. Pourtant, rapidement ça ne les satisfait plus. Il veut sentir la douceur de sa peau, l'explorer et valider chaque parcelle dans sa mémoire, à la fois en texture et en goût. Ses mains commencent à tirer sur les fixations de sa robe et elle l'imite. Comme ils ne portent pas vraiment de sous-vêtements, ils sont nus et dans la baignoire quelques secondes plus tard. L'eau ne leur arrive qu'à la taille, leur offrant largement l'occasion de tout voir tout en conservant le prétexte du bain. Parfait !

Oui, elle est en effet parfaite ! Il a déjà vu ses seins auparavant, mais les voir face à lui complètement découverts est une chose tout à fait différente. Ils ne sont pas énormes, mais définitivement plus gros que la moyenne de ce qu'il peut juger. Ils ont la forme d'une pomme, juste comme ses fesses. Elle a des courbes féminines, pourtant son ventre est plat et ses hanches étroites. Et il adore son corps ! Il adore le fait qu'elle soit née de moldus ! Les filles au sang pur peuvent rarement offrir ce qu'elle possède. Elles sont généralement constituées selon deux catégories, soit maigres et plates, soit gonflées et trapues. Aussi loin que Théodore soit concerné, même une fille saine et svelte comme Ginny Weasley ne lui convient pas. Lui veut de la douceur et de la souplesse à toucher, pas une brindille blême comme Pansy Parkinson.

Ses yeux reviennent sur son visage et découvrent sur lui un regard tout aussi appréciateur. C'est très bon aussi. Il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse. Peau contre peau, c'est bien meilleur ! Ses mains qui glissent dans son dos et sur son postérieur le rendent fou. Merlin, il a besoin de venir ! Ce soir, il voulait se focaliser sur elle. Pourtant, il est incapable de penser correctement pour la satisfaire comme il en avait l'intention. Heureusement, elle semble le comprendre sans qu'il dise un mot, et sa main vient s'enrouler autour de son sexe douloureux, le frottant avec lenteur.

Théodore rejette la tête en arrière et s'abandonne aux gémissements en s'accrochant à elle avec force. Cela ne demande que quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour qu'il se libère, et il est obligé de serrer les genoux de peur qu'ils le lâchent et l'emporte avec lui en tombant, parce que bien évidemment il est hors de question de la lâcher. Avec des gestes lents dus à son orgasme, il prend son visage en coupe et place un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

\- « Merci, mon amour. » C'était une simple phrase de remerciement, mais chargée de plein de sens. Merci de me comprendre, de ta patience, de ta gentillesse et de te préoccuper de moi. Merci de m'aimer malgré mes nombreux défauts.

Elle sourit en resserrant son bras autour de lui et il sait qu'elle a compris. Ils finissent par se laver, après qu'il l'ait fait jouir plusieurs fois bien sûr, et ils ressortent de la salle de bain avec l'intention de ne pas dormir de sitôt.

* * *

Il sourit, du moins autant qu'il le peut avec sa langue sur sa délicieuse féminité. Il pince son clitoris, la faisant se contorsionner et gémir plus fort. Oh, comment il peut aimer ça ! Les sons qu'elle émet et le goût de sa jouissance sont toxiques. Théodore avoue aisément qu'il passerait bien le reste de sa vie à faire ça… enfin, sans sa queue sur le point d'exploser qui demande encore de l'attention. Avec réticence, il retire sa langue et se concentre sur son clitoris qu'il suce avec plus d'ardeur, le mordant doucement de temps à autre.

Hermione devient sauvage sous ses attouchements et il doit maintenir ses hanches plus fort sinon elle le jetterait. Quelques minutes après, elle commence à scander son nom à voix haute et plaintive, annonçant son prochain orgasme. Et oui, il aime aussi cette partie d'elle ! Juste une minute de plus et elle hurle sa jouissance. Il lape son jus et s'assoit, la regardant reprendre son calme. Il ne sait pas s'il est tard ou tôt, mais une chose est sûre, ils sont là depuis des heures. Leur score est maintenant de seize à trois en sa faveur. Une fois de plus et il en aura fini ce soir avec elle.

\- « Oh merlin », Elle gémit en frottant son visage en sueur. « Je ne veux même pas savoir à quel point je vais être endolorie demain matin. »

Il pétrit ses seins en riant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, j'aurai des potions prêtes dès que tu seras réveillée. »

Il presse les globes crémeux ensembles et commence à faire des va-et-vient dans l'écart entre eux, savourant la friction.

Un orgasme chacun et plusieurs sorts de nettoyage plus tard, ils gisent, heureux d'être fatigués dans les bras de l'autre. Ils sont tous les deux à moitié endormis, mais il reste encore une chose au programme qui doit être faite.

\- « Hermione ? »

\- « Hum ? », vient la réponse ensommeillée.

\- « Tu te souviens l'incident dans le train ? J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus. »

Elle bouge sur son torse et lève la tête, le regardant en face pour lui signaler qu'elle a toute son attention.

\- « Comme tu le sais, la perte de la virginité accompagnée d'un rituel spécifique est utilisée pour constituer des engagements ou des liens maritaux. Dans les cas où les participants sont compatibles et leurs émotions très fortes, le rituel est souvent inutile. »

Elle fait oui de la tête, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

\- « Eh bien, j'ai découvert qu'au moins en ce qui concerne un engagement, il y a des cas où les partenaires sont tellement compatibles physiquement, spirituellement et magiquement, que la pénétration n'est pas requise. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que nous sommes déjà engagés ? »

\- « C'est ce qui semble », il sourit de travers, en passant sa main dans la masse de ses cheveux. « Cela veut aussi dire que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un rituel pour nous marier. Le rapport en lui-même est suffisant pour former un lien très fort de mariage. »

Elle cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, digérant l'information. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander en mariage ? »

\- « Eh bien », fait-il d'une voix traînante et un brin amusée, « ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais épouser quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

Indignée, elle regimbe et le frappe sur le bras aussi fort qu'elle peut.

\- « D'accord, d'accord, je suis bien en train de te demander de m'épouser », concède-t-il en frottant son appendice malmené.

\- « C'est déjà mieux comme ça », répond-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

\- « Il existe un moyen de le vérifier. » Il conjure une petite boite en bois qui apparaît dans sa main et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, se trouve un anneau en or, simple et élégant, serti d'un diamant de bonne taille. « C'est une bague de fiançailles appartenant à ma famille, prend-la et met-la. Si elle s'adapte à ta taille, cela veut dire qu'elle te reconnait comme une fiancée potentielle pour la famille Nott. Dans le cas contraire, rien ne se passera. »

Elle prend la bague, sans pouvoir empêcher le léger tremblement de ses mains, et la glisse à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Un flash lumineux et la bague rétrécit pour s'ajuster à son doigt. Il relâche sa respiration qu'il ne pensait pas avoir retenue et prend sa main dans la sienne avant de l'embrasser.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour ! »

Réalisant brusquement qu'il avait planifié ça depuis le début, elle pose les mains sur ses hanches, un air scandalisé sur le visage. « Oh toi, espèce de sale serpent… ! »

Il sourit et la fait taire d'un baiser.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Matsuyama :** bah, on est un maître en potions, ou on ne l'est pas ! Pour Dumbledore, tu pouvais écrire vieux con, ça ne l'aurait pas choqué du tout !

 **Elendil :** c'est vrai que Severus offre une nouvelle palette d'émotions. Il reste lui-même avec un petit truc en plus, et l'entente avec Harry vire peu à peu vers quelque chose de plus fort. Dumbledore n'a que ce qu'il mérite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** Son propre échiquier

* * *

Après son mémorable anniversaire, Hermione a eu avec Harry une longue conversation, au terme de laquelle ils ont tous les deux conclu qu'à long terme, il n'était pas réaliste de garder la nouvelle de ses fiançailles dans le cercle du Nouvel Ordre. Une sorcière de son niveau est certaine de recevoir sous peu d'autres offres qu'elle devra décliner de façon adéquate, au risque d'offenser les demandeurs. La seule chose qu'ils vont essayer, c'est de taire l'identité de son fiancé. En outre, il faut mettre au courant Théodore de l'existence de leur organisation, soit en l'incorporant, soit en le mettant sous un serment inviolable, non seulement pour leur sécurité, mais aussi pour la sienne. A ce titre, avant de le présenter au Nouvel Ordre, ils ont arrangé une réunion dans la salle sur demande le soir suivant pour mettre à plat les choses entre eux trois, un peu comme une famille.

Après les félicitations d'usage, ils se sont installés devant un thé et des biscuits et Harry a ouvert les hostilités sans délai.

\- « Bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que t'a dit Hermione, mais en tant que futur membre de notre famille, il est des choses que tu dois savoir. »

Théodore hoche la tête pour qu'il continue, intéressé par ce qu'il a à dire.

\- « Pour répondre à la menace que représentent Voldemort et les nombreuses erreurs de Dumbledore, j'ai décidé de créer ma propre organisation, une sorte de troisième camp dans ce conflit, dont l'objectif est d'établir une zone grise entre les deux fronts existants. Premièrement, notre programme politique est avant tout d'exterminer Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Deuxièmement, réformer la société sorcière qui, faut bien le reconnaître a plusieurs siècles de retard, afin de rendre la montée d'un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres plus difficile que ça ne l'est actuellement. Troisièmement, offrir un filet de sécurité à tous ceux qui préfèrent rester en dehors de cette guerre, et ce sans aucune contrepartie. »

Il s'arrête un instant pour lui laisser le temps d'absorber ses paroles, et prendre une gorgé de thé, car il veut lui démontrer qu'il est tout à fait sérieux.

\- « En tant que futur époux d'un membre de haut rang, tu vas avoir accès à des informations importantes et par conséquent, tu constitues un risque pour notre sécurité. Pour cette raison, je suis obligé de te demander un serment inviolable avant que tu ne sortes d'ici. Hermione et moi serions plus à l'aise si nous n'avions pas à te lancer un sort d'oubliettes à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous laisse échapper une information. » Harry sourit avec ironie. « Si tu le souhaites, tu es le bienvenu pour te joindre à nous, ben que ce ne soit pas une obligation. »

Théodore l'étudie d'un regard calculateur, calibrant sa sincérité et considérant les options qui lui sont offertes. En donnant son accord pour cette rencontre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils parlent guerre et politique, et certainement pas de cette ampleur. Bon, c'est sûr qu'il devrait avoir appris maintenant qu'Harry Potter n'est pas du genre à perdre du temps pour des sornettes sentimentales. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que se présente l'opportunité de détenir un poids politique de ce calibre, et Théodore sait qu'il a tout intérêt à accepter, puisque c'est ce que la famille Nott gagnerait à faire.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attendra exactement de moi si je me joins à vous ? »

A côté de lui, Hermione rayonne de bonheur car elle sait qu'il a déjà pris sa décision. Harry sourit en la voyant et pose sa tasse.

\- « Eh bien, déjà suivre mes ordres. Ensuite, remplir les missions que je te confierai en fonction de tes capacités, et bien sûr, de rester discret. Nous préférons opérer dans l'ombre, vu qu'agir différemment tiendrait du suicide. Maintenant, il est indéniable que tes compétences en tant que combattant seront tôt ou tard requises. D'ailleurs, nous offrons un entrainement professionnel à nos membres. »

Théodore donne son accord d'un mouvement de tête. Hermione apporte la boite en bois et commence à expliquer dans les détails le contrat. Harry est soulagé. Avoir un autre homme agissant directement au sein de Serpentard soulagera grandement Snape, de même que cela diminuera le risque qu'il soit découvert par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Après avoir signé et scellé le contrat, Théodore regarde avec empressement les noms. Tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir se dissipent dès qu'il voit que le nom de Snape y figure, et bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux, les autres sont aussi très impressionnants.

\- « Bienvenu dans le Nouvel Ordre, Théodore Nott. Par la présente, je t'offre le poste d'agent de liaison avec Serpentard. Ta principale fonction sera celle d'un conseiller et d'un informateur sur tout ce qui touche à la maison Serpentard dans l'enceinte de l'école, de même qu'en dehors. Tu travailleras aux côtés du professeur Snape, en l'assistant pour dégoter de nouvelles recrues et encadrer les gens qui ont désespérément besoin d'aide. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

\- « Oui, j'accepte. »

\- « Très bien », Harry sourit avec amusement. « S'il te plaît, souviens-toi qu'offrir de l'aide à quelqu'un n'est assujetti à aucune condition. Nous acceptons les remerciements, les faveurs, la loyauté, l'argent et toute sorte de paiement bien évidemment, mais seulement si cela est offert librement. »

Et là encore, il voit ce regard étrange, mélange d'admiration et de crainte, cette fois avec en plus une sorte d'incrédulité. Harry ne sait vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire. Il soupire et remplit à nouveau sa tasse.

\- « Maintenant que l'affaire est conclue, je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez en tête pour le cirque social que vos fiançailles risque de générer », fait le brun en s'adressant cette fois aux deux.

\- « Assumer », se met à grogner Hermione, « ou du moins, j'y serai contrainte. Je vais ouvertement porter cette bague après que l'on ait annoncé aux membres du Nouvel Ordre, et je vais simplement me contenter de ne répondre à aucune question. »

Théodore acquiesce en faisant des cercles dans son dos pour la réconforter. « Ce serait imprudent de faire une annonce publique tant que nous sommes encore à l'école. Après, nous allons immédiatement nous marier et il ne sera plus nécessaire de le cacher. » Les deux jeunes gens se sourient avec tendresse et, malgré lui, Harry ressent un petit peu de jalousie face à leur bonheur. Après tout, c'est exactement ce qu'il a toujours désiré pour lui-même. Il repousse l'idée rapidement… quoiqu'en parlant de jalousie…

\- « Ron va nous poser problème », il les avertit. « Beaucoup de problèmes et je ne peux pas trop intervenir. »

Il regarde Théodore qui hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a reçu le message. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne le tue pas ou qu'il ne le démembre pas, Harry accepte toutes formes de représailles. Ennuyée, Hermione suit l'échange.

\- « Dites donc, je peux gérer moi-même les gens comme Ron, merci bien », insiste-t-elle avec force.

\- « Bien sûr, mon amour. » Théodore lui picore les lèvres, et reçoit en retour un regard assassin.

Harry se mord la langue, et décide sagement de ne pas commenter.

* * *

Le reste du mois de septembre s'est installé dans une routine bien huilée entre les cours, les devoirs, ses recherches privées et ses études, ainsi que l'entrainement au combat avec Severus. Désormais, Harry l'appelle dans sa tête par son prénom, compte tenu que se branler au nom de Snape lui semble bizarre. À chaque fois, leurs entrevues privées le laissent incroyablement lessivé et tout aussi frustré. Pas au niveau des progrès bien entendu, mais plutôt au niveau de la tension sexuelle entre eux, qui est tellement présente qu'elle est presque palpable.

Harry est bien conscient que Severus est au courant des sentiments qu'il lui porte et donc très encouragé par le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie et en un seul morceau. Pour faire encore mieux, il pressent que ses avances ne seraient pas rejetées, même si comme c'était à prévoir, Severus ne les a pas initiées. Harry sait qu'il doit faire le premier pas. Il le veut plus que tout, mais il est simplement effrayé.

 _Franchement, regarde les faits en face. Severus est plus vieux et sans doute possible plus expérimenté, et tu viens juste de commencer à lire les livres que madame Pomfrey t'a recommandés. Tu vas juste te rendre ridicule jusqu'à la moelle._

Défaitiste, il soupire et ferme les yeux pour prendre soin de son érection matinale dans la douche du dortoir, tandis que l'eau chaude cascade sur ses épaules. Pour le moment, sa main fera l'affaire.

* * *

Le premier octobre, c'est enfin le début de la vente que tout le monde attend. La Gazette du sorcier l'a annoncé avec emphase dans son édition du matin. Cependant, c'est la disparition de madame Malfoy la nuit dernière, sans la moindre trace, qui semble intéresser le plus. Quel mystère ! Il sourit dans sa tasse et jette un œil à un Malfoy en train de replier avec une inquiétude habilement feinte, une lettre probablement émise par son père qui lui annonce la nouvelle. Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'est pas question de l'informer de sa localisation. L'important est qu'elle soit sauve et bien installée, du moins aussi longtemps qu'elle ne fait pas de vagues. Le reste ne le concerne pas et c'est ce qu'il lui a dit, bien qu'il ait ajouté qu'ils pourront communiquer par courrier autant qu'ils le voudront.

Il continue à boire et laisse son regard errer à loisir dans la grande salle. L'enthousiasme initial, ou tollé pour certains, à propos de la présence d'une bague de fiançailles plutôt ancienne et coûteuse au doigt d'Hermione semble s'être dissipé pendant la semaine. Toutefois, elle est toujours constamment accostée dans la salle commune, la grande salle pendant les repas et même dans les couloirs entre les cours, et pratiquement par n'importe quelle personne. Les membres du Nouvel Ordre font en sorte de ne jamais la laisser hors de leur vue pendant très longtemps, puisque les personnes en question ne sont pas toutes amicales ou simplement curieuses.

La réaction de Ron a été particulièrement désagréable et Harry en grince encore des dents en s'en souvenant. L'affrontement verbal s'est révélé assez laid, mais lorsqu'il a dégainé sa baguette, les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Heureusement, le rouquin a réussi à ne pas la toucher avec le sort qu'il lui destinait, Hermione est bien trop forte pour ça. Mais à voir la couleur du résidu absorbé par son bouclier, ce n'était sûrement pas un sort de première année.

Et c'est là qu'Harry a pété un câble. Il est resté en dehors, sur l'insistance d'Hermione, assis à regarder leur échange avec calme. Mais être le témoin de l'attaque l'a conduit à la rupture et sa colère a pris le contrôle. Il a bondi de son siège, épinglé Ron au sol et l'a roué de coups à la mode moldue. Personne n'est intervenu, jusqu'à l'arrivée de McGonagall qui l'a écarté. Griffondor a perdu une centaines de points ce soir-là et il s'est pris quinze jours de colle. Ron aussi, ainsi qu'une beuglante de la part de madame Weasley le matin suivant. Apparemment, Ginny n'a pas perdu de temps pour l'informer. Les oreilles d'Harry ont sonné pendant des heures après. Au moins, ça n'a pas diminué son sentiment d'intense satisfaction.

A partir de ce jour, Ron s'est évertué à les éviter, ce qui les arrange bien. Pour le moment, la colère de Théodore ne s'est pas abattue sur lui, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, et lorsque ça arrivera, ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Dumbledore, avec son habitude de se mêler de tout, a demandé le nom du fiancé d'Hermione, au prétexte de la mettre en garde contre une décision trop hâtivement prise et les dangers d'un mariage avec un homme au caractère et aux intentions inconnues. Elle l'a rassuré que l'homme en question avait signé un contrat de fiançailles et lui avait offert une bague, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner son nom puisque son fiancé avait insisté sur sa discrétion. Evidemment, ça n'a pas convenu au vieil homme, mais incapable d'obtenir quoi que soit d'elle, il a laissé tomber.

Harry sourit encore mais se cache dans sa tasse. Il porte son regard dans la direction de la table principale. Le directeur semble être encore de mauvaise humeur, comme souvent ces jours derniers. Il le cache bien, malheureusement pour lui, Harry a appris à le lire suffisamment bien pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Très bonne chose ! Après, tout, ce qui perturbe Dumbledore est une source de satisfaction.

* * *

Le vendredi 25 octobre, Théodore a suivi Hermione dans le passage à l'âge adulte et a choqué ses professeurs et toute la maison Serpentard par un changement radical dans son comportement. Harry, Severus et lui ont décidé qu'il serait judicieux de montrer son vrai visage, afin de montrer l'exemple et faire partager ses vues à ses camarades. Harry a constaté qu'il y avait mis beaucoup d'entrain, un peu trop même.

Le soir, ils ont organisé une fête surprise dans la salle sur demande. Théodore a soufflé les bougies et ouvert ses cadeaux avec un air presque choqué, à tel point qu'Harry a eu pitié de lui. Lui aussi, lors de sa première année, il lui a fallu du temps pour s'habituer à avoir des amis. En tout cas, c'était génial ! Le lendemain matin, ils ont d'ailleurs tous eu besoin d'une potion anti-gueule de bois, vu que cette fois, Neville et lui s'étaient procuré des trucs plus forts que de la bièraubeurre. Mais ça valait la peine.

Ils se sont livrés à une partie de poker, où comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Luna les a dépouillé jusqu'à l'os. Heureusement qu'ils ont misé des jetons et non de l'argent. Après, ils étaient suffisamment éméchés pour jouer à action ou vérité, permettant à certains d'obtenir assez de matières pour faire chanter les autres pendant des années. Le moment le plus embarrassant pour lui a été de révéler ses préférences et la personne qui suscite actuellement son intérêt. Étonnamment, personne, pas même Théodore ou Neville, n'a été surpris.

 _Suis-je si évident ? Apparemment_ , songe Harry alors qu'il marche sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-lard en compagnie de ses amis. On est le dernier week-end avant Halloween et c'est leur première visite au village. Aujourd'hui, il a beaucoup de choses à faire : s'acheter des nouvelles lunettes, stocker tout ce dont ils ont besoin et qui sait, commencer l'achat des cadeaux de noël. Sa liste s'est allongée considérablement, même avec un ami en moins.

Théodore s'est arrangé pour obtenir l'autorisation de quitter l'école jusqu'à dimanche pour pouvoir passer son permis de transplanage et régler son héritage avec les gobelins. Seul le Nouvel Ordre sait qu'il va emmener Hermione avec lui puisque c'est à eux que revient la charge de la couvrir.

Alors qu'ils atteignent la rue principale, la première chose qui attire l'attention d'Harry, c'est la présence remarquée des Aurors, et de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'affairant autour d'eux. Après sa visite chez l'opticien où il a opté pour des montures rectangulaires en métal gris, qu'il a immédiatement mises, Harry et les autres se séparent pour faire leurs propres courses, se mettant d'accord pour se retrouver aux Trois balais pour le déjeuner. Comme convenu, Hermione les quitte discrètement.

Ginny et lui se promènent dans les boutiques, sans but précis, regardant de-ci, de-là, leurs bourses s'allégeant alors que le nombre de leurs achats rétrécis dans leur robe augmente. Pourtant, Harry ne trouve rien à offrir à Severus. Ginny lui a suggéré un libre ou des ingrédients rares à potions, mais il n'a pas su s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou pas. En tous les cas, c'est trop ordinaire à son goût, surtout qu'il aimerait lui donner quelque chose de plus personnel. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne connait pas l'homme aussi bien que ça.

Abandonnant pour le moment, Harry s'appuie sur le comptoir d'un vieux magasin poussiéreux, en attendant que Ginny finisse de choisir entre plusieurs coffrets. Il jette un œil par la fenêtre. A l'extérieur du restaurant huppé LeNior, où les élèves n'ont pas l'habitude de manger pendant leur week-end de sortie, un attroupement s'est rassemblé, composé de journalistes et de passants. Incapable de réprimer sa curiosité, il appelle Ginny et ils s'aventurent à l'extérieur pour enquêter. D'où il est, il discerne un podium érigé juste à côté de l'entrée et occupé par une délégation d'Aurors et des membres du ministère. Ils se joignent à la troupe principale et se positionnent à l'extrême gauche, près du mur du bâtiment, mais aussi plus proche du podium que la plupart des gens.

La raison de cette réunion est révélée dès que le nouveau ministre de la magie sort de l'établissement pour faire son apparition sur le podium, ainsi qu'un discours sur l'état actuel de la politique. Harry trouve que Scrimgeour est de taille impressionnante. Il irradie force et confiance malgré une claudication visible. En revanche, son assurance politique reste encore à déterminer.

Après un discours étonnamment court, les reporters sont autorisés à poser des questions. Harry suit l'échange pendant un moment, jusqu'à en avoir marre. Il est sur le point de tourner les talons, ayant à l'esprit le déjeuner, lorsqu'il est repéré.

\- « Monsieur Potter… monsieur Potter… » Ebloui par les flashs des appareils photos, il réussit à placarder un sourire sur son visage. Merci Merlin, il a eu le temps de changer ses lunettes !

Les journalistes crient toutes sortes de questions dans sa direction, les voix des uns couvrant celles des autres, jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour les rappelle à l'ordre et invite Harry sur la scène. Sautant sur cette excellente occasion, le brun lance un Sonorus et prend la main du ministre.

\- « Merci, monsieur le ministre. » Il sourit gentiment, en adoptant un ton formel. « Puis-je vous féliciter pour votre élection triomphale ? J'espère sincèrement que vous ne répèterez pas les erreurs de votre prédécesseur. »

Les yeux de Scrimgeour se rétrécissent légèrement, bien que son sourire poli reste en place et soit pris par les appareils photo, lorsqu'il fait une brève inclinaison en signe d'aval.

 _Bien ! Un regard acéré pour changer._

Harry tourne vers les journalistes un visage expectatif. Aussitôt, leurs mains se lèvent en l'air, criant pour attirer son attention. Il désigne alors un sorcier chauve d'âge moyen, juste en face de lui.

\- « Walter Wedgewick, du London Local, monsieur Potter. Par le passé, vous avez eu quelques désaccords avec le ministre, allez-vous soutenir l'actuel gouvernement en dépit de ce passé ou décider de rester en dehors de la politique ? »

\- « En tant qu'héritier de la famille Potter et de la famille Black, je ne peux me permettre de rester complètement en dehors de la politique, monsieur Wedgewick, même si cela me rendrait la vie plus facile », lâche Harry avec amusement, recueillant quelques ricanements ici et là. « Mais pour répondre à votre question, l'actuel gouvernement est encore en gestation, donc je dirais que je vais attendre et voir. Toutefois, je n'ai pour le moment aucune raison de douter des compétences du ministre pour remplir son devoir au meilleur de ses capacités. »

Il s'incline devant Scrimgeour qui l'imite en retour, puis il donne la parole à une jeune sorcière sur la droite.

\- « Beth Belby, de la Gazette du sorcier, monsieur Potter. Quelle est votre réponse à la vague d'attaques lourdes d'il y a trois mois ? »

Harry se recompose un visage sérieux. « C'était la première depuis le retour de Voldemort … », tous les gens présents tressaillent à l'unisson, « … mais je doute sincèrement que ce sera la dernière. Seuls des foyers de nés de moldus ont été touchés, mais il ne mettra pas de temps à gagner en confiance pour s'attaquer à des maisons de sorciers. Je vous exhorte par conséquent à fortifier vos maisons, aussi fort que possible et de prendre toutes les mesures de sécurité pour assurer le bien-être de vos proches. »

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? », se met à crier quelqu'un depuis la foule, déclenchant une mer de murmures agités.

\- « Ce que **je** vais faire ? » Harry lève un sourcil en les fixant. « La question serait plutôt ce que **vous** ,vous allez faire. »

Son regard balaye l'assistance et il ne distingue que de la confusion sur leurs visages.

\- « Ah, je vois », ricane-t-il dans sa meilleure imitation de Snape. « C'est moi qui ait été élevé par des moldus, mais il semble que c'est vous qui avez besoin d'un rappel. »

Il sort sa baguette et la tient au-dessus de sa tête pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

\- « Mes chers concitoyens sorciers et sorcières, dois-je vous rappeler que chacun d'entre vous détient une arme fatale entre vos mains ? Alors pourquoi vous ne l'utilisez pas pour vous défendre de ceux qui vous font du mal ? »

Il les dévisage avec dérision, voyant leurs yeux écarquillés, avant de rengainer sa baguette.

\- « Vous attendez quoi au juste ? » rugit-il en les faisant sursauter et reculer, comme s'ils venaient d'être brûlés par le feu dans ses yeux. « Vous attendez que les Aurors viennent vous sauver ? Faut-il vous redire que le Département de la justice est malheureusement en sous-effectif et que son budget est scandaleusement bas ? Les Aurors ne disposent pas du personnel pour répondre à chaque appel, et encore moins à temps. »

\- « Ou alors vous attendez que je vous sauve ? », reprend-il après un moment de silence. « Je suis quoi pour vous, un dieu tout-puissant qui va répondre à toutes vos prières ? Dois-je vous expliquer que les guerres ne se font pas, ni ne se gagnent que grâce à un seul homme ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ? », crache-t-il encore. « Je pense avoir été clair à propos de ce je vais faire. Je vais me **battre** ! La seule question maintenant, c'est allez-vous vous battre aussi, ou allez-vous rester plantés là, à regarder vos femmes et vos filles se faire violer, et vos maris et vos fils se faire tuer devant vos yeux ? »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** je trouve Théo intéressant par la dualité qu'il offre. Il est un vrai Serpentard et en même temps, il s'émeut de faire partie du cercle d'Harry. Et ne parlons pas de ses sentiments si forts pour Hermione.

 **Adenoide :** Dumbledore, c'est comme le chiendent. Une mauvaise herbe dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser.


	21. Chapter 21

**Eh bien, le discours d'Harry vous a tous fait réagir et je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant que c'est que nous aurions tous aimé entendre de la bouche du vrai Harry Potter !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** Entrevue avec le ministre

* * *

Harry observe le rassemblement des sorciers et sorcières qui le fixe dans un silence choqué, à tel point qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas commis une erreur en leur disant tout ça. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, ça lui brûlait le bout de la langue depuis tellement longtemps ! Impossible pour lui de se retenir.

\- « Mais bien sûr, papa Harry, je vais me battre pour sauver la peau de mes fesses, quoi d'autre ? », vient répondre au moment opportun Seamus depuis quelque part sur la gauche.

Il lui sourit et s'incline dans sa direction. Il pourrait presque embrasser l'irlandais. « Merci, Seamus. Bien, nous avons déjà un homme prêt à se battre pour défendre sa peau, il y a donc de l'espoir pour le monde magique. »

Cet intermède a détruit la tension et quelques rires se font entendre. A en juger par les visages, il est certain que son petit speech a fait son effet. Aucune autre question ne vient du côté des journalistes, si bien qu'Harry estime qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. Il tourne les talons et annule le Sonorus.

\- « Monsieur Potter. »

Il est déjà en bas de l'estrade et doit relever la tête pour rencontrer les yeux calculateurs de Scrimgeour.

\- « Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner ? »

\- « Bien sûr, monsieur le ministre », il sourit avec malice en pensant que Dumbledore ne va certainement pas apprécié. « Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Alors qu'il suit Scrimgeour dans le restaurant, Harry réfléchit à tous les sujets qu'il veut aborder avec l'homme et que le directeur n'aimerait pas qu'il évoque. Jusque-là, ce qu'il apprécie chez ce ministre, c'est que, contrairement à Fudge, il garde ses mains pour lui.

Ils sont conduits dans une pièce privée et installés à une table pour deux par un propriétaire très zélé, qui n'en revient pas de sa chance de recevoir d'aussi illustres personnes. Le garde du corps du ministre va se positionner près de la porte pour les laisser seuls. Harry commande du jus de citrouille, une soupe à l'oignon et un sandwich au poulet avec une salade qu'on lui apporte aussitôt. Ils se mettent à manger dans un silence monacal, et comme il est le plus âgé, Scrimgeour est le premier à initier la conversation.

\- « Je dois admettre, monsieur Potter, que vous possédez un certain talent pour toucher les gens. »

\- « Vous voulez dire, prendre une massue et les frapper avec ? », répond Harry en souriant. « Malheureusement, j'ai constaté qu'avec les sorcières et sorciers du commun, c'est la seule chose qui fonctionne. »

\- « En effet. » Scrimgeour sourit brièvement, avant de revenir à une expression neutre. « Nous traversons une période de troubles, monsieur Potter, et le monde sorcier demande à être assuré que le ministère va faire tout son possible pour maintenir sécurité et stabilité. En tant que personne largement connue, mais aussi modèle et porteur d'espoir pour tant de personnes, vous avez le pouvoir de faire ça. J'irais même jusqu'à déclarer que c'est de votre devoir de citoyen de premier ordre. »

Incrédule, Harry le regarde, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière en explosant de rire. Le sang-froid de cet homme ! Franchement ! Il finit par se calmer et essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux, ayant encore des gloussements de temps à autre. Puis, il prend une grande inspiration et dresse ses boucliers d'occlumencie, pour être certain d'user du ton approprié.

\- « Seriez-vous en train de m'offrir un poste de tête d'affiche, monsieur le ministre ? Je vous conseille de ne pas m'insulter », crache-t-il un regard d'acier dans les yeux. Puis, il se redresse, avec un sourire malicieux cette fois. « D'ailleurs, je crains qu'il ne vous faille prendre la queue derrière Dumbledore et son précieux Ordre. »

Quel que soit ce qu'attendait Scrimgeour, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ça. Et visiblement, ça le perturbe un peu. Pourtant, on l'a nommé chef des Aurors, puis ministre pour de bonnes raisons. Il se recompose assez rapidement, repensant attitude et stratégies. Harry peut presque voir les rouages tournés derrière ses yeux alors qu'Harry mord dans son délicieux sandwich. S'ils parviennent à une entente, tous les deux peuvent offrir beaucoup l'un à l'autre, et ils le savent pertinemment.

* * *

Théodore ouvre une autre porte et se lance dans la présentation d'une autre pièce impressionnante, juste heureux de montrer sa maison à sa future épouse. Le manoir en lui-même semble aussi être ravi, bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il s'agit en fait du manoir ou des elfes maison, dont il ressent l'excitation partout. Honnêtement, il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Une nouvelle maîtresse de maison implique toujours des rénovations et des bébés qui d'une part, symboliseront la continuité de la ligne, et d'autre part, augmenteront le nombre d'humains à servir.

Il s'est occupé de ses affaires toute la matinée, et est allé à la rencontre d'Hermione dans le Londres moldu, avant de les transplaner tous les deux aux portes du manoir Nott. Il l'a enregistré dans les protections et lui a fait une rapide revue de l'endroit. Ensuite, il l'a fait entrer à l'intérieur pour lui présenter les elfes de maison. Missy était ravie et les autres pas loin derrière. Ils ont déjeuné de bonne heure pour aller faire un tour de la propriété. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs, Hermione a donné l'impression d'apprécier l'intérieur, surtout la bibliothèque, et ce même s'il est sûr qu'elle a déjà commencé à échafauder dans son esprit des plans pour refaire la décoration.

Le manoir est de taille moyenne et, au moment où ils pénètrent dans la chambre du maître, ils ont presque réussi à tout voir en une heure. Théodore est un Serpentard et en tant que tel, il a laissé cette pièce pour la fin.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils gisent en sueur et repus dans les draps en satin, en se caressant et en s'embrassant dans ce qui reste de leur premier round. Soudain, Hermione sourit et se détache de lui en s'asseyant et en conjurant dans sa main un paquet joliment emballé.

\- « J'ai décidé de m'inspirer de ton livre et de laisser le meilleur pour la fin. »

Théodore déchire le papier avec l'empressement d'un enfant le matin de noël. Il découvre deux fioles d'une potion de couleur grise. Interloqué, il lève un sourcil et reçoit sa réponse : le même geste, seulement différent par le défi qu'il implique. _Très bien_ , il sourit cette fois amusé, _ça ne devrait donc pas être trop dur à trouver_. Il lève les fioles dans la lumière, notant que l'une des deux a une pointe de rouge, alors que l'autre est toute de la même couleur, gris acier. _Hum, intéressant !_ Il ouvre celle qui est unicolore et la renifle délicatement, avant de se figer l'ayant parfaitement identifiée. Une potion de contraception, à l'évidence une pour un homme et l'autre pour une femme.

Il déglutit avec lenteur, sans oser respirer de peur de se réveiller de ce rêve merveilleux. Il lève la tête et tombe dans les yeux amoureux d'Hermione. Son cerveau lui commande de recommencer à lui fournir de l'oxygène faute de quoi il va lâcher. Il prend alors une respiration tremblante, puis une autre, se sentant largué.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour ! » Hermione se penche pour l'embrasser, avant de lui d'arracher la potion rougeoyante qu'il tenait fermement et de l'avaler.

Tout en tentant de garder l'esprit clair, il l'imite et avale la sienne, puis il écrase sa bouche et son corps sur le sien. Dans son impatience à combler un rêve qu'il le hante depuis si longtemps, il l'emporte vers un second orgasme en un temps record. Un rêve aussi amer qu'il est doux, et maintenant qu'il devient réalité, c'est presque trop à supporter.

Il tremble d'excitation lorsqu'il se positionne entre ses jambes et prend en main sa queue dure comme de la pierre dont il introduit la tête avec lenteur. _Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin…_

Hermione halète en serrant les draps frénétiquement quand Théodore pousse contre la légère résistance de son hymen. En soufflant lourdement, il s'allonge et presse son front contre le sien, conscient tout à coup que la magie qui se cache sous la surface de leur peau, attend comme une coquine qu'ils osent aller jusqu'au bout.

Incapable de résister au défi, il enroule ses bras autour d'elle et, d'une poussée, entre à la maison.

* * *

Scrimgeour est parvenu à une décision. Il sourit avec ironie. « Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Potter, c'est juste un léger malentendu de ma part. »

Harry incline la tête, octroyant son pardon, et prend une gorgée de son jus, en attendant que le plus âgé continue.

\- « Cependant, le monde sorcier n'est pas en guerre à l'heure actuelle, et une alliance entre nous serait immensément bénéfique à notre camp. »

\- « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, monsieur le ministre. Puis-je m'enquérir de vos plans pour le futur ? »

Scrimgeour soulève un sourcil, pris à contrepied par son audace, mais répond néanmoins.

\- « Avant tout chose, mettre de l'ordre chez moi. Le ministère est infesté de mangemorts, croule sous l'incompétence et la corruption, ce qui restreint considérablement mes mouvements politiques. Il faut changer cela le plus vite possible. »

\- « Dans ce cas, je peux vous assurer que vous allez gaspiller votre temps et votre énergie. » Harry étire ses lèvres d'amusement. « Dumbledore a déjà fait quelques progrès en ce sens et, à votre place, je le laisserais continuer. En revanche, le département des mystères pose un problème, puisque des disciples de Voldemort y sont ancrés trop profondément pour que Dumbledore et ses hommes les atteignent. Bien sûr, vous, en tant que ministre, n'aurez aucune difficulté. »

L'homme le regarde à travers ses yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de déterminer comment Harry a pu obtenir cette information. Cela dit, ce dernier voit bien que le ministre est impressionné.

\- « Et sur quel sujet suggéreriez-vous que je me penche à la place, monsieur Potter ? », fait-il en feignant d'être offensé.

\- « Commencer à rassembler des alliés pour sécuriser votre position », répond Harry, imperturbable. « L'état dans lequel se trouve le département international de la coopération magique est pitoyable, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Pendant une bonne dizaine d'années, vous avez laissé en charge du département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques, une salope dérangée avec un objectif bien précis en tête, et vous vous demandez sérieusement pourquoi les créatures dites des ténèbres joignent Voldemort en masse ? »

L'homme face à lui semble être déchiré entre l'amusement et l'indignation, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de la dureté dans les yeux d'Harry.

\- « Laissez-moi ajouter juste une chose, monsieur le ministre. Lors de la toute première réunion du Wizengamot après ma majorité, l'une de mes premières actions sera d'abolir chacune des lois qu'a fait passer Dolorès Umbridge. » Il sourit soudainement. « Vous pouvez bien sûr prendre l'initiative et le proposer vous-même. En faisant cela, vous enverriez un message clair à tous nos frères non humains, et obtiendrez leur attention et qui sait, une oreille attentive. »

Scrimgeour le dévisage en se demandant s'il n'a pas perdu la tête. « Avez-vous une idée du tollé qu'une telle proposition va provoquer ? Faire une chose pareille équivaudrait à un suicide politique ! »

\- « Je peux vous assurer que la résistance sera beaucoup plus faible que vous l'imaginez. Avez-vous oublié que Dumbledore a préparé le terrain depuis des décennies ? Vous le battriez tout simplement. Et comme les supporters de Voldemort sont pour l'essentiel issus de la section conservative, beaucoup d'entre eux ont d'ores et déjà été révoqués ou le seront d'ici quelques mois. Une opportunité comme celle-là pourrait vous assurer une place parmi les grands dans les livres d'histoire à venir. La question qui reste est de savoir si vous avez le courage de la saisir, ou si vous allez la laisser à Dumbledore ? Ou à moi, en l'occurrence. »

Un silence s'instaure entre eux. Harry donne quelques minutes au ministre pour y réfléchir en paix.

\- « Même si la résistance au sein du ministère peut être gérable, que faites-vous de l'opinion publique ? Ils ne vont sûrement pas accueillir ça les bras ouverts ? »

\- « Ah, monsieur le ministre », commence Harry en souriant, « c'est exactement l'erreur qu'a commise votre prédécesseur, vous voyez, d'autoriser l'opinion publique à dicter ses actions, y compris sa façon de penser. Le problème cependant est que l'opinion publique est volage, et c'est exactement ce qu'étaient ses actions et ses capacités mentales. » Son visage se durcit. « Vous êtes le ministre, vous devriez diriger l'opinion publique, et non le contraire ! » il se détend un peu et ajoute sournoisement. « Mais si ça tourne mal, organisez une vente de charité et envoyez-moi une invitation. Après tout, j'ai un talent pour atteindre les gens. »

\- « Vous êtes un homme dangereux, monsieur Potter », reconnait Scrimgeour, lui aussi avec un sourire.

\- « Merci, monsieur le ministre, vous n'êtes pas mal vous aussi. Bon, plaisanterie mise à part, si nous devons nous allier, nous aurons besoin d'un moyen sûr de communication. »

\- « Bien sûr, monsieur Potter, je vais arranger ça. »

\- « Très bien. Concernant le Département de la justice, son budget **est** scandaleusement bas. » Harry le fixe avec insistance, provoquant une grimace chez l'autre. « Cependant, je serais prêt à faire une généreuse donation en échange de certains privilèges. »

\- « Comme ? », sonde prudemment Scrimgeour.

\- « Un permis de transplanage déjà. Vu la liste de mes ennemis, j'ai besoin de n'importe quel moyen de m'échapper. Vous pouvez le comprendre, j'en suis sûr. À bien y réfléchir, un portoloin ne serait pas de trop non plus. »

Scrimgeour hoche la tête.

\- « Ensuite, je veux un contrôle absolu sur mon courrier. Je sais que le ministère a pris des dispositions pour son contrôle en l'absence d'un tuteur magique et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Toutefois, je me considère maintenant suffisamment mature et capable pour m'en charger moi-même. »

Scrimgeour hoche de nouveau la tête.

\- « Excellent ! » Harry est satisfait. Il se lève et offre sa main au ministre. « Merci beaucoup pour le déjeuner, monsieur le ministre. Ce fût un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

\- « Le plaisir a été pour moi, monsieur Potter. Nous restons en contact. » Scrimgeour serre la main d'Harry et lui sourit, avant de le regarder partir.

* * *

Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione est toujours éveillée, étendue à regarder le coucher de soleil à travers la fenêtre sans rideau. Son mari est collé dans son dos, et respire paisiblement dans le creux de son cou. Madame Nott, elle, sourit encore, essayant de s'habituer à l'idée dans sa tête. Ça va lui prendre du temps, c'est certain. Quoiqu'à chaque fois qu'elle y pense, elle se sent joyeuse.

Ça a été une décision plutôt spontanée, le plan initial étant de se marier après leur diplôme. Mais après un temps de réflexion, elle en est arrivée à la conclusion qu'attendre n'était pas forcément le meilleur plan d'action. Avec la guerre qui arrive, elle, née de moldu, et Théo, un traitre à son sang, il n'y avait aucune garantie que l'un comme l'autre s'en sorte vivant.

Elle a bien appris sa leçon avec l'assassinat de ses parents. Hermione a cru qu'ils disposeraient de temps pour se réconcilier plus tard, après qu'elle aurait quitté l'école, après la guerre. Elle s'était faite la promesse de passer du temps pour réapprendre à se connaitre, pour leur initier aux merveilles de la magie d'une façon qu'on ne lui a pas encore autorisée. En une seule nuit, tout ça lui a été arraché et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a rien pu faire.

 _Voilà ce que c'est de repousser à plus tard._ Elle soupire en resserrant son emprise sur la main de Théodore. Désormais, ils ont leur vie à vivre puisque un plus tard pourrait ne jamais venir. Mettant son esprit au repos, elle dérive finalement vers le sommeil.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna sont rentrés au château juste pour le souper. Esquiver les journalistes insistants pour continuer leur shopping, les as rendu affamés, malgré le copieux déjeuner. A leur entrée, la grande salle explose en murmures étouffés, ce à quoi s'attendait Harry. Dans ce monde, les nouvelles circulent vite, et son petit show a laissé une sacrée impression. En fait, il a été enregistré et diffusé sur WWN presque toutes les heures, comme Neville l'a informé après leur rendez-vous aux Trois balais.

Ignorant l'attention, ils s'assoient à leur table respective. Seamus et Dean se penche vers eux pour le féliciter de ses talents d'orateur. « Joli discours, Harry, sensible et subtile. »

 _Eh bien, ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il soupire soulagé, et continue de couper sa viande.

L'édition spéciale de la Gazette arrive peu de temps après le dessert. Et surprise, surprise… une photo de lui avec sa baguette en l'air est en première page. Résigné à son destin, il déroule son exemplaire et a un mouvement de recul.

Le jeune homme sur la photo n'est en rien grand, bien que son équilibre et son maintien le fassent paraître plus grand que nature. La largeur de ses épaules et ses pommettes et sa mâchoire marquées proclament qu'il n'est plus un gamin, tout en le rendant plus attirant. La caractéristique la plus marquante reste ses yeux qui brûlent de puissance et de passion au-delà de tout ce qu'Harry a pu voir en lui-même. Il croit ce jeune homme capable de tout.

 _Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi ? Est-ce que c'est ça que les gens voient lorsqu'ils me regardent ?_

Et pour la première fois, il peut comprendre pourquoi Severus, Draco et même Théodore lui ont donné **ce** regard. Il est puissant, il est effrayant et il est très certainement impressionnant, un lord et maître devant lequel s'incliner sans perdre la face. Voilà ce qu'il est parti pour devenir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-il subitement si effrayé ?

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** en tant que Serpentard, Théo est une recrue de choix pour le Nouvel Ordre. Et son admiration pour Harry s'explique face aux progrès indéniable réalisés par le brun. Le gamin a disparu au profit d'un jeune homme charismatique.


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :** Halloween

* * *

A leur retour dimanche soir, Harry a été très surpris lorsqu'Hermione l'a informé du nouveau développement de sa relation avec Théodore. Pourtant de tous les gens, il est celui qui devrait comprendre le mieux pourquoi ils ont décidé de ne pas attendre. Il estime d'ailleurs qu'il devrait suivre leur exemple et se sortir la tête du cul pour aller poser dès que possible le susmentionné dans le lit de Severus. Malheureusement le hic, c'est que ce qui reste du Harry-le-paillasson-personnel-de-tout-le-monde a finalement choisi de ramener sa sale gueule à la chevelure en bataille et l'a plongé dans une sorte de crise d'identité.

Depuis qu'il a eu du mal à se reconnaître sur la photo de la Gazette du sorcier, il peine à réconcilier le Harry qu'il connait avec le Harry que voient les autres, à la fois ses amis et les étrangers. Ça l'a forcé à douter sérieusement du fait qu'il se connaisse aussi bien qu'il le croyait initialement. En plus, il ne sait pas s'il aime ou non ce nouvel Harry qu'il est devenu. Heureusement pour lui, Luna a senti son agitation intérieure et l'a trainé jusqu'à la chambre de Fluffy pour une petite discussion.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu crains à ce point ? »

Harry ne retient pas son sourire. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à s'embarrasser de préambules, non ? Et il l'aime pour ça, peu importe à quel point c'est difficile de faire face à la vérité, ou à lui-même dans le cas présent. Il prend un peu de temps pour soupeser la question.

\- « De me conformer aux attentes des autres… une fois de plus », soupire-t-il en se frottant le visage. « Je ne me reconnais plus, Luna, et je n'arrive pas à décider si cette image que je projette est vraiment moi ou juste un autre masque que j'enfile pour plaire aux gens autour de moi. »

\- « Tu es devenu conscient du pouvoir que tu détiens et maintenant, ça te fait peur », conclut Luna juste comme ça, le surprenant énormément. Il n'avait pas envisagé cela sous cet angle.

Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais elle le coupe. « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur du pouvoir, Harry, dans la mesure où c'est la façon dont tu t'en sers qui détermine ton vrai toi. Dumbledore et Voldemort savent très bien choisir leur chemin. Tu peux décider soit d'accepter cette idée et choisir ta propre voix, ou la rejeter et suivre les pas que d'autres auront tracés. »

Sur ces paroles, elle le quitte, le laissant face à ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Harry veut la rappeler pour lui dire que c'est faux, que ce n'est pas aussi simple, mais au fond de lui, il sait qu'elle a raison. Il soupire et se rassoit sur son rebord habituel. Tiens, encore un vestige de l'héritage Dursley. Sous ce toit, être fort, habile et intelligent ne signifiait rien d'autre que de la souffrance, qualités exploitées pour obéir aux ordres et faire des tâches manuelles.

Il fronce les sourcils, réalisant soudain une chose. S'il refuse le pouvoir qu'il a, il sera le jouet de Dumbledore. Craindre son propre pouvoir est une des choses que le directeur voulait lui inculquer depuis l'enfance. De toute les choses, c'est bien celle qu'il ne peut permettre.

Parvenu à une décision, Harry sécurise la pièce et conjure un miroir sur pied. Il le place face à lui et regarde avec soin son reflet, suivant les lignes de son visage avec ses doigts pour être certain que ses yeux ne le trahissent pas. Il se souvient très clairement à quoi il a ressemblé un jour et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voit. Le petit gamin frêle incertain s'en est allé, pourquoi essaie-t-il de le retenir ? Le garçon qu'il a connu était faible, ses opinions étaient faciles à influencer par les personnes qu'il estimait plus importantes que lui. Le Harry qui le regarde n'est rien de tout ça. Il est un jeune homme, son corps est celui d'un jeune homme, ses pensées sont celles d'un jeune homme, alors pourquoi ne se voit-il pas ainsi ? Les yeux dans le miroir se durcissent.

 _On a déjà eu cette discussion, non ? Je suis ce que je suis et il n'y a rien de mal en moi_ ! Il sourit soudainement. _En plus, Severus ne voudra pas d'un gamin, non ?_

Le jeune lord ferme les yeux et imagine les lèvres de son maître en défense sur les siennes, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec sensualité, la sensation de la peau contre la peau, des érections frottant l'une contre l'autre. Il ouvre son pantalon et caresse son membre qui gonfle rapidement.

 _Un enfant n'a pas de tels rêves_ … il gémit doucement… _un enfant est incapable de ressentir ce genre de plaisir._

Après avoir atteint la jouissance, Harry rouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il est rouge cramoisi et dans une position agréablement fatigante. Il se demande à quoi ressemblerait Severus après un orgasme.

 _Eh bien, une seule façon de le savoir_ , lui et son reflet sourient de concert.

* * *

Comme toujours la fête d'Halloween est magnifique, mais Harry est cependant ravi de pouvoir la quitter. Juste après, il a rendez-vous avec Severus pour un entrainement au combat et continuera avec une réunion en stratégie dans ses quartiers. Qui sait qu'ils ne vont pas faire autre chose ce soir, si tout se déroule sans anicroche. Harry sourit avant de disparaitre sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

L'entrainement tourne au désastre. Trop nerveux et distrait, il pousse Severus dans ses derniers retranchements, et bien sûr, pas de la façon dont il aurait aimé le faire. Ils sont en train de pratiquer des attaques combinées, Severus lançant le legilimens parmi les sorts habituels, afin de perfectionner sa conscience globale. Nul besoin de dire qu'à la fin, il a mal partout et une migraine de la taille de l'Everest. Le prenant en pitié, Severus le rafistole comme il peut avec des potions et des sortilèges curatifs, puis il l'invite dans ses quartiers.

Harry en est ravi. Malheureusement, il n'existe pas de potion qui lui donnerait un peu plus d'assurance que ce qu'il a actuellement, ou alors ça existe peut-être, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de vérifier. Aucune importance, vu que le désir qu'il ressent pour l'homme devant lui augmente à une vitesse vertigineuse, boostant son courage.

Lorsqu'ils parviennent à la porte des appartements de Severus, Harry est douloureusement excité et, comme il marche un peu bizarrement, il est aussi très reconnaissant à son manteau. Severus le laisse passer, puis il sécurise entrée et cheminette, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

 _Bien_ , Harry sourit en accrochant sa cape d'invisibilité et sa robe près de celles du professeur, _il n'a précisé pas où, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il prend une grande inspiration et se dirige vers le canapé, où il vient poser ses fesses à califourchon sur les genoux de Severus. Il passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme, qui pour l'instant se raidit sous le choc.

Ce soir, Severus était un peu préoccupé par le manque de concentration d'Harry. Mais la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres sur les siennes, alliées à la dureté qui pousse contre son ventre, sont suffisantes pour permettre à son esprit de se reposer. Du moins jusqu'au moment où il réalise qu'il est sur le point d'avoir sa toute première expérience sexuelle et commence à paniquer derrière ses protections qu'il dresse avec hâte.

 _Ok ! Calme-toi ! Relax ! Tu l'as toujours voulu, non ? Alors fais-le ! Tu ne peux pas être plus préparé que maintenant !_

Il se force à se détendre et encercle de ses bras la taille d'Harry. Il tente de retourner le baiser et ouvre sa bouche à la langue envahissante.

Lorsque Severus répond favorablement, Harry pourrait bondir de joie, mais s'abstient pour approfondir le baiser, recourant à une technique auquel le livre faisait allusion et qui est censé favoriser l'érection. Et à l'évidence, pas seulement celle de votre partenaire, étant donné qu'il n'est pas loin d'éjaculer sa semence lorsqu'ils se séparent par manque d'air. Le goût de Severus est véritablement toxique, à la fois amer et doux, comme du thé noir et le gâteau à la citrouille qu'il a mangé ce soir. Ajouté à cela un visage légèrement rosi, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres gonflés par le baiser, honnêtement Harry pourrait le manger tout cru.

Pour donner à son corps le temps de se calmer un peu, du bout des doigts, il commence à tracer le contour de la mâchoire et du cou de Severus, observant l'homme fondre sous le toucher d'un léger gémissement. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalise qu'ils n'ont pas encore mis de mots sur ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, ni décidé jusqu'où ils comptent aller ce soir.

Cela dit, Severus est bien un soumis. Pas qu'Harry s'en plaigne. C'est juste qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, surtout venant de Severus Snape, le sorcier le plus dominateur et sévère qu'il ait parmi ses relations. Bien que ça ne le dérange pas, il trouve que ça aurait été sympa que Severus prenne l'initiative pour leur première fois. Il se fige. Ça n'a aucun sens, à moins qu'il ne connaisse pas du tout l'homme et à bien y réfléchir, c'est effectivement le cas. Il va devoir régler la question à moyen terme, car bien sûr, quoiqu'il y ait entre eux, il refuse que ce soit juste un coup d'un soir. Reste à savoir si c'est aussi ce que souhaite Severus.

Rassemblant son courage, il presse sa joue contre celle de l'autre et lui murmure à l'oreille une question apparemment simple : « C'est quoi votre couleur favorite ? »

Immédiatement, les yeux de Severus s'ouvrent, comprenant l'implication mais sans vraiment y croire. Il ressent alors le besoin de la confirmer et tente d'amadouer les yeux à la couleur émeraude vibrante, en les obligeant à la confrontation, cherchant à l'intérieur avec insistance. Harry sourit et lui donne l'accès en baissant ses boucliers et en le laissant entrer dans son esprit, appréciant secrètement l'intimité de leur union. Contrairement aux leçons futiles d'occlumencie, Severus pénètre lentement, faisant acte d'une présence timide et quelque peu réconfortante. Alors qu'Harry ne cesse de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait si le sexe de l'homme entrait en lui, il oublie malheureusement que Severus est à même d'entendre ses pensées, et c'est avec un décalage qu'il remarque que la présence dans son esprit s'est figée sous le choc.

Harry ne doute pas un instant que son visage soit en feu à cause de la gêne. Néanmoins, il s'applique à se focaliser sur son monde intérieur et sur les sentiments tumultueux que Severus s'évertue à lui cacher. C'est là qu'il remarque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre qui fait inlassablement son chemin dans le paysage de son esprit. Un quelqu'un familier, bien que n'étant pas le bienvenu.

Harry ignore la douleur atroce qui envahit son corps et son esprit, et jette toutes ses forces à bloquer Voldemort pour le faire sortir. Malheureusement, ses défenses spirituelles ont été affaiblies à cause de l'entrainement une heure auparavant. En outre, il a baissé ses boucliers lorsque l'attaque est survenue. Les dresser maintenant reviendrait à empêcher Voldemort de sortir, ce qui serait peu judicieux

 _Putain, mais d'où il vient tout d'un coup ?_

C'est là qu'il le voit, le lien entre leurs esprits ancrés dans la cicatrice due au sort. Ça ressemble à un pont tordu par la colère, composé de fils sombres de magie noire, qui paraissent vivant. Voldemort le tient d'une prise ferme et commence à reculer dans son propre esprit, l'attirant avec lui. L'instant qui suit, ils ouvrent tous les deux leurs yeux pour découvrir la vue horrible, du moins du point de vue d'Harry, car Voldemort caquète de joie et de folie.

\- « Ah, Harry Potter, comme c'est attentionné de ta part de baisser tes boucliers pour te joindre à ma petite fête. Après tout, je l'ai organisée en ton honneur et en celui de tes parents. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. » D'un mouvement de bras, il se retourne et balaie l'endroit pour permettre à Harry d'avoir une meilleur vue.

Ils se trouvent sur la place principale de ce qui ressemble à un village moldu. Les maisons autour d'eux brûlent comme des torches dans la nuit, éclairant les scènes de meurtre, de viol et de torture. Les hommes et les femmes encore en vie hurlent de terreur et de souffrance, tandis que les mangemorts rient et crient ivres d'alcool ou de sang, peu importe.

\- « N'est-ce pas réjouissant ? »

Il traverse la place éclaboussée de sang et, après être passé devant un monument, il continue sur la grande rue jusqu'à son extrémité, où il s'arrête face à une vieille maison délabrée, avec un toit effondré. La seule maison du village qui ne brûle pas, semble-t-il.

\- « C'est un sanctuaire intéressant que le ministère en a tiré, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Voldemort éclate de rire et fait exploser les ruines ne laissant qu'un cratère entre les deux autres maisons qui brûlent. Harry sort de sa stupeur et commence à pousser contre les barrières qui le retiennent captif. Il a une petite idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Une douleur semblable au Cruciatus le frappe, ralentissant sa progression.

\- « Allons, allons, Harry », Voldemort chantonne en souriant avec suffisance. « Tu ne vas pas déjà partir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait impoli. »

Harry grogne avec colère et fonce contre les boucliers provoquant une fissure, qui non seulement efface le sourire de son visage, mais fait aussi chanceler Voldemort. Le triomphe est de courte durée à cause de la douleur qui augmente au point de devenir insupportable et de drainer lentement son énergie.

Soudain, quelqu'un heurte les boucliers de l'extérieur, les rabaissant en un instant. Harry sanglote presque de soulagement en reconnaissant tout de suite Severus. Le cri de rage de Voldemort leur fait comprendre que c'est aussi son cas. Alors ils ne perdent pas de temps à revenir dans l'esprit d'Harry, avant que l'autre ne récupère sa force.

Ses boucliers relevés et parés, Harry regarde le pont avec appréhension. Il doit s'en débarrasser, c'est une certitude. Lisant ses pensées, Severus suggère de combiner leur magie pour le détruire. Les fils sombres tremblent sous leurs assauts, se déchirant et se démêlant peu à peu mais avec réticence. Encouragés par leur réussite, ils redoublent d'effort et étirent les restes comme s'il s'agissait d'un élastique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brisent dans un claquement retentissant et se dissolvent dans le néant. Les boucliers d'Harry les ont protégés contre le retour de bâton magique et ils sourient en pensant que Voldemort doit encore être parterre. Puis, ils reviennent dans le monde réel.

* * *

Harry ferme les yeux et retient un cri. Merlin que ça fait mal ! Sa tête le fait souffrir et ses nerfs semblent être à vif ! Severus bouge sous lui et le renverse, puis s'éloigne du canapé. Il se saisit de son sac de potions et force une fiole d'analgésiques dans la gorge d'Harry. L'effet est immédiat, la douleur disparaît comme un voile qu'on aurait soulevé, le laissant pantelant et muré dans ses souvenirs. Il ouvre les yeux et louche sur la forme floue de Severus, qui est en train de lui lancer des sortilèges de soin. Il lève la main pour conjurer ses lunettes.

Après que le professeur en ait terminé, Harry s'assoit avec précaution, endolori malgré la potion. Il lève la tête et rencontre une paire d'obsidiennes noires résignés. Il sait à quoi pense Severus. Il sait ce qui est arrivé à Karkaroff. C'est une question de temps avant que la marque ne commence à le brûler, le poussant peu à peu vers la folie et la mort. Pourtant, s'il imagine que lui, Harry, va laisser cela arriver, il se trompe.

Il s'approche et prend le bras gauche de Severus pour en relever la manche avec une implacable détermination. Voldemort lui a enlevé la plupart des gens qu'il aimait et à l'époque, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de regarder, impuissant, mais plus jamais ça ! Il n'est plus le petit garçon stupide et faible qu'il était. Cet homme est à lui ! Il le veut ! Il veut tout de lui, et il l'obtiendra en entier !

Il place ses mains de chaque côté du tatouage noir, sans se soucier qu'il agrippe le bras de Severus avec tellement de force qu'il aura des marques après. Il étire ses facultés magiques pour en explorer la structure, ignorant la sensation malsaine et repoussante qui la caractérise. Rapidement, il passe au crible toutes les couches de magie, jusqu'à finir par trouver le lien qui la relie à Voldemort. Il frappe de toute sa colère, la tranchant net comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

Le hurlement de Severus déchire l'air, lorsque la marque éclate littéralement sur son bras, les aspergeant de sang. Harry crache de dégoût et cherche sa baguette pour ôter le liquide collant de son visage, avant de reporter son attention sur l'amas déchiqueté qu'est le bras de Severus. Étonnamment, cela peut être soigné sans même laisser de cicatrices.

Il observe alors l'homme caresser son bras libéré de la marque, avec une sorte d'étonnement et d'incrédulité sur le visage, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui. Il imagine très bien combien il a dû haïr ce symbole de dépendance absolue et se mépriser pour l'avoir accepté de son plein gré, sans parler du désespoir de ne pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Harry soupire et sourit timidement, lorsqu'il se souvient brusquement ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il est venu ce soir.

 _Eh bien, je suppose que ça devra attendre une autre fois. Maintenant Severus ne va nulle part, si j'ai mon mot à dire._

En plus de ne plus être dans l'ambiance, il est crevé et Severus doit aussi l'être. Il se lève, titubant légèrement et pose sa main sur le bras de l'homme pour attirer son attention.

\- « Est-ce que je peux rester cette nuit ? Je ne pense pas être capable de rentrer à la tour Griffondor là. »

\- « Bien sûr », fait Severus après s'être éclairci la gorge. Il regarde ailleurs, les joues un peu colorées, se souvenant à l'évidence de leurs précédentes activités. Il se lève et lui désigne la chambre. « La salle de bain est par-là. Je vais demander à Winky de vous apporter votre trousse de toilette et des vêtements propres. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Marie :** un peu des deux je crois. Il l'aide parce que le ministre est plus abordable et plus sérieux que le précédent. Et il sert de lui pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ça marche, pourquoi s'en priver ?

 **Elendil :** Scrimgeour est en effet un homme d'une autre trempe que Fudge. Lui et Harry sont les hommes de la situation et tant mieux pour le monde sorcier.

 **Juliana :** si tu savais le nombre de fictions que j'ai lues avant d'arrêter mo choix sur celle-là ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :** Conséquences

* * *

Severus se réveille avec l'impression que quelque chose est en train de bouger derrière lui. Quelque chose de lourd et de chaud. Immédiatement sa baguette saute dans sa main et avec un sort sur le bout de la langue, il se retourne pour en comprendre la raison et se retrouve finalement face à un Harry Potter dormant dans son dos. Il fronce les sourcils pendant un instant, se demandant au nom de Merlin ce que le jeune homme peut bien faire dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que les évènements de la nuit dernière émergent du tréfonds de ses pensées.

Il relève très vite la manche de son pyjama. En voyant l'avant-bras non marqué, il soupire de soulagement. Ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Il n'est plus un mangemort. Un sourire rayonnant qu'il est heureux que personne ne puisse voir, coupe son visage en deux, le faisant presque grimacer lorsque ses muscles faciaux s'étirent dans une position jusque-là inconnue. Plus besoin de s'incliner devant un fou mégalomane, plus de Cruciatus reçu juste pour exister, à moins bien sûr qu'Harry ne devienne bougon en vieillissant. La vie est belle ! Il regarde avec tendresse son maître, étendu près de lui. Et à en juger par ce qui s'est passé avant l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres, ça ne peut que devenir meilleur !

Il ferme les yeux, incapable de réprimer le frisson de plaisir qui descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale au souvenir de ces merveilleux moments. Il ne remarque pas la paire d'yeux émeraude en train de l'observer. Résultat, il sursaute lorsqu'une main s'enroule autour de son membre à moitié érigé et se met à le frotter lentement. Il se félicite de ne pas avoir crié, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu pas à la honte. Il est d'ailleurs sur le point d'envoyer un regard cinglant au monstre aux yeux verts qui est en train de rire, lorsqu'il est cloué au lit et embrassé avec voracité. Estimant qu'il s'agit là d'une compensation suffisante pour son orgueil blessé, il répond au baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme.

\- « Je crois que nous avons une affaire inachevée, professeur ? », susurre Harry dans son oreille d'une voix séductrice et basse.

\- « Vraiment, monsieur Potter ? » Il essaie de rester distant, mais il est distrait par la bouche talentueuse qui grignote et suce son cou.

 _Oh Merlin, bon sang où est-ce qu'il a appris ça ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir._

Il prend les fesses du jeune homme à pleines mains, prenant son temps pour les peloter comme il se doit, et presse leurs érections l'un contre l'autre, arrachant un gémissement reconnaissant.

Une âme fâcheuse choisit pile cet instant pour frapper à la porte. Severus est à deux doigts de hurler de frustration, mais réussit à transformer cela en rage pure. Après s'être démêlé d'un sorcier tout aussi mécontent, il se jette sur son dressing, en jurant dans tous les langages qu'il connait et se précipite sur la porte d'entrée. Heureusement, il se souvient à temps de lancer un glamour sur la tente visible devant lui, après quoi il arrache la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- « QUOI ? », hurle-t-il en plein visage de Minerva. La femme se contente de le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes d'un air tout à fait scandalisé, puis elle prend le temps de le regarder et finit par étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire qui dit qu'elle sait des choses.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillent d'horreur. _Elle sait ! Comment diable sait-elle ?_

Puis, ça lui revient : ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et les suçons dans son cou, sans compter l'air échevelé qu'il affiche et son visage en flammes.

 _S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un pour me tuer ! MAINTENANT !_

Et dire qu'il pensait que d'être pendu les pieds en l'air à dévoiler ses sous-vêtements de seconde main à une bonne partie de l'école fût le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie. Eh bien, être face à une ami et collègue respectée, qui plus est un professeur, juste devant lui et parfaitement au courant qu'il faisait des trucs sexuels peu de temps auparavant, remet les choses en perspective. En fait, il prie pour que la terre se dérobe sous ses pieds ici et maintenant, et l'avale tout entier.

Minerva s'éclaircit la voix, s'efforçant de ne pas rire, et prend un air quelque peu professionnel.

\- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Severus, j'ai essayé de vous contacter par cheminette, mais elle était bloquée. Il y a une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre dans une demi-heure. Le professeur Sterling a accepté de se charger de vos cours pour la journée. »

Il hoche la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et s'attendant toujours à ce qu'elle se moque de lui. Cependant, elle se contente de tourner les talons pour partir, avant de secouer la tête et regarder en arrière avec un sourire affectueux, prononçant quelque chose de pire encore.

\- « Je suis heureuse pour vous, mon enfant. »

* * *

Harry est allongé sur le lit, jurant entre ses dents en attendant le retour de Severus, même s'il se doute bien qu'ils ne pourront pas continuer. C'est comme si le destin conspirait contre eux ! Cette pensée lui fait froncer les sourcils. Son expérience précédente avec les puissances supérieures lui a enseigné que deux fois, c'est souvent trop pour être une simple coïncidence. Quelque chose cloche.

Severus pénètre dans la chambre avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a reçu le choc de sa vie. Il secoue la tête et lui sourit comme pour s'excuser.

\- « Il y a une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre dans une demi-heure. De toute évidence, ils vont discuter en détails de l'orgie mangemorte de la nuit dernière, mais je dois quand même y assister. »

Harry souffle et se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller. Il est dur au point d'en avoir mal et devra une fois de plus, se soulager tout seul. Il glisse sa main dans son pyjama, pour finir par constater que Severus est toujours là, à le regarder en retenant son souffle. Rejetant sa timidité de vierge, il baisse son pantalon et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dévoile devant un amant potentiel. Bien qu'il sache que son paquet n'ait rien à envier aux autres garçons qu'il a vu sous la douche, il doit encore faire avec la nervosité d'être la ligne de mire de Severus.

La seconde d'après, Severus ouvre sa robe de chambre et laisse tomber son pyjama, se révélant à son tour à un Harry dont le souffle reste bloqué en le voyant. Sa queue ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a déjà vu. C'est le sexe d'un homme et non celle d'un garçon, et elle lui fait penser à Severus lui-même, longue, mince et élégante. Magnifique ! Harry durcit encore plus et doit retenir un gémissement. Il relève la tête et plonge dans les yeux noirs et emplis de désir, souriant aussitôt avec un air diabolique.

\- « Le premier à venir est le premier sous la douche. »

Malgré qu'il soit le plus âgé, Severus a gagné et occupe actuellement la salle de bain, pendant qu'Harry attend allongé sur le lit. Le petit déjeuner commence dans une heure, plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour aller chercher les livres dont il a besoin aujourd'hui et y assister avec ses amis. La conclusion à laquelle il est arrivé plus tôt le gêne, car cela signifie que Severus et lui ne sont pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Ou alors il loupe quelque chose. Comme il ne peut pas accepter la première supposition, eh bien ce doit être la seconde.

Soudain, il comprend. Le pouvoir d'un lien créé par le sexe et la magie, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé !

 _Mais pour que ça marche, Severus doit être aussi pur que moi et c'est impossible, non ?_

Harry soupçonne que ce n'est après tout peut-être pas si impossible que ça. Il sait que six mois en arrière, il en aurait ri à gorge déployée, mais maintenant ça le rend triste. Le côté positif, c'est que ça pourrait leur offrir de nouvelles possibilités d'exploiter leur pouvoir sans en faire trop, voire même en y prenant du plaisir, surtout s'ils sont aussi compatibles que le destin semble l'indiquer. Il doit effectuer des recherches et très vite, parce qu'il n'attendra pas encore bien longtemps.

Un autre coup à la porte retentit à travers l'appartement. L'eau de la douche s'arrête de couler et un Severus nu et dégoulinant apparaît à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- « C'est Draco », l'informe-t-il. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air préoccupé lorsque redoublent les coups.

\- « Dois-je aller ouvrir ? », demande innocemment Harry, sans pour autant sourire.

Severus le regarde comme s'il jaugeait son sérieux. Puis il étire ses lèvres, clairement amusé. « Ne te gêne pas, mais seulement si je peux avoir accès à ce souvenir dans une pensive », fait-il d'une voix traînante en regagnant la salle d'eau.

\- « Bien sûr », sourit Harry. Il ôte son haut de pyjama et ajuste à sa taille la robe de chambre en soie noire de Severus qu'il vient de revêtir. Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

Il sait très bien que ce qu'il fait est imprudent, pour ne pas dire dangereux compte tenu de son odeur et de son apparence actuelle. Sans parler de ce que pourrait penser Malfoy, bien qu'en l'occurrence, il fasse confiance au jugement de Severus. La vérité, c'est qu'il est curieux de voir la tête de Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il comprendra que son parrain couche avec Harry Potter.

Il dresse ses boucliers pour apparaître endormi et indifférent, puis ouvre la porte devant un Malfoy quelque peu agité.

\- « Seve… » Le blond s'arrête brutalement lorsqu'il voit qui lui fait face. Il regarde l'apparence d'Harry, dresse les conclusions qui s'imposent et en état de choc, commence à ventiler, incapable d'y croire. Harry s'empêche d'éclater de rire pour se moquer de la réaction du sang pur.

 _Si seulement il pouvait voir sa tête, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte en train de bafouiller, absolument tordant ! Severus va adorer !_

\- « Malfoy », il fait semblant de bailler, « Tu veux entrer ? »

Il s'efface pour le laisser passer, mais le blond ne réagit pas, encore trop choqué pour faire autre chose que de le fixer. Harry remarque une lettre froissée dans sa main et comprend tout de suite pourquoi il est venu et pourquoi il était aussi inquiet. Bon, au moins à ce sujet, il peut avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Finalement, Malfoy se reprend assez pour penser correctement et entre dans l'appartement comme un animal foncerait dans un piège. Harry referme la porte et l'invite à s'assoir, se jetant lui-même sur le canapé. La porte ouverte de la chambre offre à Malfoy une vue complète, notamment du lit défait. Il déglutit et ne s'assoit pas, pour le bonheur d'un Harry fort amusé.

\- « Où est le professeur Snape ? »

\- « Sous la douche. Il sera là dans une minute. » Puis il ajoute avec un petit sourire. « Tu peux t'assoir, Malfoy, je peux t'assurer que nous avons une préférence pour le tapis. »

Malfoy le gratifie d'un regard de mépris, mais finit par abandonner. « Ne pense pas, Potter, que je vais y croire une seule minute tant que je ne l'aurais pas entendu de sa bouche. »

\- « Fais comme tu veux. » Harry hausse les épaules avec nonchalance. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le blond hésite pendant une seconde, mais décide qu'il lui importe peu qu'Harry soit au courant.

\- « Mon père m'a informé que le seigneur des ténèbres a trouvé la preuve irréfutable de la trahison du professeur Snape et qu'il doit désormais être exécuté. »

\- « Je ne suis pas facile à tuer, Draco, ne t'inquiète pas. » Severus entre dans le salon, vêtu de la tête aux pieds, et s'assoit à côté d'Harry, posant une main sur sa cuisse, comme s'il faisait ce geste tous les jours.

Les yeux de Draco s'attardent sur cette main pendant un moment trop long pour passer pour normal, puis ils remontent vers le visage de son parrain.

\- « Mais qu'en est-il de la marque ? »

Severus soulève sa manche et présente son bras nu à un Draco stupéfait.

\- « Harry a été assez aimable de l'ôter dès que ma véritable allégeance a été découverte. »

Cette fois, Draco bafouille vraiment. « Mais… il est juste… je veux dire comment ?... et toi et lui… »

Severus soupire, puis, visiblement agacé, il se masse l'arête du nez. « Malheureusement, je dois partir, Draco. Je suis même en retard. » Il se tourne vers Harry. « Ça ne te dérange pas de nous laisser seul un instant ? »

\- « Pas du tout. » Harry sourit et se lève. « Je te vois tout à l'heure », fait-il en se penchant et en embrassant Severus, ignorant le son étranglé provenant de Malfoy. Il disparaît dans la chambre. Dès la porte refermée, il lance un sortilège d'espionnage, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il entend l'eau couler, Severus s'adresse à son filleul.

\- « Draco, je sais que c'est beaucoup de choses à intégrer d'un coup, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne rajeunis pas et que je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir, donc je pourrais difficilement faire la fine bouche. Cela dit, je me trouve chanceux que lord Potter ait perdu l'esprit et ait décidé que je l'intéressais. Regarde-moi bien en face, mon garçon, je suis pauvre, sans importance, j'ai mauvais caractère et, pour commencer, je suis laid. »

Malfoy commence à protester, mais il est coupé.

\- « C'est très gentil à toi, Draco, mais c'est la vérité, et je me fiche bien si ses attentions sont seulement provisoires et qu'il me laisse tomber aussitôt qu'il aurait repris ses sens ou qu'il s'ennuiera, tu comprends ? Je vais quand même chérir chaque moment qu'il me donnera, vu que la probabilité qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre est mince. »

Un long silence s'instaure. Harry peut imaginer quelle tête peut afficher en ce moment Malfoy. La plupart des gens ne considère pas que Severus soit humain, et encore moins qu'il ressente des sentiments. Lui le premier ne faisait pas exception à la règle jusqu'à récemment.

\- « Merlin mais tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? », vient presque dans un murmure.

Severus ne répond pas, pas besoin d'ailleurs. Harry entend le bruit du canapé lorsqu'il se lève.

\- « Je dois y aller. Nous parlerons plus tard si tu y tiens, quoique je n'en voie pas l'utilité. Et ne t'inquiète pas des menaces du seigneur des ténèbres, je suis tout à fait apte à prendre soin de moi. »

Harry les entend tous les deux partir. Il annule le charme, et baisse la tête de honte, pendant que l'eau cascade sur ses épaules. Il sait maintenant ce qui n'allait pas. Il a pris cette relation de façon trop désinvolte, comme la première parmi d'autres à venir. Pour Severus en revanche, ce doit être sa première et seule chance au bonheur. Le destin protégeait Severus de lui, pas l'inverse.

S'ils sont aussi compatibles qu'il le suspecte, un lien d'engagement se formera durant leur première fois ensemble. Cependant, le lien sera déséquilibré si ses sentiments pour Severus ne sont pas aussi profonds. Il a lu que ça arrive assez souvent et que le lien se brise facilement si les partenaires ne ressentent qu'un simple engouement. Ainsi, si l'un des deux a des sentiments plus forts que l'autre, un lien brisé peut provoquer la dépression et la mort de celui qui est le plus engagé. En général par un suicide ou une maladie non traitée, ce qui revient globalement au même.

Harry sait sans conteste ce qu'il doit faire. Il veut trop Severus pour le laisser lui échapper, voilà une chose de dite. Mais s'il ne peut se forcer à tomber amoureux de lui aussi fort qu'il faut, il peut au moins faire en sorte que le lien soit indestructible. La seule chose qui reste à décider est le choix du rituel.

* * *

Lorsque Severus entre dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld, la réunion a déjà commencé.

\- « Ah Severus, excuse-nous d'avoir commencé sans toi, mais Minerva a signalé qu'il se pouvait que tu arrives en retard, alors nous avons décidé de ne pas attendre », offre Dumbledore en guise d'excuse, avant de continuer son rapport des évènements de la nuit dernière.

Severus approuve d'un hochement de tête et prend le seul siège libre juste à côté de Minerva, qui le lui avait visiblement gardé.

\- « … le village lui-même a été littéralement rasé. Rien d'autres que des cendres pour prouver son existence. Le ministère travaille d'arrache-pied pour trouver une explication plausible pour apaiser les moldus, bien que l'étendue de la destruction rende presque la chose impossible. Il est clair que Voldemort a voulu marquer un point et a apparemment réussi son coup. »

\- « Pourquoi les Aurors ne sont arrivés qu'aux premières heures de l'aube ? », demande quelqu'un après un silence grave.

Mal à l'aise, Shacklebolt bouge sur son siège. « Il semble qu'ils aient recouru à une sorte de barrière masquant la magie pour empêcher d'être détectés. Nous pensons qu'ils avaient planifié cela longtemps avant, vu que ça prend du temps pour ériger une protection aussi vaste. »

Il se tourne vers Dumbledore. « Scrimgeour va informer le public cet après-midi, en plus d'annoncer qu'il va autoriser plusieurs mesures de sécurité, comme un portoloin et un permis de transplanage en avance pour le bien-être d'Harry Potter. Je sais de source sûre, que ces choses ont été acceptées il y a plusieurs jours, Albus. »

Dumbledore se renfrogne légèrement. « Je suis heureux d'apprendre que Rufus pense à la prévention au lieu de courir éteindre les incendies, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas tout ? »

L'Auror se racle la gorge, le regard fuyant. « Si vous voulez tout savoir, je crois que c'est plutôt en relation avec les cinquante milles galions que monsieur Potter a récemment donné au département de la justice. »

Un murmure bruyant et dérangeant suit l'implication des paroles.

\- « Je vois », dit Dumbledore, le visage impénétrable, avant de lâcher un long soupir et de se tourner vers Severus. « Est-ce qu'il y a eu des indications secrètes au sujet de l'attaque, Severus ? »

\- « Il nous a informé que quelque chose était planifié pour Halloween, comme je l'ai rapporté précédemment, mais il n'a divulgué aucun plan », répond le brun en cachant son irritation face à l'humour de l'homme. « Cela dit, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Il semble que ma position ait été compromise une fois pour toutes. »

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se lèvent jusqu'à se confondre avec la racine de ses cheveux. Il ne prononce pas un mot, laissant le brun poursuivre.

\- « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu le convaincre de ma déloyauté, mais ce matin, l'un de mes Serpentards a porté à mon attention qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'étais devenu une cible de choix. »

Minerva et quelques autres s'exclament avec consternation. « Mais qu'en est-il de la marque des ténèbres ? Elle a commencé à brûler ? »

\- « Non », lui répond Severus avec calme, « mais je suppose que c'est une question de temps. Toutefois, j'ai toujours eu ce risque en tête et je fais des recherches sur une potion anti-douleur depuis une dizaine d'années. Je suis parvenu à une solution acceptable, donc nul besoin de s'inquiéter. »

\- « Pas besoin de s'inquiéter ?! », crie Minerva avec indignation, pour être interrompue par le directeur.

\- « Minerva, ma chère, j'ai une totale confiance dans les capacités de Severus, surtout qu'il aura probablement pris soin de vérifier à deux fois, s'agissant de sa vie qui est en jeu. Donc, s'il dit qu'il a tout sous contrôle, moi, je suis tenté de le croire. » Il se tourne vers le reste des membres de l'Ordre. « Ce développement est en effet fâcheux, mais nous devons encore discuter du problème immédiat… »

Severus s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise et permet à Minerva de faire des histoires autour de lui, content de noter cette fois qu'il ne ressent aucune peine à être congédié de manière aussi flagrante.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Matsuyama :** disons que c'est un début de rapprochement, à l'image du développement lent de cette fiction.

 **Juliana :** j'espère que la suite des aventures des deux bruns te plaît tout autant.

 **Elendil :** eh, mais c'est un grand pas ! Ils ont allumé une étincelle qui ne demande qu'à s'enflammer. Quant à Voldemort, il a bien fait puisque Severus est désormais un homme libre. Débarrassé de Dumbledore qui l'a refourgué à un poste sans avenir, et de face de serpent qui ne le tient plus sous sa coupe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** Les pions en mouvement

* * *

Albus Dumbledore est attablé à son bureau dans son office de directeur. Il regarde avec répugnance la petite bouteille remplie d'une potion bleu clair. Il ne veut pas vraiment faire ça, mais les magouilles croissantes d'Harry ne lui laissent guère le choix. C'est pour le plus grand bien, y compris celui d'Harry. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il allait forcer le garçon à faire quoi que ce soit, encore moins quelque chose de désagréable ou de préjudiciable. Après tout, ce n'est pas une substance qui oblige à faire des choses ou qui altère l'esprit. Non, c'est juste une hormone de stimulation.

Une énorme fête de Noël est organisée cette année. La totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et leurs familles y assistent. Quelques gouttes de potion de luxure dans son jus de citrouille combinée à l'alcool, vu que les jeunes vont certainement mettre leurs mains dessus, sans oublier l'ambiance festive, feront le reste. Une fois que l'inévitable sera arrivé, il informera le garçon des conséquences des rapports sexuels dans le monde magique. Il fera appel à son honneur pour qu'il remplisse son devoir et épouse sans délai la sorcière avec qui il aura couchée. Et pour ce qui est de sa partenaire, Dumbledore doute sincèrement que cela tombe sur une fille suffisamment stupide pour refuser les avances d'un futur lord Potter et Black. Donc pas de mouron à se faire.

Il se peut qu'il ne puisse plus exercer de pression ou d'influence sur le garçon, mais en revanche, ce sera différent avec sa femme. Et comme le divorce n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier, et que les deux époux ont un accès identique à la fortune de l'autre, ce sera comme s'il contrôlait les biens d'Harry, et ce, même si l'influence politique de ce dernier restera hors de sa portée.

Avec cela à l'esprit, Dumbledore ne se soucie que peu de quelle fille sera la chanceuse. Pour le bien des Weasley, il espère que cela tombera sur Ginevra, même s'il pense qu'elle sera plus difficile à entortiller autour de son doigt qu'une autre.

Il soupire et cache la fiole dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Il fera ce qu'il faut, pour le bien de tous.

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis l'incident d'Halloween, comme aime à l'appeler Draco et il a toujours des difficultés à venir à bout du fait que son parrain ait un amoureux. Et par n'importe qui par-dessus le marché, mais Harry bon sang de Potter ! Il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que tout cela va mal finir. D'un autre côté, il ne peut pas réfuter que Severus n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Putain, il l'a vu sourire, et c'est quelque chose ! Et pas seulement ça, il a l'air en meilleure santé, plus confiant, moins enclin à s'emporter et la liste est encore longue. Cette relation semble lui faire du bien, du moins pour l'instant.

Résigné, Draco soupire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose que d'être le spectateur. Potter est bien trop puissant.

 _Enlever la marque des ténèbres… par la barbe de Merlin !_

Et pas seulement de la puissance magique à en juger par ce qu'il a vu. Sa mère lui a écrit qu'elle avait été enlevée chez elle et emmenée dans un endroit sûr par deux hommes vêtus de gris foncé et au visage voilé. A l'évidence des hommes de Potter et non de Dumbledore. Ensuite, il y a son immense fortune, même en comptant ses frais considérables, sa bonne entente avec le nouveau ministre, l'influence manifeste qu'il a sur l'opinion publique et la presse, et ça, ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Au-delà de ces faits, il a de bonnes raisons de penser que le brun dispose désormais aussi d'un réseau secret. Potter avance ses pions, c'est une certitude, et Draco ne sait toujours pas quels sont exactement les objectifs qu'il vise. Pas plus qu'il ne sait s'il devrait se joindre à lui ou simplement ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

De toute façon, dans l'immédiat, il a un problème à régler. Les nouvelles de la défection de Severus se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre, transformant la salle commune des Serpentards en une arène politique. D'une part, les aspirants mangemorts qui exigent le sang du traître Snape. D'autre part, Nott et ses suivants en nombre croissant, en version anti-seigneur des ténèbres, qui font l'éloge du professeur Snape pour son courage et son bon sens. Entre les deux, les neutres et les indécis, un groupe dont il se sent actuellement un membre.

Draco sait que bientôt, il va devoir révéler sa vraie position. Les mangemorts en devenir le regardent de travers, vu qu'ils espéraient le voir parmi eux. Ils ont essayé de s'attaquer à Nott, mais une nuit, ils ont fini pendus au plafond de la salle commune par les pieds, avec le mot RACAILLE gravé dans le dos et aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Ils n'ont pas recommencé depuis.

 _Nott, espèce de sale petit renard !_

Voilà quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais en mille ans pensé devenir un jour le puissant et très apprécié leader de la résistance Serpentard anti-vous-savez-qui. Il redresse la tête et regarde dans la direction du garçon aux cheveux sombre. Il est installé à proximité du feu, avec son groupe, entouré de première et deuxième années cherchant à être protégées.

 _Jamais il n'aurait eu les couilles de s'affirmer sans quelqu'un de vraiment puissant qui assure dans l'ombre ses arrières !_

Draco fronce brusquement les sourcils, car il vient de réaliser qu'une seule personne peut répondre à cette description.

\- « Un sou pour tes pensées », lance Blaise pour lui rappeler que lui et Daphné sont juste à ses côtés.

\- « Deux pour les tiennes », rétorque-t-il en soupirant et en se frottant la nuque. Un bon sommeil réparateur, voilà ce qui lui manque ces derniers temps.

\- « Tu dois savoir des choses de grande importance pour t'assoir ici et non avec Selwyn et compagnie. »

\- « Est-ce pour ça que vous n'êtes pas assis avec eux ? » Il plisse les yeux en direction de Blaise.

\- « Oui », répond le black avec une honnêteté surprenante, « et une bonne partie de la maison aussi. Donc, je te suggère de cracher le morceau avant que nous en aillions marre d'attendre. »

Draco relève la tête et attrape plusieurs de ses camarades qui évitent son regard, prétendant ne pas écouter, et là, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. S'il veut se garder une part du gâteau, il doit prendre le wagon en marche et tout de suite, faute de quoi il ne restera plus aucun siège.

Il se lève et s'éclaircit la voix pour pouvoir avoir l'attention de toute la salle commune.

\- « Mes chers sorciers et sorcières Serpentard », il les regarde le visage rayonnant, feignant d'être joyeux, « vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis encore ici, et pas là-bas. » Ce faisant, il désigne les aspirants mangemorts dans un coin de la pièce. « La vérité, c'est que je suis simplement prudent. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais un nouveau lord a fait son apparition, un qui, d'après la rumeur, n'est ni du côté de la lumière, ni du côté des ténèbres, et en tant que fervent partisan de l'idéologie du sang pur, je ne peux tout simplement pas décider si le chemin modéré qu'il propose n'est pas finalement préférable à la stratégie extrême du seigneur des ténèbres. Voilà tout. »

Il se rassoit, avec un sentiment d'arrogance face au charivari qui explose devant lui. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas été le centre de l'attention de tout le monde, ça lui avait manqué. Blaise et Daphné le dévisagent comme si, tout d'un coup, il lui était poussé des cornes. Un coup de baguette de Blaise et le bruit autour d'eux disparaît derrière un sort de silence.

\- « Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? », demande-t-il presque effrayé.

\- « En fait, si, je le suis », il se renfonce dans son fauteuil en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je pensais chaque mot. »

 _Bon, peut-être pas chaque mot, mais la plupart c'est sûr._

* * *

On est samedi soir et Harry est en train de faire les cent pas dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. Severus sera là dans une minute. Ils ne se sont pas vus de toute la semaine et il est nerveux par anticipation. Il s'arrête un instant pour écouter et se tend dès qu'il entend un bruit de pas à peine perceptible s'approcher.

Il prend une grande inspiration et dresse se boucliers d'occlumencie, puis s'efforce de se détendre. Ça y est, le moment de vérité, celui qu'il prépare depuis une semaine, peut-être même plus longtemps, allez savoir. Ce soir, il va se lier sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Il a choisi son futur époux et l'a choisi avec sagesse, l'amour éternel peut aller se faire voir !

Severus apparaît au bout du couloir et Harry pense avoir vu pendant une seconde une sorte de soulagement passer sur ses traits, avant que son visage soit de nouveau recouvert de son masque impassible.

 _Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que je n'allais pas venir ? Eh bien, si c'est le cas, il va recevoir une putain de surprise ce soir._ Secrètement amusé, Harry étire ses lèvres, puis conduit Severus dans les pièces qu'il a commandées auparavant.

La première est un salon élégamment décoré, qui ressemble assez à celui du professeur. Harry espère ainsi que dans un tel environnement, il se sentira plus comme chez lui et sera par conséquent plus accessible émotionnellement.

Ils s'installent confortablement sur le sofa, devant un feu qui brûle joyeusement. Pourtant, lorsque Severus se penche avec l'intention évidente d'embrasser Harry, celui-ci se force à l'éviter.

\- « Severus, je… », il éclaircit sa voix soudain rauque et se lance dans le speech qu'il a préparé. « … j'ai pensé… »

Etant donné qu'il ne regarde pas Severus dans les yeux, il ne remarque pas la douleur et la résignation y pénétrer.

 _Bien, tu savais que cela allait arriver tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas. Évidemment, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que cela soit aussi tôt._

Severus dresse ses boucliers à plein régime pour éviter de craquer, alors même qu'il sent son cœur se déchirer lentement dans sa poitrine. Il semble que le destin lui en veuille vraiment.

\- « En essayant de te séduire à Halloween, j'ai omis le côté légal de la chose, ainsi que le fait que tu pourrais être jeté à Azkaban si cela venait à se savoir. »

 _Ah, une excellente excuse. Bien pensé du moins._

\- « Je crois que nous devrions d'abord nous occuper de ça, avant de faire quelque chose qui aurait des conséquences. »

Severus ferme les yeux, se préparant au coup de poignard final… qui ne vient pas. Alors, il les rouvre et tombe sur un Harry nerveux et rougissant, qui triture ce qui ressemble étrangement à un rouleau de parchemin en or, avant de le placer sans préambule entre ses mains.

Il cligne des yeux et jette un œil de plus près à l'objet qui gît entre ses mains. Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est un rouleau de parchemin en or ! Une demande officielle en mariage, incluant un contrat de fiançailles !

C'est à cet instant que Severus se relaxe et sourit de soulagement.

 _C'est juste un rêve ! Tu dois être en train de rêver, puisque en aucun cas l'héritier des familles Potter et Black ne proposerait une demande en mariage à une racaille comme toi._

Il souffle avec mélancolie et ouvre le rouleau qu'il se met pourtant à lire. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a eu un rêve aussi beau que celui-là, alors autant en profiter aussi longtemps que ça durera.

Le contrat de fiançailles est assez simple et doit être scellé avec un lien magique créé lors d'un simple rituel pendant leur premier rapport sexuel.

 _Voilà, c'est juste un rêve ! Harry ne peut absolument pas être vierge comme tu l'es, donc ça ne marchera pas pour la vie entière, mais c'était néanmoins très agréable à imaginer !_

Severus rayonne face à un Harry attendant avec nervosité. Alors il signe avec la plume qu'il lui tend, scelle le tout avec son sang et sa magie. La montée de pouvoir qu'il ressent à travers son corps le fait s'interroger, pour écarter aussitôt ses doutes, mettant ça sur le compte de son imagination.

Harry est un peu confus. Severus n'a pas réagi comme il espérait, mais il trouve que c'est une bonne chose dans la mesure où il s'était préparé à devoir lui forcer la main. Etre le témoin du bonheur de Severus non seulement le conforte dans son choix, mais le fait aussi se sentir satisfait d'en être la source.

Il met dans sa poche le contrat signé et tire Severus vers la chambre. Il attend ça depuis trop longtemps et que Merlin vienne en aide à la pauvre âme qui osera lui barrer le chemin maintenant !

La pièce est pourvue d'un lit luxueux et de tous les objets dont ils ont besoin pour un rituel d'engagement. Avec hâte, ils se déshabillent et prennent place de chaque côté d'un petit autel en pierre avec dessus, un plat rond. Le rituel est assez simple. Ils commencent à brûler de l'herbe et des fruits comme offrandes aux dieux, pendant qu'ils récitent ensembles les paroles rituelles. Ensuite, ils font leurs vœux et enfilent les bracelets de fiançailles qu'Harry a apportés, avant de les sceller avec leur magie. Enfin, ils se dirigent finalement vers le lit.

Tel un animal affamé, Harry se jette sur l'homme allongé sous lui. En même temps, il faut comprendre le jeune homme, il est suffisamment dur pour couper du verre. Ça ne semble pas déranger Severus qui répond à ses baisers autant que le permet son assaut énergique. C'est bon, mais pas encore assez pour Harry qui se recule et écarte les jambes de Severus pour s'installer entre elles, et frotter sa queue contre celle de son fiancé. Ils gémissent de concert sous le coup de la sensation qui s'installe au rythme des mouvements d'Harry. C'est grandiose ! Tellement plus que ce que sa main pourrait lui procurer !

Il se doutait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, avec ce plaisir se concentrant dans son bas-ventre. Alors il augmente la pression sur le sexe de Severus pour le faire venir en premier. La partie de son cerveau encore en fonctionnement lui souffle que c'est sa fierté qui parle. Mais lui estime qu'il se sent plus accompli ainsi.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Severus s'arque sous lui et éjacule dans un cri étranglé. Harry réussit une dernière poussée avant que la force de son orgasme submerge ses sens et qu'il suive Severus dans ce bien-être absolu. Sa dernière pensée avant que tout devienne noir, c'est que ça valait en effet le coup d'attendre.

* * *

Severus revient lentement à lui. Il sent quelque chose au-dessus de lui, quelque chose de lourd et de chaud. Cette fois, il a une idée précise de quoi il s'agit, raison pour laquelle il ne saute pas sur sa baguette. Il se contente de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de la somnolence qui embue son esprit. Une fois la sensation de désorientation partie, il réalise qu'il est étendu nu dans une chambre qui ne lui est pas familière, avec au-dessus de lui un Harry tout aussi nu que lui. Dans l'air flotte une odeur douce de sucre brûlé et il regarde autour de lui à la recherche de cette source. Ses yeux tombent sur un petit autel en pierre à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il pâlit sous le choc.

 _Ce n'était pas un rêve ?! Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible !_

Il lève son bras gauche en tremblant et voit le bracelet en or qui l'orne. C'est à cet instant qu'il commence à paniquer. Il est fiancé ! Il est vraiment fiancé ! À Harry ! Il songe à son occlumencie et prend plusieurs inspirations et expirations pour se calmer.

Émerveillé, il passe ses doigts sur l'anneau finement ciselé.

 _C'est pour de vrai, c'est vraiment pour de vrai !_

Il rit et il pleure lorsque les implications de sa présence à son bras lui tombent dessus.

 _Qui aurait cru que le mot 'sur le point de se marier' s'appliquerait un jour à moi ? Voir me marier tout court ?_

Une autre pensée pénètre son esprit, le faisant caqueter de joie.

 _Potter et Black doivent se retourner dans leur tombe maintenant !_

C'est l'ultime revanche pour tout ce que ces deux-là lui ont fait subir. A compter d'aujourd'hui, les comptes sont remis à jour entre eux. Il soupire de bonheur et passe sa main à travers le monceau de cheveux noirs qui reposent sur son torse, lui souriant avec tendresse.

 _Mon fiancé._

Harry se met à grogner et lève la tête un peu en papillonnant des yeux, et Severus se sent tomber à nouveau amoureux de lui. Il les positionne alors de manière à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, réduisant avec expertise son futur époux à des gémissements de luxure.

* * *

Un bon moment plus tard, après qu'Harry ait retourné la faveur à Severus, ils sont allongés sous les couvertures, essayant de mettre au point leurs plans pour le futur.

\- « Nous devrions attendre pour nous marier que tu aies terminé l'école, pour éviter les problèmes avec le directeur, ou du moins que tu sois devenu majeur. »

\- « Ouais, Hermione et Théodore avaient aussi prévu ça, et regarde où ils en sont maintenant », ricane Harry en secouant la tête. Puis il soupire et redevient sérieux. « Pour être honnête, je me fiche assez de ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire. Au pire, ça sera désagréable, mais nous pourrons sûrement vivre avec. » Il sourit à l'homme allongé à ses côtés et réalise pleinement pour la première fois qu'ils sont maintenant un 'nous'. « Nous disposons d'assez d'argent et les sièges au Wizengamot peuvent attendre. C'est plutôt Voldemort qui m'inquiète. Severus, il existe une prophétie qui nous lie, qui dit que l'un de nous doit mourir de la main de l'autre, faute de quoi aucun ne pourra vivre correctement. »

Severus hoche la tête, étant évidemment au courant de tout cela.

\- « De ce que je sais, il n'est pas au courant de cette partie, mais connaissant ma chance, le destin va me jeter tôt ou tard sur son chemin. Je dois me préparer pour le combat ultime qui est inévitable, peu importe le résultat. J'ai aussi besoin de débloquer le pouvoir qu'il ne connait pas. Le hic, c'est qu'il pourrait se révéler lorsque j'atteindrais ma majorité, chose que je ne peux tout simplement pas attendre. »

Severus réfléchit pendant un moment. « Je présume que tu as quelque chose en tête ? »

Harry hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre, soudainement nerveux. Impossible de dire si Severus va être d'accord avec quelque chose d'aussi risqué.

\- « En recherchant les types de fiançailles et de mariages, j'en ai trouvé un si fort qu'il provoque l'émancipation de l'un des partenaires, si l'autre est déjà majeur », il marque une pause et rassemble tout son courage. « La triple union. »

Severus s'assoit et le regarde sans comprendre. « Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? Ce lien n'a pas été tenté depuis au moins cinq cent ans, et même pas avec succès, et tu suggères qu'on essaye ? Tu dis avoir fait des recherches ? Par conséquent, tu dois savoir que nous pourrions finir paralysés, aliénés ou cracmol, voir peut-être les trois ensemble si ça tourne mal ! »

\- « Oui, je sais ça. » Harry s'assoit à son tour et prend la main de Severus dans la sienne. « D'un autre côté, si tout se passe bien, on pourrait devenir les deux sorciers les plus puissants. En plus, j'ai le sentiment que c'est la chose à faire. J'ai eu la même impression lorsque je t'ai choisi comme partenaire pour la vie, un peu comme si c'était censé être comme ça. »

Severus se met à renifler avec dédain, se fichant bien de toute façon de sa santé mentale. Pourtant, après un soupir, il donne avec réticence son assentiment. Pour être tout à fait honnête, au fond de lui, il ressent la même.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Matsuyama :** heureusement que ça avance ! Attendre la moitié de la fiction pour les voir se rapprocher sérieusement, il était temps.

 **Elendil :** entièrement d'accord avec toi. Severus mérite un peu plus qu'un plan cul et Harry l'a compris.


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :** Devenir un seul (partie 1)

* * *

Au cours des dernières semaines, un bon nombre de Serpentards ont rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour approcher individuellement leur responsable de maison, afin de lui demander conseil et assistance pour échapper à l'initiation dans les rangs mangemorts. Et tout ça en partie grâce à la rébellion de Draco Malfoy, mais aussi au fait que le professeur Snape soit toujours sain et sauf, malgré qu'il ait défié le seigneur des ténèbres de la pire façon qui soit.

Imaginez leur surprise lorsqu'en se rendant au rendez-vous qui leur avait été fixé, ils ont découvert assis sur le sofa dans le salon du professeur de défense, un Harry Potter leur offrant son aide sans aucune condition. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à la plupart d'entre eux pour faire deux plus deux et reconnaître l'identité de ce supposé nouveau seigneur, qui a non seulement donné une toute nouvelle dimension au conflit, mais a aussi fait naître les plus folles rumeurs qui se sont alors répandues dans Poudlard.

Heureusement, la majorité des professeurs les ont trouvés bien trop tirés par les cheveux pour les croire vraies. Le professeur McGonagall s'est posée des questions, de même que Poppy Pomfrey. Cependant, les deux femmes sont trop occupées pour aller à la chasse à la vérité et ont laissé tomber, optant cependant pour garder un œil dans l'ombre.

Draco a reçu une lettre enragée de son père, exigeant des explications à son comportement. Il y a répondu avec moult détails, prenant une grande satisfaction à envoyer avec le décorum approprié toute sa famille là où le soleil ne brille pas. Severus et sa mère seraient fiers de lui, et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Dumbledore était le plus souvent absent de l'école, étant donné que Scrimgeour a proposé au Wizengamot de réformer les lois s'appliquant aux êtres magiques non humains, provoquant un débat houleux dans tous les milieux de la société magique. Pas de meilleur moment pour initier la première partie du lien compliqué et dangereux qu'Harry et Severus ont convenu.

La triple union, l'union du corps, de l'esprit et de la magie, est plus qu'un lien. C'est la fusion de deux êtres en un qui consiste en deux. Ils vont ainsi incorporer les traits, la connaissance et le pouvoir magique de l'autre, les mélanger avec les leurs et, peu à peu, transformer le tout en quelque chose de nouveau. Si une étape du lien tourne mal, leurs corps, leurs esprits ou leurs magies se distordront en quelque chose d'imprévisible et certainement peu souhaitable. Une préparation minutieuse de chaque stade et une exécution méticuleuse sont de la plus haute importance.

Pour le moment, ils gisent sur le lit de Severus, dans ses quartiers, occupés à se toucher, se lécher, s'embrasser, explorant pour la dernière fois le corps de l'autre dans sa forme actuelle, répétant ce qu'ils ont fait chaque minute de leur temps libre au cours des trois dernières semaines. Demain, le vendredi 29 novembre, la nouvelle lune marquera le début de la cérémonie de cinquante-deux heures qui va unir leurs corps dans le mariage. La première partie de la triple union, mais aussi celle qui est purement physique.

* * *

Après le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, Harry est assis en train de déjeuner avec ses amis, et il se sent étrangement calme. Il pensait qu'il serait nerveux ou au moins excité à propos de ce qui va commencer dans moins de deux heures. Il ne l'est pas. Tout ce qu'il ressent pour le moment, c'est une profonde paix envers lui-même et vis-à-vis du monde extérieur. Il n'a informé personne de ce que Severus et lui s'apprêtent à faire, se contentant de leur signaler qu'il va prendre un peu de temps pour lui ce week-end, afin que personne ne s'inquiète. Il sait parfaitement qu'ils auraient tous tenté de le dissuader, et la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, c'est d'une énergie négative pour ternir leur initiative.

La chambre des secrets a été protégée, charmée et équipée de façon appropriée pour recevoir leur union physique. Ils vont y séjourner tout le week-end. Ils avaient d'abord envisagé la salle sur demande, mais Harry s'est souvenu que les elfes de maison peuvent y entrer, ce qui serait désastreux pour leur plan, voire pour leur vie. Voilà comment a été choisie la chambre des secrets, seul endroit du château sécurisé et suffisamment isolé.

De retour dans la tour Griffondor, Harry vient d'emballer son sac avec toutes les choses nécessaires à son lundi matin. Il dit au revoir à Hermione, Ginny et Neville et s'aventure dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Severus est déjà là lorsqu'il entre dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Un seul regard et Harry conclut de suite que, contrairement à lui, Severus est sur les nerfs. Alors, il s'approche de lui et l'enlace, le serrant simplement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et fonde dans l'embrassade.

Severus relâche un souffle tremblotant, qui ressemble étrangement à un sanglot étouffé, puis il se reprend aussitôt, vu que la peur qu'Harry ne vienne pas s'avère totalement infondée. Harry lui donne un instant, puis il le regarde bien en face et plante un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Ça le stupéfait toujours combien cet homme peut être vulnérable lorsqu'il est impliqué. Severus est assez fort pour survivre à tout ce que les gens ou la vie lui font subir. Tout sauf Harry le quittant, semble-t-il, et cette idée rend Harry humble.

 _Je vais apprendre à t'aimer de la façon dont tu mérites d'être aimé_ , se jure-t-il silencieusement, tandis qu'il conduit son futur époux vers les lavabos où il siffle le mot de passe pour qu'ils se déplacent. Après avoir refermé le passage derrière lui, il suit Severus dans l'escalier.

* * *

Ils se tiennent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, à côté d'un petit bureau, vêtus de robes traditionnelles de mariage en lin blanc, sans rien en dessous, patientant jusqu'à ce que la lune apparaisse pleinement. Une cloche fait retentir un unique carillon dans la pièce, une sorte de signal de départ, et ils se rapprochent pour prendre chacun un exemplaire du contrat de mariage et le lire du début à la fin. La magie du parchemin n'autorise les partenaires à le signer qu'après la lecture et la compréhension de son contenu. Ils le signent de leur sang et le scelle, après quoi ils échangent leurs exemplaires et répètent la procédure. Après la paperasserie, ils prononcent leurs vœux, se promettant engagement, fidélité et assistance, puis échangent les alliances et scellent leur promesse d'un baiser. Selon la loi sorcière, ils seront mariés officiellement à l'instant où le mariage sera consommé. A l'opposé, les lois de la magie exigent un peu plus que cela.

Etant donné que la première partie de la triple union est purement physique, aucun mot ne sera échangé entre les partenaires, et ce jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse une nouvelle fois, cinquante-deux heures plus tard. Les seuls mots prononcés devront l'être en vieux gaélique et adressés à leur magie ou aux dieux dont ils souhaitent la bénédiction. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il leur est interdit de communiquer. Ils peuvent le faire, mais seulement à travers leurs yeux, leurs mains, leurs lèvres et le reste de leurs corps, véhiculant le sens des mots non-dits de la plus primale des façons. C'est une chose qu'Harry a hâte d'expérimenter, et il suppose que c'est pareil pour Severus.

Pour s'assurer la bénédiction des dieux, ils doivent leur donner une offrande plus substantielle que de simples fruits et herbes. Pour être précis, avec leur essence de vie, leur sang et leur semence donné librement. Ils se dirigent alors vers l'autel en pierre, au pied de la statue de Salazar Serpentard et allume un feu dans le plateau qui s'y trouve posé. Ils commencent à brûler des herbes, réciter la prière requise pour attirer l'attention des divinités. Harry prend la main de Severus et plante un baiser dans la paume, avant de la trancher dans la diagonale avec le couteau à rituel. Puis il laisse couler le sang dans les flammes, ravi de constater que l'homme ne ressent pas de douleur. Il aurait été difficile pour lui de pratiquer le rituel. Il est évident qu'il se préoccupe beaucoup plus de l'homme que prévu. Tout se passe pour le mieux, songe-t-il en souriant doucement lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de Severus se poser sur sa propre paume de main, avant de la couper. Severus mérite bien plus que ce qu'il est parvenu à lui montrer jusque-là.

 _Oui, tu mérites tellement plus qu'un pauvre idiot_ , ne peut s'empêcher de penser Harry lorsqu'il embrasse Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait, _et j'ai de la chance que tu aies choisi de m'aimer !_

Il ne sait pas d'où provient ce désespoir soudain, mais il se recule et tourne Severus, l'adossant à son torse et ouvrant sa robe pour enrouler sa main autour de son sexe. Étrangement, c'est comme s'il se sentait obligé de lui montrer sa gratitude. Il lubrifie sa main avec le pré-sperme de l'homme et la fait glisser le long de la verge familière. Il prend son temps pour lui procurer le maximum de plaisir, sachant très bien maintenant comment y parvenir.

La jouissance de Severus est époustouflante ! Il vient en gémissant, frissonnant dans la main d'Harry, qui prend bien soin de récolter le maximum avant de le laisser goutter dans les flammes. Malheureusement, les genoux de Severus le lâchent et, comme il trop lourd pour qu'Harry le porte, il est contraint de le laisser glisser doucement sur le sol. Le visage rougi et les yeux mi-clos, Severus gît à bout de souffle, pas encore revenu de son orgasme. Harry l'a déjà vu dans les dernières réminiscences, mais jamais l'homme n'a atteint un niveau aussi haut dans l'extase.

 _Magnifique !_

Harry sent ses entrailles faire un saut périlleux et une envie féroce de le protéger lui envahit sa poitrine, serrant presque douloureusement. C'est son Severus à lui, pratiquement son mari, et il tuera tous ceux qui essaieront de lui faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit ! Il se rend alors compte qu'en fait, il est on ne peut plus amoureux et est presque sur le point de rire de sa propre stupidité. Combien de fois Hermione lui a répété que parfois il pouvait être obtus, et jamais il ne l'a vraiment cru. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _Par les couilles de Merlin !_

Il secoue la tête, puis, résigné, lâche un long soupir. Mais lorsqu'il regarde en bas l'homme sur le sol, il sourit joyeusement et le rejoint en le prenant dans ses bras.

 _Tant mieux._

* * *

Lorsqu'il redescend suffisamment pour s'en rendre compte, Severus est surpris qu'Harry devienne subitement câlin. Merlin, ça c'était la meilleure branlette qu'il n'ait jamais eue ! Vraiment, il ne sait pas ce qui arrive à Harry, et il ne s'en plaint pas, mais il n'a jamais été comme ça avant. Il fût même un temps où il lui semblait… froid. Jamais il ne l'admettra à voix haute, mais le fait qu'Harry ne l'aime pas lui a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois au cours des dernières semaines, et ce doute incessant était en train de lentement le tuer de l'intérieur.

Oh bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais rien dit, même s'il s'était avéré que ce soit le cas. Bien longtemps avant Halloween, il avait pris la décision qu'il prendrait tout ce qu'Harry voudrait bien lui donner, mais… une fois encore, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer obtenir quelque chose de vrai. Et s'il avait dû apprendre que tout était faux, cela l'aurait détruit pour de bon, il en est persuadé. Pourtant il n'a jamais osé y réfléchir de trop. En revanche maintenant qu'Harry lui sourit avec tant d'amour, il sent que l'espoir est en train de faire fondre la crainte glacée encerclant son cœur et, à la place, le remplit de bonheur.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, il soulève la robe d'Harry et prend son sexe, le faisant gémir et se tordre dans sa main. Il adore lorsque le plus jeune est aussi réactif, aussi pliable à tout ce qu'il peut avoir à l'esprit ! Bien que le plus jeune soit indubitablement le dominant dans leur couple, il aime cet Harry qui lui permet de prendre le contrôle à chaque fois qu'il en a envie, s'abandonnant à lui. Severus ne dirige pas souvent, mais ça lui plaît de savoir qu'il en a la possibilité.

Il monte et descend sa main avec lenteur, exerçant une pression juste au bon endroit pour aboutir à l'effet désiré, connaissant très bien les goûts d'Harry. Puis, il augmente la cadence de ses mouvements pour ralentir encore, et il continue ainsi de suite, essayant de faire durer le plaisir du jeune homme le plus longtemps possible, sans se soucier qu'il est en train de le rendre fou.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, il verse les gouttes de semence dans les flammes, il se sent suffisant d'avoir réussi à lui retourner la faveur. Harry est allongé sur le sol, le souffle court, le visage rouge et les jambes écartées en grand, avec au milieu sa queue devenue flasque. D'ailleurs, s'ils n'avaient pas au préalable jeté un sortilège de réchauffement, il s'inquiéterait pour sa santé.

Ils doivent maintenant prononcer les derniers mots de la prière. Il l'aide alors à se relever au lieu de passer au round suivant. Après tout, ils auront bien d'autres opportunités dans les prochaines heures. Lorsque le rituel s'achève, les flammes grandissent très haut, puis redeviennent comme elles étaient. Il ressent une magie étrangère s'insinuer dans la pièce et il comprend de suite que leur prière a été entendue et que la bénédiction qu'ils ont demandée est acquise. Harry affiche une expression de joie rayonnante, et il ne peut que sourire à son tour, soulagé que les divinités semblent les considérer favorablement. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, d'autres offrandes auraient été nécessaires jusqu'à obtenir la bénédiction, en admettant qu'il y en ait une. C'est véritablement un bon signe !

L'étape d'après consiste à préparer le lubrifiant dont ils auront besoin pour leur union ultime. Et c'est ce moment que choisit son estomac pour se plaindre de sa vacuité. Un regard vers l'horloge et il constate qu'il est seulement dix-sept heures. Mais à en juger par le grondement de celui d'Harry faisant écho au sien, il en déduit que ce dernier aussi a faim. Ils se dirigent alors vers la salle à manger et choisissent leurs plats parmi les abondantes victuailles préparés par les elfes de maison et conservés au chaud par un charme.

Le fait de regarder Harry manger et inversement apporte une sorte d'intimité qui réjouit Severus. Les règles de l'étiquette sont assouplies ici, avec eux deux seulement présents, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent se permettre des comportements que des étrangers n'auraient jamais la possibilité de voir. Car regarder quelqu'un se lécher et sucer ses doigts le dégoûte en règle générale. La manière de faire d'Harry a toutefois un tout autre effet, et il est heureux de ne pas porter de vêtement en bas, sinon il se sentirait déjà à l'étroit.

Il sursaute lorsqu'il sent glisser sous sa robe un pied nu et chaud qui se frotte le long de sa jambe pendant un instant, avant de venir s'échouer sur son genou puis sur son érection. Et pendant ce temps, Harry mange comme si de rien n'était.

 _Sale gamin sournois ! Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau ait voulu te mettre à Serpentard._

Il décide que ce jeu peut se jouer à deux et continue à manger feignant de ne pas remarquer que sa queue est branlée par le pied, et ce, bien que cela devienne de plus en plus difficile de ne pas loucher.

Après avoir terminé à la satisfaction des deux et rangé, ils se mettent à préparer la prochaine étape. Le lien physique de la triple union peut être atteint grâce à plusieurs rituels, qui sont fonction du genre des participants. Etant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux des hommes, le leur inclus la préparation d'un lubrifiant. Seule une poignée d'herbes peut être ajoutée comme agent relaxant, anesthésiant et curatif, à la base qui consiste en leurs propres fluides. Et vu qu'ils refusent d'utiliser leur sang ou leurs matières fécales, ils ont opté pour la salive et le sperme, ce d'autant qu'il existe de plaisants moyens de les obtenir.

* * *

Pour la troisième et dernière fois ce soir, Harry passe sa langue sur le membre veiné et sensible de Severus. Il fait le tour de la tête avant de refermer ses lèvres autour d'elle et de la sucer gentiment, arrachant un gémissement guttural. Il sourit et prend le sexe plus profondément, s'occupant avec sa main de la partie qu'il ne peut avaler. Il adore les bruits que fait Severus et l'expression de plaisir lisible sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il le regarde. Le goût amer de son sperme est toutefois quelque chose auquel il lui faudra du temps pour s'habituer, même si ça ne le dérange pas tant que c'est compensé par l'odeur musquée de Severus qui le remue autant que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque.

Il lève les yeux sans interrompre ses attouchements et rencontre un beau visage rougi entouré d'un halo de cheveux sombres et une paire d'yeux noirs emplis de luxure qui l'observent. Comment a-t-il pu faire pour ne pas se rendre compte combien il aimait cet homme ? A bien y réfléchir, c'est tellement évident, et ce depuis le début. Il se fera pardonner, se promet-il, avant de se reconcentrer pour obtenir plus de bruits. Il va lui montrer ce qu'il est pour lui, lui dire même. Il ne l'avait pas fait et Severus non plus d'ailleurs. Mais dans son cas, c'était compréhensible, alors que lui, Harry, rien ne peut excuser son comportement. Par Merlin, il a demandé cet homme en mariage pour des raisons complètement égoïstes. A quoi pensait-il ?

Il accélère ses mouvements, suçant avec plus d'ardeur lorsqu'il sent Severus approcher de l'apogée, usant de sa main libre pour plaquer ses hanches. Quelques minutes de plus et il frissonne et vient dans sa bouche une fois de plus. Tandis que Severus profite de son orgasme, Harry transfère le sperme dans le pot en porcelaine contenant le lubrifiant presque prêt, et se met à le tourner à l'aide de sa baguette, l'infusant avec le reste des herbes. L'instant d'après, le mélange passe d'un état épais et gluant à quelque chose d'agréablement glissant, prêt à être utilisé. Il le renifle et apprécie l'odeur mâle combinée à celles des herbes. Malheureusement, tous les deux sont bien trop fatigués pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de continuer. Alors, il lui jette un sort de stase et le laisse sur le plan de travail, grimpant sur le lit pour rejoindre un Severus à moitié endormi.

Il les couvre tous les deux et va collecter son baiser de bonne nuit, après quoi il vient se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il est tellement impatient d'être à demain.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Marie :** pour la triple union, si tu as lu ce qui précède, tu as ta réponse. Pour la prochaine attaque du vieux bouc, Harry est devenu très bon pour faire face aux situations inextricables. Alors qui sait si le vieux bouc ne pas tomber sur un os ?

 **Elendil :** et tu ne crois pas que de tous ces sorciers qui le suivent comme des moutons, il ne pourrait pas y en avoir au moins qui pensent comme nous que ce plus grand bien est fortement questionnable.

 **Juliana :** mignons et indubitablement attachés l'un à l'autre.

 **Guest :** j'espère que la suite t'a conduise. Quant à Severus, il commence à y croire au bonheur.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :** Devenir un seul (partie 2)

* * *

Il est très tard, ce samedi matin, lorsqu'Harry et Severus se réveillent. Ils sont reposés mais affamés, ce qui est une bonne chose dans la mesure où le rituel va encore durer des heures et qu'ils ne pourront pas s'arrêter tant qu'il ne sera pas complet. Ils prennent une douche rapide et un petit déjeuner décent, après quoi c'est au tour de changer le lit, pour être certain que tout est neuf et propre afin de le bénir en l'aspergeant d'encens. Quant à leurs robes, ils n'en auront besoin qu'après le bain cérémonial.

Une fois de plus, Severus recourt à son occlumencie pour se calmer vu qu'il est nu à côté d'Harry, tous les deux face au petit lac artificiel qu'ils ont créé. Ça y est, il est au début d'une nouvelle vie, qu'elle soit heureuse ou misérable, au destin de décider. De toute façon, le résultat importe peu, puisqu'avant la fin de cette journée, il sera irrémédiablement marié au jeune homme à côté de lui, et cela le réconforte.

Il jette un œil à son voisin et découvre une vision incroyable, celle d'un calme absolu. Et encore, Severus est convaincu qu'il n'utilise même pas ses talents spirituels. _Par merlin comment fait-il ça ?_

Les yeux émeraude se lèvent vers lui, chassant les craintes ultimes grâce à l'amour et l'assurance qui brillent en eux. Il lui sourit et lui offre sa main que Severus prend sans hésitation. Ensembles, ils pénètrent dans l'eau.

La sensualité des mains d'Harry glissant sur sa peau associée au léger picotement de la magie de l'eau submerge ses sens avec une certaine rapidité, et le laisse dans un état presque drogué. La fermeté du corps d'Harry sous ses mains est heureusement un point d'ancrage dans la réalité, sinon il aurait déjà bondi et se serait échappé. Ils se lavent l'un l'autre, en suivant les consignes, leur excitation montant lentement jusqu'au point où il devient presque impossible de résister à l'urgence d'aller plus loin. Severus se montre pourtant patient. Etant le soumis, il est censé être pris le premier, et c'est seulement après qu'Harry ait éjaculé en lui qu'ils pourront inverser leurs positions. Bien sûr, il peut choisir de ne pas le prendre, mais cela reviendrait à perdre son droit à dominer un jour. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Harry saisit sa main et le conduit hors de l'eau, se hâtant droit vers le lit. A l'évidence, il se réfrène de le jeter sur le lit et d'enfoncer sa queue dressée entre ses fesses. Non, Severus doit se donner à lui. La pénétration doit être faite selon une règle bien définie, et l'ignorer ruinerait tout.

Le cœur de Severus martèle dans sa poitrine à cause de l'excitation et de la peur virginale de ce qui va suivre. Pourtant, il n'hésite pas à monter sur le lit et à s'installer confortablement, avant de plier les genoux et les écarter en guise d'invitation. Harry le suit et se positionne entre eux, en s'assurant de ne pas entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il se penche alors vers le membre de Severus, pas dans l'intention de le toucher, mais de l'effleurer de son souffle lorsqu'il se met à parler.

Les paroles rituelles sortent de la bouche d'Harry sur un ton rauque, et la voix emplie de luxure frappe le sexe de Severus avec la force d'un coup de masse, diffusant à travers tout son corps des vagues de plaisirs incessantes en le faisant gémir et se tordre dans un abandon animal dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Lorsqu'il sent sa jouissance arriver, Harry se retire pour éviter d'être touché par le sperme qui jaillit de la queue de Severus en longues giclées. Severus respire lourdement et s'efforce de ne pas s'évanouir.

 _Par Merlin, c'est censé me détendre pas me tuer !_

Mollement, il voit sur les lèvres d'Harry un sourire arrogant, mais accepte avec enthousiasme le baiser possessif que le jeune homme lui donne après l'avoir nettoyé et enlacé. Celui-ci se recule et conjure le lubrifiant dans sa main. Il se remet en position, cette fois plus nerveux. A partir de là, ils entrent tous les deux en terrain inconnu. Un terrain qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, même s'il est absolument hors de question de faire machine arrière. Harry prend une grande inspiration et trempe ses doigts dans le pot, en entonnant un nouveau chant, qui comme le tout premier, semble faire écho aux tréfonds de son être et ramener à la vie sa queue flasque.

Severus ignore son érection lancinante pour se concentrer sur la sensation du doigt d'Harry cajolant son anneau de chair pour l'ouvrir et se glisser lentement à l'intérieur. Il se demande pourquoi ce n'est pas désagréable lorsque pendant un instant, le doigt tourne et bouge, avant de se retirer et revenir accompagné d'un autre. Puis il se rappelle des propriétés magiques du lubrifiant. Il se relaxe alors, se laissant enfin porter par les nouvelles sensations. Et lorsqu'un troisième doigt se joint à la partie, il commence à osciller lentement des hanches, exalté par le sentiment de plénitude et le fait de savoir qu'il s'encule lui-même sur les doigts d'Harry.

Harry termine le chant et retire ses doigts, laissant à Severus une étrange impression à la fois de vide et de fourmillement d'anticipation. Leurs yeux se verrouillent l'un dans l'autre. Les iris émeraude sont empreints de nervosité et semblent quémander la permission. Severus sourit et acquiesce, sachant au fond que c'est la chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis très longtemps, ça et le fait d'être aimé.

Prenant son sexe lubrifié, Harry pousse à l'intérieur et s'arrête d'un coup pour regarder autour de lui. Ils sentent l'air se déplacer et se charger d'une nouvelle magie. Une magie tellement ancienne et puissante qu'elle en fait peur. Les yeux de Severus se focalisent sur ceux d'Harry et ils s'accordent tous les deux pour penser que tout ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais le Griffondor en Harry se penche et prend ses deux mains, sans briser le contact visuel. Ils entrelacent leurs doigts et pousse en avant jusqu'à être entièrement entré. Là, il recommence à chanter, faisant fi du pouvoir qui se construit autour d'eux.

Sous lui, Severus respire avec difficulté, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas que les larmes qui perlent à ses cils ne tombent. Il connait la technique du sexe anal sur le bout des doigts. En revanche, l'impact émotionnel d'une telle intimité avec un autre être humain n'est pas mentionné dans les livres. Il est conscient de chaque centimètre de la longueur à l'intérieur de lui et c'est étrange et différent de ce qu'il attendait. Ni pire, ni meilleur, juste différent. Toutefois, le fait de savoir que c'est le sexe d'Harry et qu'ils sont désormais mariés par la loi sorcière, le retourne lentement mais progressivement. Il est ravi lorsqu'Harry en a fini avec le chant. Il peut libérer ses mains, lui permettant d'enrouler ses bras dans son dos et d'avoir un meilleur effet de levier. Le jeune glisse presqu'entièrement d'avant en arrière à plusieurs reprises, en modifiant l'angle de pénétration jusqu'à frapper sa prostate.

Secoué par une flèche de plaisir qui se propage dans sa colonne vertébrale, Severus rejette la tête et gémit, serrant sa mâchoire une seconde plus tard pour retenir un juron. Le monstre aux yeux verts qui le surplombe, ricane et percute l'endroit, encore et encore, avec plus de force, installant une cadence régulière et ignorant les ongles griffant son dos pour le conduire impitoyablement vers le septième ciel. Severus s'arque, tremblant et gémissant emporté dans les affres de la passion. Il se mord l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang, une seule pensée à l'esprit qu'il récite comme un mantra pour garder sa santé mentale.

 _Je n'ai pas le droit de parler ! Je ne vais pas parler !_

Et merlin, que c'est dur ! Il veut supplier comme une salope, proférer des insanités, crier le nom d'Harry aussi fort que possible…

Harry pousse en lui une dernière fois et hurle, frissonnant presque par saccades. Un instant après, une vague de plaisir comme il en existe peu, déferle sur lui, suivie par la magie qui était à l'affût, éteignant son être pour le régénérer aussitôt, sans qu'il en soit conscient.

* * *

Harry revient à lui et inspire un grand coup, reconnaissant immédiatement l'odeur de sexe, d'herbes et de Severus qui l'entourent. Cette mixture toxique est suffisante pour réveiller sa queue encore enfouie au fond du sorcier susmentionné. Il sourit et ouvre les yeux, étrangement frais et dispo. Il s'attendait à être complètement épuisé, mais la magie persistante tout autour lui rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas encore achevé le rituel.

Il redresse la tête et sourit comme un benêt, pas honteux pour deux sous. C'est de loin la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée de toute sa vie ! Le sourire sur le visage de Severus n'est pas bien différent, bien que le connaissant, il le niera de toute façon. Il soupire avec nostalgie et très, mais alors très à contrecœur, il se retire de son mari, puis roule sur le côté. Ils doivent se changer et bénir une nouvelle fois le lit, avant de prendre le second bain rituel et ce sera son trou qui sera dans la ligne de mire.

Pour être honnête, il est très impatient. Ça semble être plutôt jouissif, du moins si l'on en croit Severus, et il est curieux de découvrir ça par lui-même. Il se tourne pour regarder dans les yeux de son mari…

 _Merlin, mon mari ! Il est mon mari maintenant !_

A en juger par l'air sur le visage de Severus, la même pensée semble lui traverser l'esprit. Ses yeux noirs brillent de tant d'émotions qu'Harry est sur le point de craquer en fondant sur lui pour l'embrasser et le prendre à nouveau. Heureusement, le picotement de magie sur sa peau lui rappelle que ce n'est pas son tour, et s'il l'ignore, Severus pourrait ne pas lui pardonner.

Ce dernier sourit avec tristesse, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Il soupire et sort du lit pour prendre sa baguette et les nettoyer tous les deux. Harry le suit. Plus tôt ils finiront leurs tâches, plus vite ils pourront retourner à de plus plaisantes activités.

Harry est absolument enivré quand ils quittent le lac, conduit par Severus cette fois. Il s'étend sur le lit et écarte les jambes en grand. Severus s'amuse de son enthousiasme et prend son temps pour le surplomber, ignorant le regard impatient. Il se place au-dessus de la verge d'Harry et commence à parler. Harry arque son dos et doit serrer sa mâchoire, de peur de jurer lorsque le plaisir le frappera. A peine deux minutes après, il vient en se mordant le bras pour s'empêcher de dire le nom de Severus.

 _Par Merlin_ …

Il secoue la tête pour effacer les tâches qui dansent encore devant ses yeux et s'interroge sérieusement sur le comment Severus est parvenu à durer aussi longtemps. Le sortilège de nettoyage le lave entièrement et il voit les lèvres de son époux approcher des siennes. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre comment elles sont arrivées là aussi vite, qu'elles le dévorent tout cru. La seule chose qu'il perçoit, c'est Severus agenouillé entre ses jambes, chantant doucement et lubrifiant son sexe. Le plus vieux plonge ses doigts dans le pot et les presse contre son entrée.

C'est étrange d'avoir quelque chose qui bouge à l'intérieur de soi, sans être désagréable grâce au lubrifiant. Quand le troisième doigt est introduit, il commence à mouvoir ses hanches en tandem avec la main de Severus, preuve qu'il s'impatiente encore. Il est sûr et certain que Severus fait exprès d'aller lentement, même si ça semble irrationnel.

Le chant est enfin terminé et les doigts sont remplacés par le bout du sexe, et comme la première fois, la magie ancienne commence à se réunir autour d'eux, sans être aussi envahissante qu'auparavant. Il s'introduit lentement à l'intérieur et Harry trouve ça aussi réconfortant que la présence de Severus dans sa tête, juste plus réelle. Lui donnant le temps de s'ajuster, Severus recommence à chanter. Sa voix profonde et séductrice se répercute dans tout son corps, le laissant bizarrement ouvert et vulnérable. Pour son plus grand embarras, ses yeux commencent à le brûler traîtreusement et il est ravi que le chant se termine.

Severus se décale pour s'installer plus confortablement et commence à se mouvoir en lui. Dès qu'il frappe enfin sa prostate, Harry serre la mâchoire et gémit entre ses dents. La lueur presque vengeresse dans les iris de Severus ne semble pas de bon augure. Il change d'angle et commence à pilonner avec vigueur l'endroit magique, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Harry qui doit encore mordre dans son bras. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps ils y sont, mais il est heureux quand Severus se raidit et se libère dans un cri, accueillant la jouissance familière, puis juste après l'obscurité, en se réjouissant d'avoir réussi à ne pas parler.

* * *

Quand ils se réveillent le dimanche après-midi, ils se sentent nauséeux et faibles, mais néanmoins heureux. Ils restent allongés, blottis dans les draps souillés, trop paresseux pour se soucier de les nettoyer ou même de se nettoyer eux-mêmes. Ils sont justes contents de se tenir l'un l'autre. Le rituel semble s'être bien déroulé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils le sauraient déjà. Certes, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais Severus n'arrive pas à s'en réjouir complètement. Il se souvient du pouvoir absolu qu'ils ont défié et attiré au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter une telle folie. L'union du corps était la plus facile des trois et il se peut que les deux autres ne se passent pas en douceur.

Saisi par la peur soudaine de le perdre, le plus vieux resserre son emprise sur le plus jeune, presque douloureusement. Ce dernier relève la tête et cligne des yeux sans comprendre. Fort heureusement, six heures vient de sonner, annonçant par le carillon de la cloche qu'ils ont terminé la cérémonie et leur silence forcé.

\- « Oh, merci Merlin », s'exclame Harry en soupirant de soulagement. « Severus, quel est le problème ? »

Severus ne répond pas. Il ne cesse de s'accrocher à lui en tremblant légèrement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ? Sa crainte est tout à fait fondée, c'est une certitude pour lui. Pas une seule bonne chose dans sa vie n'a pas tourné au vinaigre. Qui lui dit que ça ne va pas recommencer ?

Harry conjure ses lunettes qu'il met à la hâte. « Severus ? », s'enquière-t-il sur un ton presque frénétique. « Severus, bon sang, regarde-moi ! »

Il ouvre les yeux et peut voir ceux d'Harry, inquiets. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il déglutit et hoche la tête, relâchant son emprise. Il se sent gêné de son comportement et recourt à l'occlumencie pour se recomposer. « Oui. »

\- « C'était quoi ça ? », demande Harry, pas prêt à avaler la réponse.

\- « Rien… ce n'était rien, juste… peu importe », chuchote-t-il doucement avant de regarder ailleurs.

\- « Severus », Harry prend son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne regrettes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retient d'éclater de rire amèrement et, à la place, affiche un sourire triste. « Non, du moins pas de la façon que tu crois. »

Les yeux d'Harry le sondent à la recherche de la vérité. Puis il lâche prise et accepte l'argument, optant de laisser tomber pour le moment.

\- « Viens. » Il sourit et prend sa main. « Allons prendre un bain et manger un morceau… j'ai rudement faim. »

L'estomac de Severus donne son accord bruyamment, les faisant rire tous les deux. Le sourire d'Harry quitte brusquement son visage. Il enroule ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

\- « Sache juste que je t'aime, mon époux », il murmure à son oreille. Il le tire hors du lit avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer pleinement ce qu'il vient de dire.

Il finit par le faire, une minute ou deux plus tard, et se fige d'un coup juste sur le bord du lac. Harry ne s'en préoccupe pas et le pousse dans l'eau dans un bruit retentissant, mort de rire lorsque Severus ressort, crachant de l'eau en reprenant sa respiration, et ayant l'air d'un chien mouillé.

D'accord, il a saisi l'allusion : Harry ne veut pas avoir cette conversation. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas en parler. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand une paire de lèvres avides attaquent les siennes. Bon, peut-être pas maintenant, concède-t-il en abandonnant et en répondant à son baiser. Ils auront bien le temps plus tard.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** il est en en effet rassurant de se dire que cette union va au-delà d'une attirance physique et que les sentiments de Severus ne sont pas à sens unique.

 **Juliana :** merci à toi.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :** La transformation

* * *

Le lundi matin est arrivé avec une vitesse tenant de l'agonie. La transformation a commencé et Harry est agité et inquiet, voire fébrile à certains moments. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arrive, Hermione l'exhorte à consulter madame Pomfrey, ce qu'il lui promet de faire après son cours de Runes anciennes. Cela dit, il sait parfaitement que rien ne pourra l'aider pendant les deux prochaines semaines, jusqu'à la pleine lune pour être précis. Rien si ce n'est de passer du temps dans le lit de son époux. Le sexe les relaxe assez pour leur permettre de dormir et de se reposer, et bien qu'il soit hautement risqué de se rencontrer toutes les nuits, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens s'ils veulent trouver le sommeil.

Il s'est longuement demandé s'il devait en parler à ses amis, au moins à Hermione, mais au bout du compte, il a décidé que non. C'est quelque chose entre Severus et lui, quelque chose qu'ils doivent traverser sans qu'une troisième partie soit impliquée. Il les a cependant informés qu'ils étaient désormais mariés, c'est plus prudent.

Dumbledore est toujours régulièrement absent et va continuer de l'être pendant quelques temps. Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un meilleur moment. Il sourit distraitement en mâchant son sandwich, sans oser regarder du côté de la table professorale. Il ne souvient pas d'un instant de sa vie où il a été plus heureux qu'actuellement. C'est comme être conscient qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul aussi longtemps que Severus sera avec lui. Ce n'est pas une simple hypothèse, mais un fait. Comme une loi de la nature ou quelque chose d'approchant…

Harry secoue la tête. Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi philosophe ? Severus doit avoir déteint sur lui. Il soupire et pose son sandwich pour boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Il rencontre les yeux de Neville de l'autre côté de la table, qui l'observe en souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose. Harry ne peut pas empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues malgré son occlumencie. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Il souffle et lève les yeux qu'il roule avant de retourner à son déjeuner. Il est fou d'amour et n'en a pas honte.

* * *

Severus arpente son salon dans un étrange état d'agitation, comme si quelque chose rampait sur toute sa peau. Et le fait de se répéter que c'est dû à la transformation, n'aide en rien l'envie de se gratter. Un coup à la porte et il se précipite, sachant grâce aux protections, qu'il s'agit d'Harry. Il ouvre la porte avec fracas et se retrouve instantanément enveloppé dans une paire de bras invisibles, soufflant de soulagement lorsque le picotement sur sa peau s'atténue. Il recule dans ses appartements, trainant avec lui le poids attaché à lui, puis referme la porte, retournant l'étreinte féroce.

\- « Je te manque déjà tant que ça », plaisante-t-il mollement, appuyant son visage dans le creux du cou pour inhaler avec presque de la gourmandise l'odeur devenue familière.

Harry se met à grogner de frustration. « C'est l'enfer ! Et on est supposé endurer ça pendant les dix prochains jours ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je vais virer maboule ! »

\- « C'était ton idée, si je me souviens bien, alors arrête de geindre et baise-moi. » Severus ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette façon vulgaire de parler. Harry doit sans aucun doute déteindre sur lui. Il trouve pourtant ça libérateur.

\- « Oh oh, serions-nous impatient ? », susurre Harry. Le ton est séducteur et les mains glissent le long du dos de Severus pour saisir ses fesses.

Les pulsations de Severus s'accélèrent considérablement et il commence à tirer sur la cape d'invisibilité, avide de pourvoir enfin voir son époux. Pas que ce soit utile, puisque dès le visage d'Harry est en vue, il se fait plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et peloter outrageusement. La seule chose dont il se rend compte c'est de tomber sur le lit, sans savoir comment il est arrivé là, coincé sous le corps d'Harry.

C'est tellement bon ! Mieux que leur première fois car il n'y pas de contraintes extérieures. Ils peuvent quasiment faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Toutefois, pour le moment, Severus veut qu'Harry bouge à l'intérieur de lui plus que toute autre chose. Il se cambre sur la main qui encercle son érection à travers les couches de vêtement, et gémit dans la bouche d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais donné librement autant de lui-même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Là, c'est Harry, son mari, donc il n'a pas besoin de se retenir.

Des doigts habiles viennent rapidement à bout des boutons de sa chemise et une bouche toute aussi habile est ancrée dans son cou, suçant, grignotant et léchant jusqu'à ses tétons, le rendant fou au passage. Il réussit à peu près à rassembler ses sens pour conjurer sa baguette et les débarrasser du reste de leurs vêtements. Il aime les préliminaires autant que le sexe, mais là tout de suite, il n'a simplement pas la patience pour ça. Harry reçoit le message et prend la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la commode. Une création de Severus, car jamais au grand jamais, il n'utilisera autre chose.

Dès qu'Harry le pénètre, Severus enroule ses bras dans son dos et l'attire contre son torse. Ils restent ainsi, allongés pendant un instant. Il ferme les yeux, appréciant la plénitude et le poids sur lui. C'est la preuve ultime que tout est vrai et qu'il n'a pas rêvé les deux derniers jours. Il rouvre les yeux et plonge dans les iris émeraude qui le regardent avec tant d'amour. Il sourit, convaincu qu'ici et comme ça, il se sent complet.

Harry prend ça comme le signal pour se mouvoir. Lentement au début, effleurant sa prostate en passant, puis plus vite, avec plus d'ampleur, et encore plus lentement pour prolonger leur plaisir. Severus trouve qu'Harry est plutôt un amant accompli pour quelqu'un qui était encore vierge avant-hier. Comme s'il savait d'instinct quoi faire et comment le faire.

 _Comme s'il était né pour me faire l'amour._ Severus a failli éclater de rire face au ridicule de ses pensées. C'est juste le lien entre eux qui fournit les connaissances nécessaires à satisfaire les zones érogènes de l'autre. Rien de plus, pourtant… il se remémore ce que lui a dit Harry une fois, 'comme si c'était censé être comme ça', et maintenant, il est enclin à le croire.

Severus se réveille avec la douleur. Étrangement, il est tout endolori, sauf là, même malgré que leur deuxième round ait été un peu brutal. Au moins, ça prouve l'efficacité du lubrifiant. Il grogne sans faire de bruit, s'extrayant du sorcier toujours endormi, et se dirige vers la douche. L'eau chaude l'aidera à détendre ses muscles noués.

Il quitte la salle de bain avec une simple serviette autour des hanches et commence à farfouiller dans son dressing à la recherche de vêtements propres. Harry est déjà éveillé et l'observe bizarrement.

\- « Quoi ? » Severus se tourne vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- « Ta peau », le jeune homme plisse les yeux de concentration. « C'est juste la lumière ou… ? » il laisse en suspens et prend ses lunettes.

Severus lève son bras pour regarder de plus près. Sa peau n'est plus blême et légèrement jaunâtre, mais plutôt légèrement crème, plus saine, la même qu'Harry en fait, juste quelques tons plus claires. Il s'avance face au miroir sur pied dans le coin et, d'un simple ordre, allume toutes les lampes de la chambre.

 _Sainte mère de Merlin !_

C'est incroyable ! Il a toujours eu des problèmes avec sa peau, boutonnant jusqu'au dernier de ses boutons et tellement mal à l'aise à chaque visite médicale avec madame Pomfrey. Ça a pris du temps à Harry pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas de le toucher, bien au contraire. Désormais, il n'aura plus ce genre de souci ! Il fait parcourir ses mains sur ses bras et sa poitrine et fait même tomber la serviette pour s'assurer qu'il est bien comme ça partout. Harry ricane derrière lui et vient le rejoindre devant le miroir. Nu comme lui, il se tourne plusieurs fois pour tenter de trouver d'éventuels changements. Severus regarde leurs reflets et en voit un immédiatement.

\- « Tu as grandi ! »

Harry se fige, le regard fixé sur lui-même sans y croire. Il se met à comparer leur taille et en effet, il semble qu'il ait pris presque huit centimètres depuis hier. Il fait un large sourire, apparemment très satisfait.

\- « Tu sais, tout d'un coup, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça l'inconfort. »

Severus lève les yeux au plafond, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres le trahit. « Tu dis ça maintenant, attend de voir ce soir. C'est supposé empiré, avant d'aller mieux. »

\- « Oh, mais on est optimiste, dis-donc ? » Harry sautille vers la salle de bain, de la meilleure des humeurs.

Des yeux, Severus suit les fesses se balancer jusqu'à disparaître derrière la porte. Il secoue la tête d'amusement et soupire très heureux avant de se remettre à s'habiller. Leur petit déjeuner est déjà installé et les attend dans la salle à manger.

* * *

La semaine s'est déroulée selon la même routine, et malheureusement, la prédiction de Severus s'est avérée correcte. Ils ont été contraints de recourir à un grand nombre de glamours pour cacher leurs conditions durant la journée. Le Nouvel Ordre les a chaudement félicités pour leur tout nouveau bonheur de mariés. Hermione en particulier était folle de joie. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il peut attribuer sa fatigue à la lune de miel, chaque fois qu'elle remarque que quelque chose cloche. Par conséquent, l'un dans l'autre, personne n'a la moindre suspicion.

Le dimanche soir, le tout nouveau couple est recroquevillé sur le canapé devant le feu, avec, pour la première fois depuis des jours, aucune douleur et aucune gêne. Il ne reste que quatre jours avant la pleine lune et le gros de la transformation est derrière eux.

Harry arbore fièrement un bon mètre soixante-treize, qu'il attribue à une poussée de croissance tardive. Bon c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas tombée dans le panneau. Sa silhouette et ses membres sont plus longs et plus fins, et ses os du visage plus prononcés. A sa grande satisfaction, ses cheveux se sont un peu raidis. Mais juste un peu. Les gênes Potter sont vraisemblablement aussi entêtés que leur propriétaire. La plus grande amélioration reste cependant sa vue. Elle s'est régénérée et est actuellement moitié moins mauvaise que la semaine dernière. Résultat, ses lunettes ont dû s'adapter presque quotidiennement, ce qui s'est révélé un vrai cauchemar pendant les cours. Déguisé, Severus a été contraint de faire plusieurs voyages chez l'opticien de Pré-au-lard pour les adapter. Bien sûr, Harry sait que sa vue est trop endommagée pour qu'elle se régénère en totalité, encore ces foutus gènes Potter, mais en avoir récupéré autant, est déjà une amélioration qu'il n'aurait jamais espérée atteindre.

Severus aussi a changé. Pas de façon aussi drastique qu'Harry mais quand même. Sa peau peut être considérée comme belle maintenant, ses cheveux sont un peu plus épais et sa silhouette plus vigoureuse. De petits changements certes, qui donnent à son regard une confiance jusque-là jamais vue. Personnellement, Harry ne l'a jamais trouvé laid, comme il se décrivait. On ne peut bien évidemment rien faire pour son nez, mais il cadre plutôt bien dans son visage, et confère à ses traits un je-ne-sais-quoi de noble, voire de romain. Ses yeux et sa voix pourraient en revanche vous faire fondre sur place, pour peu qu'ils soient bien utilisés, et ses cheveux sont fin et soyeux au toucher. Il n'est pas à proprement parlé beau, mais c'est indéniablement un homme attirant. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à ce bâtard d'entêté ! Harry est bien content que ses idioties soient terminées.

Harry bouge des genoux de Severus et glisse sur le plancher. Un vilain sourire étire ses lèvres dès qu'une idée lui traverse les idées. Un jour, il a dit à Malfoy qu'ils préféraient le tapis. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait ailleurs que dans leur lit, et il est temps de changer cela. Il écarte les genoux de Severus et s'insinue entre eux pour ouvrir son pantalon et le baisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, en emportant avec lui son boxer noir. Ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas fait autre chose que du sexe anal.

Tandis qu'Harry est occupé avec son propre pantalon, le sexe de Severus fait un intéressant soubresaut et commence lentement à gonfler. Harry lève les yeux et tombe dans ceux insondables et sombres. Il sourit de voir anticiper le désir à venir. Il aime par-dessus tout le sentiment d'être aimé, de savoir que ses efforts seront appréciés, et de ce point de vue, il n'est pas très différent de Severus, puisque chacun d'eux a été privé d'affection leur vie entière.

Il prend leurs queues entre ses mains et commence à branler la sienne pendant qu'il flatte de sa bouche celle de Severus. Il se nourrit des sons émis par l'homme affamé. Oh, combien il aime son homme quand il est comme ça ! Gémissant de plaisir et peignant ses cheveux avec ses longs doigts. Il pourrait l'avaler en entier ! À la réflexion… il détend sa gorge et s'exécute.

* * *

Depuis qu'il n'applique plus les charmes de dissimulation, la plupart de ses collègues ont remarqué lors du petit déjeuner le matin suivant, que l'apparence physique de Severus s'était améliorée. Et ceux-ci se révélant être des commères ennuyeuses, ils ont tout de suite commencé à spéculer dessus. Au moment où il est entré dans la salle des professeurs pour leur réunion ce soir-là, il était d'humeur à les maudire tous les six jusqu'au prochain siècle. Et le sourire je-sais-tout de Minerva n'a rien arrangé ! La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, serait que les élèves s'y mettent.

Il prend sa place habituelle à côté de Pomona et les fixe avec hauteur, les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Pour la plupart, ils sont suffisamment avisés pour garder leur clapet fermé. Mais Slughorn n'a jamais été connu pour sa sagesse.

\- « Ah mon garçon, je vois qu'on rôde encore sur les terrains de chasse », ricane-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil des plus ennuyeux. « Ça semble vous réussir en fait. »

Severus se redresse, prêt à mordre, mais voyant du coin de l'œil que les autres retiennent leur souffle, il décide de leur donner satisfaction.

\- « Au moins, certains d'entre nous peuvent encore se le permettre, Horace », il lève son nez, raillant de façon plus dédaigneuse. « Et à l'évidence, vous n'en faites pas partie. »

Filius s'étouffe dans son thé tandis que Pomona et McGonagall sont en train de tousser bizarrement. D'autres ont la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Quant à Slughorn, il a pris une jolie teinte grise et bafouille d'embarras autant que d'indignation. Content de lui, Severus se tourne vers la directrice adjointe, un petit sourire béat scotché aux lèvres, et est obligé d'y regarder à deux fois. Pourquoi de la fierté brille dans les yeux de la femme ? Avant d'en être certain, elle détourne le regard et s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention du personnel.

\- « Pouvons-nous commencer ? Très bien, Albus revient vendredi prochain. S'il y a encore des problèmes avec la craie mordante, merci de garder ça pour lui. Le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard arrive et cette fois, nous devrons patrouiller par paires. On n'est jamais trop prudent de nos jours. »

Une vague de murmures désapprobateurs se fait entendre.

\- « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été simplement annulé ? », demande Charity en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva soupire. « Malheureusement, le ministre a décidé de maintenir une ressemblance de normalité aussi longtemps que possible et Poudlard est censé donner l'exemple. Le ministre Scrimgeour nous a assuré qu'il nous assurerait une sécurité suffisante et que nous ne devrions trop nous inquiéter. »

S'ensuit une nouvelle vague de murmures mécontents, mais comme ils ne peuvent rien y faire, ils poursuivent avec leur problème individuel. Severus prétend ne pas remarquer les regards spéculatifs jetés dans sa direction. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent tous. Curieusement, ça ne l'ennuie pas autant qu'il s'y attendait. Oh, s'ils savaient…

Son regard revient sur Minerva. _Serez-vous toujours aussi fière de moi ?_ D'une certaine manière, il en doute. Elle a toujours été férocement protectrice de ses lions. Si elle devait découvrir qu'il en a mis un dans son lit, elle le castrerait sûrement.

 _Espérons que je ne serai plus là lorsque les nouvelles atteindront ses admirateurs,_ il sourit ironiquement. Après tout, même si beaucoup de gens ne le verront pas sous cet angle, il n'a rien fait de mal. Imaginer leurs visages pâles et choqués, surtout celui du directeur, lui procure un plaisir presque cynique.

 _Qu'ils aillent au diable eux et leur merde bien-pensante ! J'ai remporté le plus beau prix ! Moi, Severus Snape, le méchant, le laid, la chauve-souris des cachots !_

Et le moment venu, il se fera un plaisir de leur jeter en pleine face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :** Noël

* * *

Harry est en train d'emballer ses affaires en souriant et en plaisantant avec ses camarades de chambrée. Des camarades plutôt impatients de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Après le petit déjeuner, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et lui vont prendre la cheminette depuis le bureau du directeur pour aller directement au square Grimmauld. Il a hâte de s'installer dans la chambre du maître et ce, même si Severus ne le rejoindra pas avant demain. Ce soir, le vingt-deux décembre, c'est le solstice d'hiver, la nuit où beaucoup de septièmes années, Serpentard ou autres, montreront leur vraie couleur.

Il sourit en fermant le couvercle de sa malle, et réduit sa taille pour la mettre dans sa poche. Oh qu'il aimerait être une petite souris quand Voldemort va se rendre compte qu'il aura moins de recrues que ce qu'il espérait. Beaucoup moins en fait. Ceux qui seront marqués ne reviendront pas au prochain trimestre. Il se tourne pour réduire aussi la cage d'Hedwige. C'est déjà une honte qu'il y en ait. Tant de jeunes perdus, tant de potentiels, pas étonnant que Severus soit bouleversé.

Le seul côté positif, c'est l'énorme fête le vingt-cinq décembre. L'ordre a décidé de mettre tout en œuvre pour remonter le moral aux troupes. Et il est vrai qu'en voyant comment les choses évoluent, ils en auront certainement besoin dans un futur proche.

Harry souhaite un joyeux noël à Seamus et à Dean, puis suit Neville dans la salle commune pour retrouver les filles. Leur organisation a acquis un cercle étendu de supporters. Le nombre actuel de leurs membres reste cependant petit. Il faut que ça change et le plus tôt possible. Il ne sait pas quelle sera la réaction de Voldemort ce soir, mais il se doute qu'elle ne sera pas plaisante. Ils doivent augmenter leur effectif et il a plusieurs candidats en tête.

La politique mise à part, ses progrès à Severus et à lui sur le second lien sont trop longs à leur goût et même sachant qu'il n'existe aucun moyen d'aller plus vite. Pour devenir un seul et même esprit, ils doivent se connaitre intimement et compte tenu que leurs deux vies étaient à des années lumières du bonheur et du soleil, déterrer des souvenirs longtemps réprimés est un processus long et angoissant. Il a l'impression d'être allongé sur le canapé d'un psy ! En fait, s'il y regarde de plus près, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait, et peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont ils tous les deux besoin.

En regardant en arrière d'un œil partial, Harry n'a jamais réalisé à quel point sa vie avait été un bordel sans nom. Dans le cas de Severus, c'est pire. À l'exception du viol, rien ne lui a été épargné et, sans la magie virginale, il n'aurait pas eu de chance. A chaque fin de session, ils sont en larmes et des épaves émotionnelles, bien que plus légers, comme s'ils étaient débarrassés une bonne fois pour toutes de ces fardeaux non désirés. D'un autre côté, ça les rapproche plus que jamais. Aucun être vivant ne les connaît si bien et ne les comprend à ce point. Parfois, Harry peut dire ce que Severus pense rien qu'en l'observant faire un geste apparemment anodin, et Severus en est tout aussi capable.

Curieusement, leur vie sexuelle n'en souffre pas. Ils sont juste plus tendres l'un envers l'autre qu'à leur habitude, même si Severus lui reproche de le traiter comme s'il était fragile. D'ailleurs, Harry a parfois des difficultés à s'enfoncer en lui après avoir été le témoin de certaines choses dans son esprit une heure avant.

Le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle s'est avéré quelque peu bruyant ce matin. Après avoir terminé, ils ont quitté Neville et Luna et sont allés au pas de course vers l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, gardée par la gargouille. Ron a traîné derrière eux, gardant sciemment ses distances. Malheureusement, il fait toujours partie de la famille Weasley et en tant que tel, rien ne peut être fait, si ce n'est de subir de mauvaise grâce sa présence.

Pour une fois, le directeur semble être d'une épouvantablement bonne humeur, ce qui rend Harry tout de suite soupçonneux. De quoi exactement, il n'en a aucune idée. C'est juste une intuition. Ils passent à travers la cheminette et atterrissent dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld où madame Weasley les étouffe d'un câlin. Après lui avoir échappé, ils se séparent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ron ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'Harry passe devant lui et la porte qu'ils partageaient l'été dernier pour gagner l'étage supérieur. Pourtant, il est évident qu'il aimerait la ramener, ce dont Harry se fiche royalement. Ce n'est le problème de personne là où il choisit de dormir sous son propre toit.

Winky a fait un travail formidable dans la chambre en question, ou plutôt suite, puisque le seul terme de chambre ne lui rendrait pas justice. Ça lui rappelle vivement les quartiers de Severus, avec certaines couleurs et les quelques bibelots supplémentaires que lui-même affectionne particulièrement. Ici, il se sent chez lui, mais décide de tout vérifier en commençant par le commencement. Il sort son couteau à rituel et procède à la protection de la pièce contre toute sorte d'intrusion. La dernière chose qu'ils souhaitent, c'est que quelqu'un fasse irruption pendant qu'ils sont dans une position compromettante.

Pendant le déjeuner, la cuisine est bondée avec l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre qui sont pour la plupart de bonne humeur. Pas une attaque n'a été enregistrée depuis plusieurs semaines. Voldemort se réserve certainement pour ce soir lorsqu'il accueillera dans le sang ses nouveaux disciples. De l'opinion d'Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais comme ils ne sont pas censés le savoir, c'est compréhensible. Hermione et lui vont descendre dans les cachots pour vérifier que tout est en place, pendant que Ginny occupera sa mère et le reste de sa famille.

Cette nuit-là, Harry est étendu, tournant et se retournant pendant un moment, avant d'abandonner totalement le sommeil. Pas de doute, son oreiller habituel lui manque. Il ne peut plus se passer de Severus depuis deux mois qu'il dort toutes les nuits avec lui. Il soupire et décide de profiter de ce temps pour réfléchir à sa position actuelle. Il trouve qu'il devrait être gêné par la rapidité avec laquelle les évènements se sont enchaînés. Les souvenirs de son ancienne vie semblent remonter à une décennie, alors qu'il ne s'est passé que sept mois. Jusqu'à ce que tout prenne un sens.

 _C'était censé se passer comme ça_ , sourit Harry avec mélancolie. Ces pensées lui rappellent un peu trop la conviction de Dumbledore sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Qui sait, peut-être que les déclarations du vieux bouc ne sont aussi farfelues qu'il le croyait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre juste assez pour laisser passer une ombre élancée, avant de se refermer sans bruit. Harry sourit en suivant des yeux la silhouette que les lumières du feu projettent. Etant donné que les protections ne l'ont pas alerté, il ne peut s'agit que d'une seule personne.

\- « Je croyais que tu voulais rester à Poudlard cette nuit », questionne Harry en levant un sourcil.

\- « J'ai changé d'avis. »

Une seconde plus tard, Severus est au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

* * *

Les jours précédant Noël ont été passés loin de madame Weasley, vu qu'elle était occupée avec tous les préparatifs. Severus a pris l'habitude de partir juste après le petit déjeuner pour vaquer à ses occupations, et revenir la nuit. Harry s'amuse à l'idée de se réveiller dans les bras de son mari le matin de Noël et d'ouvrir ensembles leurs cadeaux. Ça fait tellement petit vie rangée que Severus serait bien capable de le railler avec un air dégoûté, alors même qu'Harry est convaincu qu'il s'en délectera. Le second avantage de leur session, c'est qu'Harry n'a plus à se décarcasser pour lui trouver un présent. Il a acheté une bonne vingtaine de cadeaux pour gâter Severus et attend avec impatience de voir son visage scandalisé.

Hermione va partir le vingt-cinq après le petit déjeuner et profitera de ne pas assister à la fête pour aller voir Théodore. Harry est de tout cœur avec elle. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour tous les deux, mais au moins elle a quelqu'un. Il est plus inquiet pour Ginny. Elle sort avec Dean en ce moment, bien que d'après lui, ça ne se passe pas très bien. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il doute que cela se termine sur quelque chose de sérieux. Ni son père, ni son grand-oncle, l'actuel Lord Weasley, n'approuvera cette union. Ginny est la première fille Weasley depuis des générations et par conséquent, devra être bien mariée pour élever le standing de la famille. Lord Weasley a tout fait pour constituer une dote suffisante pour attirer le plus riche des sangs purs. Pas question qu'il la donne à Dean Thomas.

Harry soupire en secouant la tête. Il pense déjà comme eux, les Lord de ce monde, et pourtant, il s'est marié avec Severus Snape sans hésiter. D'un point de vue social, c'est absolument impensable, mais lui au moins, peut se le permettre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ginny. Elle pourrait désobéir bien sûr, mais cela impliquerait d'être déshéritée et même d'apporter le déshonneur sur les Weasley. Elle aime trop sa famille pour ça. Non, quand le temps viendra, elle se pliera aux désirs de son chef de famille. La seule chose qu'Harry peut faire, c'est lui trouver un mari respectable et riche, avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Il met de côté le livre de Défense et se lève pour aller chercher le livre des Noms, celui qui se met à jour tout seul et qu'il a vu dans la section généalogie de la bibliothèque. Il doit faire quelques recherches.

* * *

Severus se réveille bien trop tard à son goût, et les acrobaties enfantines de son mari ne font rien pour enjoliver son humeur. Ennuyé, il marmonne et se tourne sur le côté tirant les couvertures sur lui pour se cacher de la lumière. Mais ça ne se fera pas. Les couvertures sont arrachées et un monstre aux yeux verts lui saute dessus.

\- « Allez, Severus, lève-toi ! C'est Noël, les cadeaux attendent ! »

Toutes les répliques qu'il aurait pues sortir sont aspirées par la bouche du monstre, le laissant à bout de souffle.

\- « Joyeux Noël ! »

Et le poids qui le plaquait est déjà parti.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Severus s'assoit et jette un œil autour de lui. Leur chambre a été décorée de façon festive pendant la nuit, et il doit admettre que c'est somme toute assez discret. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'ils se posent finalement sur le tas obscène de cadeaux qui, dans un coin, sont entassés aussi haut que le sapin.

\- « Par Merlin, mais c'est quoi tout ça ? »

\- « Des cadeaux ! » se met à chantonner un Harry joyeux, en lui jetant sa robe de chambre.

Severus l'attrape en lui retournant l'un de ses meilleurs regards. « Je le vois bien, idiot. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il y en a autant ici. »

\- « Eh bien, à l'évidence ça paie d'avoir autant d'amis, non ? Maintenant, sors tes fesses de là, je veux commencer tout de suite ! »

Il prend son temps pour sortir du lit et enfiler sa robe de chambre, tandis qu'Harry se jette sur la pile, la séparant en deux tas. Severus est intrigué. Le tas qui lui est destiné est déjà plus gros que ce qu'il a reçu au cours de toute sa vie, et ce n'est encore fini. Dès qu'il est assis au sol, Winky apparaît devant eux avec un plateau de boissons chaudes qu'elle pose sur la table basse qu'elle vient de conjurer.

\- « Du chocolat chaud, juste comme maître Harry a demandé », annonce-t-elle fièrement. « Est-ce que les maîtres désirent autre chose ? »

\- « Merci, Winky, je pense que ce sera tout. » Harry la congédie en souriant comme un malade lorsque Severus retrousse son nez. Dès qu'elle a disparu, le plus jeune prend une tasse au hasard et lui colle dans les mains. « Et oui, nous allons le boire, c'est la tradition ! »

Severus regarde la tasse comme si c'était de la merde, débattant intérieurement s'il doit laisser tomber ou la jeter sur le postérieur du gamin. Cela dit, ça sent bon et il ne souvient pas quel goût a le chocolat chaud. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il s'est permis ou qu'on lui a permis ce genre de frivolité. Il lève les yeux sur le regard plein d'espoir d'Harry et en prend une gorgée. Une gorgée ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il retient un gémissement dès que la douceur et la richesse du goût du cacao éclatent dans sa bouche. C'est absolument délicieux ! Il prend une autre gorgée en regardant Harry rayonner devant lui et boire lui-même sa tasse, avant de déchirer l'emballage du cadeau le plus proche avec l'excitation d'un petit enfant. Severus sourit à ses pitreries et finit sa tasse, la chaleur se diffusant dans tout son corps. Puis, il tourne son attention vers les cadeaux qui n'attendent que lui. Si c'est ça qu'on appelle le bonheur conjugal, eh bien il peut vivre avec.

* * *

Les fêtards ont commencé à arriver une heure avant le dîner, s'installant confortablement dans la salle de bal, avec boissons et snacks. Harry est étonné de voir autant de personnes avoir accès au quartier général de l'Ordre et être acceptées dans les protections par le gardien des secrets. Tonks, l'une des récentes recrues, l'a informé qu'en réaction aux récentes attaques, Dumbledore avait décidé d'étendre le Fidelitas à toute la famille de chaque membre. En cas d'attaque de leur domicile, ils pourront ainsi mettre leur famille en sécurité sans qu'il soit directement impliqué. La plupart de ces gens ne connaisse pas la localisation exacte de la maison et seuls les membres de l'Ordre ont le mot de passe pour la cheminette. Eh bien, heureusement qu'il a protégé ses quartiers privés.

Lorsque le dîner est annoncé, la salle est emplie de rires et de conversations entre les gens. Ils commencent tous à migrer vers la salle à manger. Harry est soulagé de pouvoir leur échapper pour un temps. Il a été présenté à tellement de maris, de femmes et d'enfants, dont il n'a pas retenu les noms, qu'il a développé une légère migraine. De lui-même, il s'est collé entre les jumeaux Weasley, s'assurant d'avoir quelqu'un d'amusant avec qui parler pendant la durée du repas. Et ce bien malgré que des gens autour d'eux ne cessent de les interrompre avec des remarques stupides.

Après le dîner, la plupart d'entre eux reviennent dans la salle de bal ou dans les salons autour, formant des petits groupes basés sur leur âge et leur intérêt. Toute la soirée, les membres du Nouvel Ordre et quelques autres élèves de Poudlard s'enthousiasment à divers jeux et à tester les dernières concoctions des jumeaux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se sente soudainement excité. Il se tortille nerveusement, son érection augmentant régulièrement, mais ne dit rien car il suspecte une blague de l'un des deux jumeaux. Pendant l'heure suivante, il remarque l'augmentation considérable de son odorat et de son goût, au point que ça devient insupportable de rester assis parmi tous ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Il lance un Glamour sur son entrejambe et se lève, s'excusant pour le reste de la soirée. Il a besoin de son mari et il en a besoin MAINTENANT !

* * *

Satisfait de lui-même, Dumbledore discute joyeusement avec de vieux amis. Ça fait presque deux heures qu'Harry a quitté la fête pour s'isoler dans l'étude juste derrière eux. Et les sortilèges qu'il a lancés, avant de manœuvrer toutes ces personnes autour de l'entrée, indiquent qu'il y a deux humains à l'intérieur et qu'aucun des deux n'est vierge. Initialement, il avait prévu de confronter le garçon seul, mais il a décidé d'inclure des témoins. Après tout, aucune garantie n'existe qu'Harry cède à son influence, plus de pression ne fera pas de mal.

C'est le temps d'agir. Il tourne habilement la conversation sur le discours prononcé par le garçon en faveur de la campagne du ministre pour l'intégration des citoyens magiques non-humains et envoie l'un des jeunes gens qui s'affairent autour d'eux pour aller cherche monsieur Potter pour eux. Le jeune en question revient leur dire qu'il n'a trouvé Harry nulle part.

\- « Bien », Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence et sort sa baguette de sa manche. « Pointe-moi Harry Potter. »

La baguette dans sa paume tourne brusquement à gauche et désigne la porte fermée à côté de lui.

\- « Oh quelle chance », il s'avance et frappe doucement, très conscient que tous les yeux le suivent. « Harry, mon garçon, puis-je entrer ? »

Il tourne la poignée qui malheureusement ne s'ouvre pas. Feignant la surprise, il fronce les sourcils et se recule, lançant un charme de révélation. La porte s'illumine d'une myriade de couleurs, indiquant clairement des protections excessives, et provoquant des chuchotements tout autour. Dumbledore retient un sourire et affiche à la place un froncement plus profond. Il démantèle les protections en prenant soin de ne pas déclencher l'alarme, avant de les abattre et d'ouvrir la porte en grand, allumant d'un mot les lampes à l'intérieur.

La vue devant lui n'est cependant pas celle qu'il attendait. Aucune jeune fille en train de couiner de peur et de gêne avant de sursauter pour se couvrir, suivie d'un sauveur du monde sorcier tout aussi embarrassé. Non, sur le canapé noir gisent Severus Snape et Harry Potter au-dessus de lui. Tous les deux sont nus, en sueur, et le visage rougi. Probablement en train de se prélasser après leur séance de sexe.

Tout le sang se draine du visage de Dumbledore. _Non, Merlin ! S'il vous plait, non ! Ça ne se peut pas !_

Imperturbables aux exclamations de surprise et aux hoquets choqués provenant de l'audience rassemblée, Harry conjure le manteau de Severus pour les couvrir tous les deux. Il lève la tête pour les regarder avec calme, tout comme la personne sous lui.

\- « Est-ce que personne ne vous a appris à ne pas faire irruption dans des pièces qui sont protégées pour une raison évidente ? » Harry leur adresse un léger sourire. « Maintenant, si vous voulez nous excuser. Mon époux et moi souhaiterions être seuls. »

D'un geste de la main, la porte se referme en claquant juste sous le nez de Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Hathor2 :** t'as raison, quel plaisir de voir Slughorn se faire moucher.

 **Elendil :** c'est vrai qu'on a été servi côté chaleur (ça compensera la météo de merde que l'on subit en ce moment !) et que les petites transformations sont bienvenues.

 **Juliana :** merci à toi j'espère que la suite t'a plu.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :** Le scandale

* * *

Harry et Severus prennent le temps de s'habiller en silence. Le mal est fait et ils ne peuvent rien faire, si ce n'est d'y aller et d'affronter la tempête. Tous les deux savaient que tôt ou tard cela arriverait, voilà pourquoi ils avaient prévu une procédure dans les détails. Etape un, porter leurs alliances. Etape deux, donner des consignes à Winky pour qu'elle ait sous la main des exemplaires de leurs contrats de fiançailles et de mariage lorsqu'il l'appellerait. Etape trois, avoir une issue de secours au cas où ça tournerait mal. C'est Harry qui va parler en leur nom, pas seulement parce qu'il est le partenaire dominant, mais aussi pour dévier les accusations comme quoi Severus l'aurait séduit.

Lorsqu'ils sont présentables, Harry regarde Severus avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres et le même sourire lui répond. En dépit du désagrément, ils vont prendre un putain de plaisir à se payer la tête de tous ces gens. Une activité presque aussi jouissive que le sexe. D'un hochement de tête, Severus lui indique qu'il est prêt et revêt un masque impassible. Harry l'imite et ouvre la porte, après quoi ils avancent dans le spacieux salon, rempli de sorciers et de sorcières.

 _Eh ben, les nouvelles vont vite !_

Dès qu'ils sont repérés, les questions commencent à fuser, jusqu'à ce que le directeur lance un Sonorus pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre.

 _Et que le spectacle commence._

Dumbledore tourne vers eux un visage taillé dans la pierre, bien que ses yeux trahissent une colère intérieure qui ne fait que croître. « Je dois dire que je suis déçu et choqué. Severus, Harry, vos actions ce soir sont non seulement déplorables, mais aussi hautement illégales et elles seront suivies de sévères conséquences. »

Nullement impressionné, Harry lève un sourcil. « Pourrais-je savoir depuis quand prendre du plaisir dans les bras de son mari est devenu illégal ? Bon, je suppose que le faire en public est déplorable, mais c'est difficilement ma faute. Nous avions correctement protégé la porte. C'est vous qui l'avez forcée sans crier gare. »

La pièce explose en cris d'indignation.

\- « SILENCE ! », hurle Dumbledore, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à eux. « Donc, vous persistez dans votre idée de me jeter de la poudre aux yeux avec une paire d'anneaux conjurés à la hâte ? » Il pointe leur alliance avec dédain. « Est-ce que vous vous attendez vraiment à me faire croire que l'héritier des maisons Potter et Black offrirait autre chose qu'une aventure à un homme bien en-dessous de lui ? Je ne suis pas né d'hier, jeune homme ! »

\- « La vraie valeur d'un homme ne se mesure pas à sa richesse ou à son niveau social », les yeux d'Harry se plissent dangereusement. « Severus possède tout ce que je recherche chez un partenaire pour la vie, mais là n'est pas la question. Vous voulez voir les contrats ? Winky ! » L'elfe apparaît avec une pile de copies. Un claquement de doigts et tout le monde a son exemplaire. « Merci, Winky, tu peux y aller. » Elle s'incline et disparaît dans un petit pop. « Et voilà. » Harry sourit, épiant la foule murmurer avec excitation.

 _Merlin, ce sont vraiment une bande de moutons ! Pas étonnant que Dumbledore ait autant de facilité à les manipuler_.

Son regard revient sur le visage blanc du directeur. Il est en train de lire les papiers avec soin, cherchant sans doute des failles. Harry sait qu'il n'en trouvera aucune et il peut même prédire sa prochaine action. Il n'est pas déçu.

\- « Eh bien, Severus », Dumbledore plie les parchemins et les range dans sa robe, « je dois te féliciter pour ton admirable acharnement. Séduire un garçon ayant la moitié de ton âge et le persuader de t'épouser juste sous mon nez, voilà bien une action témoignant d'une grande ruse. »

La foule réagit avec l'indignation qu'on attendait d'elle et Harry a bien du mal à ne pas leur rire au nez.

Imperturbable, Severus roule des yeux. « S'il vous plait, Albus, vu la façon dont il s'est jeté sur moi, on peut difficilement dire qu'il y avait de la séduction là-dedans. »

\- « Hey ! Vu la façon dont tu te penchais en me montrant tes fesses, est-ce que tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je ne sois pas intéressé ? »

\- « Je ne faisais que ramasser quelque chose. »

\- « Mais oui, bah voyons. »

Le troupeau de moutons retient son souffle collectif, les fixant sous le choc. Tonks et les enfants Weasley, excepté Ron, sont en train de ricaner dans un coin. Et Harry jurerait avoir vu les lèvres de McGonagall s'étirer, malgré son visage sévère.

Dumbledore marmonne pendant un moment, avant de se racler la gorge et de décréter sur un ton sérieux. « Peu importe les circonstances, tu es toujours un mineur, Harry. Et une relation non platonique conduite avec un adulte avant ta majorité est par conséquent illégale. »

\- « A la seule exception d'une cour formelle, directeur, comme vous le savez », rétorque Harry sans tarder, « et puisque toutes les directives et règles ont été respectées à la lettre, il n'y a rien d'illégal ou même d'impropre dans notre relation avant le mariage. En outre, nous avons été très discrets, ce que nous n'étions pas tenus de faire. »

Menant un combat perdu et le sachant pertinemment, Dumbledore tente un dernier coup. « Il reste encore à considérer le comportement inadmissible entre un élève et un professeur. J'attendais mieux d'un préfet et d'un membre du personnel. »

\- « Peut-être, mais ça ne change en rien les règles relatives à une cour formelle entre adultes et mineurs, Albus », fait Severus d'une voix traînante. « De ce point de vue, les statuts de l'école ne font pas de distinction entre élèves et membres du personnel, et oui, j'y ai jeté un œil au préalable. » Il pince ses lèvres en signe d'amusement. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tellement en colère. Comme Harry l'a déjà mentionné, nous avons été très discrets, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous continuerons à l'être. »

L'échange est suivi d'une nouvelle vague de murmures agités. En ayant marre de tout ça pour ce soir, Harry décide qu'il est temps de faire une sortie.

\- « Bien, si c'est tout », il saisit la main de Severus, « nous voudrions nous retirer maintenant. En vérité, ça a été une longue et passionnante soirée. »

Le bruit augmente considérablement autour d'eux. Pourtant, personne n'ose les arrêter lorsqu'ils poussent les gens bloquant l'entrée, et sortent dans le couloir, disparaissant de leur vue.

* * *

Une fois la porte de la chambre de maître fermée et verrouillée derrière eux, ils peuvent enfin expirer et se détendre un peu. Severus se sent étrangement exalté et anxieux à la fois. C'est loin d'être fini. Dans un jour ou deux tout au plus, la nouvelle sera dans les journaux et une grande partie du monde sorcier voudra sa tête. D'un autre côté, il a hâte de pavaner devant ses collègues, surtout Dumbledore, et devant tous ceux qui l'ont méprisé et ridiculisé. Il sait qu'on va l'insulter, car toute sa vie, on l'a insulté. Seulement cette fois, ce sera parce qu'on l'enviera.

Harry est en train de se marrer quand il le prend dans ses bras. « Tu as vu leur tête ? Oh, bon sang… » Il secoue la tête. « Hermione va me tuer. »

\- « Oui, et moi, c'est Minerva et Molly qui vont me tuer, sans oublier ta horde de fans. »

Harry gronde, frappant sa tête contre le torse de Severus en soupirant d'exaspération. « Je les avais oubliés ceux-là. Désolé, mon amour. »

\- « Je m'en sortirai. » Severus embrasse le sommet de son crâne et le conduit en direction de la salle de bain. « On devrait aller dormir. Demain, on va avoir une longue journée. Le côté positif, c'est que l'on peut désormais exiger des quartiers familiaux. »

L'idée fait sourire Harry. « Tu veux dire que je n'aurais plus besoin de me faufiler pour venir te baiser. »

\- « Exactement. Maintenant, rentre dans la douche, gamin ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils descendent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et comme prévu, un comité les attend pour l'interrogatoire. Pendant qu'ils mangent, seules les questions d'ordre général sont posées et juste après, Minerva demande à parler à Severus seule à seul.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle fait partie du peu de gens à Poudlard et ailleurs, qui le respectent vraiment. Son opinion compte beaucoup pour lui et son approbation encore plus. Au regard des récentes révélations, il imagine aisément qu'elle ne sera pas très contente de lui. Peu importe ce qu'elle a à lui dire, ce sera loin d'être plaisant, sans compter que ça risque de le blesser. Il se prépare mentalement et sécurise le salon contre toute sorte d'espionnage. Il prend un siège face à elle, raide comme une tige et le visage impénétrable. Comme toujours, Minerva va droit au but.

\- « Est-ce qu'il vous traite bien, mon enfant ? »

Severus en reste bouche bée, les yeux arrondis en signe d'incrédulité. Il bredouille, cherchant une réponse, pendant que Minerva se lève pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle pose une main sur son bras, le visage préoccupé.

\- « Je sais que c'est une union prestigieuse pour vous, bien plus que ce que vous pouviez espérer. Et je sais qu'il est un homme bien et honorable. Mais il est aussi affreusement jeune, inexpérimenté des choses de la vie, sans compter les affaires du cœur. Sera-t-il apte à vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin ? De vous aimer comme vous méritez de l'être ? De vous rendre heureux ? »

Severus la dévisage complètement défait. Jamais, il ne se serait douté de ça. Pas en un million d'années. Il s'était attendu à subir sa colère et son dégoût, ou n'importe quelle accusation ou menace qu'elle lui aurait jetée. Et tout ce qui l'inquiète c'est son bien-être à **lui** ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle doit lui avoir lancé un sort dès qu'il a franchi le pas de la porte. Au moins, ça aurait du sens !

Minerva sourit, comme si elle lisait ses pensées. « Ne vous méprenez pas, mon enfant. J'ai aussi quelques mots à vous dire à propos du fait que vous ayez mis la main sur un garçon de la moitié de votre âge, en plus l'un de mes préférés, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes en plus grand danger de finir avec le cœur brisé que lui. Il est jeune, il rebondira. Vous par contre, seriez brisé à jamais. »

Severus ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais la referme aussitôt en regardant ailleurs. Elle a raison bien sûr. S'il n'avait pas été certain de l'amour d'Harry, il aurait en effet été en danger. Mais il le sait, il l'a vu dans les yeux d'Harry et senti dans son toucher à chaque moment partagé avec lui depuis le premier lien. Harry lui a dit une fois. Certes, il ne l'a pas refait mais il n'en a pas besoin non plus. Severus sait sans aucun doute qu'Harry l'aime.

Il se racle la gorge nerveusement en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer correctement ce qu'il veut dire. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il manque d'éloquence et cet embarras additionnel n'aide pas.

\- « J'apprécie vraiment votre inquiétude, Minerva, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ni Harry, ni moi-même, sommes entrés dans cette relation à l'aveuglette. »

Minerva n'abandonne pas facilement. « Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

\- « Oui », se force-t-il à répondre les dents serrées et du rouge sur les joues.

\- « Et est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ? »

\- « Oui », reconnait-il en se forçant à la regarder.

Ses yeux cherchent une confirmation et la trouve apparemment, puisqu'elle hoche la tête.

\- « Très bien. » En une seconde, son comportement passe de l'inquiétude à l'indignation. « Severus Snape, à quoi pensiez-vous donc ? Mettre un garçon innocent dans votre lit, et l'un de mes étudiants par-dessus le marché ! Je vais vous arracher les couilles et les clouer au mur ! »

Severus grimace à cause du volume de sa voix. Pourtant, il ne peut empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'est bon de savoir qu'il existe quelqu'un en dehors d'Harry qui se préoccupe de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, madame Weasley se lamente comme si quelqu'un était mort et étouffe Harry en même temps. Comme quoi il est trop jeune pour prendre un engagement qui va altérer sa vie toute entière et qu'il aurait dû consulter quelqu'un auparavant. Ou qu'il aurait dû choisir une personne de son âge, du moins quelqu'un de plus convenable pour un jeune homme dans sa situation, ou de moins sombre et abîmé, et ainsi de suite. Harry endure stoïquement tandis que le reste des enfants Weasley, excepté Ron, lui envoient des regards sympathiques. C'est mieux de les questions douteuses que Moody lui a jetées. Il aurait presque cru que le vieil Auror cherchait quelque chose de criminel.

Ron est assis à l'autre bout de la table et mange son toast avec une expression sombre sur le visage. Harry sait que sous peu, ils auront une vive discussion, qui se terminera à la fin par des baguettes en joue. Dommage pour Ron, il devra apprendre à garder ses opinions pour lui-même. A la dure, si nécessaire.

Madame Weasley est finalement arrivée au bout de ses lamentations et le laisse partir. Harry réprime le soupir de soulagement et retourne à son thé maintenant tiède. Le professeur McGonagall pénètre dans la cuisine, un Severus vivant et entier sur les talons, et annonce leur départ pour Poudlard pour le reste de la journée. Se sentant rebelle après le cirque qu'il vient de subir, Harry se lève pour dire un au revoir approprié, autrement dit, pour enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de Severus de la façon la plus provocatrice. Le couinement scandalisé de madame Weasley leur vaut les regards de tous les membres de l'Ordre présents.

* * *

Peu après le déjeuner, arrive une lettre d'Hermione, et à en juger par son épaisseur, il sait que Ginny l'a déjà débriefé sur les évènements de la nuit dernière et dans les détails. Harry souffle un bon coup et déroule ce qui prévoit d'être une longue tirade sur son imprudence, son irresponsabilité et d'autres folies de ce genre, et il n'est pas déçu. Elle l'informe en outre qu'elle a décidé de rester au manoir Nott pour le reste des vacances et lui demande d'emballer le reste de ses affaires et de les lui envoyer. Harry appelle immédiatement Winky. Emballer les choses n'est pas son dada, encore moins les affaires d'une femme. Il tend la lettre à Ginny qui est assise à côté de lui et qui lit son livre beaucoup trop studieusement pour être convaincant.

 _Les femmes, pas étonnant que je sois gay !_

L'absence d'Hermione est finalement découverte pendant le déjeuner. Madame Weasley s'en serait aperçue avant si elle n'avait pas été autant focalisée sur lui et son 'oh si terrible destin'. L'explication comme quoi elle a décidé de rester avec son fiancé n'améliore pas le moral de la matriarche et il aurait aimé être dispensé du discours sur les convenances et la bienséance. Mais au moins, elle ne rabâche plus sur Severus, parce que lui a bien du mal à ne pas s'emporter depuis qu'elle a commencé.

Sa retenue ne résiste pourtant pas lorsque le soir, alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre pour aller dormir, il arrive au beau milieu d'une engueulade opposant Ginny et Ron. Ce dernier a apparemment forcé la chambre de cette dernière et trouvé la lettre d'Hermione.

\- « TU LE SAVAIS TOUT CE TEMPS ! » Le visage du rouquin est violet de rage quand il jette le parchemin chiffonné aux pieds d'Harry. « COMMENT T'AS PU LA LAISSER SE MARIER AVEC CE SERPENTARD VISQUEUX ! C'EST LE FILS D'UN MANGEMORT, POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN ! OH, MAIS ATTENDS, J'OUBLIAIS QUE TU ES TOI-MÊME PLUTÔT FRIAND DES BITES DE MANGEMORTS ! »

Harry ne sait pas comment il fait pour rester aussi calme alors que dans ses veines, son sang est en train de bouillir. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il se contente de faire, c'est de lever sa baguette et de dire deux mots simples, « Oubliettes ! Somnus ! », et Ron tombe inconscient sur le sol. Ginny le regarde choquée tandis qu'il brûle la lettre, fait disparaître les cendres et lévite Ron hors de la chambre.

\- « La prochaine fois, essaye de faire plus attention », lui dit-il calmement en sortant et en refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Il s'est débarrassé de Ron sur son lit après lui avoir mis son pyjama. Ce foutu crétin se réveillera désorienté demain matin, mais il ne se souviendra de rien au-delà du fait d'être allé se coucher comme d'habitude.

Harry regarde dans le miroir de la luxueuse salle de bain. L'image qu'il lui renvoie est celle d'un jeune homme très puissant, une chose qu'il a acceptée depuis un moment déjà. Aujourd'hui cependant, il pourrait aussi ajouter froid et impitoyable. La question reste, est-ce qu'il aime ce qu'il voit ?

Oui, il sourit malicieusement avant de tourner les talons. Le Golden Boy est mort et cette fois, pour de bon. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et découvre la vision enchanteresse de son époux étendu nu sur les draps de satin de leur lit, en train de se branler tranquillement.

\- « Enfin », lance suavement Severus. « J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé là-dedans. »

Harry lève un sourcil. « Serions-nous impatient ? Bien, je crois qu'une leçon est nécessaire, professeur. »

Sa baguette atterrit dans ses mains et, l'instant d'après, les bras de Severus sont au-dessus de sa tête, accrochés au montant du lit par un sort d'entrave. Avant que ce dernier ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrive, Harry se prépare et se lubrifie magiquement, puis il lance un sortilège pour lubrifier le membre tendu de Severus, avant d'aller s'empaler dessus avec lenteur. Pris par surprise, Severus se met à se tordre en sifflant sous l'afflux de plaisir, et Harry ne cherche même pas à cacher son petit sourire satisfait. Après tout, rien de mieux pour remettre à sa place un mari effronté, que de le chevaucher en le soumettant.

* * *

 **Elendil :** oui la tête de Dumbledore, mais avoue que ce chapitre ci-dessus est tout aussi hilarant, non ?

 **Juliana :** j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite. Moi je n'aime rien de mieux que lorsque le vieux bouc perd de sa superbe !

 **Marie :** oui, je trouve d'ailleurs qu'Harry devient sacrément doué dans la rhétorique. Il sait désormais manier les mots et l'ironie.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :** Un nouvel espoir

* * *

Les journaux du lendemain ne contiennent pas ce que tout le monde attendait, à savoir le scandale du siècle. Apparemment, l'influence de Dumbledore n'a pas encore perdu de sa puissance, même si Severus et Harry sont convaincus que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne cède à la rancune ou à l'avidité, et les balance à la Gazette du sorcier. A la place, il y a de bonnes nouvelles, en dépit de la vague d'attaques à travers le pays. Le petit speech donné par Harry quelques mois auparavant à Pré-au-lard, a visiblement porté ses fruits puisque dans deux cas sur trois, les attaquants ont été repoussés avec une étonnante facilité.

Harry ne voit rien de surprenant à cela. Les groupes de mangemorts sont constitués au minimum pour moitié de nouvelles recrues. Cela montre déjà au sorcier ou à la sorcière lambda que les forces des ténèbres ne sont pas indestructibles comme tout le monde le pensait. Ensuite, cela prouve aux mangemorts fraîchement marqués que leurs rêves de puissance et de gloire ne sont que cela, des rêves, et que la réalité n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils apprécieront. Ça ne le surprendrait même pas que d'ici un mois ou deux, certains reviennent vers eux en rampant. Il ne fait aucun doute que Severus prendra plaisir à s'occuper de leur cas.

Il regarde dans sa direction et voit ses lèvres se contracter légèrement, tandis qu'il tourne la page avec une lenteur délibérée. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il sait exactement ce qu'il a en tête. Ils seront prêts pour la seconde partie de la triple union dans une semaine ou deux. Severus relève les yeux et, après avoir cherché son visage, il lui donne son assentiment, capable lui aussi de connaitre les pensées d'Harry. Oui, ils sont plus que prêts.

* * *

Dumbledore arpente son bureau, mené par l'inquiétude qui refuse de le quitter depuis ces deux derniers jours. Ses plans soigneusement dressés sont partis en cacahuète de la plus spectaculaire façon. C'est un cauchemar ! A quoi pensait ce garçon en se mariant avec Severus Snape ! Oh eh bien, il a seize ans, donc c'est comme si sa queue avait pensé pour lui. Il s'arrête brutalement et, pris de colère, frappe son poing sur son bureau.

 _Foutu Serpentard ! Je lui faisais confiance ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est comme tous les autres de cette maison, pire même ! Il n'est pas devenu le chef de cette maudite maison pour rien !_

Le directeur recommence à arpenter son bureau. Oh, il sait parfaitement de quoi il s'agit. Une vengeance mesquine pour avoir été retiré de la sécurité et du confort de Poudlard, c'est bien ça ? En vrai serpent qu'il est, Snape a décidé de frapper là où ça fait le plus mal, en plus de lui apporter un gain personnel.

 _Petite merde amorale et dégoûtante ! Séduire un garçon de la moitié de son âge, un mineur et un élève sous sa protection, pas moins ! 'Les règles d'une cour formelle ont été observées à la règle', mon cul. Est-ce qu'il s'attend sérieusement à ce que je gobe ça ?_

Dumbledore s'arrête de nouveau et plisse les yeux en réfléchissant. En admettant qu'il puisse prouver que les règles n'ont pas été observées à la lettre, Snape obtiendra entre trois et six mois à Azkaban. Avec Harry de son côté, ça ne fera malheureusement que trois mois. Pourtant, même dans ce cas, le salopard ira pourrir en prison pour ses crimes, même si ça ne dure pas longtemps. Le directeur sourit méchamment. Oui, voilà ce qu'il va faire ! C'est son devoir en tant qu'honnête citoyen et Chef Sorcier du Wizengamot, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un instant, l'idée d'essayer de convaincre Harry que Snape l'utilisait lui a effleuré l'esprit, mais il l'a vite écartée. Le garçon est bien trop arrogant et entêté pour accepter l'idée qu'il ait pu être royalement dupé. Attristé, le vieil homme secoue la tête.

Oh, il finira par apprendre tôt ou tard. De la pire des façons malheureusement, car s'il insiste, ça ne marchera pas. Snape n'a pas dû prévoir de continuer ce jeu pour l'éternité, il déteste trop le garçon pour ça.

Ayant défini son plan d'action dans son esprit, Dumbledore s'assoit et se permet de se détendre enfin. Dès que les nouvelles seront à la une des journaux, il fera ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire. Reprendre le contrôle d'Harry peut attendre.

* * *

Dans un couloir désert de la partie la plus isolée du château, Draco Malfoy gémit en se libérant dans la bouche talentueuse de cette fille de Poufsouffle. C'était une sacré pipe ! Et il n'hésite pas à le lui dire, en la voyant se rengorger face à la louange. Merlin, il ne connait même pas son nom, ce qui est une première, même pour lui. Il l'a déniché en train de pleurer après un connard qui l'a laissé tomber avant de se barrer en vacances… _honnêtement, quand il pense que Daphné l'accuse de manquer de tact…_ et il a décidé de la réconforter, vu qu'il est préfet et tout ça. En même temps si cet abruti a abandonné ce délicieux et talentueux petit cul, c'est qu'il doit être vraiment stupide.

Ils réajustent leurs vêtements et il la regarde partir après un léger baiser d'adieu, définitivement de meilleure humeur. Il imagine clairement que le connard est oublié. Il soupire rêveusement et avance dans le couloir principal pour continuer sa patrouille. La pipe s'est avérée bonne, presque aussi bonne que celle de Ginevra Weasley. Juste presque aussi bonne.

Depuis que Draco est revenu à l'école, il a tout fait pour exposer sa réputation et il reconnaît être surpris par la facilité avec laquelle on peut obtenir du sexe sans attache dans ces anciens couloirs. Il est certain que Pansy est déjà au courant qu'il est devenu un tombeur et son indifférence ne fait que confirmer ses soupçons à son propos. Le hic reste qu'il ne sait toujours pas avec qui il souhaite passer le reste de sa vie, et il se branle encore au moins une fois par jour en pensant à une certaine tête rousse.

Il entre dans les toilettes des garçons et se précipite sur le miroir. Ses cheveux et son uniforme sont atrocement en désordre. Il sort sa baguette pour y remédier. Aucun doute qu'un Griffondor ne serait pas gêné, mais pour un Serpentard, une telle apparence est inacceptable, vacances ou pas. À nouveau présentable, il prend du temps pour examiner la sensation de creux dans son ventre. Il aime le sexe occasionnel, oui vraiment, mais ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il se sent vide après. Le vertige et la chaleur qui l'ont empli pendant des semaines après sa rencontre avec Ginny sont partis et il est effrayé de réfléchir à la signification de tout ça. Une chose est sûre, ça lui manque terriblement et il en veut encore.

Draco soupire longuement et revient dans le couloir silencieux. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il saurait ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là. La même chose qu'il a vu dans les yeux de Severus lorsqu'il regarde Potter ou dans ceux de Potter lorsqu'il a Severus dans sa ligne de mire. Cette chose n'est pas pour les Malfoy. Combien de fois son père lui a-t-il répété ? Ça ne rend pas la chose moins désirable. Bien au contraire. Est-il en plein déni ? Il a observé chaque fille sur le marché et n'en a pas trouvé une qui lui convienne. Et il ne lui reste que six mois.

Il serre les poings, certain de sa décision. Il va persuader Ginny de visiter encore une fois la salle vide et la sensation reviendra. Il s'enfoncera profondément en elle, et fera d'elle son épouse, et il gloussera joyeusement en songeant aux générations de Malfoy et de Weasley qui se retourneront dans leur tombe. Cela dit, il devrait peut-être en parler au préalable avec Potter, juste pour s'assurer que ses bijoux de famille restent intacts après coup. Il doute que Potter s'oppose à leur couple, mais sait-on jamais.

* * *

La nouvelle a fini par atteindre les fans, le deux janvier, juste après que les habitants du monde sorcier aient cuvé leur vin et aient été en mesure de remarquer quelque chose. La réaction des médias est restée étonnamment réservée. Après tout, c'était l'annonce d'un mariage en apparence légal, bien que secret et socialement inapproprié, et non une sordide affaire. En outre, la presse sait fort bien qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lancer des accusations infondées ou des remarques désobligeantes sur Harry Potter, ou dans ce cas, sur son époux. Evidemment, l'opinion publique sorcière n'a pas eu cette considération et toutes sortes de hiboux ont commencé à voler en direction du square Grimmauld avant la fin du déjeuner. Heureusement que les beuglantes et les lettres avec des sortilèges sont automatiquement détruites par les protections. Pour le reste, Harry et Severus se sont bien amusés à les lire.

En fait, il y avait un peu de tout, des sympathisants sincères, des adultes polis mais inquiets, jusqu'aux fans déçus. Le ministre Scrimgeour, comme beaucoup de fonctionnaires haut placés, a envoyé ses félicitations officielles, à l'instar de la majorité des chefs de famille, hormis bien sûr les mangemorts. Ne pas le faire aurait été un faux pas impardonnable. Quelques-uns des anciens associés de Severus ont quand même daigné l'accuser d'être un connard sans vergogne et un égoïste qui a vendu son cul pour gravir les échelons, le tout en faisant passer ça pour un compliment, au plus grand bonheur du couple. Quant à ses actuels collègues, ils semblent déchirés entre être scandalisés ou les soutenir.

Deux jours auparavant, Severus a demandé à avoir leur propre appartement, ce que le directeur n'a pas encore approuvé. Le vieux bouc est toujours irrité et, à l'évidence, il est en train d'intriguer diligemment dans son bureau. S'il n'a rien d'autre à faire, bien grand lui fasse. La directrice adjointe le leur accorderait en un clin d'œil, mais ils veulent frotter là où ça fait mal. D'ici là, Harry déménagera dans les quartiers de Severus. Franchement, quelle misère !

Harry est en train de passer ses doigts sur la peau sans défaut avec une lenteur délibérée. Ils rentrent à Poudlard demain et cette perspective ne le rend pas joyeux comme ça devrait être le cas. En fait, il envisage très sérieusement de laisser tomber l'école en faveur d'un tutorat privé. Il pressent toutefois que ça ne plairait pas trop à Severus, même si ça implique plus de temps ensemble pour eux.

Sentant son humeur morose, Severus le bascule et prend les choses en mains, et Harry est trop content de le laisser faire. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne s'est pas permis de s'abandonner et de s'amuser et, à bien des égards, c'est libérateur. Pas étonnant que Severus ait pris le relais aussi naturellement. Pour lui qui est aux commandes chaque minute de chaque jour, c'est un grand soulagement d'être capable de laisser la conduite à quelqu'un en qui il a totalement confiance.

Toute pensée sensée quitte son esprit lorsque la bouche de Severus descend le long de son membre tendu. « Oh putain, oui ! »

Les hanches d'Harry bougent d'avance en arrière d'elles-mêmes, avant d'être plaquées avec force par une main, sans que cessent les mouvements agréables des lèvres et de la langue. Un doigt lisse frotte son entrée en faisant des cercles, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur sans effort et de commencer à fouiller son trou afin de l'étirer pour la suite. Harry est bien conscient qu'il supplie comme une salope dévergondée, mais se fiche de tout pourvu que Severus accélère. Inutile de dire que le bâtard n'obtempère pas.

Les doigts qui effleurent sa prostate le rendent fou, au point qu'il menace Severus de le démembrer s'il ne fourre pas sa queue à l'intérieur dans l'instant. Et enfin, il le sent violer son anneau de chair et entrer jusqu'à la garde.

 _Oh oui, tellement bon ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment ça fait, espèce de bâtard ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, quelle question stupide !_

\- « Maintenant bouge ! Baise-moi ! »

Severus se met à ricaner et plaque de son seul poids ses fesses qui se tortillent sur le lit. « Tsk, tsk, qu'avons-nous là ? Aurions-nous des exigences ? C'est moi qui gère ici, lord Potter Black. »

\- « S'il te plaît ! »

\- « Ah, voilà qui est mieux. » Severus se retire complètement avant de frapper pile sur sa prostate en un coup fluide.

Harry rejette la tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir.

 _Putain de merde !_

Severus ne lui donne pas le temps de récupérer, il répète le processus encore et encore, bien qu'avec moins d'ardeur, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se cambre et éjacule sans même avoir été touché. Retournant son corps à moitié évanoui, Severus saisit ses hanches et le pénètre à nouveau, après quoi il le soulève sur ses genoux, son dos appuyé fermement contre son torse. Pour son propre embarras, il a fallu quelques minutes à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau enculé. Il recommence à gémir et à pousser en arrière en signe d'abandon. Severus rit et augmente la cadence.

 _Sale bâtard ! Attend un peu que ce soit mon tour ! Je vais de baiser jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses et je serais encore en train de te baiser quand tu te réveilleras !_

\- « Oh oui, plus fort s'il te plaît ! »

Severus entoure sa main autour de la queue réveillée d'Harry et s'exécute, le conduisant à un second orgasme quelques minutes plus tard. Haletant durement à cause de l'effort, il grignote le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, et ce faisant, lui laisse du temps pour se calmer un peu, avant de reprendre l'assaut sur sa prostate. Il ne met pas beaucoup de temps pour frapper dessus une dernière fois et éjaculer en grognant et en criant. S'il est un son qu'Harry apprécie plus que tout, c'est bien celui-là. Il l'adore même plus que le rire de Severus et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Ils retombent sur le côté, toujours l'un dans l'autre et restent ainsi pour un temps, trop fatigué pour bouger. Mais les crampes sur leurs membres et la démangeaison due au sperme séché finissent par les forcer à se séparer. Lavé et installé plus confortablement, Harry embrasse son mari pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Il est heureux, Severus est heureux et leurs amis sont heureux pour eux. D'aussi loin qu'il est concerné, c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Ginny est étendue, ne parvenant pas à dormir, parce qu'elle se demande au nom de Morgane, ce qui lui a pris. Harry et elle ont eu une longue entrevue aujourd'hui. D'une certaine manière, elle n'est pas surprise qu'il ait décidé d'intervenir. Elle est la seule de leur cercle d'amis à ne pas être engagée amoureusement avec quelqu'un et c'est simplement dans la nature d'Harry de prendre soin de ses proches, dans la mesure où il le peut. Elle lui en est d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Ces derniers temps, son grand-oncle a commencé à exercer plus de pression sur elle, exigeant qu'elle mette fin à sa relation avec Dean dès que possible, puisque cela constitue une entrave à un prétendant respectable. Comment déjà il l'a appris, elle n'en a aucune idée. Nul doute que Ron doit l'avoir balancée.

Elle pousse un profond soupir. Elle obéira bien sûr, que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Les attentes de sa famille reposent sur ses épaules étroites et elle ne peut pas les laisser tomber. Depuis qu'elle est petite, elle a été élevée pour devenir la femme d'un riche sang-pur et c'est ce qu'elle sera, vendue au plus offrant.

Évidemment Harry comprend ça, ainsi que l'injustice que cela implique. C'est pourquoi il lui a posé une question que personne ne lui a posée auparavant. Si elle pouvait choisir un mari parmi ceux qui répondent aux critères exigés par son chef de famille, qui choisirait-elle ? Elle a lâché le nom sans aucune hésitation, mourant quasiment d'embarras dès qu'il est sorti de sa bouche. C'est à la fois humiliant et enfantin, mais aussi vrai, elle n'a pensé à personne d'autre. Il est beau garçon, et fait preuve de détermination et d'honneur, et il a bon caractère. C'est aussi un connard arrogant, mais ça s'applique à tous les autres prétendants, donc ça ne compte pas.

Harry l'a fixé pendant une bonne minute, les deux sourcils relevés, puis s'est mis à sourire timidement en lui disant qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ginny ne sait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Cela dit, s'il peut arranger cela, qui est-elle pour se plaindre ? Elle est désolée pour Dean. Lui plus que tout autre ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi. C'est sa faute à elle. Si à l'époque, elle n'avait pas été autant obsédée de rendre Mickael jaloux, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir avec lui, même si elle reconnait volontiers qu'ils ont passé du bon temps ensembles, s'essayant à pas mal de choses pas catholiques qu'elle n'avait jamais autorisées Mickael à faire. Cela va sans dire que ce dernier n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

Ginny sourit. Il semblerait que parfois, elle puisse se conduire comme une salope si elle s'en donne la peine. Rien qu'elle ne puisse se reprocher au bout du compte.

* * *

 **Elendil :** c'est bien un aspect qui est agaçant chez certains personnages d'Harry Potter. Tout le monde se mêle de sa vie, mais le laisse pourrir chez les Dursley. Y compris Hermione.

 **Juliana :** merci pour ta review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 :** cinq noise pour chacun

* * *

Albus Dumbledore est positivement furieux. Il n'a pas pour habitude qu'on le prenne à la légère ou qu'on se joue carrément de ses plans. Son inquiétude sur la légitimité du couple Snape/Potter a été accueillie soit par des oreilles inattentives, soit par un mépris ouvertement affiché. Scrimgeour lui a lui balancé en pleine face et mot pour mot, qu'il s'en foutait si c'était le cas, étant donné qu'à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien de mal et qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se mêler de ce qui se passe dans le lit des gens.

 _Rien de mal mon cul !_

Qu'en est-il de la réputation de l'école et de son personnel ? Il a croulé quasiment chaque jour sous les beuglantes et les lettres de parents ou d'élèves préoccupés, sans oublier les membres du Conseil des Gouverneurs. Oui, enfin bon, presque toutes les lettres ont été envoyées par des supporteurs de Voldemort, mais quand même, il ne peut pas les ignorer !

Après avoir quitté le bureau du ministre, il est allé voir directement Amelia Bones, la chef du département de la justice, croyant que comme à son habitude, la femme sévère et impartiale sauterait sur l'occasion de faire justice, même face à la résistance des plus hautes instances du ministère. Au début, elle l'a écouté avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande quelles étaient ses preuves pour étayer ses accusations. Apparemment, il a suffi qu'il lui réponde qu'il n'attendait rien de moins de la part d'un ex-mangemort, et il a compris que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Y compris en lui donnant sa parole. ' _Je ne peux quand même pas délivrer un mandat basé sur des spéculations, Albus. Vous devez me fournir quelque chose de plus substantiel._ '

Bien sûr, il sait bien qu'elle a raison. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de l'insulter dans tous les langages qu'il connait, elle et son entêtement. Ne voit-elle pas que le crime est absolument évident en soi ? Si Snape était arrêté, il pourrait être interrogé sous véritaserum et là, elle verrait les preuves. Mais non, madame a d'abord besoin de ses putains de preuves ! Comment au nom de Merlin est-il supposé les lui fournir si l'utilisation de n'importe quelle potion de vérité est restreinte aux seules enquêtes ouvertes et que cette stupide bonne femme refuse d'ouvrir l'enquête ?

Dumbledore souffle longuement. Il va penser à quelque chose, il le doit !

* * *

\- « Tu savais. » Ce n'était pas une question qui sort de la bouche de Blaise, mais plutôt un état de fait avec un soupçon d'accusation. Daphné ne fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de les fixer.

Draco se retient de rouler des yeux. Ils sont installés dans leur coin d'une salle commune en effervescence depuis le retour des élèves. Un tel niveau d'excitation dans la salle commune Serpentard n'a été enregistré qu'une seule fois, à savoir lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets.

\- « C'est mon parrain et nous sommes proches, bien évidemment que je savais », il sourit tristement. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient été subtiles à ce propos. »

Ses amis ne sont pas le moins du monde impressionnés. « Peut-être y-a-t-il d'autres informations troublantes que tu daignerais partager avec nous ? »

Draco plisse les yeux. « Avez-vous été approché ? »

Certes, demander un truc pareil à un camarade Serpentard est non seulement inapproprié, mais aussi quelque peu dangereux. Il est pourtant certain que ça ne les dérange pas.

\- « Non », vient la réponse sur un ton calme.

Et puis ça le frappe soudain. Ses amis d'enfance les plus proches doivent se méfier de lui depuis bien longtemps, puisqu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'il prête allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il les entraîne avec lui. Et ils l'auraient suivi, soit par impuissance, soit parce qu'ils lui font confiance pour choisir le camp des vainqueurs. Malheureusement quand le temps est venu, il a fait quelque chose d'absolument impensable : il a fait fi des attentes de chacun comme si ce n'était rien, et a suivi son propre chemin.

 _Je suis indépendant ! Et ça me rend plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant en fait !_

Un pouvoir que son père n'appréciera pas et dont il ne comprendra jamais la valeur. L'ironie du sort c'est que c'est exactement le genre de pouvoir qui, en tant que Malfoy, lui revient de droit par la naissance et qu'il avait négligemment rejeté.

 _J'ai repris ce qui me revient de droit !_

A l'intérieur, le blond sourit comme un maniaque, alors que son torse se gonfle d'une fierté qu'il n'a jamais ressentie auparavant. Il vient d'achever le premier accomplissement de sa vie, et de sa seule décision. Mais revenons à Daphné et Blaise. Ils attendent, suspendus à ses lèvres, sans savoir quoi penser, quoi faire et surtout à qui donner leur confiance. Draco doit les gagner à sa cause, afin de pouvoir les présenter à Potter le moment venu. Il s'attend à ce que cela intervienne sous peu, étant après tout conscient de sa propre valeur. Potter serait stupide de se passer de lui.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et se détend. « Je sais depuis un moment que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas un maître à qui il est souhaitable de prêter allégeance. Severus m'aime et a toujours essayé du mieux de ses possibilités et sans que cela se sache, de contrecarrer le conditionnement de mon père. Inutile de dire qu'il a réussi », il sourit d'un air triste et rêveur. « Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir changé de camp avant ma naissance. »

Ses amis le regardent comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois, et c'est peut-être en effet le cas. Ça ne dérange pas Draco, au contraire, c'est assez libérateur de pouvoir dire ce que l'on pense sans user de subterfuge.

\- « Toutefois, comme il n'existait pas d'autres alternatives jusqu'à récemment, j'ai fait de mieux pour me conformer aux souhaits de mon père. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre personnellement le seigneur des ténèbres et ses plus fervents disciples cet été. » Son expression se change en une grimace, sans avoir à se forcer d'ailleurs. « Faites-moi confiance, tout est mieux que de servir ce… cette chose, même fuir et se cacher dans les rues parmi les moldus. »

L'absurdité de cette phrase sortant de **sa** bouche semble être un piège. Ils froncent les sourcils, réfléchissant sérieusement. Draco retient un sourire triomphant. Il est temps d'asséner le coup de grâce.

Il étire ses jambes en soupirant et les croise au niveau des chevilles. « Je peux vous dire que l'indépendance est un truc chouette. La liberté de pensée et de mouvement est totale, mais c'est aussi fatigant après un moment. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de rester assis sur mes fesses et en profiter depuis quelques mois. Je m'ennuie à mourir ! »

Blaise le toise avec méfiance. « Et que vas-tu faire au juste ? »

Il hausse les épaules et affiche un air nonchalant. « Ce que les Malfoy font toujours lorsqu'ils s'ennuient, chercher à gagner argent, puissance et influence bien sûr. Et je crois que je viens d'avoir la bonne idée du comment. »

Il ricane face à leur expression à mi-chemin entre espoir et frayeur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, un vrai Malfoy choisit toujours le camp des vainqueurs. Il est temps de le rappeler à mon cher papa. »

 _Honnêtement, c'est presque trop facile !_

* * *

Jeudi 9 janvier, Harry et Severus sont à nouveau dans la Chambre des secrets. Choisir l'anniversaire de Severus comme jour pour le second lien a été décidé au dernier moment, mais se révèle une excellente idée. À bien des égards, c'est une date vraiment significative, du fait de sa valeur personnelle, mais aussi en terme de magie, puisque elle est uniquement composée de nombres puissants du point de vue de l'arithmancie. En plus, Severus a 37 ans, une constellation très puissante aussi. C'est comme si cette journée avait été faite pour leur utilisation, et compte tenu de tout ce qui leur est arrivé, Harry ne serait pas surpris si c'était le cas.

Il a aussi de la chance que Severus soit né tard dans l'après-midi, ce qui va leur permettre de ne rater aucun cours. Si tout se passe bien, personne n'en saura rien. Le rituel en lui-même ne prend qu'une heure ou deux, tout au plus, et ne nécessite au préalable aucun long préparatif puisque le contrat est purement mental. Ils vont se connecter via la Légilimencie et échanger le fond de leur esprit. Ce ne sera néanmoins pas une sorte de copie, mais bien une façon de revivre dans leur tête la vie de l'autre, s'appropriant chaque expérience que l'autre a vécu.

Voilà pourquoi c'est dangereux. Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter ce que l'autre a appris ou expérimenté, vous devenez fou, tout simplement. Comme n'importe quelle personne normale exposée à quelque chose qu'elle est incapable d'assumer. La conséquence d'un lien réussi impliquera un changement notable de leur personnalité respective. Personne ne peut expérimenter une vie entière et en sortir inchangé. Harry espère seulement que ça ne sera rien de drastique, sinon ce sera dur à expliquer à ses amis et à ses camarades.

Hermione et peut-être même Draco remarqueront immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Voilà pourquoi ils ont décidé de finalement révéler aujourd'hui leur petit secret au Nouvel Ordre. Concernant Draco, Harry a des plans en vue, qu'il doit d'ailleurs partager avec son mari. Parce que de toute façon, il le saura d'ici une heure ou deux, donc il n'est pas pressé.

Quant à Severus, depuis quelques jours, il est très inquiet. Chose compréhensible compte tenu qu'il est le plus âgé et le plus abîmé des deux. Harry est pourtant certain qu'il pourra surmonter ça. En y songeant, il existe peu de gens qui soit plus capable que lui d'assumer le lourd bagage de son époux. Sa propre vie a été une chienne avec lui, et après aujourd'hui, ça sera encore difficile. Sincèrement, il a bien du mal à attendre, car après tout, il est celui qui gagne le plus à cet échange. Le prix à payer est lourd, mais les compétences et les connaissances qu'il obtiendra valent la peine à ses yeux, surtout parce qu'il n'aura plus besoin d'étudier autant.

De plus, aujourd'hui l'une de ses questions très personnelles aura sa réponse. Harry est tout aussi conscient de ses déficiences intellectuelles que Severus des siennes au niveau de l'apparence. A compte de ce jour, il pourra se considérer comme l'égal de Severus et pour rien que pour ça, il a hâte d'y être.

Ils viennent d'avaler la potion qui va les empêcher de papillonner des yeux ou de devoir les essuyer. Ils s'asseyent les jambes croisées, face à face, en respirant lentement. Lorsque la cloche annonce l'heure de la naissance de Severus, leurs yeux se connectent, ainsi que leur vie entière, ne faisant d'eux qu'un seul.

* * *

Severus est le premier à se réveiller. Il tente de se débarrasser de la somnolence et constate qu'il ne peut pas. Un instant plus tard, il se rappelle qu'il doit boire l'antidote pour en être capable. Il s'assoit lentement et regarde autour de lui, un peu désorienté. Harry est allongé à ses côtés, ses yeux vert et vides. Le cœur de Severus se serre de peur, avant de remonter dans sa gorge, comme pour l'étrangler. Puis son esprit refait surface et le rassure qu'Harry n'est pas mort mais seulement inconscient. Il relâche son souffle et se réprimande pour sa stupidité. Il était évident qu'Harry serait toujours dans les vapes, étant donné que son cerveau a plus d'informations à ingérer. Deux fois, si ce n'est pas trois plus que Severus a reçu. Il se réveillera bientôt.

 _S'il a toujours un esprit sain à réveiller bien entendu._ Severus secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. _Harry est fort, il saura gérer, point final !_

Il prend l'antidote et en verse même un peu dans l'estomac d'Harry pour lui faire fermer les yeux. Ensuite, il transfert son époux dans le lit et s'assoit sur une chaise juste à côté pour attendre. Son Tempus lui indique huit heures, bien après le dîner, bien qu'il doute d'être capable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Pour apaiser son inquiétude, il décide d'utiliser ce temps pour plonger dans son esprit et le remodeler en fonction de sa nouvelle connaissance de lui-même et du monde en général. L'expérience de vie d'Harry est venue ajouter quelques aspects à sa personnalité qu'il ne possédait pas, comme l'optimisme, la légèreté de cœur et d'esprit et la capacité à toucher les gens quel que soit leur niveau social. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait capable de telles choses un jour ? Certainement pas lui.

C'est bien après minuit qu'Harry s'agite enfin, ou plutôt se met à grogner avant de se mettre en position fœtale et trembler violemment. Severus bondit et lui fait un scan avec sa baguette, comme il le fait chaque heure. Pourtant, ça ne donne rien.

\- « Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ?

La tête d'Harry se relève brusquement. Il voit Severus penché au-dessus de lui, le rallonger sur le lit en appuyant de toutes ses forces.

\- « Oh, Sev », il se met à sangloter. « Sev, je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment un connard ! Je t'aime, c'est vrai, n'en doute pas… tu es merveilleux, tu sais… et eux, ce ne sont que des déchets de la terre ! Ton père et ces Serpentards, et Dumbledore, et James et Sirius aussi… ils n'avaient pas le droit… pas le droit de faire ça, de dire ces choses… ce n'est pas juste ! »

\- « Shh, ça va aller Harry. » Il entoure ses bras autour de son mari comme pour le protéger. « C'était il y a longtemps. Je t'ai toi maintenant. »

Harry fait oui de la tête contre sa poitrine, se calmant lentement et relâchant sa prise d'enfer. « Je t'aime. »

Severus ne s'empêche pas de rire. « Oui, tu l'as déjà dit, il me semble. »

\- « Pas assez apparemment », marmonne Harry en soufflant et en essuyant ses yeux et la robe de Severus d'une seule pensée. « Une astuce utile ça », commente-t-il en levant la tête vers les yeux de Severus.

\- « En effet. » Les yeux d'onyx fouillent minutieusement son visage. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

\- « Non, mais ça ira quand même. »

Severus accepte la réponse d'un hochement de tête et transfigure leurs vêtements en pyjama, avant de tirer les couvertures sur eux. « Bien, dormons. Il est tard et nous devons nous lever tôt demain, si nous voulons sauver les apparences. »

Harry vient quémander son baiser de bonne nuit et se blottit contre lui, même s'il est clair qu'aucun des deux ne se reposera cette nuit. Leurs esprits sont juste trop plein d'informations, littéralement parlant.

* * *

Ne se sentant pas bien en ce vendredi après-midi, Minerva McGonagall décide d'aller faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie, après ses cours. Et pendant qu'elle y est, elle demandera l'opinion de Poppy sur les nouvelles potions curatives conseillées dans la dernière édition de Sorcière magasine. Comme c'est le cas, les deux femmes poursuivent avec les derniers potins. Minerva termine de lui relater les évènements lors de la fête de Noël de l'Ordre et prend une gorgée de son thé, observant la femme qui lui fait face en réfléchissant. Poppy n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre, mais elle est suffisamment impliquée du fait qu'elle fournit les soins plus souvent qu'à son tour.

\- « Je ne sais pas, Minerva, toute cette affaire pue, si tu veux mon avis. »

\- « Comment ça ? » La professeur lève un sourcil, subitement très curieuse.

\- « Savais-tu qu'Albus est allé jusqu'à retenir des informations à monsieur Potter sur un sujet aussi important que la sexualité dans le monde magique ? Quelle que soit la raison qui l'ait poussée à le faire, elle ne peut être une bonne, surtout à la lumière de ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Minerva la regarde sous le choc. « Par la barbe de Merlin, à quoi pensait-il ? Tu es sûre ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! », regimbe la matrone en roulant des yeux. « J'ai eu LA conversation avec le garçon il y quelques mois, à sa propre demande. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il retournait avant, peux-tu le croire ? N'importe qui aurait pu profiter de lui à n'importe quel moment. »

Soudainement frappé par une pensée, Minerva se redresse. « Tu penses que Severus… »

\- « Par merlin, non. Mais l'inverse, oui ! Je parie que Potter a commencé à planifier de séduire et d'épouser Severus à l'instant où je lui ai parlé des liens indestructibles. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Même toi, tu as remarqué combien ce garçon est devenu calculateur et impitoyable. »

\- « Oui, j'ai remarqué », concède Minerva. « Mais Severus m'a assuré qu'Harry l'aimait. »

\- « Ah mais c'est exactement ce que je dis ! Potter le voulait et a pris ce qu'il voulait, que ceux qui attendaient un parti avec biens et standing social aillent se faire voir. Qu'au passage, il ait craché à la figure d'Albus, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. »

\- « Je reconnais que vu comme ça, ça a du sens. Mais qu'est-ce que ç'a à voir avec la fête de Noël ou Albus ? »

\- « Minerva, tu ne vois pas ? » Poppy a l'air exaspéré. « Albus a dû tout mettre en place pour exposer Potter pour je ne sais quelle raison. Bien que j'imagine aisément qu'il s'attendait à le découvrir au-dessus d'un fille quelconque au lieu de Severus Snape », elle ajoute avec ironie. « Oh, comme j'aurais aimé être là et voir la tête qu'il a fait ! »

\- « Tu sais, à ce moment-là, j'étais bien trop occupée à regarder les fesses dénudées d'Harry et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on utilisait ta pensive ? », suggère Minerva avec une lueur impie dans les yeux.

Poppy se met à rire avec joie et plonge dans le tiroir secret de son bureau. « Eh bien, ma vieille, tu es peut-être une Griffondor, mais tu as toujours eu les meilleures idées. »


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 :** Nouvelles alliances

* * *

\- « Vous avez fait QUOI ? » Harry, Severus et même Théodore se crispent au son de la voix d'Hermione. « EST-CE QUE TU AS PERDU L'ESPRIT ? TU AURAIS PU MOURIR OU PIRE, DEVENIR FOU POUR DE VRAI ! » Elle se tourne vers Severus. « ET VOUS, COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU VOUS COMPLAIRE DANS CETTE FOLIE ? »

\- « Hermione, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. » Harry essaye de l'amadouer, mais sans succès. « Nous avons déjà effectué le deuxième lien et tout s'est très bien passé comme tu peux le voir… »

\- « Ça ne veut RIEN dire du tout ! »

\- « Bon d'accord, mais les probabilités d'un échec étaient petites, tu ne crois pas ? A l'évidence, nous sommes compatibles et… »

\- « N'essaye pas de me jeter de la poudre aux yeux, Harry James Potter, je sais EXACTEMENT ce qu'est une Triple Union ! C'est un miracle si vous êtes encore en vie tous les deux ! »

\- « Mais nous le sommes, et c'est ça qui compte ! Nous sommes en vie et en plus, nous sommes plus puissants que jamais ! »

Hermione plisse les yeux. « Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait ? Obtenir plus de pouvoir ? »

\- « Eh bien, oui en fait… »

\- « TU AS RISQUE TA MAGIE, TA SANTE MENTALE ET MÊME TA VIE POUR PLUS DE POUVOIR ? »

Harry se hérisse mais garde son calme, du moins à l'extérieur. Deux jours auparavant, il serait déjà debout à lui crier dessus. Maintenant en revanche, avec un ajout de vingt années de vie, il se contente de la dévisager en train de s'énerver d'une façon détachée. Empruntant l'un des meilleurs tons de Severus, il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- « Ma chère Hermione, dois-je te rappeler que Voldemort ne va pas attendre une décennie ou deux pour me laisser obtenir ce pouvoir d'une manière plus conventionnelle. En fait, je doute sincèrement qu'il prévoit de me permettre en premier lieu d'atteindre ma majorité. Je n'ai tout simplement pas d'autres choix si je veux non seulement survivre, mais aussi terminer cette guerre le plus rapidement possible. » Il siffle la dernière partie à travers ses dents serrées, trahissant à quel point il est en colère.

\- « Oh », Hermione cligne des yeux d'un air penaud. « Eh bien, si tu l'envisages comme ça…. »

A côté d'elle, Théodore se met à ricaner en secouant la tête. « Franchement, mon amour, tu as cette fâcheuse habitude de monter sur tes grands chevaux. »

Elle se tourne vers lui avec une petite lueur diabolique dans les yeux. Elle pince les lèvres en un sourire sardonique. « Vraiment ? Ça ne semblait pas te déranger la nuit dernière. Mais si cela t'irrite tant que ça, je vais essayer de me retenir la prochaine fois. »

La colère est oubliée et Harry se joint à Severus pour se moquer de l'air déconfit de Théo. Parfois, ces deux-là font penser à un vieux couple marié.

Hermione les regarde avec attention. « Bon, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Poussée de croissance ! Non mais franchement, est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais avaler ça ? Sache que j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je croyais que tu avais eu recours à la magie noire pour changer d'apparence made in Voldemort. »

Les sourcils d'Harry disparaissent sous sa frange. « En fait, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais capable d'aller aussi loin ? »

\- « Bien sûr », répond-elle sans la moindre hésitation. « Pour être honnête, il n'y a pas grand-chose dont je ne te croirais pas capable maintenant. Tu es sans conteste capable du meilleur comme du pire. Sous le prétexte du bien, qui sait ce que tu ferais ? Pour ma part, je n'irais pas parier. »

\- « Mais c'est précisément ce qui fait de lui le seigneur du crépuscule et de l'aube. Il est sournois, imprévisible, et détaché de ce que les gens attendent de lui », explique Severus en mettant sa main sur la hanche d'Harry.

\- « Génial, comment je suis supposé être fier de ça ? », ricane Harry avec sarcasme. « Ma propre famille ne me connait plus. »

\- « Oh, Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça », intervient de suite Hermione. « Bien sûr que je te connais. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es plus un livre ouvert pour tout le monde, et c'est en fait une bonne chose. »

\- « D'accord », Harry croise les bras, pas vraiment convaincu.

Severus sourit face à son entêtement. « Si ça peut te réconforter, ton mari au moins sera toujours capable de dire comment tu vas réagir quelle que soit la situation. »

\- « Merci, mon amour, c'est en effet bon à savoir. » Harry est tout sourire, avant de se pendre aux lèvres de Severus d'une façon tout à fait indécente.

Hermione et Théodore échangent un regard puis roulent des yeux. « Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

* * *

Draco ne sait plus quoi faire. Devrait-il approcher Potter en premier pour lui demander la permission ou devrait-il s'engager vis-à-vis de Ginny et le confronter à l'inévitable après ? En plus, en admettant qu'il choisisse la deuxième solution, il n'est même pas certain qu'elle l'accepte. D'un autre côté, il doute qu'elle décline son offre. En ce moment, Il est le célibataire le plus en vue d'Angleterre, depuis que Potter s'est retiré du marché, donc il doute qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Il est presque sûr que son cœur n'est pas engagé et depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Thomas, elle est libre d'être courtisée.

Il a remarqué que son intérêt pour d'autres partenaires a diminué dès l'instant où la rumeur s'est propagée, et en retour, il a noté une augmentation des rêves l'impliquant elle dans sa tête. C'est à partir de là qu'il a commencé à l'espionner sans aucune vergogne, au point qu'elle semble s'en être aperçue. Comme ce qu'il est en train de faire, à savoir la suivre à bonne distance dans les couloirs vides du château, sans se soucier qu'il arrive en retard pour son prochain cours.

Soudain, elle tourne à droite et disparaît au coin du couloir latéral. Un couloir qu'il est certain de le conduire à sa fin. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il déglutit et regarde autour de lui. Le hall est vide puisqu'on est quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Il s'approche du fameux coin et jette un œil. A l'autre bout, il y a un autre tournant et aucun signe de vie de Ginny. Il prend une décision. Il sort sa baguette et s'engage dans le couloir jusqu'au bout. Il arrive presque à destination lorsqu'il sent contre sa peau un sortilège de protection. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à y réfléchir, il est saisi par sa cravate et poussé en avant.

* * *

Ni Ginny, ni Draco n'ont été vu depuis le déjeuner.

Harry s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de son mari, appréciant tranquillement son thé. La carte des maraudeurs est dépliée sur la table devant eux.

\- « Il semble finalement qu'ils aient décidé de prendre les choses en mains. » Un sourire étire ses lèvres. _Faites confiance à Ginny pour perdre patience._

\- « En effet. Draco n'est pas non plus connu pour le plus patient. Ils iront très bien ensembles. »

\- « Serais-tu encore en train de lire dans mon esprit ? »

Severus lève les yeux pour la centième fois ce soir. « Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que cela ne marche pas comme ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour savoir ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas de la télépathie ! »

\- « Merci Merlin pour ça ! »

Severus est sur le point de rouler encore des yeux, mais s'arrête au dernier moment.

\- « Il va falloir l'inclure dans le Nouvel Ordre dès que possible, et ne commence pas avec ton sermon habituel. En ce qui le concerne, ce n'est pas une option. C'est un Malfoy et en tant que tel, sa façon de penser diffère de ce que tu as l'habitude avec des personnes lambda. Il n'acceptera pas d'autres conditions que la manière forte. »

\- « Je sais ça, merci bien. » Harry semble exaspéré. « Tu as été assez bon pour me refiler ta sagesse éternelle, tu te souviens ? »

\- « Excuse-moi, les habitudes ont la vie dure. » Il ne cherche même pas à cacher le sourire dans sa voix.

Harry lève un sourcil. « Hey, je n'étais pas la moitié du crétin que tu pensais que j'étais, tu sais. »

Severus le fixe, sceptique.

\- « Ou peut-être que je l'étais », Harry cligne des yeux, « mais je t'aurais écouté et j'aurais eu confiance en ton jugement pour ça. Après tout, c'est ton filleul. D'ailleurs, » il sourit, « j'ai toujours eu la sensation que c'était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'une laisse et d'une petite en plus. Ginny lui fera le plus grand bien. »

\- « Toi et tes laisses. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as développé une obsession pour les liens. »

Les yeux d'Harry prennent une lueur espiègle, faisant plisser dangereusement les yeux de Severus.

\- « N'y pense même pas ou le terme 'boules bleues' prendra une toute autre signification pour toi. »

\- « T'es pas drôle », se met à bouder Harry, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Je suppose qu'il viendra me chercher demain soir au plus tard, au sujet du contrat de mariage. On le prendra à partir de ce moment-là. »

Severus acquiesce de la tête. « Avec lui, tu vas récupérer Zabini et Greengrass. »

\- « Est-ce que je peux parvenir à un arrangement avec eux sans impliquer Malfoy ? »

\- « Tu pourrais, bien que je ne te le conseille pas. Ce sont ses amis les plus dignes de confiance, pas les tiens. »

\- « De confiance… », raille Harry.

\- « Oui, autant qu'un Serpentard puisse l'être. »

\- « Très bien. Tu viens au lit ? »

\- « Il est à peine neuf heures », remarque Severus en haussant les sourcils.

\- « Qui a parlé de dormir ? »

\- « Espèce de fripon insatiable. » Pourtant, Severus est déjà sur ses pieds et en direction de la chambre, Harry pas très loin derrière lui.

\- « Ah ouais ? Et à qui sont ces mains qui se glissent dans mon pantalon et me supplient plusieurs fois par jour, oserais-je demander ? Pas à moi, nous sommes bien d'accord. Alors profites-en tant que je suis encore jeune pour t'accueillir. Tu n'auras plus ce luxe dans cinquante ans. »

Severus s'est débarrassé de ses vêtements et est déjà allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Il existe des potions pour ça. »

\- « Comment j'ai su que tu dirais un truc comme ça ? »

La bouche d'Harry descend sur la queue de Severus et tous les bons mots qui s'étaient forgés dans son esprit s'évanouissent.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, Ginny se sent endolorie au niveau des reins, et un poids au-dessus d'elle. Elle commence à paniquer en se remémorant les dernières heures avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Elle est figée par la peur, s'admonestant pour sa faiblesse et sa légèreté. Ce qu'elle lui a permis de faire aura des conséquences profondes non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour sa famille. Sa réputation est ruinée, sans espoir d'être refaite. Sa vie entière aussi est fichue, à moins que Draco ne lui offre le mariage. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose qu'elle peut dès lors exiger, mais ça ne servira à rien s'il refuse. Il est l'héritier d'une famille et déjà engagé par un contrat de fiançailles. Merlin, qu'a-t-elle fait !

Draco grogne et bouge, la faisant réaliser qu'il est toujours en elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore plus dans une terreur absolue lorsqu'elle se rend compte d'autre chose. Il lève la tête et encore ensommeillé, papillonne des yeux, avant d'évaluer la situation et lui sourire avec une franchise inhabituelle. En voyant l'expression sur son visage, il se hâte de la rassurer.

\- « Tout va bien. Je vais t'épouser. Je voulais te le demander, mais dans le feu de la passion, ça m'est sorti de la tête, excuse-moi. »

L'horreur reflue, mais seulement légèrement. Alors, il éclaircit sa voix et décide de ne pas repousser plus longtemps l'union, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il enroule ses bras autour d'elle et commence à chanter les paroles du rituel, la proclamant sa femme par le droit d'avoir pris sa virginité. Ils ressentent tous les deux la magie du lien s'installer en eux et comprennent que ça a fonctionné. Ils sont désormais engagés à jamais.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement alors qu'il se glisse hors d'elle et roule sur le côté. Les plans ambitieux de Pansy pour devenir la prochaine Lady Malfoy sont de l'histoire ancienne et il est impatient de voir son visage lorsqu'elle le découvrira. Pourtant, Ginny tremble encore et ce n'est pas à cause de l'air froid, vu que le sortilège de réchauffement fonctionne encore.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle déglutit et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Nous n'avons pas utilisé de sort de contraception, ou alors toi tu y as pensé ? »

\- « Oh merde ! » Toutes les couleurs sont drainées de son visage. Il n'a pas vraiment pensé à ça. Il n'a pensé à rien d'autre en dehors du fait qu'il voulait la baiser et qu'elle était consentante. Tout est allé bien trop vite. « Tu penses que tu pourrais être… »

\- « Je ne sais pas. » Ginny s'assoit et saisit sa baguette pour se laver avant de commencer à s'habiller. Draco l'imite. « J'ai eu mes règles il y a quelques jours seulement, donc peut-être que nous avons de la chance et que ça ira, mais sinon… je vais devoir arrêter l'école. Mes parents vont me tuer. » Après un moment à batailler pour mettre sa chemise, elle sourit brusquement. « Mes frères d'un autre côté, c'est **toi** qu'ils vont vouloir tuer. »

\- « Génial ! Quelle merveilleuse belle-famille je vais avoir ! » Le rictus sur son visage est juste ce qu'il faut.

\- « Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? » En dépit de ce qui s'est passé, Ginny est amusée.

\- « Ha ha », il minaude en réponse. « Très drôle. » Pas question qu'il admette qu'elle a raison. « Oh, avant que je n'oublie… »

Il sort une petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvre.

\- « Ohhh, comme c'est élégant ! »

Et ça l'est, elle n'aurait pas mieux choisi elle-même. De quelqu'un comme lui, elle s'attendait à une monstruosité voyante. C'est donc une bonne surprise. Draco se sent secrètement auréolé par ses louanges, mais le cache soigneusement tandis qu'elle prend la bague et l'enfile à son doigt. L'anneau s'ajuste automatiquement à sa taille.

\- « Eh bien », il prend sa main entre les siennes et lui donne un baiser avec galanterie. « Avec qui dois-je négocier le contrat de mariage ? Toi, Potter ou ton chef de famille ? »

Ginny éclate de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. « Une question difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je suppose qu'Harry et moi serions les meilleurs choix compte tenu des circonstances. Que dirais-tu si je parlais d'abord à Harry pour fixer une entrevue pour demain après-midi ? Là tout de suite, je ne suis pas contre aller faire un tour dans les cuisines pour un dîner tardif. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim ! »

\- « Permettez-moi donc ma Lady, de vous escorter », il s'incline et lui offre son bras en souriant avec amusement.

Ginny le prend gracieusement. « Ce sera avec plaisir, mon Lord. »

* * *

Vendredi soir, très tard, Draco est étendu sur son lit, méditant sur le surréalisme de sa situation actuelle. Quelqu'un lui aurait dit sept mois en arrière qu'il couperait les ponts avec son ancienne vie, se fiancerait avec Ginevra Weasley et prêterait allégeance à Potter, il lui aurait ri au nez ou lancé un sort. Et pourtant, il en est là. Et non seulement il est ravi, mais en plus… il oserait presque dire qu'il est… heureux.

Des choses bien plus étranges sont arrivées. Théodore Nott est devenu le Prince de Serpentard et est marié à Hermione Granger. Severus Snape est amoureux d'Harry Potter qui s'est débarrassé de Dumbledore, est devenu un Lord et le Seigneur de son propre camp et s'est marié à Severus Snape. Au regard de tout ça, sa contribution à refroidir les enfers ne semble pas être si exceptionnelle. Non, Draco Malfoy s'est vu offrir une chance de briller dans une toute autre catégorie, celle du chevalier en armure. Et il adore ça !

Il a rejoint le Nouvel Ordre et occupe le poste de maître bourreau, et non, pas celui qui pend les gens, mais plutôt celui qui leur donne assez de corde pour se pendre eux-mêmes. Et il adore ça ! Il l'a déjà dit ? Oui, c'est vrai, mais une fois encore, ça ne fait pas de mal. Le fait est qu'il aime par-dessus tout abaisser les gens qu'il n'aime pas, exception faite de Potter, et qu'il est doué pour ça. C'est précisément l'un des aspects qui l'attirait le plus chez le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il est aussi le genre de types à ne pas aimer se salir les mains, encore moins avec du sang, et être au service du Seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait obligé aux deux.

Pour faire court, il a obtenu tout ce qu'il convoitait. L'indépendance, le pouvoir, la fille et le poste, et tout ça pour un prix dérisoire. A savoir mettre de côté toute son éducation, dénoncer la plupart des membres de sa famille et s'allier avec ses anciens ennemis. La vie est belle !

Sa première et actuelle mission est de planifier et mettre en œuvre la chute d'Albus Dumbledore, l'illustre directeur, Chef sorcier, Manitou Suprême et monsieur-je-me-mêle-de-tout. Oh, comme il aime ça ! C'est à peine s'il a réussi à contenir sa joie lorsque Potter lui a exposé son idée. Le vieux ne saura pas ce qui va le frapper !

Soupirant béatement, Draco se tourne sur le côté et dérive dans le sommeil, rêvant d'une beauté rousse, de faits glorieux et même de plus grandes récompenses.

* * *

Cassius Warrington marche de long en large dans sa chambre, dans un état d'agitation extrême. Merlin, dans quoi s'est-il fourré ! Il aurait dû écouter Gwain, oui il aurait vraiment dû. Bon sang, comment est-il supposé se sortir vivant de ce bordel ? Répondre aux désirs de son père en prenant la marque des ténèbres s'est avéré la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Et maintenant quoi ?

Il s'arrête brutalement. Il prend une grande inspiration et dresse ses boucliers d'occlumencie pour se calmer. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit doué pour ça, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Une certitude, il a besoin d'aide. Seul, il est juste une proie facile. Tôt ou tard, il fera une erreur et sera hors-jeu. Il prend une autre inspiration et reprend sa marche, plus lentement cette fois, parce qu'il est plus dans la réflexion que dans la panique.

Il va prendre contact avec le professeur Snape et négocier sa fuite. D'après la rumeur, il a entendu dire que Potter ne demandait aucune compensation pour ses services, ce qu'il du mal à croire d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une monnaie d'échange avant de faire son approche. Des informations vitales qu'il pourrait monnayées contre sa sécurité. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'est qu'une recrue récente et en tant que tel, il est tenu à l'écart la plupart du temps. Tout ce qu'il a à faire lui, c'est de suivre les ordres à la lettre et ne pas poser des questions stupides ou, ne plaise à Merlin, des questions suspicieuses. Comment faire pour en obtenir ?

Eh bien en furetant, en fouinant et en espionnant, ce serait un bon début. S'il se fait attrapé, il est un homme mort. D'un autre côté, son heure est déjà comptée, donc il n'a pas beaucoup à perdre.

Il appelle un elfe de maison et lui ordonne de lui apporter une potion de sommeil sans rêve. S'il doit en arriver là, il aura besoin de tout le repos qu'il peut s'octroyer.

* * *

 **Elendil :** ne sommes-nous pas toutes des vicieuses en puissance lorsque une paire de fesses bien fermes entrent dans notre champ de vision ?

 **Juliana :** merci à toi.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 :** Des révélations en provenance de l'enfer (partie 1)

* * *

On est passé de janvier à février selon une routine relativement paisible et, après coup, Harry aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'était pas normal. C'était trop calme. Dumbledore n'a fait aucun mouvement, et Voldemort encore moins. Non, le problème les a pris par surprise et venant d'une source inattendue, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Pour faire court, le jour de la saint Valentin, il est en quelque sorte parvenu à suivre Hermione sans qu'elle le détecte. Il l'a attrapé avec Théodore en train de se peloter dans un coin désert du château. Cependant, au lieu d'exploser, il a fait une chose incroyablement sournoise en allant le reporter de suite à Dumbledore, faisant passer Théodore pour un maître chanteur qui la force au motif qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'épouser puisque de toute façon, personne ne voudra d'une sang de bourbe.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore, qui n'a pas avalé le bobard, a tout de même pris la chose sérieusement, beaucoup plus sérieusement que Ron ne s'y attendait. Apparemment, le roux avait espéré que le directeur règlerait la question calmement et en privé. Au lieu de ça, le vieux a convoqué les quatre responsables de maison, ainsi que le supposé agresseur et la victime. Puis, il a immédiatement initié un tribunal où Ron a été cité comme témoin. Nul besoin de dire que le résultat n'a pas présenté Ron sous une très bonne lumière aux yeux des personnes présentes. McGonagall en particulier, était prête à cracher du feu, et l'a suspendu de l'équipe de quidditch pour le reste de l'année, offensée personnellement que l'un des siens s'abaisse à répandre d'odieuses calomnies.

Rancunier, Ron a révélé l'identité du fiancé d'Hermione au beau milieu de la salle commune le soir même, récoltant une semaine de colle pour commencer. En y songeant, Harry est ravi qu'il ne soit plus obligé de rester là-bas, sinon il l'aurait tuer sur le champ. Ginny en revanche, n'a pas eu de tels scrupules. Elle s'est empressée de lui jeter un sort et d'écrire à la maison. Au début, Harry s'est demandé pourquoi une telle hâte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'en agissant ainsi, Ron n'a pas seulement offensé Hermione et Théodore, mais surtout le chef de la maison Nott et sa future épouse, ce qui en soi justifierait un duel.

Résultat, les parents Weasley sont arrivés le lendemain matin au château, offrant des excuses publiques formelles au nom de leur famille. Les excuses ont été gracieusement acceptées et Ron emmené hors de l'école jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Il est clair qu'Harry ne l'envie pas le moins du monde.

Dire que Poudlard tout entier était excité face au drame social se jouant devant ses yeux, serait un euphémisme. La rumeur a duré la journée entière et Harry ne peut qu'imaginer les titres de la Gazette de lundi ou pire, Sorcière magasine, mettre en évidence les références écœurantes à Roméo et Juliette qui ne cessent de circuler. Si c'en est à ce point, il refuse de savoir ce qui arrivera lorsqu'ils apprendront au sujet de Draco et Ginny. A en juger par leur visage, c'est le même dilemme pour ces deux-là.

Théodore et Hermione sont en ce moment-même cachés dans les appartements de Severus et Harry et y resteront au moins jusqu'à lundi matin. En dépit des évènements, Harry secoue la tête à moitié amusé. Les gens ne changeront jamais, peu importe qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Severus place un baiser sur ses lèvres, entièrement d'accord avec lui.

* * *

\- « Tu savais. »

Ce samedi soir, assis dans la salle commune des Serpentards toujours aussi bruyante, face à Blaise et Daphné, Draco sourit à l'impression de déjà-vu.

\- « En effet. » Nul besoin de réfuter les faits.

Daphné regimbe et croise les bras, agacée. Au contraire de Blaise qui lève un sourcil, attendant une explication.

\- « Ce n'était pas censé être du domaine public », il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et étire les lèvres d'amusement, « pas pour l'année et demie qui suit. Et Weasley paiera chèrement son coup de sang, malgré les excuses de ses parents. Les Nott ne sont pas les seuls qu'il ait offensé. »

\- « Et tu sais ça comment ? »

Draco ricane et lance avec sa baguette un sortilège pour que personne ne les entende.

\- « Etes-vous sûrs de vouloir savoir ? », il les observe avec son arrogance coutumière. « Comme vous le savez, il y a un prix à payer pour obtenir cette information. La question que vous devez vous poser est jusqu'à quel point vous voulez être impliqués dans cette guerre, ou même si vous voulez être impliqués. »

Le regard dans les yeux de Blaise est calculateur. « Il existe une option qui permet de rester en dehors de tout ça ? »

\- « Bien sûr. Potter est un seigneur très généreux, comme vous l'avez déjà entendu, et sa protection n'est conditionnée à aucune contrepartie. Vous avez la possibilité de la prendre et juste en être reconnaissant, la prendre et offrir en échange des petits services comme du soutien ou de l'information, ou prêter allégeance et devenir un membre actif de l'organisation, avec tous les devoirs et bénéfices qui en découlent. »

\- « Et quels sont exactement les buts que cette organisation poursuit ? »

\- « Eh bien, la destruction des ténèbres évidemment, mais aussi la neutralisation de la lumière, une réforme politique et sociale du monde sorcier et des œuvres de charité. »

Incrédules, ses amis le regardent, le faisant rire à nouveau. « Oui, je sais, c'est un peu varié, mais c'est ce qui la rend attractive. C'est le côté gris si vous voulez, un camp où vous ne trouverez pas d'extrêmes, pas de tendances prédominantes dans une direction particulière. Il y a quasiment un peu de tout pour tout le monde. »

Blaise et Daphné échangent un regard, comme s'ils discutaient tous les deux en silence, avant d'en venir à une décision et de se tourner vers lui. « Dans ce cas, il me paraît être dans notre intérêt de nous joindre également à cette organisation. »

\- « En effet, » d'un point de vue personnel, Draco ne peut que valider. « Je vais arranger une rencontre entre vous et Potter pour demain. »

* * *

Harry étend ses sens magiques et se concentre sur la sensation de la signature de Severus alors qu'il lévite une plume devant lui. Il peut quasiment voir la magie quitter sa baguette dans un flux constant pour supporter l'objet dans les airs. Il remarque aussi que chaque élément de sa magie est lancé spécifiquement et ne nécessite pas toujours que le support magique soit maintenu. Ils peuvent même opérer totalement d'eux-mêmes après leur première accumulation et libération. C'est absolument fascinant !

Mais revenons-en à la tâche à accomplir. Il lève sa baguette et lance le même sort en essayant d'enrouler sa magie autour de celle de Severus et de les fusionner. A chaque fois, l'effet est très intéressant à voir car au lieu de s'ajouter, les pouvoirs semblent se multiplier de façon exponentielle. Résultat, soit il brûle la plume, soit il l'envoie percuter le plafond. Cette fois pourtant, Harry essaie plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement, regardant leurs magies fusionner et grossir comme un nuage de fumée luminescent, plutôt que d'exploser comme d'habitude. Il ouvre les yeux et est gratifié par la vision de la pièce remplie de meubles en apesanteur, y compris le canapé sur lequel ils sont assis.

Severus le regarde, un sourcil levé, et lui ne peut retenir le rire joyeux. « Ça marche ! »

\- « A l'évidence. Maintenant, repose tout au sol, avec le moins de dégât possible si tu veux bien. »

Harry roule des yeux, mais obtempère faisant atterrir sain et sauf sur le tapis eux et le reste de leurs possessions. Puis, il annule le sortilège.

\- « Maintenant, enlève-moi cet épouvantable sourire béat de ton visage et montre-moi ce que tu as fait », demande le plus vieux en grommelant. Harry lui tire la langue puis abaisse ses protections d'occlumencie pour le laisser entrer. Il est fier de ce qu'il vient d'accomplir. Ils travaillent dessus depuis près d'un mois et n'avait pas encore vu de progrès.

Severus se retire et se caresse le menton en réfléchissant. « Je crois que notre approche de ce problème est complètement inadéquate, Harry. Dès le début, j'ai mélangé nos magies aussi lentement que tu viens de le faire et je n'ai vu aucune différence significative dans le résultat. »

Harry cligne des yeux. « Des idées ? » Lui n'en a aucune.

\- « Je suppose que tu étais tellement concentré que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu utilisais l'occlumencie pour diriger le processus ? »

Harry secoue la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était en effet le cas, donc…

\- « Nous avons commis l'erreur de traiter notre magie comme une entité, comme nous l'avons fait avec notre corps et notre esprit, mais ce n'en est pas une. » Severus se renfrogne. « En fait, j'aurais dû le savoir. La magie est trop profondément entrelacée avec les deux qu'elle ne peut pas être travaillée séparément. »

Harry hoche la tête, après quoi il se frotte l'arête du nez, une habitude qu'il a prise à Severus depuis le second lien. Comment ont-ils pu omettre cela ? Un mois entier gâché pour rien ! Soudain, une idée intéressante pénètre son esprit, le faisant sourire malicieusement et il se lève, tendant sa main.

\- « Tu sais quoi, on devrait aller s'installer dans la chambre sur demande. J'ai une théorie que je voudrais tester. »

Severus le regarde interloqué, mais finit par prendre sa main et le suivre sans un commentaire.

* * *

Ronald Weasley est revenu à l'école le lundi matin, donnant l'impression d'être plus tempéré. Draco imagine très bien monsieur et madame Weasley le menacer et, intérieurement, il sourit avec joie. Ça ne le ferait pas de se réjouir ouvertement. Honnêtement, s'il réagit comme ça pour les Nott, ils devraient peut-être garder le plus longtemps possible le secret pour Ginny et lui. Malheureusement, sa fiancée est mineure, tout juste quinze ans, et bien qu'elle soit parfaitement apte à signer un contrat de mariage de son propre chef, les traditions sang pur exigent que soient informés au moins ses parents ou le chef de clan.

Draco soupire et prend une gorgé de thé. Ils en ont discutés longuement pendant leur réunion du Nouvel Ordre, et sont arrivés à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il fallait que son père soit mis au courant, et par nul autre que lui. L'idée lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'il repose sa tasse. Il n'a pas envie de faire ça, et certainement pas seul pour des raisons évidentes. D'un autre côté, la tête d'Arthur Weasley en vaudra probablement la peine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin de la semaine est organisé une autre sortie à Pré-au-lard. Comme il n'y en avait pas à la saint Valentin, c'est une occasion parfaite de se rendre via cheminette, avec la permission d'Harry, au square Grimmauld, afin d'avoir un petit entretien avec son futur beau-père. Ce jour-là, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix seront en patrouille. Il y aura donc le moins de témoins possibles. Dumbledore finira par le découvrir, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il ne sera pas présent le jour en question et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il regarde en direction de la table des Griffondors, attrapant le regard de Ginny. Il sourit de manière suggestive et la fait rougir et détourner les yeux. Finalement, elle n'est pas enceinte, merci Merlin, et depuis, ils prennent toutes les précautions. Et ça en a fait des fois depuis ! Qui aurait dit que baiser était aussi extra ? Si on lui avait dit, il n'aurait pas gâché quatre mois à tâtonner et l'aurait pris pour femme tout de suite. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se tourmenter sur ce qui aurait pu être, surtout en ayant à l'esprit leur rendez-vous dans les vestiaires de Serpentard après l'entrainement de Quidditch ce soir. La vie est belle ! Les beaux-parents bouleversés sont bien son dernier souci, il s'en inquiétera plus tard.

* * *

Harry et Severus se sont joints en corps et en esprit dans le lit, leur magie tourbillonnant en eux et autour d'eux comme un orage sans fin, dont le résidu est absorbé goulûment dans les protections intérieurs et extérieures de Poudlard. Depuis le premier lien, le château attendait, espérant d'une façon abstraite que ces deux amants audacieux aillent jusqu'au bout et qu'à leur insu, il régénère sa force en baisse. Il n'y a pas de début, ni de fin pour eux. L'espace et le temps ne comptent pas, ni aucun de leurs besoins essentiels jusqu'à ce que le lien soit complet. Jusque-là, Poudlard prendra ce qu'il peut. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas récolter l'énergie excédentaire produite lors de leur fusion, ni l'utiliser. Pour le vieux château, c'est une autre histoire, et en retour il couvrira leur absence par tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Ça fait un moment qu'il a interdit aux portraits de reporter leurs mouvements au directeur. Toutefois, même ça ne sera désormais plus suffisant. Le directeur est un homme puissant, intelligent et curieux. Impossible de l'esquiver tout le temps. Aussi, il a scellé leur quartier et donné comme consignes aux elfes de maison de placer au hasard de fausses preuves de leur présence, et même d'avoir recours aux illusions et aux enchantements si nécessaire pour divertir à tout prix l'attention des éventuelles équipes de recherche de la salle sur demande. Un échec n'est pas acceptable. Donc, il ne faillira pas.

* * *

De l'avis de Draco, samedi est arrivé bien trop vite. Il ne veut pas faire ça, mais devra le faire quand même. Le plan paraît solide, même avec la mystérieuse disparition de Severus et de Potter… non d'Harry. Les membres du Nouvel Ordre ont reçu de courts messages écrits de la main de Severus, disant que tous les deux ont des choses à faire et qu'ils ne seront pas visibles avant un certain temps, mais pas plus d'une quinzaine de jours. En outre, ils ont reçu pour instruction de ne pas répondre aux questions et nier qu'ils sont au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Granger… non, Nott… madame Nott, se souvient-il encore… a suggéré qu'ils pourraient être en train de tenter le dernier lien de la Triple union. C'est en effet le cas, et que Merlin leur vienne en aide. Qu'ils aient réussi les deux premiers est déjà incroyable. Draco est honteux de reconnaître que ses yeux ont failli sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'il en a entendu parler la première fois. Une folie, une folie absolue ! Pas étonnant que ç'ait été une idée de Pott… une idée d'Harry.

Mais revenons à lui. Il s'est soigneusement habillé ce matin et s'est assuré d'avoir tous les papiers requis sur lui. Après quoi, il est allé voir Ginny pour les instructions de dernière minute et s'est rendu au village. Aux Trois balais, il a payé pour utiliser la cheminette, s'est préparé mentalement et a lâché le mot de passe et la destination, avant d'être emmené au supplice.

Mettant un pied dans la cheminée de la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld, il est accueilli par une madame Weasley qui s'est figée sous le choc au milieu des préparatifs du déjeuner. Le cri terrifiant qui suit est à deux doigts de lui percer les tympans. L'instant d'après, ce sont des bruits de pas et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre avec fracas révélant monsieur Weasley et un autre homme, baguettes en joue sur lui. Draco n'est pas bête au point de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Ainsi, il s'éclaircit la voix et décide d'ouvrir la conversation tant qu'il le peut encore.

\- « Je vous demande pardon de mon intrusion inattendue, madame Weasley. Toutefois, je dois m'entretenir d'un sujet urgent avec votre époux. Un sujet qui ne peut être repoussé. »

Monsieur Weasley est stupéfait mais ne baisse pas pour tant sa baguette. « Au-delà du fait que vous ayez déjà réussi à accéder à cette maison, monsieur Malfoy, de quoi exactement voulez-vous discuter avec moi ? »

\- « Le sujet est de nature privée et je préfèrerais ne pas en parler devant une tierce partie, monsieur. » Il regarde dans la direction de l'homme inconnu. « Et en ce qui concerne le mot de passe, le propriétaire même de cette maison me l'a confié. »

Fronçant les sourcils de confusion, monsieur Weasley baisse enfin sa baguette, mais ne la range pas. « Le fait que le maitre en question soit actuellement absent ne parle pas pour vous, monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco roule des yeux, ennuyeux par la tournure des évènements. « Mon entreprise ici n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, la guerre ou votre précieux Ordre, monsieur Weasley. Cela ne concerne que vous et votre famille. Si vous êtes aussi mal à l'aise de ma présence en ces lieux, je vous suggère que nous en finissions aussi vite que possible et je partirai. »

\- « Très bien », il s'efface pour laisser passer Draco, pas vraiment convaincu cela dit.

\- « Arthur, tu vas vraiment lui parler tout seul ? », proteste l'autre homme.

\- « Ça va aller, Sturgis, je ferais mieux de découvrir ce qu'il veut et en finir rapidement. »

 _Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gentil_ , Draco étire ses lèvres d'amusement, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête, espèce de Griffondor bien dans ses godasses.

\- « Arthur… »

\- « C'est rien, Molly, ne t'inquiète pas. » Monsieur Weasley désigne la porte ouverte d'un bureau au premier étage au-dessus d'eux et Draco va devant.

Une fois la porte fermée, monsieur Weasley lui offre un siège et en prend un à l'opposé de lui, sa baguette toujours en main. Draco se racle la gorge.

\- « Un peu d'intimité serait la bienvenue, monsieur. »

Monsieur Weasley plisse les yeux mais lance tout de même un charme anti-espionnage.

\- « Très bien », Draco se permet de se détendre un peu. « Je pense qu'il serait pour le mieux si nous laissions tomber les formalités et parlions de façon directe, monsieur. » Il regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux. « J'ai demandé à votre fille de m'épouser et elle a accepté. »

Tout le sang est drainé du visage d'Arthur Weasley, et Draco a un mal fou à ne pas chantonner de joie.

\- « Cependant, étant donné qu'un premier contrat de fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson a déjà été signé, nous nous sommes engagés ensembles de façon irréversible selon la revendication du sang de la vierge. »

Monsieur Weasley pâlit encore plus. Sa peau est devenue un ton légèrement plus blême et semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Au fond de lui, Draco ressent un peu de pitié pour l'homme. C'est pourquoi il lui donne du temps pour se recomposer. Il sort un exemplaire du contrat de mariage et le pose sur le bureau.

\- « Nous avons déjà écrit et signé un contrat officiel de mariage, monsieur. Cela dit, s'il existe des points sur lesquels vous n'êtes absolument pas d'accord, ils peuvent encore être modifiés à tout moment avant la cérémonie. »

Arthur Weasley prend une longue inspiration et focalise ses yeux sur le jeune homme assis face à lui avec un air de suffisance à peine dissimulé. Il fait la seule chose appropriée compte tenu des circonstances.

* * *

 **La traductrice n'est pour rien dans le cliffhanger savamment étudié par l'auteur. Cela dit, merci de me proposer dans vos reviews, ce qu'Arthur Weasley s'apprête à faire de façon apparemment aussi évidente. Et n'allez pas tricher en lisant la version anglaise, non mais !**

* * *

 **Juliana :** merci, je fais de mon mieux.

 **Elendil :** et fières de l'être ! Je suis d'accord avec toi. A force de le voir tergiverser, c'est bien que Draco soit enfin casé, même si monsieur-le-sang-pur-Malfoy n'a fait que suivre une Ginny décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait.

 **Marie :** oui, elle est géniale cette histoire et non, je ne suis pas prétentieuse de dire ça. Juste la traductrice d'une histoire que j'ai moi aussi trouvé géniale.


	34. Chapter 34

C'est dingue ! Il suffit que je pose une 'pitite' question de rien du tout pour que le nombre de reviews augmente de façon significative et que je découvre pleins de nouveaux 'pitits' noms bizarroïdes. Cela dit, voici notre tiercé gagnant : **Elendil** , **Serpent d'ombre** et **schelma1984** qui ont mis dans le mille. Pour les autres, merci pour les reviews. J'ai apprécié les commentaires (même si cette fois, j'ai la flemme d'y répondre) et toutes les propositions de l'évanouissant ( **bc130woody, marie, Im'Kuy, Orthon McGraw** ), à l'appel à la rescousse de Molly ( **Deponia** : _la femme-maman, ça lui va plutôt bien à la mère Molly_ **, Sonia** ), en passant par le meurtre par strangulation ( **okami shiroi :** _non mais ça va pas la tête ? Le gentil monsieur Weasley adorateur devant l'éternel des trucs moldus, tuer l'un des protagonistes principaux ? Et pis quoi encore !_ ). Allez, cessons le suspens et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 :** Des révélations en provenance de l'enfer (partie 2)

* * *

Alors qu'il réfléchit en se relevant et en évaluant les dommages causés à sa mâchoire, Draco ne peut pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un truc de ce genre. Pourtant, quand c'est arrivé, il a été pris par surprise. Monsieur Weasley est en train de marcher un peu plus loin. Ses mouvements saccadés et la tension dans sa posture et sur son visage prouvent à quel point il est en colère, tellement qu'il se retient d'attaquer Draco encore une fois.

Il se déplace brusquement jusqu'au bureau et prend le contrat de mariage pour l'enrouler, puis il se laisse tomber sur son siège. Draco en profite pour lancer un sortilège de soin sur sa joue gonflée puis il se tourne vers lui.

Monsieur Weasley parcoure rapidement les documents, avant de renifler de dédain et de les jeter au sol. « Très bien, que voulez-vous ? »

Draco cligne des yeux, complètement perdu. « Pardon ? »

\- « Ne jouez pas avec moi mon garçon ! », explose monsieur Weasley. « Vous avez dans vos mains la réputation de ma fille et le nom de ma famille, ça je l'ai bien compris, alors maintenant dites-moi ce que vous voulez ! »

 _Il pense que je l'ai trompé !_ Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent sous la compréhension. _Il pense que je lui fais du chantage !_

Eh bien, si l'on prend en compte l'histoire de leurs familles, il suppose qu'il ne devrait pas être étonné.

Monsieur Weasley bondit sur ses pieds et recommence à arpenter la pièce. « Vous êtes fier de vous, mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est intelligent et ingénieux d'embobiner autour de votre doigt avec de fausses promesses une jeune fille innocente, juste pour la jeter une fois que son utilité se sera étiolée ! Vous détruisez sa vie ! Mais, c'est vrai, elle n'est qu'une Weasley, donc ça n'a pas de conséquence, c'est ça ? », crache-t-il avec sarcasme.

Les poils de Draco se hérissent et à son tour, il se lève. « Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi et de ma famille, monsieur Weasley, mais j'ai été élevé comme un gentleman et je suis un homme d'honneur ! Et au moins, donnez un peu plus de crédit à votre fille. Elle n'est ni innocent, ni stupide, et certainement pas facile à tromper ! »

Monsieur Weasley le fixe avec les yeux plissés. A l'évidence, il n'en croit pas un mot et attend toujours le coup de grâce. Face à lui, Draco commence à perdre patience et décide que trop, c'est trop. Il a fait son devoir en informant le père de la mariée de leurs plans. Donc, de son point de vue, leur entretien se termine là.

\- « Vous savez quoi, croyez ce que vous voulez », il défroisse ses robes et se prépare à partir. « Je suis venu ici pour vous informer comme l'exigent les traditions. Maintenant que c'est fait, bonne journée, monsieur Weasley », il s'incline et se dirige vers la porte.

Porte qui est frappée par un lourd sortilège de verrouillage avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Draco se retourne, baguette en main et prêt à se battre. Honnêtement, depuis le début il savait que venir ici, dans cette maison n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors pourquoi au nom de Merlin a-t-il accepté ?

Monsieur Weasley le dévisage avec une drôle expression sur le visage, un mélange entre la curiosité et l'incrédulité. « Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se retient au dernier moment de rouler des yeux. « Il me semble avoir été suffisamment clair, monsieur. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Le blond lève un sourcil.

\- « Pourquoi elle ? Vous êtes un Malfoy, alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris au nom de Merlin de proposer le mariage à ma fille ? »

Il sourit à ça. « Je suis en effet un Malfoy, et en tant que tel, je choisis seulement le meilleur. »

Monsieur Weasley continue de le fixer, nullement impressionné. « Et qu'en est-il des souhaits de votre père ? »

\- « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Le regard acéré du plus vieux lui fait savoir qu'une réponse est attendue. Draco soupire et revient s'assoir. Finalement, ç'aura été une conversation plus longue que prévue. Monsieur Weasley l'imite, reprenant au passage les papiers sur le sol, que cette fois, il plie et met dans sa poche.

\- « Mon père, monsieur Weasley, n'a pas son mot à dire en ce qui concerne l'avenir de la famille Malfoy, du moins de mon point de vue. Non seulement il a délibérément tourné le dos aux principes qui caractérisent notre nom, mais en plus de ça, il l'a jeté dans le trouble et la disgrâce. »

A cet instant, ils échangent un regard de totale compréhension. Point n'est besoin d'élaborer.

\- « Ses affiliations politiques mises à part, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a choisi miss Parkinson pour être ma future épouse. J'ai des soupçons bien sûr, mais tout ça n'aurait pas compté si au moins, elle me portait un quelconque intérêt et moi pour elle. En outre, de récents évènements me laissent croire que les seules choses qui l'intéressent sont mon argent et ma position sociale et c'est intolérable ! Je veux une femme, monsieur », il regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux, essayant de véhiculer sa sincérité, « et pas une garce assoiffé d'or, qui ne fera rien d'autre que de dilapider mon argent à longueur de journée. » Il sourit subitement. « Quant à votre fille, eh bien, elle est dans ma tête et refuse d'en sortir. Le reste se passe entre elle et moi, et c'est tout ce que je vais vous dire à ce sujet. »

Ils restent assis un moment dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que monsieur Weasley soupire finalement, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux épars, comme s'il était à court de mots. « Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser, jeune Malfoy, c'est la seule chose que je puisse dire. » Le regard sur Draco est grave et lourd. « Je veux vous croire, vous donner une chance de faire vos preuves, pour le bonheur de ma fille, mais plusieurs générations de querelles incessantes entre nos deux familles ne permettent pas un pardon facile, vous comprenez j'en suis sûr ? »

Draco acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose.

\- « Que vous n'ayez pas suivi les voies officielles ne parle pas en votre faveur non plus, bien que compte tenu des circonstances, je peux au moins le comprendre. Ce qui me gêne le plus pour l'instant, c'est que je ne connais rien à vos allégeances politiques, sans compter vos plans concernant la guerre à venir et après. »

Draco s'adosse contre son fauteuil en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il entre en territoire risqué, surtout parce qu'il n'a reçu aucune consigne sur la façon de procéder avec un tel scénario. Ni Pott… Harry, ni personne d'autre du Nouvel Ordre n'a considéré la possibilité que cela tourne ainsi. Rétrospectivement, ils auraient dû, songe-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Bon sang, il fait quoi maintenant ?

Il relève la tête pour regarder l'homme assis à l'opposé, soupesant le pour et le contre. D'un autre côté, ce pourrait être une excellente opportunité de déstabiliser la foi inébranlable que les Weasley ont en Dumbledore. Au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils font partie de ses plus ardents supporteurs. S'ils commencent à vaciller, beaucoup suivront. Ça vaut définitivement le coup de prendre un risque. Et même si P… Harry n'est pas d'accord, sa mission est d'abattre le directeur, et la façon dont il le fera ne concerne que lui.

Il sort sa baguette et sécurise encore plus la pièce. « Avant que nous poursuivions, je vous demande un serment, monsieur Weasley, pour que tout ce dont nous allons parler à partir de maintenant reste entre nous. »

Les yeux de l'autre homme se plissent, mais c'est sa curiosité qui prend le dessus et il obtempère.

\- « Excellent » Draco met sa baguette de côté. « En ce qui concerne mes idéologies politiques, je suis toujours un fervent supporteur de l'idéologie sang pur. Cependant, dans le camp du gris et pas celui des ténèbres. Je concède que certains des aspects auxquels je croyais ne sont pas vrais. La supériorité magique des sangs purs sur les nés de moldus par exemple. » Celle-là il l'a appris à la dure. « Le fait demeure que la politique floue concernant les relations entre sorciers et moldus que mènent Dumbledore et le ministère, sont bien trop souples à mon goût. » Il sourit légèrement. « A cet égard, le camp du gris est idéal pour moi. C'est modéré et basé sur le compromis, et le compromis est ce que ni Dumbledore, ni le seigneur des ténèbres n'est capable de faire. »

Il trouve la confusion présente partout sur le visage de monsieur Weasley très amusante. L'homme vient d'ouvrir plusieurs fois de suite la bouche, comme s'il n'était pas sûr s'il devait protester ou valider, ou peut-être les deux. Il débat avec lui-même pendant quelques minutes, puis semble avoir tranché.

\- « Ce camp du gris que vous avez mentionné à plusieurs reprises, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi vous parlez exactement. »

\- « Le camp du gris est mené par le seigneur du crépuscule et de l'aube, à qui j'ai prêté allégeance. » Le regard d'incompréhension choqué est hilarant. Pourtant, il se contente de sourire timidement. « Bon, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça lui-même. C'est juste une blague entre nous. » Il s'éclaircit la voix pour cacher son amusement. « Les objectifs que nous recherchons sont à la fois de nature politique et sociale. Principalement de terminer cette guerre en versant le moins de sang possible dans les deux camps, et après sa fin, réformer le monde sorcier et établir une société où tout le monde, peu importe ses origines et ses idées, puisse vivre sans ressentir l'urgence de chercher le prochain conflit. »

Arthur cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils. « En admettant que cette organisation existe, en quoi ses objectifs diffèrent de ceux du camp de la lumière ? »

\- « C'est très simple. » Les lèvres du blond se contractent avec ironie. « Le camp de la lumière poursuit des objectifs uniquement pour les sorciers blancs et les créatures. Le camp du gris en revanche, veut les atteindre pour que tout le monde en profite. Et cette organisation existe bien, je vous assure. Elle existe même depuis quelques temps déjà. Bien que, étant donné que nous opérons dans l'ombre, beaucoup de gens ne sont pas au courant, et ne le seront probablement jamais. »

Arthur ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il la referme, perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées. En toute franchise, le garçon marque un point, et comme il ne peut pas apporter de preuve pour le contrecarrer, il n'est pas en mesure de contester ses propos, et c'est ce qui le gêne le plus. Ça le tracasse même depuis un certain temps.

Arthur est un homme calme, qui préfère s'assoir et observer plutôt que d'initier ou de se joindre à un débat. C'est vrai qu'il a déjà remarqué que les mots et les actions de Dumbledore étaient parfois contradictoires, surtout dernièrement. De son point de vue, toute l'affaire entre Harry et Severus est sur le point de lui exploser à la figure. Ça mis à part, le jeune Malfoy a raison et les affaires de l'Ordre n'ont rien à voir avec ce dont ils s'entretiennent. Par les couilles de Merlin ! Il a bien du mal à appréhender tout ça, alors comment est-il supposé en parler à Molly ?

\- « Très bien », il focalise de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme. « Je vous accorde cela pour le moment, mais sachez que cette conversation est loin d'être finie. Je vais prendre contact avec le chef de ma famille et je vous ferai savoir… »

Les protections s'abaissent et la porte s'ouvre précipitamment, en tapant contre le mur avec un bruit assourdissant. Dumbledore surgit, baguette à la main, Sturgis et Kingsley sur ses talons. Dans le couloir, il peut voir Molly danser d'un pied sur l'autre avec inquiétude. Heureusement, le blond a la présence d'esprit de ne pas bouger, alors Arthur se met debout et lève les mains pour rassurer tout le monde.

\- « Ça va, Albus, tout va bien. Nous étions seulement en train d'avoir une conservation privée. »

Ses collègues membres le regardant avec scepticisme, mais suivent l'exemple du directeur et abaissent leur baguette. Les yeux de Dumbledore voyagent entre lui et Malfoy, le regard interrogateur.

\- « En fait, nous avions terminé. » Le blond se lève à son tour et défroisse ses vêtements avant de s'incliner respectueusement. « Bonne journée, monsieur Weasley, nous nous reverrons un peu plus tard, je présume. Messieurs, madame Weasley », il s'incline devant Molly et passe devant elle. Kingsley le suit jusqu'à la cheminette. Malgré le fait que Malfoy soit ici sans autorisation, Dumbledore n'a pas dit un mot. A la place, il se tourne vers Molly et Arthur, l'air curieux.

Arthur soupire et se rassoit, une Molly tracassée à ses côtés. Il ignore d'emblée les questions et prend un instant pour rassembler ses pensées. Kingsley revient assez vite, le regard confus, et il suppose à juste titre. Un regard vers Molly et il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui révéler la vérité. Du moins pas l'entière vérité. Ginny est leur préférée, ainsi que celle dont il attende le plus. Peut-être que c'est là où ils font erreur, de mettre trop de pression sur les épaules de la jeune fille, la poussant à des mesures extrêmes. Draco Malfoy pour l'amour de Merlin ! Elle a en effet dû être désespérée ! À moins qu'il ne rate quelque chose, et il se refuse d'y penser maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

Il prend la main de Molly et la serre doucement. « Le jeune Malfoy m'a demandé la main de Ginny. »

Sous le choc, elle écarquille les yeux. « QUOI ? »

L'expression sur le visage des autres n'est pas très différente.

\- « C'est assez inattendu, je sais », il se frotte la nuque en soupirant. « Il s'avère que ses intentions sont sérieuses. Je vais devoir en parler avec l'oncle Percival le plus tôt possible. »

\- « Mais… c'est Malfoy… comment… tu ne peux pas… je veux dire, elle ne voudra jamais ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui faire ça ? »

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « En réalité, le jeune Malfoy m'a rapporté qu'il lui avait fait sa proposition avant de venir ici », il marque une pause, se préparant au pire, « et elle a accepté. »

\- « QUOI ? »

\- « Molly », il serre sa main avec force, « je crains que ce ne soit plus de notre ressort. Elle l'a déjà accepté et elle est de plus liée par l'honneur. Je doute en outre que l'oncle Percival refuse un Malfoy. Fils de mangemort ou pas, du moment qu'il n'ait pas la marque, il est un prétendant possible, un très bon prétendant et tu le sais très bien. On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cela, ma chérie. »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Molly est devenue hystérique, l'obligeant à la prendre dans ses bras, le visage grimaçant. Ce n'est pas très reluisant, mais c'est toujours mieux que la vérité. Il embrasse le sommet de son crâne et se jure qu'elle n'en saura jamais rien.

Dumbledore se racle la gorge. « Arthur, Molly, je dois vous conseiller de ne pas vous hâter dans cette affaire. Ne faites rien avant de connaître tous les faits et n'ayez pas confiance dans les intentions de jeune Malfoy sur sa seule parole. Qui peut dire quel pouvoir et quelle influence son père a sur lui ? Ou si déjà, il en a toujours ? De plus, n'existe-t-il pas un contrat de fiançailles plus ancien avec miss Parkinson ? Si vous me confiez l'affaire, je pourrais rapidement m'en charger pour le bien de tous. Je doute que ce garçon ne puisse être convaincu d'aller porte son intérêt ailleurs. »

Ragaillardie, Molly est pleine d'espoir. A l'opposé, Arthur ne peut se permettre de l'être. Non seulement c'est tout à fait inapproprié, mais ce serait un effort inutile compte tenu que les fiançailles sont irréversibles.

\- « Merci, Albus, mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Il s'agit d'une affaire concernant la famille Weasley et nous ne pouvons la mettre sur les épaules d'un étranger, peu importe qu'il soit utile et digne de confiance. Je vais contacter mon chef de famille… immédiatement en fait, et le laisser décider de notre façon d'agir. Bien évidemment, je lui ferai savoir que vous avez offert votre aide, mais je ne peux garantir qu'il acceptera. »

Arthur voit bien que le directeur est désappointé, malgré son sourire amical. « Bien sûr. Dites-lui qu'il peut me contacter à tout moment. »

Il hoche la tête en tapotant le bras de Molly pour la réconforter. Hors de question de laisser Dumbledore se mêler de ça. Même s'il a l'impression que le vieux le fera quand même. Dès que Molly l'aura lâché, il va se rendre chez Percival. Après ça, sa fille devra répondre à quelques questions.

* * *

Draco est de retour au château. Il se dirige tout de suite vers la salle de stockage où le reste du Nouvel Ordre et lui se sont donnés rendez-vous. L'apparition prématurée de Dumbledore le gêne beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que monsieur Weasley va lui dire ? Peu, s'il en juge par ses réactions, mais personne ne peut être sûr.

En tous les cas, le directeur est désormais au courant de sa relation avec Ginny et bien sûr, il va essayer d'y mettre le nez. Ils doivent s'y préparer avec attention. La réaction qu'il a eue face à l'engagement des Nott n'a pas été très cordiale et Draco peut s'attendre à ce qu'il commence à leur jouer de sales tours. Le mariage de Severus et d'Harry doit encore le titiller. Ils sont où d'ailleurs ces deux-là ? Maintenant, ils ont besoin d'eux, et de toute urgence.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 :** La naissance du pouvoir

* * *

Harry et Severus reprennent doucement conscience. C'est la plus étrange des sensations, bien qu'elle soit plutôt bienvenue. Un peu comme partager une entité unique entre deux corps, deux esprits et deux magies. Une fois libéré, ils comprennent au même moment ce qui s'est passé. La Triple Union est désormais complète.

Harry met ses lunettes qui à un moment, sont tombées sur le lit juste à côté du bras de Severus, puis il conjure sa baguette. Dès que celle-ci touche sa paume, la trace s'évanouit dans une fumée dorée et disparaît complètement, confirmant de façon irrévocable leur supposition.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent et ils sourient comme des maniaques. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais le résultat est néanmoins plus que satisfaisant. Harry a l'impression de posséder le monde entier, d'être complètement ivre du pouvoir qui circule dans ses veines et qui fait écho aux battements de son cœur. Et bien évidemment, Severus ressent la même chose.

Soudain, une autre entité fait acte de présence. Elle les fait sursauter et s'éloigner en se couvrant, regardant çà et là à la recherche d'un intrus, pendant qu'elle s'en amuse. L'instant d'après, leurs visages s'empourprent de gêne lorsqu'ils comprennent que la présence en question n'est autre que le château. Poudlard les remercie pour l'énergie qu'ils ont fournie involontairement, et les informe des évènements qui se sont déroulés pendant leur absence, aussi bien que des mesures qu'il s'est cru devoir prendre en leur nom. Puis, il leur souhaite le meilleur pour leur futur et se retire, les laissant abasourdis derrière lui.

\- « Sainte mère de Merlin ! »

Severus ne peut qu'être d'accord. Il n'a jamais entendu dire que le château pouvait interagir directement avec qui que ce soit en dehors du directeur, et même dans ce cas, seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. C'est plus qu'un simple privilège, c'est un honneur !

Harry secoue la tête et lance un Tempus. Dimanche 23 février 1997, dix heures et demi. Il se tourne vers Severus et, encore une fois, il verrouille son regard dans le sien. D'après le récit du château, c'est le bordel même si ça n'a pas encore explosé. Théoriquement, ils disposent encore d'un peu de temps avant de devoir faire leur réapparition et c'est de ça dont ils ont le plus besoin à l'heure actuelle. Ils doivent tester leur nouveau pouvoir avant de confronter les autres, Dumbledore en particulier. En outre, ils doivent conclure une affaire avec les gobelins puisqu'Harry devient majeur. Et enfin, ils vont être obligés d'informer le Nouvel Ordre qu'ils vont réapparaître, et épanouis avec ça.

\- « La Chambre des secrets ? »

Leurs ventres vides choisissent ce moment pour se faire entendre, les faisant tous les deux sourire.

\- « Les cuisines, puis la Chambre des secrets », corrige Harry.

* * *

Le dîner est déjà bien entamé lorsqu'Harry et Severus reviennent à Poudlard après leur visite à Gringotts, et pénètrent dans la grande salle. Discrètement, ils se dirigent vers leur place respective, s'installent, remarqués seulement par leurs voisins immédiats, qui dans le cas d'Harry, l'attendaient. La table professorale, c'est une autre histoire, puisqu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver parmi eux le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Après avoir écouté toutes sortes d'accusations et de théories de conspiration de la bouche du personnel, que le directeur n'a pas cru bon de réfuter ou confirmer, ses collègues l'accueillent avec des regards choqués ou confus. Severus préfère simplement les ignorer et à la place, s'adresse au professeur Sterling à deux sièges du sien.

\- « Je vous remercie de vous être chargé de mes cours la semaine dernière, Serenius. Je suppose que vous avez trouvé les plans des leçons que j'avais laissés satisfaisants ? »

\- « Euh, oui… oui… ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, Severus… merci », fait le professeur Sterling positivement embarrassé.

\- « Des problèmes avec les élèves ? »

\- « Non, aucun. »

\- « Très bien », Severus hoche la tête et commence à remplir son assiette.

\- « Severus », la voix du directeur vient de son extrême gauche. « Je voudrais vous parler après le dîner, dans mon bureau, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et d'ailleurs, monsieur Potter aussi. »

\- « Bien sûr, directeur », il acquiesce dans sa direction mais sans prendre la peine de le regarder dans les yeux.

Le reste du personnel échange des regards de connivence mais ne fait aucun commentaire, retournant à leur assiette. Dumbledore se penche vers Minerva et lui glisse un mot rapide, après quoi elle se lève en direction de la table des Griffondors, à l'évidence pour parler avec Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Severus trouve tout l'échange assez divertissant. Il se souvient parfaitement avoir respecté cet homme, alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à peine s'il peut ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour lui. A ses yeux, en une petite semaine, Albus Dumbledore a été réduit à un simple clown. Et pas seulement Dumbledore, le Seigneur des ténèbres, ses mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phoenix, le ministère et le monde sorcier en général ne valent pas mieux.

Ce doit être dû au pouvoir. La puissance fait toute la différence et lui fait percevoir les choses les plus étranges. Jamais dans sa vie, il ne s'est senti autant en confiance, aussi indépendant et il doit surveiller ça de près, de peur de devenir présomptueux. _Ils sont devenus trop présomptueux_ , il se corrige en fouillant dans les yeux de son mari pour transmettre dans son esprit ses préoccupations. Harry sourit avec tristesse et valide d'un hochement de tête, lui faisant la promesse de faire attention pour lui s'il lui retourne la faveur. Ils forment une sacrée paire, songe Severus en revenant à son repas. Avec le recul, il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle relation un an en arrière. Et pourtant ils sont là, amoureux et mariés et tout le reste.

Brusquement exaspéré, il secoue la tête pour faire fuir ces idées. Merlin, il est vraiment devenu aussi sentimental ? Le fichu gamin a encore déteint sur lui !

* * *

Ils entrent dans le bureau du directeur et, pour leur amusement, découvrent qu'il est rempli avec les membres de l'Ordre. Cet homme est vraiment prévisible ! Personne ne leur offre de s'asseoir, ce qui les laisse debout face à l'assemblée, comme de vulgaires délinquants face au tribunal. Ils ont tous les deux de grande difficulté à cacher leur sourire face à cet étalage pathétique d'une épreuve de force. Merlin, c'est absolument hilarant ! Oh, si seulement ces gens savaient…

Quelque chose a cependant dû leur échapper, vu comment Dumbledore les regarde avec suspicion à travers ses yeux plissés. Ils se disciplinent afin de mettre sur leur visage une expression polie et neutre, et s'appuient confortablement contre le mur. Du coin de l'œil, Harry voit Fawkes incliner la tête dans leur direction. Le Phoenix peut-il déjà sentir que leur pouvoir a changé ? Probablement. Heureusement, ses communications avec son maître sont limitées. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas su lui rapporter autre chose qu'un avertissement général.

\- « Severus, Harry, quitter l'école sans permission est très irresponsable de votre part au regard des évènements récents. Vous nous avez donné à tous une certaine frayeur en disparaissant soudainement, sans oublier que vous avez causé de nombreux problèmes. Puis-je vous demander où vous étiez ? »

Severus fronce les sourcils en feignant la surprise. « Je vous demande pardon, directeur, n'avez-vous pas reçu mon message ? Il me semble avoir été clair dans les explications au sujet de l'urgence personnelle qui nous a forcés à partir précipitamment. » Ou plutôt que Poudlard a laissé, mais là n'est pas la question.

Les membres de l'Ordre échangent des regards étonnés. Sans surprise, on ne leur a pas communiqué cette petite information. Est-ce que le vieux s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en sorte facilement ? Il devient vraiment sénile. Même un gosse pourrait s'en rendre compte.

\- « Je crains de ne pas avoir reçu ce message », répond Dumbledore sans délai. « Et cela ne fait que renforcer mon argument. Vous auriez au moins dû m'informer en personne. » Passant de la réprimande au désappointement, Dumbledore lâche un long soupir. « Est-ce que le bien-être d'Harry signifie aussi peu pour vous, Severus, que vous le mettiez en danger avec autant de légèreté ? J'ai exprimé assez clairement mon inquiétude au sujet de cette union et il semble que cela soit plus que justifié. » Son visage se durcit. « Ceci est inacceptable ! Vos actions indiquent que vous êtes indigne d'être le tuteur de votre mari et, par conséquent, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous retirer cette responsabilité via le Wizengamot. Cette tutelle doit être confiée à quelqu'un de plus approprié. »

Harry et Severus se mettent à glousser ouvertement, face au désarroi de toutes les personnes présentes. Merlin, n'apprendra-t-il jamais ? Harry s'éclaircit la voix et s'écarte du mur en secouant la tête.

\- « Vous savez quoi, directeur, faites donc ça », et avec ça, il tourne les talons, Severus à ses côtés.

La porte du bureau se referme dans un clic et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, s'allume d'une myriade de protections.

\- « Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà congédié, messieurs ! » Le vieil homme semble particulièrement énervé.

Leurs sourires grandissent quand ils sortent leur baguette et annulent les protections avec rien d'autre que de petits mouvements rapides. Ils récoltent au passage des exclamations choquées. Quant à Dumbledore, son visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

\- « Non, monsieur, mais nous partons quand même. » Harry ne prend même pas la peine de dissimuler la suffisance qui transpire dans sa voix. Il ouvre la porte et ils sortent sans un regard en arrière.

Le temps de jouer est officiellement terminé. Que la guerre commence !

* * *

 _A Lord Ignatius Parkinson, Chef de la famille Parkinson,_

 _Mon seigneur, il est venu à ma connaissance que les fiançailles que vous avez conclues au nom de votre fille Pansy avec Draco Malfoy ne sont plus possibles. Ayant du respect pour votre famille, il m'a semblé de mon devoir de porter ce fait à votre attention._

 _Cordialement_

 _Anonyme._

* * *

Les portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrent surprenant les habitants de Poudlard attablés pour le petit-déjeuner et poussant certains d'entre eux à tendre le cou pour voir ce qui se passe. A la porte, une petite délégation de sorciers et de sorcières apparaît et se dirige aussitôt vers la table principale. A sa tête, un homme de haute stature et assez lourd, aux cheveux courts bruns et au visage écrasé.

\- « Directeur Dumbledore, je vous demande pardon pour mon intrusion inopinée, mais il s'agit d'une affaire dont je dois discuter avec l'un de vos étudiants et qui ne peut attendre. » Il se tourne vers la table des Serpentards. « J'ai besoin de parler avec le jeune monsieur Malfoy seul à seul. »

Lorsque le directeur donne son consentement, la salle se transforme en une mer de chuchotements. Pansy passe de son père à Draco dans un état de confusion totale, se demande sûrement ce qui se passe.

Severus Snape se lève de sa chaise. « Seul est un terme relatif. » Il passe en revue son entourage avec dédain. « Etant le parrain de monsieur Malfoy et son responsable de maison, je tiens lieu de parent et j'insiste par conséquent pour l'accompagner. »

\- « Très bien », crache monsieur Parkinson avec un geste dédaigneux mais sans quitter Draco des yeux. « Venez mon garçon, nous ne disposons pas de la journée. »

\- « Pas si vite, Lord Parkinson », fait une nouvelle voix. Tous les yeux se tournent vers Harry Potter qui marche vers le groupe pour se positionner à côté de son époux et de Draco Malfoy. « En tant que Black par le sang, le jeune Malfoy est de ma responsabilité. Quel que soit le sujet dont vous devez discuter, cela se fera en ma présence, et pour ma part, j'insiste sur les nombres pairs. »

Immédiatement, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass se lèvent de leur siège et les rejoignent, équilibrant les deux délégations.

Monsieur Parkinson faiblit visiblement, mais ne voyant aucune raison légitime de réfuter leurs présences, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Les élèves et le corps professoral murmurent avec ferveur, suivant des yeux les deux groupes quitter la grande salle à la recherche d'un endroit privé. Cette année, la ration de scandales semble dépassée leurs espérances.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore arpente son bureau dans un état proche de la rage. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant furieux. Il sait qu'il doit se calmer pour penser correctement. Mais avec le flux constant des échecs qui inondent son esprit, c'est quasiment impossible.

Il s'arrête et prend plusieurs inspirations, pour tenter de dresser ses boucliers d'occlumencie pour au moins la douzième fois. Lentement, mais régulièrement, ses sentiments tumultueux reculent comme les nuages par temps d'orage qui laissent un ciel clair derrière eux. Il continue de respirer plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à être absolument sûr qu'il est de nouveau en contrôle. Puis, il souffle et s'assoit derrière son bureau, très las, malgré qu'il ne soit que trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il semble que le destin soit contre lui et il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Il espérait que Lord Parkinson allait remettre le jeune Malfoy à sa place, mais avec le soutien d'Harry Potter, il est peu probable qu'il y parvienne. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin Harry a-t-il choisi d'intervenir pour lui ? Ce sont des ennemis d'enfance, ça n'a pas de sens ! A moins…

Ses poings se serrent lorsque la colère menace de revenir, mais il parvient à la confiner avec succès. _Snape ! Tout ça, c'est l'œuvre de Snape !_

Qui d'autre est en position de les manipuler assez pour les amener à une sorte de compréhension mutuelle, voire une alliance ? Et pas seulement les deux garçons. Les fiançailles entre Nott et Granger et celles mises entre parenthèses de Malfoy et la fille Weasley apparaissent sous une toute nouvelle lumière. Snape implante ses propres agents dans le camp de la lumière, et de ce fait, construit un réseau qui deviendra le socle de son pouvoir. Ce nouveau seigneur dont il a entendu la rumeur ne peut être nul autre que Severus Snape !

Dumbledore cligne des yeux, choqué par cette découverte. Tout s'explique en fait ! Snape possède l'intelligence, la cruauté et la détermination pour entreprendre quelque chose de cette ampleur, sans oublier la puissance dont il a fait la démonstration hier.

 _Il doit utiliser Harry comme écran de fumée pendant que dans l'ombre, il tire les ficelles, les manipulant tous, moi y compris._

Oui, ça a du sens ! Snape utilise le camp de la lumière pour abattre son premier maître et manœuvre Harry pour affaiblir la position de Dumbledore. Dès que Tom sera à terre, il se débarrassera d'Harry et de lui, puis il profitera du chaos qui s'en suivra pour prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier.

Le directeur sourit méchamment. C'est un plan tout à fait brillant, il doit bien lui reconnaître ça. Un plan qui aurait marché si Snape n'avait pas commis l'erreur de précipiter les choses. Mais bon, l'impatience est l'apanage de la jeunesse, un vice sur lequel les anciens peuvent toujours compter pour prendre l'avantage, et Albus Dumbledore sait clairement quoi faire.

* * *

La longue journée de travail arrive à son terme, permettant à Arthur de réunir enfin ses papiers et de se préparer à rentrer chez lui, ou au quartier général dans son cas depuis que le Terrier n'est plus sûr. Il soupire en se frottant les yeux. Les derniers jours ont été fatigants. D'abord, la soudaine disparition d'Harry et de Severus qui s'est avérée n'être qu'un malentendu, ou du moins c'est que Dumbledore voulait que cela paraisse. Ensuite, les fiançailles inattendues de sa fille qu'il a encore du mal à accepter, et le jeu de puissance inquiétant entre Harry et Dumbledore dont il a été témoin.

Il se rassoit pour se laisser le temps de se recomposer. Dans l'état où il est, c'est à peine s'il peut confronter Molly. Elle est suffisamment désemparée comme ça, rien ne sert d'en rajouter.

Comme prévu, l'oncle Percival a été plus que satisfait des fiançailles. Tellement satisfait en fait, qu'il ne s'est même pas soucié des circonstances, félicitant Arthur d'avoir eu une fille si astucieuse qu'elle a réussi à décrocher une telle alliance. Arthur était en état de choc à ce moment-là. Qui pourrait imaginer que le vieil homme pouvait être aussi éhonté ? Les papiers du mariage étaient à son goût. Aussi, il n'y a plus rien à faire, à part fixer une date, rester en retrait et voir sa seule fille épouser le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Il secoue la tête. Il devrait probablement cesser de juger le garçon sur les valeurs de son père, ou le manque en l'occurrence. Après tout, il a agi de façon honorable. D'ailleurs, Ginny l'a choisi de son plein gré. Et Arthur sait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait si le garçon était pourri au-delà de tout espoir. Elle lui a confié sa réputation et il a dépassé ses espérances, une chose pour laquelle Arthur le respecte. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter bien entendu, vu qu'il va devenir son gendre.

Le cas d'Harry et de Severus est une autre histoire. Le spectacle qu'ils ont offert dans le bureau d'Albus était sacrément impressionnant et les implications laissées derrière n'étaient pas jolies à voir. En fait, il s'agit plus que d'une profonde brouille entre Albus et les deux hommes, plutôt un conflit ouvert et violent. N'importe quel membre avec suffisamment de jugeote pour ajouter deux et deux, arriverait à la même conclusion, mais Arthur est l'un des rares qui envisage la possibilité que le directeur aille jusqu'à perdre la face.

Et c'est en ça qu'il est déchiré car il est au courant et il apprécie à la fois Harry et Albus. Il sait que malgré leurs erreurs, leurs cœurs et leurs intentions sont purs. Autant il peut affirmer qu'Albus a perdu le contact avec la réalité des choses, qu'à l'opposé, Harry en est totalement conscient. Si ces deux-là étaient amenés à s'affronter dans un avenir proche, Albus n'en sortirait pas entier. En revanche, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

* * *

 **Elendil :** mais non, au contraire, c'est bien que Dumbledore se mêle de tout, puisqu'à chaque fois, c'est une nouvelle occasion pour Harry et Severus de lui faire perdre la face. Vois ça comme une sorte de jeu !


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 :** Préparer le terrain

* * *

\- « Comment as-tu pu espèce de salopard sans honte ! »

Draco et tout le monde dans la salle commune de Serpentard se tournent vers une Pansy enragée qui vient dans sa direction. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que son père a dû l'informer que les fiançailles n'étaient plus d'actualité, pourtant elle a attendu jusque-là, autrement dit bien longtemps après le dîner, pour se faire entendre. Probablement pour avoir une plus grande audience. Draco sourit. Quelle fille prévisible !

\- « Oui, ma chère Pansy, comment puis-je t'aider ? », fait-il d'une voix traînante et avec une fausse politesse qui ne cache aucunement à quel point il trouve ça divertissant.

Les membres du Nouvel Ordre sont là prêt pour le spectacle, alors que le reste de la salle commune échange des regards à mi-chemin entre une avide curiosité et une certaine confusion.

\- « Comment oses-tu être tout miel avec moi, ordure sans honneur ! », se met à crisser la harpie en pointant un doigt tremblant vers lui. « Tu es le pire goujat qui puisses exister ! Rompre le contrat de fiançailles conclu entre nos familles pour aller fricoter avec une salope sans le sou ? Comment oses-tu te considérer comme un sang pur ? »

Le public derrière eux explose en murmures et s'approche pour avoir une meilleure vue. En un clin d'œil, le comportement de Pansy change complètement : de la colère, elle est maintenant au bord des larmes.

\- « Je te faisais confiance », gémit-elle dans une mauvaise imitation de la victime. « J'avais confiance en l'honneur du nom Malfoy ! Et voilà ce que ça donne ! »

La dernière partie n'était qu'un sifflement, avant que la colère ne la gagne à nouveau.

\- « Qui est cette pute qui a écarté les jambes dans une tentative désespérée de gravir les échelons ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite ! »

\- « Dit la traînée qui avait régulièrement la langue de Selwyn sur sa chatte alors qu'elle était censée être engagée avec moi », déclare Draco sans hésiter et en croisant les bras. « Honnêtement, chérie, tu croyais vraiment que je ne le remarquerais pas ? »

La salle commune explose de nouveau en murmures, tandis que Pansy essaye de se refaire une posture, bafouillant de colère et de surprise. Draco se lève alors et époussète ses vêtements dans un signe d'ennui.

\- « Je suis un Malfoy, chérie, et nous autres Malfoy n'épousons pas des salopes assoiffées d'argent. Tu aurais dû t'en souvenir, de même que ton père avec sa pathétique tentative pour s'enrichir », crache-t-il en la regardant de haut. « Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de contribuer à l'amusement général. »

Il passe à côté d'elle et se retrouve face à la baguette de Selwyn pointée sur lui.

\- « Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de miss Parkinson pour avoir lancer de fausses accusations destinées à couvrir ta propre inconduite, Malfoy, ainsi qu'auprès de moi pour m'avoir impliqué là-dedans. »

\- « Tu penses ? » Nullement impressionné, Draco sourit, sa baguette prête à bondir dans sa main d'un simple geste du poignet. « Franchement, Selwyn, tu ne devrais pas. Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose pour lequel tu es doué. »

Sur ces mots débute le combat pour la dominance au sein de la maison Serpentard. Les premières et deuxièmes années courent se réfugier dans leurs dortoirs, oubliant qu'ils pourraient profiter du spectacle. Ce n'est pas une escarmouche occasionnelle entre deux groupes rivaux, c'est une guerre totale et ils le savent tous. Les neutres et les indécis se mettent hors de la ligne de mire en se planquant derrière les meubles. Ils vont patienter en essayant de deviner qui sortira vainqueur, et dès qu'ils n'auront plus aucun doute, ils se joindront à lui. Contrairement aux plus jeunes, ils ne sont pas autorisés à quitter le champ de bataille. C'est le prix de la lâcheté, un prix qu'ils sont prêts à payer, même si cela signifie qu'ils peuvent être les victimes d'un sort perdu.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, c'est terminé. Les aspirants mangemorts étaient le groupe le plus important, mais celui de Théodore les a battus sans produire la moindre goutte de sueur. Cela les as aidé qu'il n'y ait plus aucun des septièmes années marqués, sinon ç'aurait été plus sanglant.

L'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvre et Severus entre, s'arrêtant brutalement pour observer le carnage devant ses yeux avec un visage impassible. Il lève sa baguette et lévite les blessés pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est dans un état critique. Ceux qui sont capables de marcher par eux-mêmes le suivent dans le couloir à l'extérieur. Une dernière fois, il se retourne vers le camp gagnant.

\- « Nettoyez-moi ça. »

Sur ce, il sort avec les blessés pour gagner l'infirmerie via des passages secrets. Ainsi, le directeur ne sera pas informé. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y aucune peinture dans les cachots. Tout ce qui arrive dans la maison Serpentard, reste dans la maison Serpentard.

* * *

Harry est en train de manger son petit déjeuner et contemple paresseusement son planning de la journée, lorsque le silence se fait dans la grande salle, lui signalant qu'Hermione et Théodore viennent juste d'arriver et prendre place à la table Serpentard. Bon sang, c'est comme si le troupeau n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de leur union. Il est vrai qu'en entendre parler, ce n'est pas comme le voir de ses propres yeux. Peut-être aussi cela a-t-il à voir avec le fait que depuis que ce stupide conflit au nom de la pureté du sang s'est intensifié au cours des derniers siècles, elle est la première née de moldus à s'assoir à cette table.

Discrètement, il lève la tête en direction de la table des professeurs, et fronce les sourcils. Certes Dumbledore n'a pas l'air content, mais ce qui le gêne, c'est le regard de pur dégoût qu'il lance à Severus. Il sent au plus profond de lui qu'un truc cloche et à compter de ce jour, il ferait bien d'assurer les arrières de son mari.

Les chuchotements frénétiques recommencent à s'étouffer lorsque Neville glisse sur un autre siège pour laisser la place à Draco. Le blond atterrit à ses côtés avec le maximum d'élégance que permet une telle action, et commence à remplir son assiette, sans écouter les Griffondors choqués. Vigilent, Harry lance un Muffliato.

\- « Comment se déroule notre petit projet ? »

Dumbledore doit être neutralisé dès que possible. Sa stupidité commence à lui taper sur les nerfs, et en plus elle pourrait causer du tort à leurs plans.

\- « Pas si mal que ça. Monsieur Weasley m'a informé que son chef de clan a approuvé notre couple et le contrat. L'engagement sera rendu public dans les journaux de demain, et alors le show pourra commencer. » Draco boit une gorgée de thé. « Dumbledore va peser de tout son poids pour nous discréditer parce que ça fait encore un couple important entre Serpentard et Griffondor et que l'opinion publique risque de changer en faveur de Serpentard, fichant en l'air tout son travail minutieux. Il ne le supportera pas et s'exposera lui-même à des accusations de préjugés et d'intolérance de la part d'un bon quart de la population sorcière. » Il repose sa tasse et beurre un toast. « Les Weasley seront pris entre deux feux et je doute sincèrement qu'ils prennent cette fois le parti de notre estimé directeur. Leur défection va inévitablement déchirer l'Ordre, affaiblissant le camp de la lumière au point de le rendre incapable d'agir. Bien sûr, le camp des ténèbres saisira cette opportunité pour frapper, courant tout droit dans l'un de nos nombreux pièges, ce qui décimera du même coup leur effectif de façon significative. Ceux qui n'auront pas la chance de s'en sortir souffriront de la colère de leur maître, ce qui enverra une ou deux nouvelles recrues ramper vers nous. » Il ouvre un pot de confiture à la fraise et en met une cuillère généreuse sur son toast, l'étalant uniformément. « Dans l'ensemble, toute l'affaire va augmenter un peu ton influence sur les sorciers et les sorcières lambda, pendant que celle de Dumbledore va s'amenuiser. Ton ami, le ministre, aura aussi sa part, puisque ce sont les Aurors qui feront le ménage après que nous ayons fini. »

\- « Excellent. » Harry annule le sort anti-espionnage. Il redresse la tête et rencontre les yeux bleus perçants de Dumbledore sur lui.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il lui sourit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore ne se considère pas comme un homme excessivement superstitieux, mais le sourire qu'Harry lui a envoyé ce matin lui donne l'impression que quelqu'un danse sur sa tombe, comme les moldus tendent à le dire. C'est comme un sentiment constant de malaise, celui que l'on associe toujours au moment qui précède l'arrivée de quelque chose de déplaisant.

Il se masse l'arête du nez, juste en dessous de ses lunettes et jette un œil résigné à la pile de papiers sur son bureau.

Le garçon est-il tellement corrompu qu'il souhaiterait lui faire du mal ? Est-il tellement pris dans la toile des manipulations de Snape qu'il est impossible de le récupérer ? Non ! Il ne peut pas et ne veut pas croire ça !

Harry est et a toujours été un bon garçon, mais c'est exactement là que réside le problème, il est un garçon. Jeune, forte tête et naïf, facilement impressionnable et induit en erreur s'il est en de mauvaises mains. Et il ne fait aucun doute que les mains dans lesquelles il est actuellement sont les mauvaises. Harry doit être éloigné de l'influence de Snape et le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement la seule façon d'y parvenir serait de montrer ce salaud sous son vrai jour, et pour ça, il va falloir briser une loi ou deux.

Mais est-ce vraiment important si le garçon revient dans le droit chemin ? Non, ça ne l'est pas ! La fin ne justifie pas les moyens. Contourner une loi est une chose, en enfreindre plusieurs en est une autre. Sans compter que cela reviendrait à s'abaisser au niveau de Tom. Mais que peut-il faire d'autre ?

Il plisse les yeux. Harry est quelqu'un de très droit. Peut-être qu'amener les détails du passé de Snape à son attention ôterait les illusions qu'il a pour son mari. En y songeant plus précisément, cela permettrait aussi d'ouvrir les yeux de l'opinion publique sorcière sur ce nouveau seigneur en devenir. Ou au moins le rendre méfiant à leur égard en entravant ses plans lorsqu'il essaiera de prendre le pouvoir.

Tout sourire, Dumbledore ouvre son encrier et prend une plume et un parchemin. Il écrit à Alastor pour demander tous les enregistrements publics et non publics concernant Snape. Il est temps de bouger. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il laisse faire.

* * *

Molly Weasley est installée à la table de la cuisine, enterrée sous les notes, les listes et les magazines de mariage, reniflant de temps à autre. Peu importe qu'elle ait désespérément espérée et priée, le mariage de sa fille avec Draco Malfoy est désormais inévitable. Etre occupée avec les préparatifs est sa façon à elle d'y faire face. La cérémonie n'aura pas lieu avant le début du mois de juillet, mais compte tenu de la réputation de la famille du marié, quatre mois c'est tout juste suffisant.

Traditionnellement, c'est la famille du marié qui supporte le coût du mariage, l'argent ne sera donc pas un problème. Le jeune Malfoy lui a envoyé une lettre très polie en lui communiquant le numéro de sa voûte à Gringotts et en lui donnant l'autorisation de mettre toutes les dépenses à son compte. C'est la famille de la mariée qui prend en charge l'organisation de la cérémonie. Ce qui veut dire que tout doit être parfait en tout point, faute de quoi leur réputation en prendra un coup.

Tant de choses doivent être considérées. Il faut choisir la bonne date, honorer les anciennes traditions sang pur… Et puis, il y a le choix de l'endroit, la cérémonie proprement dite, la réception, la liste des invités et ainsi de suite…

Molly soupire longuement. Oui, quatre mois seront à peine suffisants, et en plus de ça, elle est folle d'inquiétude pour sa petite fille. Elle sait qu'Arthur lui cache quelque chose, à savoir la raison pour laquelle il ne combat pas cette union bec et ongle. Elle connait très bien son époux et il prend toute cette affaire bien trop calmement. Rien que ça suffit à prouver qu'il est soit résigné, soit nullement opposé à cette union, et elle ne comprend aucune de ces deux alternatives.

Non, déjà elle ne peut pas comprendre la décision de Ginny d'accepter la demande du jeune Malfoy. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une façon de respecter les souhaits du chef de famille. Elle connait très bien sa fille, du moins elle l'espère. Ginny n'aurait jamais accepté un aspirant mangemort, peu importe qu'il soit un prétendant. Harry ne lui aurait pas permis non lui. Quoique, considérant qui il a choisi, elle n'est plus aussi sûre.

Mais non ! Ce n'est pas juste de penser ça de Severus. C'est un homme bien, malgré les erreurs qu'il a commises dans sa jeunesse. Draco Malfoy est son filleul, donc peut-être… oui, peut-être… qu'il n'est pas perdu pour l'honneur et le bien. Du moins, elle l'espère. Espérer le meilleur, c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la salle sur demandes est remplie d'halètements et de gémissements de plaisir. Ginny et Draco ont décidé d'utiliser cette nuit de calme avant la tempête pour s'amuser pleinement. Pas la peine de nier le fait qu'ils ne se verront pas en privé comme ça avant un moment. Trop de paires d'yeux curieux vont les suivre partout, surtout ceux livides de son frère.

Mais pour l'instant, Ginny refuse de songer à Ron, et encore moins aux lettres confuses et de reproches envoyées par ses parents et qu'elle a rangées dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle veut juste rester étendue là et profiter des restes de son orgasme, avec son amoureux enfouie profondément en elle, dont le poids appuie sur sa poitrine haletante. En y songeant, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si bon… si évident… avec lui de toutes les personnes. Elle est presque sûre de ne pas encore être amoureuse de lui. Avoir de la tendresse pour quelqu'un constitue un large pas dans cette direction, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, alors pourquoi maintenant ? En y réfléchissant plus encore, pourquoi déjà l'a-t-elle séduit ce matin à la fin du mois de juin ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle voulu ? Pourquoi lui l'a-t-il désirée elle ? Elle est une Weasley et lui un Malfoy, ça n'a aucun sens.

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par une bouche joueuse et une langue qui s'aventure dans le bas de son cou et sur sa poitrine, direction ses seins et ses tétons. Elle gémit et se cambre sous lui lorsqu'il commence à la téter. Elle croise les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher et regarde vers le bas, rencontrant cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux gris. Ginny ne résiste pas et lui sourit avec tendresse. Au lit, il se conduit toujours comme un gamin joueur ! Personne ne la croirait si elle choisissait de le rapporter.

Il glisse hors d'elle, mais remplace sa queue par ses doigts, les poussant d'avant en arrière en massant son clitoris avec son pouce et en continuant à sucer et grignoter ses seins.

 _Oh merlin, c'est toujours aussi bon !_

Elle miaule signe qu'elle apprécie, bouge ses hanches dans sa main, et comme elle est encore excitée par son dernier orgasme, elle ne met pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la jouissance.

\- « DRACO ! Oh… Draco… »

\- « Oui », il siffle d'une fatuité sans équivoque, avant de pousser son membre à moitié tendu dans son canal pulsant. Il s'enfonce aussi fort qu'il peut, chevauchant les spasmes de ses muscles. « Oui, sorcière, dis-le encore ! Dis à qui appartient la queue qui te donne ce plaisir-là ! »

\- « A Draco », obtempère-t-elle en gémissant et en se tordant sous lui.

\- « Putain, c'est vrai, c'est la mienne », grogne le blond en pilonnant en elle avec ardeur. « La mienne, la première et la seule que tu connaitras. La seule que tu voudras. Dis-le ! »

\- « Oui… oui… la seule que j'aurais jamais ! » Elle crie alors qu'elle se trouve au bord d'un autre orgasme. Quelques coups de butoir et elle tombe une nouvelle fois, hurlant son nom comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- « Saint Merlin… » Elle sanglote en s'accrochant à lui alors que des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux. C'était un putain d'orgasme ! Draco ne lui prête pas attention, continuant à besogner en elle, grognant de plaisir et à cause de l'effort. Alors elle se détend et le laisse prendre son plaisir comme il aime. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas, c'est juste que c'est trop oppressant. Auparavant, il n'a jamais été aussi possessif.

\- « GINNY ! Oh… Ginny… » Il s'effondre sur elle en respirant lourdement et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Ginny encercle ses bras autour de lui, parce que c'est à ce moment qu'elle finit par comprendre. Il est juste un garçon solitaire et elle est une fille solitaire, et tous les deux désirent seulement quelqu'un à leur hauteur. Et c'est tout ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Elendil :** oui, je trouve qu'ils dégagent une certaine classe. Probablement le pouvoir qui vit en eux.

 **Marie :** je pense que nous pouvons en conclure que Dumby a encore frappé !


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 :** Perceptions brisées.

* * *

\- « C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! »

Le cri vient de stopper le bavardage excité des adeptes du petit déjeuner du mercredi matin, juste après l'arrivée du courrier. Tout le monde observe Ronald Weasley foncer sur sa sœur, un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier froissé entre son poing.

\- « Putain mais t'as fait quoi ? » L'expression de son visage dépasse le stade de la rage.

\- « Tu parles de mes fiançailles, c'est ça ? » Imperturbable, Ginny est en train de beurrer un toast. « Je ne vois où est le problème. »

\- « LA FOUINE ? T'ES DEVENUE COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE ? C'EST UN MANGEMORT ! »

\- « Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas vu de marque sur son bras hier. En est-il devenu un pendant la nuit ? »

\- « Tu… tu… », Ron bafouille de colère et de dégoût, apparemment incapable de digérer le concept des deux ensembles. Alors, il abandonne et dirige son courroux vers quelque chose qu'il peut appréhender, du moins le croit-il.

\- « C'est de ta faute ! » Il pointe un doigt accusateur sur Hermione. « Tu lui as donné l'idée, n'est-ce pas ? Insister encore et encore avec ton foutu serpent de fiancé… Tu lui as lavé le cerveau ! Fait croire que cette racaille n'est pas si mauvaise, hein ? » Il tremble de rage. « Te prostituer est une chose, mais entraîner ma sœur en est une autre ! »

Le bruit de la main d'Hermione se connectant sur son visage se répercute dans toute la grande salle. « COMMENT OSES- TU, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! »

Le professeur McGonagall se hâte vers eux et leur ordonne de stopper immédiatement ces absurdités. Malheureusement, Hermione et Ginny n'en ont cure. Elles dégainent leurs baguettes, avec l'intention de lui apprendre à vivre avec les plus douloureux sorts de leur répertoire, jusqu'à ce que leurs baguettes leur soient arrachées des mains par l'Expelliarmus de leur professeur.

La femme leur tombe dessus comme une tonne de briques, ordonnant à Seamus et à Dean d'emmener un Ron évanoui et ensanglanté à l'infirmerie et aux deux filles de la suivre dans son bureau. Lorsque les choses se tassent, toute la salle explose dans le chaos. Les gens chuchotent avec excitation ou débattent à voix haute les uns avec les autres, créant un bourdonnement qui fait penser aux habitants d'une ruche en plein travail.

\- « SILENCE ! » les coupe la voix de Dumbledore. Le visage du directeur porte une expression que personne ne lui a jamais vue, comme s'il avait croqué dans quelque chose d'acide. « C'en est assez ! Veuillez regagner vos cours. »

Tout le monde se montre obéissant et se lève. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.

* * *

 _Mon cher Draco,_

 _Imagine ma surprise lors que j'ai ouvert le journal aujourd'hui ! Je suis très fâchée que tu aies visiblement décidé de laisser le soin à la presse de m'informer de tes projets. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, je ne peux que supposer que tu ne voulais pas avoir à argumenter tes choix._

 _Pour être honnête, mon chéri, je ne suis pas certaine que tes arguments eussent été remarquables. Oui, elle est une Weasley, ce qui en soit est un point qui exige une discussion plus approfondie. Toutefois, compte tenu de ta précédente alternative, il semble que tu aies gagné au change._

 _Je sais que cela doit te surprendre de lire cela. Mes paroles et mes actions par le passé doivent parler contre moi. Je ne peux que te demander de pardonner ma faiblesse au motif, comme tu le sais, que ton père n'aimait pas être contredit. Il n'a jamais daigné m'expliquer cette décision particulière, balayant mes préoccupations et allant jusqu'à se mettre en colère lorsque j'insistais. Cependant, puisque cela s'est passé juste après son procès lors de la première chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, j'envisage que cela provienne du fait que Lord Parkinson avait remplacé à l'époque monsieur Crouch à la tête du département de la justice._

 _Mon seul souhait était que tu trouves le bonheur en dépit des circonstances, et j'ai donc essayé de te soutenir le plus possible pour rendre la situation plus facile. Je suis ravie que tu sois parvenu à contourner le contrat en trouvant une partenaire de ton choix. Je suis fière de te voir sortir de l'ombre de ton père pour devenir finalement un homme. Je regrette seulement qu'il ait succombé à cette folie jusqu'au point de non-retour et qu'il ne puisse pas apprécier l'effort que tu déploies pour redorer le blason des Malfoy._

 _Mon cher fils, laisse-moi par la présente te féliciter officiellement. Je te souhaite à toi et à miss Weasley toutes les meilleures choses et suis impatiente de faire sa connaissance._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ta mère_

* * *

 _A Harry Potter, héritier des maisons Potter et Black,_

 _Cher monsieur,_

 _Des informations concernant votre estimé époux ont trouvé le chemin de mon bureau et j'avoue honnêtement ne pas avoir décidé quoi en faire. Merci de bien vouloir consentir à me rencontrer dans mon bureau dans les meilleurs délais._

 _Cordialement_

 _Barnabas Cuffe, rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du sorcier._

* * *

Vendredi soir, la cuisine du 12 square Grimmauld est remplie par l'habituelle assemblée des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, moins Severus Snape, ce qui n'a pas échappé à tous ceux qui disposent d'un cerveau suffisant pour se faire leur propre opinion. Heureusement pour Dumbledore, le groupe est composé de deux douzaines de personnes. Malheureusement, cet effectif compose le meilleur de ses membres.

Avec un air grave et déterminé, il sonde les gens en train de se rassembler. Bien que le sujet principal de leur réunion de ce soir ne soit pas aisé à aborder, il le doit et une décision doit être prise. Il a négligé pendant trop longtemps le danger émanant de Severus Snape et voilà que la sécurité et l'intégrité de la famille Weasley sont sérieusement compromises. Il a déjà perdu le brillant esprit d'Hermione Granger et le pouvoir et l'argent d'Harry Potter, il ne va pas céder plus de terrain à ce bâtard ! Si Draco Malfoy doit épouser Ginevra, la famille entière n'est plus digne de confiance, et pas question qu'il laisse faire ça. Les Weasley ne sont peut-être pas la plus respectable des familles de la communauté, mais ils sont magiquement puissants et possèdent des tas de relations partout dans le pays. Leur tourner le dos reviendrait à donner un coup rude à l'Ordre. C'est sans doute exactement ce que Snape avait en tête en collant son filleul avec leur seule fille.

Qu'Arthur donne son accord à l'ensemble de cet arrangement gêne le directeur. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que le garçon est en train de les mener par le bout du nez ? Un Malfoy ayant des intentions sérieuses vis-à-vis d'un Weasley, c'est une parodie comme il n'en a jamais vue ! Mais peu importe, si l'homme est tellement simple pour croire aux contes de fée, c'est son devoir de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Dumbledore se racle la gorge pour attirer toute l'attention du groupe. « Mes chers amis, comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, je vous ai convoqué ce soir pour discuter des récents évènements. » Il tourne son regard vers les parents Weasley. « Arthur, Molly, j'aimerais vous féliciter, mais au regard de l'identité de votre futur beau-fils, je ne le puis. »

A cet instant, Molly tressaillit clairement, le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés. Le visage d'Arthur quant à lui devient de pierre, même si ses yeux trahissent sa colère. C'est tellement inattendu de sa part que Dumbledore marque une pause que malheureusement, il balaye aussi vite. William et les jumeaux ne semblent pas impressionnés non plus, ni Minerva. Les membres au sang pur qui sont assis autour de la table sont stupéfaits et échangent des regards inquiets pendant que les autres clignent des yeux ou hochent la tête d'un air sombre.

\- « Pardonnez mon impolitesse flagrante, mais ma seule inquiétude dans cette affaire est la sécurité de votre famille. Quelles que soient les raisons présentées par Draco Malfoy par le biais de sa demande, je ne peux imaginer pour ma part qu'une seule d'entre elles puissent être vraies, ce qui mène à la conclusion que ses motivations sont loin d'être honnêtes et doivent être combattues. »

Un murmure se diffuse dans la pièce. Ceux qui clignaient des yeux quelques minutes auparavant, sont maintenant en train de hocher la tête avec un air stupide. Pour le groupe des sangs purs en revanche, ils sont encore plus stupéfaits. Ça ne sent pas bon. Dumbledore a besoin de l'approbation de tous, faute de quoi il n'y aura pas d'accord du tout. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour rectifier la situation lorsqu'il est interrompu par Arthur.

\- « Et de quelle manière suggérez-vous que nous combattions cela, Albus ? »

La voix est calme mais forte, ne trahissant rien de ses sentiments. Le regard dans ses yeux conte une autre histoire. Dumbledore décide d'ignorer les signaux d'alarme provenant de quelque part dans le fond de son esprit et continue sa charge. Avec l'Ordre derrière lui, il sera capable de faire plier la famille entière.

\- « Arthur, ce mariage va compromettre non seulement votre sécurité, mais aussi celle de l'Ordre. Les Malfoy ont une longue histoire au service des ténèbres. Pouvez-vous sérieusement croire que ce fruit est tombé assez loin de l'arbre pour devenir tout à coup blanc ? »

\- « Non, » Arthur affiche un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, dont la signification n'a absolument aucun sens compte tenu de la situation, « mais je l'imagine aisément devenir gris. »

Les têtes de William et des jumeaux se redressent vers leur père avec un regard étrange. Sentant les yeux de ses fils sur lui, ceux d'Arthur se plissent quand ils passent de l'un à l'autre, avec un air calculateur.

Incapable de comprendre l'échange, Dumbledore se renfrogne. « Gris, ce n'est pas assez pour être fiable, Arthur. »

\- « Non, je suppose que non », l'homme se retourne pour faire face au vieux. « Pas pour vous du moins. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, Albus. »

Dire qu'il est choqué serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Arthur Weasley qui lui répond ? Qui remet en cause ses opinions ? Ravalant le reproche qui menace de sortir de ses lèvres, Dumbledore remet son masque de celui qui apporte des nouvelles graves mais inévitables.

\- « La réponse est assez simple en fait. Etant donné qu'accepter le jeune Malfoy dans votre famille revient à l'inclure dans l'Ordre, et que cela mettrait nos efforts de guerre et nos vies en jeu, les fiançailles entre lui et Ginevra doivent être annulées. »

La pièce explose en cris d'outrage, en hoquets choqués et en têtes secouées, mêlés aux cris des supporteurs les plus fanatiques qui sont d'accord. Une telle proposition est très radicale, même aux yeux de la section qui n'a pas le sang pur. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas étonnant de trouver très vite les afficionados du vieux en minorité et rendus silencieux, magiquement ou pas.

A l'intérieur, Dumbledore est en ébullition. Ne voient-ils pas que c'est la seule solution ? Est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas les conséquences ? Le monde qu'ils connaissent et apprécient tous est en danger de tomber sous l'emprise des ténèbres ! Snape est peut-être moins démoniaque que Voldemort, mais ça ne le rend pas moins mauvais !

 _Oh_ , il cligne des yeux brusquement, _mais ils ne savent pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois leur dire._

Son âge doit finalement le rattraper, s'il a oublié de partager des trouvailles de cette importance avec ses compagnons les plus dignes de confiance, sans compte le reste de l'Ordre. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour y remédier, lorsqu'il est de nouveau coupé.

\- « Autrement dit, vous êtes en train de suggérer que j'aille contre la bienséance, les traditions et les consignes de mon chef de clan, Albus ? Et avec la pleine connaissance que ma fille ne perdra pas seulement une alliance prospère, mais aussi son honneur même et de futures chances de mariage ? Et nous ne parlons même pas des conséquences pour le reste de la famille ! Chacun d'entre nous sera déshérité et publiquement déshonoré et vous le savez parfaitement, vieil homme ! Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce qu'évoquer quelque chose comme ça, et pire encore l'exiger ! » Le poing d'Arthur Weasley vient s'abattre sur la table avec force, son visage contorsionné par la colère.

Tous les yeux visent Dumbledore, attendant sa réponse. Il les confronte avec un calme délibéré. Molly le regarde éberluée, les autres hommes Weasley avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé. Le reste de l'Ordre affiche des stades de colère ou de choc très variés et il ne peut pas dire si cela résulte de ses actions ou de celles d'Arthur, ce qui l'inquiète. La tournure des évènements est quelque peu impromptue. Il pensait que l'homme sauterait sur l'occasion de se débarrasser de cette addition familiale non désirée. Pourquoi diable campe-t-il sur ses positions de façon aussi véhémente ? Est-ce qu'il lui cache quelque chose ?

\- « Arthur, je crois que vos inquiétudes sont exagérées. C'est juste un simple contrat de fiançailles, non ? L'annuler ne devrait pas poser de problème, surtout avec une bonne raison derrière. Je vous assure qu'une fois que nous aurons exposé au public que le jeune Malfoy est un mangemort en devenir, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile à arranger puisque c'est ce qu'il est, votre chef de clan n'aura d'autres choix que de le demander lui-même. »

\- « Je vois », le poing toujours sur la table se serre tellement fort que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. « Dans ce cas, je me vois contraint de vous informer que le contrat de fiançailles est actuellement loin d'être simple, il est irréversible. »

Dumbledore ne peut rien faire d'autre que le fixer, pendant qu'un chuchotement agité se répand dans la pièce. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

\- « Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Albus, ce mariage se fera, peu importe ce que vous ou d'autres en direz ou ferez. Mais je dois concéder que vous marquez un point lorsque vous dîtes que la sécurité de l'Ordre est impliquée. » Il plonge son regard dans les yeux tourmentés de sa femme et bien qu'aucun mot n'est prononcé, il est clair qu'une question a été posé.

\- « Molly ? »

\- « Oui », est son murmure brisé.

\- « Bill ? »

\- « Oui » La voix du jeune homme sonne clair et fort.

\- « Fred, George ? »

\- « Oui », répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Arthur hoche la tête. Sa détermination est farouche. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Il aide Molly à se mettre sur ses pieds et revient sur Dumbledore. Les autres Weasley les imitent.

\- « Par la présente, il est décidé que puisque la famille Weasley dans sa totalité, notre gendre y compris, n'est pas digne de confiance, nous quittons l'Ordre du Phoenix et les services d'Albus Dumbledore à compter de ce jour. » Ce dédain qui tord ses traits, aucune des personnes présentes n'auraient imaginé le voir sur le visage de cet homme. « Pour le bien de tous. »

Dumbledore est assis à son bureau dans les quartiers du directeur, sa tête douloureuse entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur la surface de bois pour une fois vide. Il attend que la potion antidouleur fasse son effet dans son système. Les potions de Slughorn ont toujours été inférieures à celles que Snape brasse. Mais qu'il soit damné s'il avale quoi que ce soit qui ait été touché par ce salopard.

Finalement, les palpitations lancinantes deviennent un ronronnement sourd pour disparaître entièrement, lui permettant de s'adosser contre son siège et souffler longuement. Quel bordel ! Ça pourrait difficilement être pire. Quoiqu'à ce sujet, il devrait réserver son jugement, de peur qu'il le regrette un de ces jours.

Dès que les Weasley sont partis, le chaos s'est déchainé et aucun cri ou charme de silence de sa part n'a été capable de le contenir. Certains étaient furieux, d'autres ont essayé de les calmer, mais en vain. Le pire à ses yeux sont ceux qui se sont levés et sont partis sans même un regard en arrière. Ceux-là sont ceux qui sont perdus pour toujours et dont les lettres de démission de l'Ordre sont attendues au courrier de demain. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, mais leur perte est ce qui fait le plus mal.

Il semble qu'il perde son touché. Ne pas les informer de ses vraies motivations lui a coûté beaucoup cette fois, beaucoup trop. Une fois que le chahut a commencé, c'était trop tard pour s'expliquer. Mais en même temps, comment pouvait-il savoir que cet engagement était irréversible ? Si Arthur n'avait pas insisté pour le tenir à l'écart, on n'en serait pas arrivé à un tel désastre. Et maintenant que faire ?

Les Weasley ont emballées leurs affaires et libéré le quartier général, regagnant probablement le terrier, ce qui signifie qu'à partir de maintenant, ils sont devenus des cibles de kidnapping pour les mangemorts. Il serre les poings sous le coup de la colère.

 _Bien, si vous insistez, ce n'est plus problème, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il hoche la tête tristement. _Qu'il en soit ainsi. Que leur beau-fils les protège maintenant, s'ils sont si désireux de le choisir au détriment de l'ordre et du bien-être du monde sorcier._

Ses lèvres s'incurvent en un méchant sourire. _Ils reviendront en rampant avant longtemps._

Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivé de son petit déjeuner apporté par un elfe de maison. Aller dans la grande salle dans son état, non, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il voulait s'imposer. En plus, Snape est présent et il ne sait pas s'il peut se faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas l'étrangler à mains nues.

Une fois terminé, il va ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le flux habituel des hiboux qui se soulagent de leur charge une à une. Comme prévu, une poignée d'enveloppes épaisses contiennent des écritures familières. Il souffle et ouvre le journal.

 _LES CHRONIQUES D'UN HÉRO MÉCONNU : LA RÉDEMPTION D'UN GARÇON_ _INSENSÉ_

 _Un rapport documentaire sur la carrière jusque-là secrète d'espion de Severus Snape au sein du cercle intérieur des mangemorts._

Chaque objet du bureau du directeur explose en même temps que le cri de rage.

* * *

 **Elendil** : il est chaud ton commentaire, mais c'est vrai que les deux obsédés se sont trouvés.


	38. Chapter 38

**Après la publication du dernier chapitre, j'ai reçu une review d'une personne qui me conseille d'avoir une bêta car, selon elle, je dénaturerais mon texte par le choix de mes temps et notamment, parce qu'un texte ne s'écrit pas au présent. Outre le fait que j'ai toujours été amusée par les gens qui assènent des vérités qui n'en sont pas, j'aimerais sérieusement avoir vos avis sur un débat récurrent, à savoir '** _ **le présent ou le passé pour écrire un texte narratif'**_ **.**

 **Contrairement aux classiques de la littérature et à une majorité d'écrivains, célèbres ou en herbe, je préfère utiliser le présent et le passé composé qui de mon point de vue, confèrent un dynamisme et une facilité de lecture que n'offrent pas les temps du passé. Ainsi, le présent invite le lecteur car l'action se déroule à l'instant t, tandis que le passé met une distance entre lui et le déroulement puisqu'il renvoie à une action précisément déjà passée. En attente de vos commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 :** Les ténèbres frappent

* * *

Les trois groupes de dix hommes chacun apparaissent aux points d'atterrissage prévus, à proximité du périmètre des protections entourant leur cible. La nuit est calme et sans nuage, mais imprégnée d'un froid vif qui va jusqu'à traverser leurs épais manteaux noirs à capuche. Malgré l'heure tardive, la fenêtre de ce qui semble être la cuisine est encore éclairée, ce qui prouve qu'elle est habitée.

Les lèvres du leader se tordent en un ricanement joyeux. Les informateurs de leur seigneur ont donc correctement espionné. Les traîtres à leur sang rouquins sont rentrés à la maison.

Il lève la main pour donner le signal de départ. Un seul ordre et les protections sont démantelées, un sort anti-transplanage lancé et la cheminette bloquée. Après tout, ce n'est pas une demeure ancestrale, et rien ne peut les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Les traîtres à leur sang auraient mieux fait de ne pas confier leur sécurité à cette cabane pathétique. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre mieux.

Un autre signal et les mangemorts commencent à avancer rapidement et furtivement, utilisant leur entourage pour masquer leur progression, et finissent par encercler la maison de toutes parts. Ces hommes connaissent leur boulot, contrairement aux morveux maladroits qui ont été récemment recrutés. Rodolphus secoue la tête : ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de penser à ça. Il a une mission à exécuter, une sacrément agréable en plus. Il sourit sous le masque et envoie un sort d'explosion qui fait sortir la porte de ses gonds. Il entend la porte arrière se fracasser et fait signe à ses hommes d'entrer, avant de les suivre.

Le premier et le deuxième groupe se déplacent d'un mouvement fluide jusqu'à l'escalier, puis se séparent aux différents étages pour aller vérifier les chambres, pendant que le groupe venant de l'arrière de la maison inspecte le rez-de-chaussée. Debout dans l'entrée en train d'attendre, Rodolphus n'entend aucun signe de combat, ce qu'il trouve vraiment étrange.

\- « Rodolphus », Rabastan apparaît à la balustrade en criant dans sa direction. « Il n'y a personne ici. Cette putain de maison est vide ! »

Aucun n'a le temps de considérer ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, vu que les murs viennent de s'abattre brutalement, provoquant l'effondrement total de la maison sur eux, comme si la magie qui maintenait tout l'ensemble avait été retirée.

* * *

\- « Queudver ! »

\- « O..Oui, mon seigneur ? »

\- « Va chez les Weasley et trouve pourquoi Rodolphus est si long. »

\- « Oui, mon seigneur. »

* * *

Une heure est passée depuis qu'il a envoyé ce ver pathétique chercher des informations et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Ni Rodolphus, ni ses hommes. Le seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Il se lève de son trône et se dirige vers l'armoire contenant ses potions personnelles. Il se dégoûte d'être dépendant de ces choses pour améliorer sa concentration, mais il est toujours en train de récupérer du contrecoup magique de la connexion brisée entre son esprit et celui de Potter.

Il ingère la potion et attend quelques instants qu'elle fasse effet. Il se concentre alors et appelle la marque des ténèbres de tous les serviteurs qu'il a envoyés en mission ce soir. Ses yeux couleur de sang s'écarquillent sous le choc. Il ne ressent rien. Il prend plusieurs profondes inspirations, dresse son occlumencie et essaie encore. Queudver d'abord, ensuite les frères Lestrange, les autres… rien.

Une rage incandescente grandit comme un raz de marée, brisant en milliers de morceaux les objets dans la pièce.

Une chose est certaine, quelqu'un ferait mieux de lui expliquer comment trente et un de ses meilleurs hommes ont été liquidés en une seule nuit… _MAINTENANT_ … ou alors il regrettera le jour où il est né.

* * *

Amelia Bones n'est pas une femme sujette à la rêverie. Ainsi, lorsqu'un rapport faisant office d'un accident survenu au domicile des Weasley à Ottery St Catchpole, où trente mangemorts sont morts écrasés sous une maison effondrée, elle a tout de suite présumé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Et même si Arthur Weasley en personne lui a assuré que c'était effectivement le cas, que la famille avait abandonné l'endroit depuis un moment afin de pouvoir renforcer les charmes qui la maintiennent et en installer d'autres, plus appropriés en temps de guerre, elle s'est dit que c'était bien trop commode pour être vrai.

Elle est convaincue que quelque chose de louche s'est passé, même si elle n'a pas de preuve solide. Elle a tout d'abord laissé tomber, jusqu'à ce que lui parvienne un second rapport étrange.

Le corps terriblement mutilé de Peter Pettigrew a été retrouvé cloué au mur de la ménagerie sur le chemin de Traverse. La marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son bras gauche a été stratégiquement exposée, afin que les gens passant par-là ne puissent pas ressentir de la pitié pour lui, ce qui a effectivement fonctionné. D'ailleurs, c'est seulement après que le propriétaire des lieux l'ait vu, que l'information a été relayée.

Elle soupire profondément et écarte les documents. Il est assez tard. Certes, pas autant qu'auparavant. Les fonds dont monsieur Potter a généreusement fait la donation, ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber. Elle dispose désormais d'un assistant dont elle ne pourrait même plus se passer maintenant.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de quitter son bureau pour regagner son domicile, la cheminette devient verte et apparaît le visage affolé d'un employé du bureau des Aurors.

\- « Madame Bones ? Oh, merci Merlin, vous êtes toujours là ! On vient de découvrir à peu près une douzaine de mangemorts stupéfiés et attachés devant l'entrée du ministère, côté moldu. Un sous-secrétaire né de moldu les a trouvés en rentrant chez lui. On ne dénombre aucun de haut niveau parmi eux, mais c'est tout de même un beau butin. »

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de secouer la tête. « Très bien, Rogers, j'arrive. »

Dès que la tête de l'homme a disparu, elle réfléchit en plissant les yeux. Il semble que ses soupçons aient été fondés. Quelqu'un est en train de décimer impitoyablement le rang des mangemorts et cette personne est suffisamment douée pour ne pas laisser de trace. Reste à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

* * *

 _LES DÉTRAQUEURS BIENTÔT DE NOUVEAU SOUS LE CONTRÔLE DU MINISTÈRE ?_

 _Depuis leur défection à la fin de juillet de cette année, les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban ont répandu la terreur parmi la population sorcière aussi bien que moldue. Ils ont accompagné les mangemorts lors de leurs raids et en ont entrepris quelques-uns de leur propre chef, ravageant en pleine nuit des villages moldus et des villes, se nourrissant de victimes trop confiantes._

 _Ce que personne ne savait en revanche, c'est que quelqu'un les ciblait en retour. Après que nous ayons enquêté, le porte-parole du département de la justice a confirmé qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines, de larges tas de restes de détraqueurs avaient en effet été retrouvés partout dans le pays. Cette information a été tenue secrète parce qu'aucun élément n'indiquait ce qui s'était réellement passé, ou comment la destruction massive de ces créatures sombres, puissantes et réputées indestructibles avait pu être accomplie._

 _Depuis vendredi dernier, ils doivent au moins avoir une idée de qui est derrière tout ça. Les détraqueurs eux-mêmes semblent connaître son identité, étant donné qu'hier, ils ont envoyé un émissaire dans le village de Pré-au-lard, provoquant une panique en ce week-end de sortie pour Poudlard._

 _L'émissaire a été immédiatement encerclé par les agents du département de la justice en patrouille. Il n'a fait preuve d'aucune agressivité et a insisté pour parler avec monsieur Potter. Comme prévu, cela a causé une vive discussion, jusqu'à ce que monsieur Potter entre en scène en compagnie de plusieurs de ses amis et intervienne, demandant aux Aurors de rester en retrait et de le laisser gérer la situation._

 _Des témoins ont rapporté l'échange :_

 _Le détraqueur a accusé monsieur Potter de les chasser et de tuer ses congénères sans aucune considération, et exigé de savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour être sujet à un tel traitement._

 _Monsieur Potter a répondu que ça n'avait rien de personnel et que dans la mesure où ils s'étaient alliés à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, c'était eux qui s'étaient auto-proclamé ses ennemis._

 _Le détraqueur a voulu savoir si monsieur Potter prévoyait de continuer ainsi jusqu'à éteindre le dernier d'entre eux._

 _Ce à quoi monsieur Potter a répondu qu'il n'était pas Vous-savez-qui (il a d'ailleurs utilisé son vrai nom) et qu'il n'avait pas la prétention de dire qui avait le droit d'exister ou pas dans ce monde. Disant que '… aussi méprisable que je trouve votre race, vous avez le droit d'avoir votre place et votre raison d'exister, comme n'importe qui…' et que dès qu'ils auraient officiellement déclarés qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le camp de Vous-savez-qui, il les laisserait tranquilles._

 _Le détraqueur a alors demandé si monsieur Potter voulait qu'ils reviennent sous le contrôle du ministère._

 _Monsieur Potter s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en soulignant qu'il se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire du moment qu'ils restaient hors de son chemin, qu'ils n'enfreignaient pas les lois, ni ne mettaient en danger le statut du secret._

 _Sur ces mots, l'émissaire détraqueur et monsieur Potter sont partis chacun de leur côté, nous laissant avec un grand nombre de questions sans réponse._

 _Première de toutes, est-ce que monsieur Potter est effectivement celui qui décimait les détraqueurs à lui tout seul ? Et si oui, comment faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce que le ministère pense de ça ? Est-ce qu'il y aura des conséquences à ses actions ? Est-ce que les détraqueurs vont retourner à Azkaban ou est-ce qu'ils vont se retirer ailleurs ? Et déjà, est-ce qu'ils vont se détourner de Vous-savez-qui ?_

 _Ces questions et beaucoup d'autres, votre reporter devra y trouver réponse puisque ni monsieur Potter, ni aucun officiel du ministère ne sont disponibles en ce moment pour une interview._

 _Par Beth Belby._

* * *

Voldemort marche de long en large dans son bureau privé, secoué de temps à autre par la colère. Ces derniers jours, il a été dans l'incapacité de contacter les détraqueurs, ce qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'ils ont pris leur décision et qu'elle n'est pas en sa faveur. Le côté positif, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas non plus rejoint le ministère. Ses informateurs lui auraient dit tout de suite s'il y avait eu une brèche pour entamer les négociations. Apparemment, l'entrevue avec Potter a été suffisante pour eux.

Il dresse ses boucliers d'occlumencie de peur de recommencer à jeter des choses. Tout détruire ne lui apportera rien. Il doit garder la tête froide et avoir un esprit ouvert pour régler le problème.

Comment au nom de Merlin ce foutu gamin a-t-il réussi à faire ça ? Voldemort a étudié la magie noire pendant des décennies avant sa naissance et il n'a jamais entendu mentionner qu'il était possible de tuer un détraqueur. Enfin, mis à part de l'enfermer dans un endroit isolé et de le faire mourir de faim.

Peu importe, la réalité c'est que le gosse Potter devient plus qu'une simple nuisance et c'est inacceptable. Il l'a laissé ces derniers mois, pendant qu'il tentait de récupérer la deuxième partie de cette fichue prophétie. Et non seulement il n'a pas rencontré le succès sur ce point-là, mais en plus les attaques qu'il a dernièrement lancées contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, lui ont coûté beaucoup plus qu'il ne peut accepter. Et maintenant, en plus de tout ça, la rébellion des détraqueurs !

Le moral de ses troupes est à un niveau historiquement bas. S'il ne fait rien pour changer cela, ceux au cœur sensible risquent de vaciller. Pire, certains morveux pourraient questionner son autorité, ou même oser suivre l'exemple de Severus et devenir un traître. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à s'occuper de son cas à celui-là.

Le visage de Voldemort se sépare en un grand et malicieux sourire. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Les deux tourtereaux devrait-il dire. Ces derniers temps, ils ne sont quasiment jamais l'un sans l'autre, c'est ça ? Oui, il va les tuer tous les deux et après, il utilisera le chaos et le désespoir de l'opinion public sorcier qui suivront la mort de leur sauveur et de son bien-aimé époux pour reconstituer ses rangs parsemés. Plus jamais personne ne remettra en cause sa puissance et ses capacités.

* * *

Cassius Warrington est assis dans une salle privée d'un vieux et sombre pub répondant au nom du Fringant dragon. Il se tord les mains à cause de la nervosité et il a toutes les raisons pour. Tout son avenir pourrait bien se jouer ce soir. S'il joue les bonnes cartes, il pourrait finalement échapper au cauchemar dans lequel il est plongé depuis plusieurs mois. Il prend plusieurs inspirations et dresse son occlumencie. Pas question de tout foutre en l'air !

La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer une haute silhouette engoncée dans une robe grise assez minable, le visage caché par une capuche. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et sécurise la pièce.

\- « Bonsoir, monsieur Warrington. » Severus Snape retire sa capuche dans un geste élégant.

\- « Professeur. » Cassius hoche la tête par politesse et se lève pour tendre la main. « Veuillez-vous asseoir, je vous en prie. »

Il se rassoit et se racle la gorge. Son ancien responsable de maison l'a toujours intimidé. Désormais, il le craint presque. La puissance et la confiance que dégage l'homme est quasiment palpable. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Est-ce qu'il les cachait ? Ça doit être ça, surtout si l'on considère son ancienne position.

Cassius se secoue la tête pour se reconcentrer. Sortir des sentiers battus n'est pas ce qu'il peut se permettre actuellement, surtout en la présence de cet homme.

\- « Professeur, j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer ce soir pour parler de ma défection du camp des ténèbres. » Avec Severus Snape, mieux vaut aller droit au but. « Je suis en possession d'informations sensibles engageant votre sécurité et celle de votre mari, et je souhaite les offrir en échange de votre soutien. »

Les sourcils de l'homme se lèvent de surprise. « Monsieur Warrington, vous avez sûrement déjà entendu dire que notre soutien n'ait assujetti à aucune obligation de votre part. Si vous voulez en sortir, eh bien vous en sortirez. A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez compter sur notre soutien et notre discrétion, inconditionnellement. »

Cassius le regarde choqué. C'est vraiment ainsi ? Juste comme ça ? Il n'arrive pas y croire. Et pourtant, l'homme semble tout à fait sérieux. Il cligne des yeux et fronce ensuite les sourcils. Sa monnaie d'échange ne sert plus à rien. Non, pas inutile. Juste pas utile pour lui personnellement, alors autant la communiquer. Après tout, il doit à cet homme et à son mari sa liberté, même s'ils ne veulent rien recevoir en contrepartie. Les Serpentards paient toujours leurs dettes.

\- « Il vous veut tous les deux morts le plus vite possible », il déclare en levant les yeux. « Les pertes récentes ont conduit à réduire au plus bas la combattivité de ses troupes. Il a besoin d'accomplir quelque chose de grandiose pour rétablir son emprise à la fois sur ses hommes et sur le monde sorcier. »

Snape l'écoute attentivement, sans avoir l'air de s'inquiéter pour autant. D'une certaine manière, ça lui procure un étrange sentiment de réconfort.

\- « Une embuscade est planifiée. Vous êtes surveillés de près pour le cas où vous quitteriez les protections du château ou de l'un de vos nombreux domiciles pour sortir en public. Un large groupe des meilleurs parmi les meilleurs avec lui en meneur est censé transplaner directement à votre localisation, s'occuper de vous et s'échapper en transplanant sans tambour, ni trompette. Il ne veut plus d'une magnifique exécution, il vous veut morts tout simplement. Ça sera suffisamment glorieux pour lui ouvrir la voie vers la victoire en Angleterre. »

Un petit rire amusé et mystérieux retentit dans la pièce, faisant bondir Cassius parce que ça ne vient pas de Snape qui se contente de sourire. Sa main vient prendre tout de suite sa baguette lorsqu'une autre silhouette surgit de nulle part, debout à côté de la chaise de Snape.

Il jette un œil méfiant vers l'étranger, avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il le reconnait. C'est Potter ? Au moins, personne ne peut le blâmer pour sa confusion. Lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard, Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon petit, maigre et assez insignifiant. Le jeune homme qui se tient face à lui n'est rien de tout ça.

Il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute, mais il y a eu un moment quelques mois auparavant, où il s'est demandé comment un mariage entre ces deux-là avait été possible. Est-ce que Snape est un salopard froid et calculateur, ou est-ce qu'il ressent un truc pour les petits garçons ? Maintenant qu'il les voit ensembles, il comprend pleinement comment.

Pendant ce temps, Potter a tiré une chaise et s'est installé à côté de son mari. « Il semblerait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ait acquis une certaine capacité à apprendre de ses erreurs. »

\- « En effet », le sourire de Snape s'élargit.

Cassius est confus de ne rien comprendre.

\- « Monsieur Warrington », Potter se tourne vers lui, « merci pour votre information. Elle est très utile. Mais discutons plutôt de votre futur immédiat. » Il confronte une paire d'iris émeraude brillants et se retient avec difficulté de se tortiller sur sa chaise. « Avez-vous sécurisé vos finances ? »

Comme il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix, il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Si Snape fait peur, Potter est carrément surnaturel.

\- « Très bien. Donc, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes officiellement mort jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée et que la poussière soit retombée. Vous serez dans l'incapacité d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit qui vous connaisse personnellement. Et je dis bien personne, à la seule exception bien sûr du gobelin responsable de vos comptes. La manière la plus efficace d'assurer votre sécurité est de simplement vous cacher à la vue de tous. Vous pourrez sortir en public sous un déguisement important, mais vous devrez séjourner le plus souvent dans une maison que nous allons vous fournir. Si vous souhaitez quitter le pays, cela peut aussi être envisagé. »

Ça semble plutôt raisonnable, agréable même, sauf pour un petit problème. « Mais que fait-on pour la marque des ténèbres ? »

Le sourire de Potter provoque un frisson déplaisant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- « Montrez-moi votre bras gauche, monsieur Warrington. »

* * *

 **Elendil :** Ron et Dumbledore, c'est une grande histoire de loosers, tu ne trouves pas ? Un rougeaud qui s'énerve et postillonne à tout va, sans oublier de sortir sa baguette qu'on respire et un vieux qui ne sait même plus correctement manipuler son monde. Mais qu'ils sont drôles quand même !

 **Fandemanga :** j'avoue être effectivement un peu déçue. Pas pour moi parce qu'approcher les 400 reviews au compteur, c'est pas mal, mais pour l'auteur originale de cette fiction qui en a obtenu 1335 ! Cela dit, rassure-toi, la traduction est achevée et l'histoire se terminera au 43ème chapitre.

 **Juliana :** tout à fait d'accord ! Arthur s'est montré en vrai chef de sa famille (la petite, puisque le clan, ce n'est pas lui) et le soutien de ses trois fils présents, était touchant, je trouve.

 **Marie :** c'est toujours délectable de les voir foirer ces plans, au bon vieux Dumbledore.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 :** La chute de Dumbledore

* * *

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore est occupé à revoir le dernier cas d'attaque mangemorte. Par un coup de chance, il reste un survivant. L'enfant d'une victime, un garçon de neuf ans. En outre, aucun des assaillants ne portait de masque, ce qui indique qu'il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle fournée de recrues. Comme les suspects possibles ne sont pas pour l'instant enregistrés, l'affaire menée par les Aurors nécessite un mandat du Chef sorcier du Wizengamot pour les arrêter et les interroger. Et là, alors qu'il est en train de signer papier après papier, c'est à peine si Dumbledore peut contenir sa joie. L'un des prévenus colle en effet pratiquement à la description de Draco Malfoy.

Il ferme le dossier et fronce les sourcils en se concentrant. Ça fait du bien de voir ses croyances confirmées. D'un autre côté, cela soulève pas mal de questions. Si Draco Malfoy faisait effectivement partie de ce raid, cela signifie qu'il est dans le camp des ténèbres et par association, que c'est aussi le cas de Snape.

 _Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, à moins…_ ses yeux s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes… _à moins que je ne lui ai donné trop de mérite pendant toutes ces années._

Cela a du sens. Il n'existe aucune preuve que Snape se soit détourné des mangemorts, ou même que son rôle d'espion ait été découvert par Voldemort, si ce n'est de son propre aveu. Et il a déjà prouvé ne pas être digne de confiance. De ce qu'il comprend, tout ce gâchis est un plan élaboré par Tom pour mettre la main sur Harry et abattre Dumbledore, et avec lui ce qu'il reste de l'opposition.

 _Sainte mère de Merlin !_

Dumbledore se redresse sur sa chaise, le visage blême. Deux mains glacées d'horreur le saisissent d'une poigne de fer aux entrailles. Il se fait vraiment vieux s'il n'a pas deviné avant. C'est aussi brillant que c'est simple. Juste le plan que Tom pouvait imaginer, et c'est en effet un succès à bien des égards.

Merlin que doit-il faire ? Déjà que peut-il faire à ce stade du jeu ? Ses pions les plus précieux lui ont été enlevés. D'abord, miss Granger. Son kidnapping a dû se dérouler différemment de ce qu'elle a rapporté. Elle aura probablement été mise sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion, voire des deux, pour s'assurer de sa coopération. Déjà, le fait qu'elle se soit échappée sans avoir été blessée aurait dû l'alerter. Et ensuite, ses fiançailles avec Théodore Nott, alors que le père de ce dernier était au nombre de ceux qui l'ont agressée, elle et ses parents… Bon sang où est donc passée sa fameuse intelligence ? Même un enfant aurait pu discerner quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

Grâce à elle, Tom a eu accès à Harry, et pas seulement lui, puisqu'elle a toujours été la voix de la raison de leur trio. Abreuver cette voix par des mots d'encouragement et de contrainte distillés par Snape a dû conduire à ce mariage. Pas surprenant que le comportement d'Harry ait changé du jour au lendemain. Qui peut dire désormais si ses pensées et ses actions sont les siennes ou si elles sont contrôlées par la manipulation ou tout autre moyen magique ?

Une fois Harry fermement entre les griffes de Snape, Draco Malfoy a été introduit dans le groupe d'amis, d'où il pouvait aisément approcher la fille Weasley. Aucun doute que cette stupide femelle s'est sentie flattée d'être le sujet d'aussi illustres attentions. Pas besoin d'autres moyens de persuasion pour qu'elle écarte les cuisses devant lui. À partir de là, toute la famille Weasley était hors-jeu pour Dumbledore.

La défection des Weasley a déchiré l'Ordre, lui a coûté Minerva et certains de ses meilleurs combattants et agents. Résultat, l'organisation est totalement inactive, provoquant une augmentation des attaques à travers le pays. A l'heure actuelle, Dumbledore est aveugle, lié et isolé. Un animal coincé qui attend apeuré d'être exécuté. Il ne voit pas de sortie possible à cette situation.

Il est assis là, respirant avec difficulté, une sueur froide couvrant son front. Sa main moite est enroulée autour de sa baguette, lui conférant un peu de stabilité et de réconfort à travers sa prise. Il n'est pas encore mort et que Merlin lui vienne en aide s'ils s'imaginent qu'il va se comporter comme un agneau. Ils peuvent y penser deux fois.

* * *

 _TERREUR ET VIOLENCE A L'ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE DE POUDLARD !_

 _LE DIRECTEUR ARRÊTÉ POUR TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE !_

 _Ce matin même, à Poudlard, un combat terrible a eu lieu au milieu du couloir conduisant au cours de sortilèges. Les témoins rapportent que le vieux directeur a surgi baguette à la main dans la classe de sortilèges, juste avant le début du cours, en criant des accusations de trahison et d'allégeance à Vous-savez-qui à l'attention de monsieur Théodore Nott (sixième année à Serpentard) et de sa fiancée miss Hermione Granger (sixième année à Griffondor), qui étaient déjà installés avec certains de leurs camarades._

 _Alerté par le vacarme, le professeur Filius Flitwick, maître en sortilèges, s'est précipité en courant dans la pièce depuis son bureau. Après avoir analysé la situation, il a tenté de calmer le directeur, mais a été assommé par ce dernier avec une telle force qu'il a été projeté contre le mur, récoltant une sévère commotion._

 _Après ça, l'homme, pris de folie, a tourné sa baguette contre les élèves susmentionnés qui essayaient de se protéger au mieux de leurs capacités, rejoints en ça par monsieur Neville Longbottom (sixième année à Griffondor) qui était assis à leur côté et messieurs Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que miss Daphné Greengrass (tous les trois sixièmes années à Serpentard), qui sont arrivés à ce moment-là._

 _Les élèves ont combattu bravement, mais même ensembles, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'homme qui fût un jour le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle. La plupart d'entre eux ont été gravement blessés dans la bataille qui s'est déplacée de la salle de cours au couloir. D'autres élèves présents dans la pièce ou en train de rejoindre la salle de classe ont reçu des blessures mineures à cause des sorts lancés et des débris volant autour d'eux._

 _Seul Merlin sait ce qu'il serait arrivé si monsieur Harry Potter (sixième année à Griffondor) n'était pas arrivé sur la scène au pas de course. D'après ceux qui ont eu le privilège ou l'infortune d'en être témoin, la bataille qui a suivi était un spectacle à voir, à la fois en terme de terreur et de magnificence._

 _Toute l'aile du château a tremblé sous la puissance libérée par les deux opposants. Des murs, intérieurs et extérieurs, ont été détruits autour d'eux. C'est un miracle que le plafond ne se soit pas effondré, car la totalité du couloir a été pulvérisé._

 _A la fin, monsieur Potter, qui avait pris le dessus, a placé un Expelliarmus, puis a immédiatement assommé et attaché le directeur. Les Aurors et l'équipe d'urgence de St Mungo ont été appelés. De ce que l'on sait pour le moment, on ne dénombre aucun mort, même si le nombre de blessés reste assez élevé._

 _Le directeur Dumbledore a été arrêté et est à l'heure actuelle détenu dans une cellule de haute sécurité au sein du ministère de la magie. Compte tenu de l'enquête en cours, ni le département de la justice, ni aucun représentant de Poudlard n'a pour l'instant relayé de commentaire. Cependant, le ministre Scrimgeour a personnellement assuré que cette affaire serait traitée et que tous les détails pertinents seront communiqués au public dès que possible._

 _Votre reporter reste à l'affût pour plus d'informations._

 _Par Beth Belby._

* * *

La salle de conférence du ministère bourdonne de murmures agités, provenant des chefs de département qui se tortillent nerveusement autour de la table ovale. Amelia Bones rebute à admettre qu'elle-même n'est pas très à l'aise, même si elle a trop de dignité pour le montrer. Le ministre en revanche ne semble pas se soucier de son petit monde. Il joue avec sa plume, en attendant l'arrivée du dernier membre de son cabinet.

Amelia le louerait pour son sang-froid si elle n'avait pas l'impression que tout ça est une mise en scène. C'est très déconcertant pour elle. Il a quand même le culot d'avoir l'air ennuyé face à une catastrophe ! Est-ce que par hasard il tournerait lui aussi maboule ? Aussi agaçant qu'est pu être parfois Dumbledore, sa descente dans la folie est un coup dur pour les fondations même du ministère et par conséquent, pour le reste du monde sorcier. Cela pourrait leur coûter la guerre ! Et Scrimgeour est assis là, souriant avec confiance, comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un léger inconvénient ! Elle sent monter en elle l'irrépressible envie de lui jeter son encrier à la figure, juste pour effacer son sourire.

Quand tout le monde est finalement réuni, le ministre s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention. « Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucune bonne nouvelle depuis hier soir. Le chef sorcier a été transféré à St Mungo cette nuit, étant donné que rien n'indiquait que son état ne s'améliore dans un futur proche. Ils l'ont mis sous sédatif et dans une chambre supprimant la magie pour éviter d'autres explosions de violence de sa part. Il a été suspendu de toutes ses charges et je doute sincèrement qu'il soit un jour assez bien pour être poursuivi pour ses agressions, et encore moins pour récupérer ses fonctions. J'ai convoqué une réunion d'urgence au Wizengamot pour cet après-midi, où un nouveau Chef sorcier sera, je l'espère, élu. Ce poste ne doit pas rester trop longtemps inoccupé. À la fin de la semaine, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers tient sa propre session avec un but identique. Minerva McGonagall agit actuellement en tant que directrice adjointe à Poudlard et je sais de bonne source que le Conseil des Gouverneurs la nommera comme directrice d'ici quelques jours. »

Des regards inquiets sont échangés entre les sorciers et les sorcières réunis. La posture presque désintéressée du ministre les rend nerveux, surtout parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont habitués à Fudge. Un ancien ministre qui serait en train de pisser dans son pantalon à l'heure actuelle.

Stevenson, le responsable des relations publiques, se racle timidement la gorge. « Que va-t-on dire à la presse ? »

Scrimgeour le regarde, un sourcil levé. « La vérité bien entendu, que pourrions-nous dire d'autre ? Tout le stress, les trop nombreuses responsabilités et son âge avancé l'ont finalement rattrapé. Ç'aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Il s'adresse alors à tout le cabinet. « Maintenant, aussi malheureux que soit cet incident, nous avons des problèmes plus urgent à discuter… »

\- « M… mais… » Stevenson l'interrompt en bégayant totalement choqué par l'audace du ministre. « Le public va paniquer, c'est certain. »

Scrimgeour roule des yeux avec l'expression de l'homme qui doit subir les crétins. Amelia reconnait que le respect qu'elle avait pour son ancien chef des Aurors vient de remonter d'un cran. En dépit d'être un bon stratège, gestionnaire et agent de terrain, Scrimgeour n'a jamais été le dernier à flatter pour gagner les faveurs des bonnes personnes et faire avancer sa carrière. Bien sûr, à la fin, ça l'a conduit là où il est actuellement, même si au passage, il avait perdu un peu de l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui.

\- « Et pourquoi, je vous prie, devraient-ils paniquer, monsieur Stevenson ? » L'indifférence confiante dans sa voix est sans équivoque. « Contrairement aux croyances populaires, Dumbledore ne gouvernait pas le monde sorcier britannique, malgré sa grande implication. Sa perte sera vivement ressentie, je n'en doute pas, mais certainement pas au point de nous laisser courir comme des canards sans tête. Et si nous présentons un front calme et serein, les gens n'auront aucune raison de perdre la leur. »

Il leur envoie à tous un regard sévère, comme pour se faire menaçant, avant de continuer avec l'ordre du jour. « Maintenant, comme je le disais précédemment, nous avons des sujets plus pressants à traiter… »

Amelia observe le responsable des relations publiques assis là, les yeux écarquillés, et a presque pitié pour lui. Fudge a toujours été avide d'écouter ce que Stevenson disait. Une indifférence aussi flagrante a dû le toucher profondément. D'un autre côté, l'indépendance du ministre a quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Fudge n'a jamais été comme ça.

Ses yeux se plissent doucement. Peut-être parce que Fudge n'a pas eu le soutien que Scrimgeour possède. C'est un fait universellement reconnu que ce sont les alliés du ministre de la magie qui décident du pouvoir de la femme ou de l'homme en question, plus que la femme ou l'homme. Du temps de Fudge, c'était Lucius Malfoy qui tirait les ficelles derrière la scène. Elle se demande de qui il s'agit pour Scrimgeour.

* * *

Draco Malfoy a l'impression qu'on lui a volé son instant de gloire. Tous les plans mûrement réfléchis et organisés qu'il avait sous le feu pour se débarrasser de l'ancien directeur sont totalement inutiles, maintenant que le vieux a été enfermé à St Mungo. Pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce que le vieux ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il en ait fini avec lui pour perdre la boule? Et maintenant, il fait quoi lui dans tout ça ?

\- « Oh arrête de bouder, mon chéri, je suis certaine qu'Harry a quelque d'autre pour toi, que tu aimeras encore plus. » Ginny n'aide pas. Pas le moins du monde. Surtout avec cet amusement qu'elle dissimule très mal sur son visage et dans le ton de sa voix. « D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Tes plans ont juste porté leurs fruits plus tôt que prévu. »

Il souffle pour montrer qu'il n'est pas impressionné, et ce faisant, fait rire tout le monde face à ses mimiques. Ils sont encore allongés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, bien qu'il pense que ç'aurait pu être plus grave, beaucoup plus grave. La folie soudaine de Dumbledore les a tous pris par surprise et a failli leur coûter la vie. Théo n'est pas prêt de quitter son lit, bien qu'il soit assez distrayant de voir sa femme, toujours guindée et propre sur elle, planifier toutes sortes de façons épouvantables pour tuer le vieil homme.

Et puis, ça a non seulement permis de les débarrasser de l'un de leurs deux ennemis d'une manière très élégante et relativement sans heurt, mais en plus, ça a donné à Harry l'occasion de se mesurer à un puissant opposant sans attirer une attention négative sur lui.

Draco supprime involontairement un frisson. Le souvenir du combat est gravée à jamais dans son esprit, et une chose est claire, il n'est pas question qu'il mette son maître en colère. Jamais.

La presse est évidemment extatique. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils vont en parler pendant au moins cent ans. Résultat, Harry se cache dans les quartiers qu'il partage avec Severus, les veinards. Le prochain journaliste qui se faufilera à travers les protections de madame Pomfrey, recevra des sorts jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Que Merlin le protège ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu prendre à McGonagall pour qu'elle laisse ces sangsues se balader dans le château ? Ça le dépasse. Il soupire d'exaspération, mais sourit et accepte le baiser d'au revoir de sa fiancée. Malheureusement, elle a cours cet après-midi et doit partir avec la future madame Longbottom.

Il prend tout ce qu'il lui faut pour écrire une réponse à la lettre angoissée de sa mère, écoutant d'une oreille les conversations autour de lui. Pas qu'elles soient d'un grand intérêt, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'a guère de choses à expliquer. Il ne sait donc pas pourquoi il a le moral à zéro ces derniers temps. Sa future belle-famille lui a rendu visite ce matin et une chose doit être dite, les compétences de madame Weasley en matière de soutien y sont pour beaucoup. A la longue, il préfère tous les jours la compagnie de sa propre mère. Il devrait lui demander de rester avec eux au manoir lorsque la guerre sera terminée. Même s'il est peu probable qu'elle accepte.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et McGonagall entre, accompagnée une fois de plus de plusieurs Aurors. Génial ! Encore un interrogatoire. Comme si leur récit allait changer de celui de la dernière fois s'ils insistaient encore et encore. Étonnamment, ce groupe-là se dirige vers lui seul.

\- « Monsieur Malfoy, ces messieurs enquêtent sur un affaire et ont quelques questions à vous poser. »

Draco cligne des yeux et, suant de politesse, il met de côté sa lettre. « Mais bien sûr. »

\- « Monsieur Malfoy, une victime d'une attaque mangemorte a survécu et nous a donné des descriptions détaillées des assaillants. L'une d'entre elles se trouve vous correspondre. »

Curieusement, on lui présente un mandat d'interrogatoire signé par l'ancien Chef sorcier du Wizengamot. Bon, il suppose qu'il doit encore être valide, bien que l'homme qui l'a signé ne soit pas bien dans sa tête. Voilà pourquoi il accepte d'un signe de tête.

\- « Très bien. » L'homme d'un certain âge s'adresse à lui. « Où étiez-vous ce mardi entre dix heures et minuit, monsieur Malfoy ? »

\- « J'étais à mon cours d'astronomie, monsieur », répond-il en cachant soigneusement son amusement au grand dam des compagnons de l'homme. À son crédit, le visage du principal Auror n'a rien montré dans un sens ou l'autre.

\- « Je suppose que cela peut donc être confirmé par votre professeur ou vos camarades ? »

\- « Bien sûr. » Le blond sourit avec politesse.

L'homme grogne, clairement déçu, et fait signe à celui qui semble être le bizut du groupe de prendre note.

Draco qui s'amuse comme un fou se sent l'âme généreuse et décide de l'aider.

\- « La description me correspond vous dîtes ? Est-ce que vous avez des suspects ? »

L'homme le dévisage avec suspicion, mais décide néanmoins de répondre. « Malheureusement, non. »

\- « Eh bien, si vous permettez, les frères Selwyn, Septimus et Sorinus, pourraient correspondre assez bien. Quoique pas tout à fait. Et je vous recommande d'essayer les Montague. Ce sont mes seconds cousins par leur mère et ils possèdent presque la même couleur de cheveux que moi. Tous sont scolarisés à la maison et n'ont pas souvent été vus en public, ce qui explique que vous n'ayez pas pensé à eux. »

Les Aurors le fixent comme s'il lui était poussé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le front. Draco toujours aussi imperturbable, nomme au moins une douzaine d'autres jeunes sangs purs qui vivent en reclus et qui lui ressemblent. Lorsqu'il a terminé, la seule chose que l'on entende dans la pièce est le grattage frénétique de la plume du stagiaire.

Après un silence gênant, l'Auror en chef se racle la gorge, à l'évidence secoué par la vue d'une telle abnégation chez Malfoy. McGonagall se mord la lèvre pour étouffer le rire qui lui a mis la larme à l'œil.

\- « Merci, monsieur Malfoy, nous allons y aller. Bonne journée. » Il salue tout le monde dans la pièce et invite ses collègues à sortir, suivis par une directrice tout sourire.

\- « Bonne journée, messieurs. » Draco sourit en le suivant du regard, un air suffisant sur le visage. Il se retourne et une pièce remplie de regards ébahis le regarde.

\- « Quoi ? » Il renifle avec dédain. « Ça m'arrive d'être gentil. »

Des explosions de rire lui répondent.

* * *

 **Marion S :** C'est bien que tu rompes tes habitudes, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime bien traduire, ça me donne l'occasion d'écrire sans la contrainte de l'inspiration.

 **Voltea :** merci pour tous ces compliments que je me dois de partager avec l'auteur BadGirlgoesworse, puisque je ne fais que traduire.

 **De araujo :** tant mieux, c'est finalement l'essentiel que ça te plaise. Je suis ravie de la faire partager à des gens ouverts comme toi.

 **Juliana :** c'est vrai que l'on est passé à la vitesse supérieure en quelques chapitres et ça ne fait que commencer.

 **Elendil :** il a déjà mal à la tête pour commencer et l'énervement le poussera forcément à la faute. Quant à notre couple favori, leur union achevée, c'est le moment ou jamais de passer à l'action.

 **Fandemanga :** Voldemort et Dumbledore sont tellement sûrs d'avoir l'avantage sur tous les autres, alliés comme ennemis, qu'ils font des erreurs.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 :** Les ténèbres frappent encore

* * *

Mars a cédé la place à avril sans aucun incident majeur. Si l'on omet bien sûr l'adoption définitive de la nouvelle législation sur les créatures magiques, qui en elle-même, est un progrès monumental en terme d'égalité au sein du monde magique de Grande Bretagne. Nul besoin de préciser que tout le monde n'est pas ravi de cette loi. Aussi, le ministère a décidé d'organiser un bal afin d'obtenir des membres éminents de la société un peu de soutien pour apaiser l'opinion public.

Le bal aura lieu le samedi vingt et un avril, un jour après le début des vacances de Pâques, pour arranger les invités d'honneur qui se trouvent être encore à l'école, et particulièrement, un certain monsieur Potter qui sera accompagné de son estimé mari, un certain professeur Snape.

Lord Voldemort ferme et plie son journal avec cet air de satisfaction qui ne le quitte pas depuis quelque temps. Enfin ! Enfin, ses plans peuvent avancer. Il a fait profil bas lors des six dernières semaines, à l'exception d'un petit raid ou deux. Déjà, avec un recrutement quasiment inexistant, son effectif est actuellement trop peu élevé pour risquer des actions de grande envergure. Ensuite, il attendait une opportunité pour coincer Potter et Snape dans un endroit plus ou moins libre d'accès pour ses disciples et rien ne s'est présenté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Certes, une cérémonie publique au ministère n'est pas exactement un endroit public, et ne sera donc pas facilement accessible. Toutefois, il doute sincèrement d'avoir dans un futur proche une meilleure chance et il n'est réputé pour être un homme patient.

Non, il va frapper maintenant ! Il en a assez de rester assis à se demander quel sera le premier mangemort décidé à se rebeller. Il ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

* * *

Assis au bout de la longue table dans la salle de réunion du manoir Potter, son mari à ses côtés, Harry surveille les membres du Nouvel Ordre avec un calme que peu d'entre eux semblent ressentir. Le bal du ministère est dans seulement une heure. Voilà pourquoi ceux qui sont censés y assister sont déjà dans leur robe de soirée. Les autres ont revêtu des tenues de combat pour mener en leur absence, des raids sur les domiciles de nombreux mangemorts.

La nervosité ambiante est justifiée. Si ce soir, les choses se déroulent bien, cela pourrait vouloir dire une bonne fois pour toutes la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Et pour répondre à l'enjeu, les risques qu'ils vont prendre sont élevés.

\- « Mesdames et messieurs, nous y sommes… »

\- « Le grand soir », l'interrompt le jumeau un.

\- « Celui que nous attendions tous », continue le jumeau deux à sa suite.

Harry ne peut empêcher un sourire un peu triste, car il est en effet des temps plus heureux.

\- « Merci, messieurs. Comme je le disais, ce soir, nous allons mener une bataille qui, à défaut de nous faire gagner la guerre, penchera au moins en notre faveur. »

Il regarde leurs visages plein d'espérance. « Aussi ambitieux que cela paraisse, vous savez que c'est néanmoins la vérité. Nous avons tous travaillé dur, reprenant et poursuivant là où la génération d'avant s'était arrêtée, pour amener ce conflit aveugle à sa fin. Et je suis fier de souligner que nous avons réussi à apprendre de leurs erreurs et à ne pas les répéter. » Il dresse le menton un plus haut. « Je suis fier aussi que nous ayons pu trouver en nous non seulement un peu de sagesse, mais surtout le courage de prendre une approche qu'ils n'auraient jamais approuvée. »

Il sourit tristement en prenant la main de Severus. « Une des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas acceptée, je crains. »

La même tristesse se reflète chez presque tout le monde. Peu importe le sang, le statut social ou l'appartenance à une maison, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont tous été contraints à dépasser les attentes de leur famille, aussi bien que les leurs, pour se trouver ici aujourd'hui, réunis et partageant un objectif commun.

\- « J'ai une chose à ajouter. Ce qu'ils approuvent ou désapprouvent n'a aucune importance. C'est notre vie, notre avenir et ce que nous en faisons est notre problème. Comment pourrions-nous nous tromper si c'est ce que nos cœurs veulent ? », demande-t-il en faisant le tour de la table et en récoltant des hochements de tête. « Peu importe ce que l'avenir va nous apporter, n'ayez jamais honte d'être heureux. Ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, aucun être vivant ne vous le prendra, à moins que vous ne l'y autorisiez. »

Harry se lève, suivi par toutes les personnes présentes. « Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Restez unis, gardez votre sang-froid et n'hésitez pas à tuer. Vous devriez alors traversez cette épreuve et vous en sortir en vie. »

Il leur lance un dernier regard ferme.

\- « Allons-y ! »

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, héritier de la maison Serpentard, lord Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le seigneur des ténèbres a toujours été fier d'avoir mérité chacun de ses noms et titres, même les moins désirés. Il a toujours su qu'il était destiné à faire de grandes choses, même lorsqu'il était très jeune. Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu la chance d'être né avec des privilèges, le contraignant à travailler dur et longtemps pour prétendre à la position qui lui revenait de droit de naissance et de magie.

Il a voyagé, acquis des connaissances et des artéfacts longtemps crus perdus et, le long du chemin, il a trouvé la richesse et les relations adéquates. Il a plongé dans la magie noire avec un enthousiasme que peu de gens avaient montré par le passé, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop effrayés de payer le prix nécessaire pour gagner un réel pouvoir. Il a vaincu de puissants sorciers, des bêtes mythiques et même les lois de la nature. Il est le seigneur des ténèbres le plus redouté à avoir posé le pied sur terre ! Et avec Dumbledore finalement hors-circuit, il ne reste plus qu'une chose sur son chemin vers la conquête du monde, à savoir Le-Gamin-qui-refuse-de-mourir.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'au plus profond de lui, assis sur son trône, entouré de la douzaine d'homme et de femmes qui attendent le signal de départ, il a des doutes. Il reconnait que seize auparavant, lorsque l'un de ses espions lui a rapporté à Pré-au-lard les premières lignes de la prophétie annonçant la naissance de son vainqueur supposé, il a peut-être agi un trop précipitamment.

Il a lancé un sort d'oubliettes à l'homme après s'être assuré que ce dernier n'en avait parlé à personne, puis il l'a congédié avec la promesse d'une belle récompense pour ses services, même si l'homme ne se souvenait plus de rien. Riddle ne pouvait pas risquer que l'on se sache qu'il pouvait être vaincu. Ç'aurait été un désastre.

Il admet avoir légèrement paniqué à l'époque. Bon, peut-être plus que légèrement. Mais ce n'est plus le moment de pinailler. Il a été plus empressé à identifier l'enfant et à s'en débarrasser au plus vite, qu'à mettre la main sur la prophétie elle-même. Avec le recul, cela s'est avéré une énorme erreur.

Il reconnaît encore maintenant qu'il est peut-être sur le point de répéter cette erreur, en se précipitant vers l'inconnu sans autre plan que de tuer le morveux et son traître de mari, pour en finir avec tout ça. Après tout, il ne connait toujours pas la totalité du contenu de cette fichue prophétie, et ça l'inquiète. S'il était honnête, il admettrait qu'il agit à nouveau avec trop de hâte, et qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose à propos de ce garçon qu'il ne connaît pas. Quelque chose de dangereux.

Mais, il n'est pas honnête, pas même avec lui-même. C'est pourquoi les doutes persistants sont rapidement mis de côté.

Tout ce désastre doit être de la faute de Dumbledore. Une sorte de piège. Un plan élaboré pour l'inciter à se détruire. Parce qu'un bébé de quinze mois ne peut en aucun cas en avoir été à l'origine, ni sa sang-de-bourbe de mère ou son traître à son sang de père. C'est forcément l'œuvre du vieux fou ! Il n'y a aucune autre explication !

Il redresse la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer l'un de ses plus fidèles servants.

\- « Mon seigneur, tout est en place et prêt pour votre arrivée. »

 _Bien, ça leur a pris assez longtemps !_ Il se lève et s'avance avec grâce, se dirigeant vers la zone de transplanage, ses disciples sur les talons. Ce soir, il reviendra victorieux ou ils paieront chèrement, c'est une promesse.

* * *

C'est avec le cœur lourd que Severus se force à sourire gracieusement devant les appareils photos et les visages des nombreux étrangers. Le bal est bien parti et jusqu'à maintenant, c'est un succès absolu. Harry et lui ont partagé quelques danses, avant de commencer à faire des rondes dans la salle, en faisant la promotion de la stratégie du ministère qui est aussi la leur.

Il jette un œil sur le côté, dans la direction de son bien-aimé qui est apparemment collé par une personne influente dont il ne se souvient pas le nom, et dont le jeune homme semble se foutre royalement. Ça n'a pas d'importance par rapport à ce qu'ils attendent.

La chose la plus étonnante est que son calme n'est pas feint. Contrairement à Severus qui a découvert son premier cheveu blanc, Harry est impatient d'en découdre avec son deuxième ennemi juré.

Severus retient un lourd soupir de résignation. Le duel à venir opposera son mari et le seigneur des ténèbres, dans un endroit reculé préparé à l'avance et sans aucun témoin. Pendant ce temps, il devra rester à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Severus ne craint pas de laisser Harry s'occuper du seigneur des ténèbres. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, y compris ce qui était prétendument impossible, pour assurer au moins la survie de son amour, si ce n'est pas la victoire finale. C'est de l'imprévu dont il se méfie, les caprices du destin qu'aucun mortel ne peut contrôler. Il a peur de tout perdre si près du but, comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Que son rêve s'achève et qu'il se réveille dans ses cachots sombres, froid et seul.

Une main chaude et rassurante vient s'enrouler autour de la sienne, brisant le flux de pensées négatives. Harry lui sourit et le conduit sur la piste de danse, juste une excuse pour le prendre dans ses bras en public. Et Severus lui en est reconnaissant, en dépit de la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même d'être fort ce soir, pour ne pas distraire son époux avec ses larmes stupides. Harry le connait trop bien pour avaler cela.

Ils se meuvent dans un gracieux tandem, perdu dans leur monde juste pour quelques instants, où aucune autre responsabilité n'existe en dehors de celles qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Heureusement, ce monde deviendra un jour prochain une réalité, bien que Severus en doute. Après tout, une chose ou une autre viendra toujours prendre la priorité. Harry est un seigneur et maître pour tant de gens. Il n'en sera pas un bon si lui, Severus, s'autorise à être égoïste trop souvent. Mais il sait aussi que peu importe ce qui se passera, ils seront toujours ensembles et c'est plus que suffisant pour lui.

Lorsque les cris commencent à s'entendre, Severus sait que l'intermède intime est terminé. Un seul regard dans les yeux émeraude de son époux et ils se séparent, baguette à la main, prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait.

* * *

Il a été ridiculement facile de contourner les protections du ministère, au point qu'on pourrait penser que c'était fait exprès. Voldemort sourit, se complaisant dans le chaos autour de lui. Oh, comme ça lui a manqué ! Les cris de terreur et de souffrance, les masses fuyant devant lui, ou du moins essayant de fuir. Les sorts anti-transplanage et les cheminettes bloquées les empêcheront.

Il envoie un Cruciatus paresseux à un pauvre hère qui passait, tout en cherchant sa proie. Et le voilà ! Plus loin dans la salle, derrière la table du buffet renversée, en train de lancer des sorts à ses hommes avec un taux de succès plutôt surprenant. D'un simple mouvement fluide de sa baguette, toutes les personnes sur son chemin, Aurors, invités et quelque malheureux mangemort, s'en vont voler dans l'air pour finir écrasés contre le mur avec une série de bruits de craquement satisfaisant.

La jouissance est pourtant de courte durée, lorsqu'une énorme boule de feu venant de nulle part se dirige droit sur lui. C'est à peine s'il parvient à l'éviter. Il trébuche en arrière et relève les manches de sa robe sans pouvoir éviter qu'elles ne soient roussies. Le pouvoir énorme qui vient d'être relâché lui rappelle celui de Dumbledore, à tel point qu'il croit pendant un instant que son ancien adversaire est présent. Mais bien entendu, il rejette rapidement cette notion tout à fait risible. Le vieux bouc est en train de baver dans un quartier sécurisé à St Mungo. Par conséquent, qui vient de lancer ce sort ?

Un coup d'œil prudent ne lui révèle aucune menace potentielle. Personne n'est à sa proximité, encore moins pointant sa baguette sur lui. La vaste salle de bal a été vidée plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. D'autres voies d'évacuation ont sûrement dû être ouvertes pour les imbéciles qui s'enfuient. Pas que cela change grand-chose. Il n'est pas venu là pour eux.

Voldemort se tourne vers la table du buffet parterre, et il la trouve abandonnée. Il se garde de grogner d'ennui car ce n'est le moment. Il doit très vite trouver Potter et Snape. Les escarmouches qui persistent ne semblent pas inclure l'un ou l'autre.

Il progresse dans la salle, passant au-dessus de corps et de tas de gravats, s'assurant d'avoir constamment le mur dans le dos. Aussi, il est surprenant de sentir soudain un sort provenant de derrière lui. Il esquive au dernier moment et dresse un bouclier solide, ce qui est une bonne chose vu qu'un autre le frappe un instant après.

L'attaque est terminée très rapidement, et le laisse furieux et frustré, voire même désorienté. Il ne voit personne assez proche de lui.

Rapidement, il lance une série de sortilèges de révélation et se sent vidé. De petites vagues de crainte commencent à se diffuser dans ses entrailles, alors qu'il observe la pièce quasiment vide à travers ses yeux plissés. Il n'aime pas ça, pas du tout, et bon sang où sont passés ses mangemorts ? Il ne voit nulle trace d'une silhouette vêtue de noir.

Il est sur le point d'envisager d'abandonner et de regagner son quartier général, lorsqu'il sent une forte présence magique apparaître directement derrière lui. Il se retourne avec un sort sur le bout de la langue, et découvre un petit objet volé vers lui et s'attaquer à ses robes. La dernière chose qu'il voit avant de se sentir la sensation d'être tiré par le nombril comme pour un portoloin, est le visage menaçant de Potter. Malgré tout, alors qu'il est emmené dieu sait où, il trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de définitivement et horriblement négatif dans cette vision.

* * *

 **La prof :** merci à toi de laisser un commentaire et de me faire partager ton sentiment. Je voudrais ajouter à tes réflexions que tu peux obtenir les mêmes nuances entre présent et passé composé, ce d'autant que dans certaines situations, tu peux même utiliser l'imparfait, voire le passé simple. En fait, ce qui me gêne le plus dans le passé, ce sont les conjugaisons au passé simple, surtout la troisième personne du pluriel. Les terminaisons en irent, urent, èrent sont lourdes en bouche et en plus, beaucoup d'écrivains en herbe font plus d'erreurs de conjugaison avec ce temps. Combien de fois j'ai lu 'il ria' comme si le verbe était rier et non rire ! Pour ce qui est de la traduction, étant quelqu'un d'honnête, je m'arrange toujours avec l'auteur.

 **Sabi1301 :** merci, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

 **Juliana :** oui, et cette durite lui vaut non pas d'aller chez le mécano, mais directement chez les dingos !

 **Elendil :** Dumbledore ne s'est pas méfié d'Harry et son manque d'imagination lui vaut un aller simple pour l'asile. Finalement, il y sera très bien traité, à ressasser sur ses rêves du plus grand bien.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 :** La bataille finale

* * *

Voldemort atterrit apparemment au milieu de nulle part, sur un terrain plat et verdoyant où il se met à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions tout en dressant un bouclier de protection. Il regarde soigneusement autour de lui, prenant en compte chaque détail. Le paysage est vaste, vide et inconnu. Néanmoins, à en juger par la douceur du climat à cette époque de l'année, il en déduit que l'endroit est situé plus au sud qu'au nord.

Le portoloin qui lui a été jeté, se détache tout seul de sa robe et tombe au sol pour finir par brûler en cendres, le laissant sans aucun moyen de fuite. Le mur de feu qu'il a envoyé tout à l'heure vient de heurter un mur de lumière et de magie à cent mètres de lui, absorbant ses sorts et laissant au sol des runes bleutées et brillantes en forme de cercle. En dehors des étoiles au-dessus de lui, la seule source de lumière provient d'un ciel nocturne sans nuage.

Un espace confiné et relié à la terre. Excessivement difficile à contourner, mais pas impossible pour quelqu'un comme lui. Voilà une bonne nouvelle. La seule nouvelle de la journée.

Un instant plus tard, Potter fait son apparition à quelques mètres, engoncé dans une tenue de combat complète et en possession d'une aura qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. A cet égard, il doute que ses sens le trompent. Il semble en fait qu'il ait encore sous-estimé le garçon. Ce qu'il n'a pas sous-estimé en revanche, c'est sa stupidité abyssale vu qu'il est venu seul.

 _Pauvre fou ! Ton arrogance de Griffondor sera ta chute._

Voldemort sourit et lève sa baguette, attendant que le morveux lui explique pourquoi il a mis en place cette petite arène de combat si loin de l'aide potentielle de ses amis et alliés. Potter doit vraiment être stupide de vouloir tenter de le faire tomber par lui-même. Le pouvoir brut n'est pas tout, même si celui de Potter s'avère plus fort que le sien.

A la place de l'explication, il reçoit une volée de sorts.

Très bien. Potter n'est visiblement pas du genre à parler. Il le regrettera avant la fin.

Voldemort évite ceux qui traversent son bouclier détruit, puis riposte avec une onde de choc pour déstabiliser son adversaire, suivi d'un autre mur de feu. Il espère obtenir une minute pour élaborer en une seule fois un ensemble compliqué de sorts offensifs qui ne pourront être ni esquivés, ni totalement dissipés. Pour faire court, l'une de ses aptitudes les plus poussées, celle qu'il réservait pour une occasion particulière puisque jusque-là, la plupart de ses ennemis étaient trop faibles pour tenir face à lui plus de trente minutes.

Il est tellement concentré qu'il n'entend pas le pop à peine audible du transplanage et qu'il se retrouve la cible par derrière d'un Confringo, qu'il sent venir sur lui une seconde trop tard pour pouvoir réagir correctement. Alors qu'il tombe au sol, sa baguette est arrachée de sa main par un Expelliarmus et il est projeté parterre à dix mètres de sa position initiale.

Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à appréhender ce qui se passe et surtout comment un transplanage a pu être possible avec des protections de confinement autour d'eux, plusieurs Stupefix puissants le plongent dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se tient devant une paroi rocheuse couverte de mousse. Un sentiment d'incertitude et de malaise tenace l'envahit et malgré ses efforts, il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Il est face à l'une des nombreuses entrées secrètes du manoir Malfoy. Bien que tout le monde sache que le temps est précieux, ni Severus, ni Lupin derrière lui ne lui disent de s'activer.

Il prend une grande inspiration et avec sa baguette, appuie à un endroit précis, prononçant le mot de passe, connu seulement des Malfoy. Une fissure profonde apparaît, s'élargissant juste assez pour laisser passer un homme adulte mais pas trop épais. Draco allume sa baguette et pénètre à l'intérieur avec ses compagnons silencieux, après quoi l'entrée se referme d'elle-même. Le couloir grossièrement taillé les conduit à une pièce inutilisée et peu importante de l'aile ouest. L'accès le plus proche de la partie la plus fréquentée du manoir, à l'exception du bureau de son père et des chambres réservées à la famille.

Il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable, car, après tout, son père n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra à vue. Lui en revanche, a été clair dès le début. Il n'engagera pas de combat contre son père, sauf pour se défendre. Ce qui explique la présence de Lupin. Il est là pour donner un coup de main à Severus, en l'occurrence un coup de baguette, parce que Draco est un idiot bien trop sentimental pour se salir les mains.

Il grimace et hâte le pas. Le plus tôt ils auront fini, mieux se sera. D'ailleurs, il refuse de trop penser à la mission.

Tous les mangemorts accompagnant le seigneur des ténèbres ce soir ont été tués plutôt rapidement et de façon peu spectaculaire, y compris sa salope psychotique de tante. Seul Lucius Malfoy a réussi à s'échapper. Le dernier mangemort loyal du cercle intérieur, le dernier des plus dangereux du camp des ténèbres, puisque le deuxième et le troisième cercle étaient constitués de plus de muscles que de cervelle et de pouvoir. Et ça n'a pas été très difficile de deviner où il s'est enfui.

A peu près une demi-heure plus tard, Draco ouvre une autre porte bien sécurisée, qui révèle un petit bureau peu meublé. Les deux hommes plus âgés montent avec une précaution extrême l'escalier qui mène au troisième étage, là où le 'Pointe-moi' a indiqué que Lucius se trouvait, laissant Draco à proximité du tunnel derrière eux. Incapable de rester là à attendre, il les suit quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans la chambre du maître, il est accueilli par une vision qu'il n'attendait pas. Sur l'énorme lit luxueux, appuyé contre des oreillers, gît son père, encore vêtu de sa robe de mangemort sale et déchirée. Sa peau a une couleur grise et pâteuse, le genre de teinte associée à la mort. Il tient dans sa main rigide une fiole, vraisemblablement du poison. Severus lance un sortilège de diagnostic au-dessus du corps, pendant que Lupin assure ses arrières.

\- « Tu penses que c'est vraiment lui ? », demande Lupin, avec un peu de doute dans la voix.

En guise de réponse, Severus renifle de dédain et, après que le choc initial soit passé, Draco ne peut qu'être d'accord. Jamais de la vie !

\- « Je parie pour du Polynectar combiné à un sortilège de dissipation et un charme de dissimulation. Probablement crédible pour les imbéciles du ministère », Severus se recule et leur fait face. « D'ici à ce que cela passe, toutes les pistes seront froides depuis longtemps. »

Frappé par une soudaine vision, Draco se précipite hors de la pièce et dans les escaliers. « Venez ! Allons jeter un œil dans le bureau. Si nous sommes chanceux, nous pouvons encore l'attraper. »

Il se trouve qu'il a raison. L'un des portoloins à destination de leur résidence de vacances en Italie est aussi un faux, alors il en prend un autre qu'il tend aux deux hommes pour qu'ils s'en saisissent. Serrant sa prise sur sa baguette, il l'active, les envoyant à l'entrée de la villa à Rimini.

La dernière chose qu'il voit avant que l'enfer se déchaîne, c'est le visage de son père, figé et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

* * *

Voldemort revient enfin à lui. Sa vision est floue, son corps douloureux, sans compter qu'il a une migraine infernale. La première tentative pour bouger lui révèle qu'il est magiquement restreint, ce qui provoque en lui une poussée d'adrénaline suffisante à le réveiller dans la seconde.

Il semble avoir été placé au milieu d'une sorte de mise en scène rituelle. En y regardant de plus près, il identifie certaines parties comme appartenant à des rites censés influencer les capacités mentales. Potter est tout près, tellement occupé avec ses préparatifs, qu'il ne lui prête pas attention. Il décide alors de tester les entraves aussi discrètement que possible. Il est certain de pouvoir les briser tôt ou tard. Malheureusement il ne dispose pas d'assez de temps, étant donné que Potter est déjà en train de l'observer, le gratifiant d'un sourire et d'une pause dans sa tâche.

Quelle que soit la signification de tout ceci, cela ne peut être bon pour lui. Il doit manœuvrer avec Potter par tous les moyens à sa disposition. La seule option valable pour lui, c'est de parler. Toutefois, 'qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' est une question parfaitement stupide à poser, puisque ce que le morveux est en train de faire est évident. Il se décide à commencer avec quelque chose qui l'a vraiment dérouté.

\- « Comment as-tu été capable de transplaner à l'intérieur des protections de confinement ? »

Potter lui sourit comme un idiot. « La magie. »

Voldemort cligne des yeux, perturbé à un point inimaginable. Si ça, c'est être sain d'esprit, alors lui, il est St Mungo en personne.

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit encore.

\- « Eh bien, puisque vous voulez tellement savoir… » Il revient à son rituel, mais continue de parler. « C'est dû au sacrifice de ma mère. Elle a probablement invoqué les pouvoirs de Dana pour l'aider à me protéger, et comme vous devez le savoir, Dana est la Mère, la terre elle-même. »

\- « Est-ce que ça percute ? » Il claque des doigts au visage de Voldemort, l'ennuyant au-delà de la raison. « Des protections _liées à la terre ?_ »

Très en colère, Voldemort grince des dents, jusqu'au moment où il se rappelle que c'est lui qui est censé distraire Potter, pas l'inverse. Encore une fois, il focalise son esprit et sa magie pour désactiver les liens.

 _J'y suis presque ! Juste encore un peu…_

Potter vient de terminer ce qu'il faisait et il se redresse en brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction. C'est un geste qui fait tellement cliché qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer en se moquant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, gamin ? Essayer de me tuer ? Et avec quoi, puis-je savoir ? L'amour ? » Il rit un peu plus longtemps se remémorant le vieil homme et sa philosophie idiote. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer, morveux, personne ne le peut. Même si tu détruis ce corps ce soir, je reviendrais encore, avant la fin de la semaine. »

Pourtant, le sourire de Potter ne diminue pas.

\- « On est sûr de son immortalité, n'est-ce pas ? Si confiant. Juste comme ses vieux copains les détraqueurs, hein ? », minaude le plus jeune. « Tellement persuadé que personne n'est au courant ce que l'on a fait pour y parvenir. N'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort pâlit de terreur. _Impossible ! Personne ne sait, personne ! Je m'en suis assuré !_

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Potter rigole et secoue la tête. « Typique. Tellement focalisé sur une seule chose, qu'il est inapte à envisager autre chose. Dumbledore était comme ça aussi, vous savez. »

Le regard émeraude incandescent qui le cloue à terre, est empli d'un amusement insolent. « Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai obtenu les connaissances nécessaires pour tuer les détraqueurs ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Voldemort n'ose même pas respirer.

\- « J'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle personne n'avait pensée avant, bien sûr. » Potter marque une pause pour faire son effet, et se penche légèrement en avant. « J'ai simplement demandé. »

Voldemort le regarde avec une expression d'incrédulité totale.

Le sourire de Potter est l'incarnation de la suffisance. « Bon, demander est en fait un peu exagéré », en un clin d'œil, son visage se transforme en un masque hideux. « J'ai volé cette information dans leur esprit. »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillent de panique lorsqu'il comprend et il dresse ses boucliers d'occlumencie. Du moins, il essaye. Les bougies du rituel prennent vie d'un coup de la baguette de Potter, affaiblissant la maîtrise de ses défenses mentales. L'instant d'après, son monde explose de douleur lorsque son esprit est envahi par le garçon.

Il rassemble ses pouvoirs éparpillés et se jette dans la bataille. Oser le défier sur son propre terrain ? Ce foutu morveux va regretter le jour où il est né.

* * *

Au petit matin, les premiers rayons du soleil glissent sur les sommets de la forêt. La grotte de Greyback se situe quelque part devant eux, d'après ce que leurs agents leur ont rapporté. Hermione ne sait pas si elle doit espérer que ce soit le cas ou non. Personne ne peut dire ce qui les attend là-bas.

Elle regarde autour d'elle le visage de ses camarades. Ils tiennent grâce à la potion pour rester éveillés et depuis peu, grâce à l'adrénaline. Souhaitant sûrement être dans le fond de leur lit, à des kilomètres d'ici. Mais ceci doit être fait, et fait maintenant.

Bill est le responsable de l'opération, vu que ni Severus, ni Remus n'ont été jugés adéquats à cause de leur implication personnelle. Les deux hommes ont bien entendu protesté, mais Hermione s'est rangée à la décision d'Harry. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un avec du sang-froid et du caractère, faute de quoi les choses pourraient virer au tragique d'un instant à l'autre.

Ils sont trente et chacun d'entre eux est un duelliste de haut niveau, et à l'exception de quelques élèves adultes de Poudlard comme elle-même, plutôt expérimentés en combat. Pour Harry, il n'est pas question de prendre des risques avec celui-là, et c'est compréhensible.

En toute autre circonstance, Hermione aurait été indignée par l'endroit. Elle avance avec précaution, faisant attention au sol inégal. Elle a la responsabilité d'assurer les arrières de Tonks, et n'arrive pas à s'en plaindre.

L'attaque vient si vite que la seule chose qu'elle a le temps de voir est une douzaine de formes floues qui surgissent des broussailles et heurtent les boucliers érigés à la hâte par la première ligne d'hommes et de femmes. Autour d'elle, les sorts explosent comme un feu d'artifice, ce qui la sort de sa stupeur. Elle se met en action, plus guidée par l'instinct que par tout autre chose. C'était moins une. Elle a presque perdu de vue sa partenaire et doit courir pour rejoindre Tonks, déviant au passage un sortilège avec un Protego bien placé.

Les loups garous de la meute de Greyback se battent comme des animaux, n'utilisant guère leur baguette. Greyback lui-même n'en porte pas. Cependant, les combattants du Nouvel Ordre ont reçu l'ordre de recourir à la force létale, ce qui dans la majorité des cas, signifie un rapide Avada Kedavra, abattant les créatures lupines comme des mouches.

La bataille s'achève aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencée. Hermione se contente de rester debout, sous le choc, à regarder les corps morts ennemis et ceux ensanglantés et gémissant de leurs troupes. Bill tient son bras gauche déchiqueté contre sa poitrine et donne des ordres afin que les blessés les plus graves soient transportés immédiatement à St Mungo.

\- « Tous les autres, avec moi, maintenant ! Nous devons sécuriser la grotte avant de pouvoir partir ! »

De nouveau poussée à agir, Hermione le suit comme une automate, encore trop à l'ouest pour penser avec cohérence. L'entrée sombre dans la roche est juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils allument leurs baguettes, avant d'entrer avec précaution. La grotte est assez spacieuse et profonde. Des ordures et toutes sortes de choses jonchent le sol et les murs. Mis à part à ça, l'endroit semble vide.

Bill se tourne et ouvre la bouche, probablement pour congédier tout le monde lorsqu'un glapissement se fait entendre derrière lui. Tournoyant sur lui-même, il pointe sa baguette dans la direction. La lumière du bout de bois tombe alors sur trois paires d'yeux terrifiés qui les regardent, leurs petits visages tremblant.

* * *

Harry ressort de l'esprit de Voldemort et tombe à genou, en vomissant partout. Ce qu'il a vu est trop, même pour le plus endurci des hommes. Alors pensez donc, pour quelqu'un de jeune et, malgré tout, encore inexpérimenté. Après que la nausée soit passée, il lance un charme de nettoyage car, au-delà du vomi et de la sueur, il se sent sali jusqu'aux entrailles.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, il lâche une longue respiration et jette un œil au corps inconscient devant lui. Voldemort est toujours dans les vapes et le restera encore un moment. Juste assez pour qu'il décide de la suite à donner, puisque ce qu'il a trouvé ne correspond pas à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Non, pas du tout.

Qui penserait que ce salopard est allé jusqu'à faire un deal avec Sucellos (*) lui-même pour assurer son immortalité ? Plus précisément, une immortalité valable le temps de sa vie naturelle. Apparemment, il n'existe pas de vraie immortalité, du moins pour les humains. Le prix à payer en revanche… Harry frissonne. Merlin, comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ça ! Comment a-t-il pu…

Il arrête ses pensées délibérément. Ça le rend malade et sale, rien que d'y penser.

Pourtant, la question reste que faire de lui maintenant. En dépit de tous ses pouvoirs, Harry ne possède rien qui puisse aller à l'encontre des dieux.

Voldemort gémit et s'agite doucement. Harry lâche un soupir et lui lance un Stupefix. Puis il enlève les protections de confinement.

\- « Winky ! »

L'elfe apparait dans un pop juste en face de lui. « Vous appelez, maître Harry ? »

\- « Oui, s'il te plaît, va dans le laboratoire de Severus et rapporte-moi un filtre de mort vivante. »

\- « Bien sûr, maître Harry. » Elle disparaît et réapparaît presque aussitôt en tenant une petite fiole.

\- « Merci, ce sera tout. »

Elle s'incline et s'en va pratiquement sans faire de bruit.

Harry lance un Rennervate et, d'un mot, conjure la potion directement dans l'estomac de Voldemort au moment où il ouvre les yeux. Ceux-ci se referment et une fausse rigidité cadavérique s'installe. Harry soupire temporairement de soulagement. La solution définitive attendra. La nuit a été longue et épuisante. La question suivante est de savoir où il le met en attendant.

Il a rapidement sa réponse. Le seul endroit suffisamment sûr est forcément les cellules des cachots du 12 square Grimmauld. Il saisit le corps et sourit, anticipant la réaction de madame Black lorsqu'elle le verra s'amener avec son précieux seigneur des ténèbres jetés sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

L'instant d'après, ils sont partis.

* * *

(*) Dans la mythologie celtique gauloise, Sucellos est un dieu de la nature dont l'une des vertus est de ressusciter les morts.

* * *

 **Elendil :** j'espère que tu n'es plus frustrée maintenant que tu as lu ce qui précède.

 **Marie :** c'est vrai que l'auteur a découpé cette scène que tout le monde attendait. Mais un peu de suspens, c'est bien aussi.

 **De araujo :** pareil pour moi. Quand une histoire m'a plu, j'y reviens surtout pour un Harry-Severus.

 **Mila :** fichtre, quelle envolée ! Alors déjà, la review qui a déclenché mon commentaire ne faisait pas allusion au respect du temps de la fiction originale, mais affirmait quelque chose qui me semble discutable et le tout avec une bardée de fautes. Ensuite, tu écris que le fait de traduire en français une fiction anglaise écrite effectivement au passé est désagréable. Mais désagréable par rapport à quoi ? Moi, ce que je trouve désagréable dans la lecture, ce sont les fautes d'orthographe, les fautes de temps et de grammaire. De mon point de vue, utiliser le présent est un choix (que j'assume), pas une erreur, même si à l'école on nous a appris que blablabla… Et je te rassure, je sais parfaitement écrire au passé. Maintenant, j'admets volontiers ta critique sur les noms propres. Certaines traductions sonnent bien et d'autres pas, donc je ne suis certainement pas logique dans leur utilisation. En revanche, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître ces expressions que j'aurais mal traduites, car je suis toujours partante pour m'améliorer quoique tu puisses en penser. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que de lire dans ton commentaire que j'ai _**beaucoup de travail à faire**_ et que je devrais _**m'abstenir de traduire**_ , je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 :** Tournés vers l'avenir

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry finit par se réveiller ce samedi matin, l'heure habituelle du petit déjeuner est passée depuis longtemps. Langoureusement, il s'étire dans leur lit, à Severus et à lui, dans leur appartement à Poudlard. Malgré une belle grasse matinée, il est toujours fatigué de la semaine haute en stress qui a suivi le bal du ministère. S'il n'y avait pas l'incessant gargouillement de son estomac, il se serait tourné sur le côté et rendormi illico.

Severus est inconscient à côté de lui. Ça le fait sourire de le voir ainsi, le corps à demi-couvert, la poitrine montant et descendant paisiblement. Bien qu'il répète souvent qu'il a un sommeil léger, Harry doute qu'à cet instant, un coup de canon puisse le réveiller.

Le jeune homme se glisse hors des couvertures, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il enfile sa robe de chambre sur son corps nu et traîne les pieds jusque dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se détendre, avant d'aller faire un tour dans la salle à manger pour se restaurer avec la même nonchalance.

Plusieurs tasses de thé bien fort plus tard, il est plus ou moins de retour chez les vivants et plonge avec entrain dans les toasts, les œufs et les saucisses. C'est plutôt sympa d'avoir à son entière disposition et d'un simple appel, un personnel dévoué et infaillible, surtout lorsque l'on n'a absolument plus d'énergie soi-même. Hermione devrait vraiment repenser sa position. Quoiqu'il doute sérieusement que la S.A.L.E. soit actuellement dans sa tête.

A l'unanimité, ils ont décidé que les enfants loups garous qu'ils ont trouvés dans la grotte de Greyback, ne seraient pas confiés au ministère. A la place, ils vont être adoptés et élevés par des membres volontaires du Nouvel Ordre, puisque leurs familles sont soit décédées, soit refusent d'avoir à faire avec eux. Ce dernier argument met particulièrement Harry en colère, bien qu'il se retienne d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il a déjà en tête plusieurs aménagements en ce qui concerne la loi de protection de l'enfance et que Merlin vienne en aide à ces crétins égoïstes et bigots, lorsque les nouveaux services à l'enfance et lui se chargeront d'eux !

Bon, il est vrai qu'il devra faire la queue derrière Hermione, qui est toute excitée à ce sujet. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas surpris de découvrir avant la fin de la semaine sur son bureau, un avant-projet entièrement écrit, détaillant toutes les lois.

Il devrait l'encourager à étudier le droit après Poudlard, plutôt que de faire médecine comme elle l'avait prévue initialement. Elle lui sera plus utile dans un avenir proche, comme secrétaire et conseiller. Surtout, une fois qu'il aura pris l'ascendant sur le cabinet du ministre de la magie. A bien y réfléchir, il pourrait sûrement la convaincre qu'ainsi, elle apporterait plus de bien aux gens que de travailler directement avec eux. En même temps, rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'elle fasse les deux en parallèle. Après tout, on parle d'Hermione et ce n'est pas comme si elle devait rester dans la politique toute sa vie. Lui-même ne prévoit pas de prolonger son expérience plus d'un terme ou deux, tout dépendra du temps nécessaire pour mettre en place leurs réformes. Après, il a l'ambition de prendre sa retraite et de tirer à loisirs les ficelles dans l'ombre, de préférence depuis sa maison.

Il sourit rêveusement au-dessus de sa tasse. Peut-être même encore mieux depuis son lit, en utilisant le dos mince de Severus comme bureau. Il est persuadé que ça ne dérangera pas son époux.

\- « Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » La voix familière et traînante de son mari se fait entendre depuis la porte d'entrée.

\- « Bonjour à toi aussi, mon bel endormi. » Il s'étire pour le bécoter sur les lèvres, faisant fi du reniflement moqueur tout à fait prévisible. A chaque fois qu'il a recours à ces petits termes d'affection, le sourire heureux dans les yeux de Severus vient démentir toute la moquerie qu'il peut exprimer.

Severus s'assoit et se sert un copieux petit déjeuner, prouvant que lui aussi est affamé. Puis il ouvre l'édition du journal et ignore la pile de vingt lettres posée à ses côtés. Généralement, Severus lui donne un coup de main pour sa correspondance, mais seulement lorsqu'il a fini de manger, pas une seconde avant.

Les nouvelles ne sont pas bien différentes de celles qui ont couvert les unes ces derniers jours. L'attaque au bal du ministère, Vous-savez-qui mort (en caractères gras), Harry Potter les sauvant tous une nouvelle fois, le corps supposément en possession du ministère, la plupart des mangemorts de haut niveau morts ou disparus, voire en détention, la guerre est finie, saluons le héros et (après coup) le département de la justice, et ainsi de suite. Ajoutez-y les rumeurs et les spéculations sur ce qui se serait passé en réalité.

Devant le ministre et son cabinet, Harry a relaté un aperçu soigneusement élaboré de son duel contre Voldemort et de sa victoire subséquente, expliquant qu'il avait été kidnappé dans un endroit fortement protégé et que c'est la raison pour laquelle le ministère n'avait pas pu enregistrer que lui, un mineur, avait eu recours à la magie. Ensuite, il leur a montré le corps, mais a refusé de le leur céder pour des analyses plus poussées. Bien sûr, le chef du département des mystères a été le plus véhément dans ses protestations, mais Harry les a tous fait taire en avançant avec efficacité le nom d'Albus, autrement dit en insistant sur le fait qu'il est préférable de perdre certaine connaissance. Personne n'a paru avoir d'argument contre cette sagesse un peu ambiguë et c'est à peine si Harry a pu retenir son sourire.

Grâce au communiqué publié dans la presse et aux conférences qui ont suivi, le monde magique dans son entièreté est fermement convaincu que Voldemort est bel et bien mort et que le reste de ses mangemorts a été pris en charge. Et Harry va tout faire pour que cela reste ainsi. Après tout, ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut leur nuire.

Toute la vérité est connue de lui seul et de Severus.

Après en avoir débattu longuement, ils ont opté pour ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mis à part les problèmes de sécurité, ils estiment que les gens ont besoin de passer à autre chose. Tous, amis comme étrangers, pourront plus facilement aller de l'avant dans leur vie en sachant que tout est bel et bien terminé.

A l'heure actuelle, Voldemort est détenu par de lourdes protections et le filtre de la mort vivante, dans un petit cottage placé sous le charme de Fidélius dont Harry est le gardien du secret. La potion doit être administrée toutes les semaines, en même temps que les potions nutritionnelles nécessaires pour le garder en vie, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie d'humain. Ce qui interviendra malheureusement d'ici un bon siècle. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas un fardeau bien lourd à porter.

Avec les festivités toujours en plein essor, le nombre de combattants du Nouvel Ordre blessés à St Mungo est passé inaperçu, ce qui est une très bonne chose, vu qu'ils préfèrent de loin éviter les questions inconfortables. Ils ont décidé de continuer à opérer en sous-main, étant donné que c'est plus sûr et plus pratique. Le nombre de victimes de leur côté s'est avérée étonnamment faible et fort heureusement, il n'en dénombre aucune dans son cercle personnel d'amis. En dépit de ses meilleures prévisions, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que les opérations se déroulent aussi bien. Merci Merlin et tous les autres dieux pour ça ! Et le plus important bien sûr, à la fin de la journée, Severus était vivant et entier à ses côtés.

En le regardant manger, Harry sent un sentiment d'amour et un bonheur infini tourbillonner dans son estomac. Il est incapable de commencer à imaginer une vie sans lui et supplie le destin de leur rester favorable dans le futur, afin de ne jamais avoir à le faire.

* * *

Les funérailles se sont déroulées dans le calme et sans chichi. Draco se tient face à la dalle de pierre, dernier lieu où reposera la dépouille de son père dans le cimetière familial. Des rares participants, il est le seul qui reste. Même sa mère n'a pas ressenti le besoin de s'attarder ici et l'a précédé dans le petit café qu'ils ont réservé pour le dernier repas en l'honneur du défunt. Par décence, son parrain a décidé de rester en retrait, vu que c'est lui qui a asséné le coup mortel. En dépit qu'il porte lui aussi une part de culpabilité, Draco n'a pu se permettre d'en faire autant.

Comme le veut la coutume Malfoy, le corps a été incinéré et les cendres déposées dans un simple coffret en bois, principalement pour empêcher toute utilisation ou tout abus dans de quelconques rituels. La plupart des familles ne respectent pas cette simple précaution et Draco n'en revient pas de leur stupidité. Les sangs purs au moins devraient savoir ça.

Il soupire et se détourne. Il commence alors à marcher vers le portail, passant devant les lignes soigneusement rangées de tombes. Son ressenti oscille entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Soulagement qu'il ait été mis fin à la folie de son père et tristesse qu'il ait fallu le faire en premier lieu.

Il se souvient de l'homme qu'était son père dans son enfance. Si l'on met de côté les défauts évidents, Lucius Malfoy s'est révélé quelqu'un qui inspirait et forçait le respect et l'admiration à la fois chez les enfants et les adultes. Du moins ceux directement dans sa sphère d'influence. Les autres, Draco n'a jamais eu de contact avec eux jusqu'à Poudlard. Pas étonnant alors que sa vision du monde ait été aussi biaisée. Et pourtant, il a réussi à rallier un peu de bon sens, juste assez pour dépasser le piédestal sur lequel ses deux parents l'avait placé et envisager les choses comme elles sont et non comme elles sont supposées être. En ça, il peut remercier Severus.

Oui, Severus a bien fait les choses avec lui, prenant à cœur son devoir de parrain. Il frissonne en se demandant où il serait aujourd'hui sans lui.

Le portail se ferme dès qu'il a franchi le seuil. Dans la maison du gardien une cheminée est connectée au réseau de cheminette et mise à disposition des participants. Il se dirige vers elle.

Sur une note plus positive, la date du mariage est d'ores et déjà fixée. Le quinze juillet. Draco sourit en songeant à la longue lune de miel en Grèce et à l'idée d'avoir en septembre des quartiers privés à Poudlard.

Même si elle le cache avec une grande maîtrise, sa mère est un peu jalouse de la matriarche Weasley parce qu'elle a une fille à marier avec toute la gloire qui sied à une telle union. Comme il l'avait anticipé, elle se retire dans son manoir de douairière, plutôt que de rester avec eux. Elle est encore assez jeune et indubitablement très belle. Ça ne le dérangerait pas si elle choisissait de se remarier un jour, et qui sait, avoir la fille qu'elle désire tant, pour la pomponner autant qu'elle veut.

Il verrouille la porte derrière lui et active les protections, avant d'entrer dans l'âtre, de jeter la poudre de cheminée et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

* * *

\- « Bonsoir, madame la directrice. J'espère que vous avez un moment à me consacrer ? »

Juste après le dîner, Harry s'est rendu dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour discuter un peu des affaires qu'il avait oubliées avec tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- « Pour vous toujours, Harry. » Elle sourit et lui offre un siège et du thé, qu'il refuse poliment.

\- « Voilà, je voudrais passer mes ASPIC cette année et je voulais savoir s'il n'est pas trop tard pour en faire formellement la demande. »

Après le second lien, ses cours ont été pratiquement un jeu d'enfants pour lui. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus à se concentrer sur la guerre, il ne doute pas un instant qu'il va s'ennuyer à mourir s'il doit y assister chaque jour. Fort heureusement, les sessions d'ASPIC ont lieu à la fin du mois de mai. En outre, il veut s'occuper de politique dès qu'il aura dix-sept ans, afin de construire les bases pour la deuxième étape aux projets du Nouvel Ordre. Il risque de perdre du temps s'il reste une autre année à l'école. Severus et lui sont d'accord sur ce point.

La directrice lève un sourcil très haut, mais a trop de dignité pour bafouiller des incohérences.

\- « Bien », elle éclaircit sa voix et se recompose un visage professionnel. « Ce n'est pas trop tard pour soumettre une demande. Cela dit, êtes-vous certain d'être capable de les passer à votre contentement, jeune homme ? »

Le ton de sa voix trahit ses doutes à ce sujet. C'est vrai qu'après des années de médiocrité dans tous les sujets à l'exception de la Défense, il ne peut pas la blâmer. Elle et beaucoup d'autres vont être surpris.

Il sourit intérieurement, prenant soin de ne présenter rien d'autre qu'une confiance assurée. « Je suis presque sûr que je peux m'en sortir, professeur. Je n'aurais pas posé la question sinon. »

\- « Si vous êtes sûr. » Elle semble douter, mais prend néanmoins le formulaire requis et une plume. « Merci de remplir et de signer avec votre magie. Je le transmettrai au bureau des examens magiques pour vous. »

\- « Merci, professeur ! »

Harry est vraiment heureux qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues malgré ses craintes. D'un autre côté, il est conscient qu'en fait il va tricher, puisque chaque optimal qu'il va irrémédiablement obtenir ne sera pas imputable à ses seuls mérites. Et bien que personne en dehors du Nouvel Ordre ne soit au courant, et que Severus lui-même lui ait garanti que ça ne le dérangeait pas, sa conscience, elle, demande une reconnaissance de dette avec les intérêts.

Alors qu'il tend le formulaire signé et la plume à la femme âgée, Harry cache le petit sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Il la remercie avec profusion, avant de prendre congé, déjà avec une idée ou deux en tête sur la façon de s'y prendre.

* * *

En dépit de l'heure tardive et d'une fatigue plaisante, Hermione est réveillée, allongée dans les bras de son mari. Son esprit analytique ne lui laisse aucun répit, peu importe à quel point elle aimerait. Exaspérée, elle soupire et se plaque contre la poitrine, suivant le rythme ascendant puis descendant, en essayant comme l'entêté qu'elle est, d'échapper à ses pensées tourbillonnant à pleine vitesse, afin de replonger dans le sommeil. Sommeil qui a une toute autre idée, et ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de céder.

Ce soir, ils se sont glissés dans la salle sur demande. Il s'est passé plus d'une semaine depuis leur dernière fois ensembles et bien que Théo n'ait rien dit, elle a compris qu'il boudait et l'a pris en pitié. Pour être honnête, à elle aussi, ça lui a manqué, et pas seulement le sexe. Le confort de ses bras et la dévotion indéfectible dans ses yeux la retournent toujours autant.

Ses réflexions se focalisent de nouveau sur la série d'évènements de cette dernière semaine. Tout d'abord, l'opération pendant le bal du ministère et l'heureux dénouement qu'ils espéraient tous. Elle a parfois encore des difficultés à croire que c'est fini, que Voldemort est vraiment mort et ne reviendra jamais plus pour les menacer, eux et leur futur. Certes, elle se dit que les gens qui ont vécu la première guerre doivent avoir encore plus de difficultés avec le concept qu'elle.

Ensuite vient évidemment le raid dans la grotte de Greyback. Là encore, le résultat a été celui souhaité, même si cette fois, le coût s'est avéré beaucoup plus élevé. Elle frémit légèrement lorsque les souvenirs de ce matin agressent ses yeux. Elle qui croyait que la torture et le meurtre avaient été horribles à regarder, ce n'était rien comparé au chaos sanglant du premier massacre auquel elle a participé. De son point de vue, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas souffert du syndrome de désordre post-traumatique suffit à prouver qu'elle n'est plus elle-même. Son mari et elle doivent désormais former la paire. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas l'intention de sitôt d'essayer de concurrencer le couple Lestrange. Elle sourit contre le torse devenu oreiller, amusée malgré la morbidité de ses pensées. Merlin, où va le monde !

Elle pousse les réflexions gênantes au tréfonds de son esprit, en espérant qu'elles y restent à jamais. Un espoir vain, elle le sait sans le moindre doute.

La semaine suivante s'est passée comme un tourbillon de bonheur pour les survivants, d'anxiété pour les blessés, de tristesse pour les morts, de célébrations excessives et d'heures interminables à étouffer ce qui s'était passé. Le ministère et le public ont été habilement laissés dans l'ignorance à propos des choses qui se sont déroulées et le comment elles se sont déroulées. Harry a cimenté son image du chevalier en armure étincelante et sa position de chouchou aux yeux de tout le monde, à tel point qu'il pourrait se sortir à bon compte de n'importe quel acte à l'exception d'un meurtre. Et même dans ce cas, il pourrait y arriver pour peu qu'il y réfléchisse. La discrétion du Nouvel Ordre est un bonus additionnel qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage dans l'avenir.

Tout bien considéré, la première partie de leur planning a été remplie avec succès. La réforme de la politique et de la structure sociale de la société sorcière britannique est le prochain pas et à partir de là, le monde magique, ils l'espèrent, sera inspiré par leur brillant exemple.

Ce dernier souhait est son rêve idéaliste, même si on ne sait jamais. On dénombre plus d'un exemple de situations similaires dans le passé, donc il ne faut pas entièrement perdre l'espoir. Si une personne est capable de réaliser ça, c'est bien Harry Potter. A plus forte raison, avec Severus Snape à ses côtés et le reste d'entre eux en arrière-plan.

Théo et elle ont décidé d'annoncer leur mariage cet été, surtout en gardant à l'esprit la perspective d'avoir leur propre quartier à Poudlard. Ce truc de se faufiler pour baiser devenait en effet sacrément incommodant. Ils ne se sont pas faits pincés par le personnel, mais c'est toujours possible. Pourquoi alors continuer lorsqu'ils peuvent faire autrement ?

Les projections qu'elle se fait de leur appartement et toutes les opportunités que ça leur ouvrira, la plongent dans des rêves doux, voire un peu coquins, lorsqu'elle finit par sombrer. Un sourire heureux étire ses lèvres, destiné à Théodore lorsqu'il se réveillera demain matin.

* * *

 **Elendil** **:** jolie comparaison ! Mais il existe des produits contre les tiques et Harry a trouvé une potion sacrément utile non ?

 **De araujo :** c'est le but des traductions, faire découvrir des textes qu'on a apprécié. Enfin, pas tous parce que c'est un sacré challenge et une grosse dose de travail, mais les histoires qui marquent comme celle-ci, c'est une évidence.

 **Juliana :** merci à toi.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 :** Images du bonheur quotidien

* * *

La célébration du dix-septième anniversaire d'Harry au manoir Potter s'est déroulée à merveille. Une fête tapageuse et agitée dont Severus s'est dispensé aussitôt que la bienséance lui a permis de le faire. Si l'on met de côté sa faible tolérance aux foules bruyantes, il devait achever les préparatifs de son propre cadeau. Un cadeau très spécial.

Au cours des trois derniers mois, il a subi un traitement pour que se forme en lui un utérus temporaire et il n'en a pas encore informé son époux. Il veut un enfant et surtout, il veut qu'il soit conçu à l'heure de naissance de son amour, pour que cela soit à la fois un cadeau pour ce dernier et un moyen d'obtenir une bénédiction pour garantir à leur enfant un avenir glorieux.

Le fait qu'il ait effectué toutes les démarches dans son dos et en sachant pertinemment qu'Harry sera follement heureux, et non en colère ou pire encore, méprisant, en dit long sur son niveau de confiance. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela ne serait-ce que six mois en arrière.

Il avale la potion de fertilité et de nervosité, expire lentement en caressant de sa main son ventre tonique et encore plat. Il attend qu'Harry raccompagne le dernier de ses invités et le rejoigne dans la chambre du maître. Il est une heure avant minuit et quinze minutes avant que son jeune mari n'ait exhalé sa toute première respiration. Ils ne disposent pas de beaucoup de temps, et se rend compte qu'il aurait dû prévenir Harry que c'était important lorsque ce matin, il lui a demandé de venir le voir après la fête. D'ici peu, il va devoir appeler un elfe pour aller le chercher. Pile à l'instant où il s'apprête à le faire, Harry chute sur le pas de la porte en gloussant. Ivre, il se relève et jette ses bras autour de Severus pour l'enlacer et se stabiliser en même temps.

\- « Ah, t'es là, mon joli », marmonne-t-il en l'embrassant maladroitement. « J'croyais que t'avais un truc spécial pour moi, alors pourquoi t'es pas tout nu ? » Décidé, le jeune homme glisse une main dans le bas de pyjama de Severus pour saisir son sexe sans pudeur.

\- « Harry… ah… il y a quelque chose… que j'ai besoin de te dire… » La main besognant son membre rapidement gonflé est assez distrayante. « Harry… ah… attend… »

\- « Huh », Harry cligne des yeux dans sa direction. Confus, il stoppe ce qu'il faisait. Severus hésite entre lui dire maintenant ou repousser cela à plus tard. Néanmoins, comme il refuse que leur enfant soit conçu alors que l'un des deux est ivre, il soupire et s'éloigne pour attraper une potion de dégrisement.

\- « J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, mon amour, mais pour l'avoir, tu dois être sobre. »

Harry fait une adorable moue boudeuse. Il est évident qu'il est réticent à abandonner l'état de béatitude induit par son ivresse, mais l'avale quand même. Une seconde plus tard, il regarde Severus avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Le plus vieux prend une inspiration. « Je veux te donner un enfant. »

Un silence choqué s'instaure jusqu'à ce que soudain, Harry comprenne et écarquille les yeux. Et là, Severus se retrouve dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os. Puis, les bras l'enserrant se relâchent et son visage est pris en coupe avec tendresse.

Severus déglutit difficilement. « Je… »

Il est réduit au silence par un doux baiser. Puis, tiré vers le lit où il y est allongé sans un mot. Les iris émeraude brillent d'une émotion profonde, dont l'intensité lui retient le souffle. Les vêtements sont enlevés et son corps tout entier adoré, alors qu'un doigt lisse entre en lui pour le préparer.

Harry le pénètre avec lenteur, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors que lui-même s'ajuste à la longueur pourtant familière. Il commence alors à faire des va-et-vient en lui à un rythme aisé pour commencer. L'acte est tranquille mais néanmoins intense. Le regard brûlant d'Harry le voit se noyer dans le plaisir et venir entre ses bras, avant de disparaître derrière ses paupières fermées lorsqu'il le suit dans la jouissance.

Ils sont étendus sur le lit à reprendre leur souffle en se tenant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry se désolidarise et lance un sort de nettoyage. Ses yeux verts trouvent à nouveau les siens et cette fois, ils sont étincelants de bonheur.

\- « Merci, mon amour. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. »

\- « Attend qu'il soit là et qu'il te rende dingue avec ses pleurs incessants de jour comme de nuit. Et puis il va grandir et commencer à te donner des cheveux blancs avec toutes ses acrobaties, juste comme son père à son âge. Là seulement, tu pourras me remercier. »

Harry se colle dans son dos, enroulant un bras autour de son ventre en un geste de protection.

\- « Eh bien, au moins il ne sera pas un bûcheur calme, de mauvaise humeur et aimant les livres comme son papa l'était à son âge. Ce serait ennuyeux. »

\- « Tu dis ça maintenant », grogne Severus avec lassitude contre son oreiller, un petit sourire de contentement fleurissant sur ses lèvres. « Viendra un temps où tu risques d'espérer exactement ça. Souviens-toi de mes paroles. »

\- « Quel optimiste tu fais. » Harry embrasse sa tempe et s'installe confortablement pour dormir.

* * *

C'est la fin du mois d'août et, demain, ils doivent rentrer en Angleterre pour recommencer une nouvelle année scolaire. Le mariage a été un contre de fée et la lune miel encore mieux. A l'exception de ce matin où elle a commencé à vomir sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle ferme les yeux et pose son front sur la cuvette en porcelaine. Le marbre dur du sol de la salle de bain n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour se reposer, mais elle est incapable de bouger de peur que ça chambarde encore son estomac.

La porte s'ouvre et Draco arrive avec dans les mains une fiole d'une potion pour apaiser les maux de ventre. Merci Merlin ! Elle tend désespérément la main.

\- « Non, laisse-moi faire. » Il débouchonne la fiole et l'aide à l'avaler, craignant que dans son état, elle ne la laisse choir.

Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est que ce soit dû à un aliment récemment ingéré et pas autre chose. Apparemment, Ginny pense comme lui. Elle se lève et le laisse la conduire vers le lit.

\- « Lance le sortilège », ordonne-t-elle en grommelant.

Mal à l'aise, Draco déglutit et sort sa baguette.

\- « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une salade de la mer qui passerait mal, ma chérie ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait ne pas être dans ses chaussures à cet instant ! Il n'aurait pas dû acheter la dernière série de potions contraceptives chez cet apothicaire de l'allée des Embrumes, juste sous prétexte qu'il était trop paresseux pour retourner chez Slug & Jiggers sur le chemin de Traverse.

Les yeux de Ginny se plissent, soupçonnant quelque chose. « Lance ce putain de sort, Draco. »

Il prend une grande inspiration, priant toute sorte de divinité de l'épargner, puis lance le sortilège de test de grossesse. Le ventre de Ginny s'éclaire d'une lumière bleu layette (sans aucun jeu de mot). Draco déglutit encore une fois, cette fois de peur.

\- « Draco chéri, où est-ce que tu achetés le dernier lot de contraceptifs ? » La voix est faussement douce.

\- « … »

\- « DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, TU PEUX DIRE ADIEUX A TES COUILLES ! »

* * *

Le bal de fin de l'année 1998 bat son plein. La couverture médiatique est plutôt importante, même si Harry Potter est diplômé depuis l'an passé. Mais comme Severus et lui sont présents, alors la presse l'est aussi.

Hermione regarde en souriant les gens devant elle, se mêler les uns aux autres ou danser. Elle attend que Théo revienne avec le verre du punch traditionnel et légèrement dopé, très heureuse de pouvoir en boire, contrairement à Ginny, qui est enceinte de son deuxième enfant (cette fois de sa faute) et donc forcée de carburer au jus de citrouille. Le petit Arcturus Draco Malfoy est resté à la maison, gardé par son enthousiaste grand-mère.

Ginny et Draco ont tous les deux lâché l'école l'année dernière pour étudier avec un tuteur privé. Ginny pour des raisons évidentes et Draco par solidarité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a prétendu. Hermione suspecte qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas se priver de son lit marital pendant près de neuf mois. Pas surprenant qu'ils en soient déjà à leur deuxième, vu qu'ils baisent comme des lapins en chaleur. Neville et Luna au moins font preuve de plus de retenue, lui attendant qu'elle ait terminé sa scolarité avant de se marier.

Théodore et elle planifient d'avoir leur premier enfant dans un délai d'un an, lorsqu'elle sera en première année à l'académie magique de droit. Ils veulent passer l'année qui vient à voyager à travers le monde et profiter de ne pas avoir de responsabilités et d'obligations avant de s'installer dans leur vie et leur carrière. Elle voulait remettre ça à plus tard, mais Théo a insisté sur le fait que s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, ils ne le feraient jamais, et elle a eu l'impression qu'il avait raison.

Harry et Severus ont fini de danser et viennent dans la direction de la table juste à côté de la leur, apparemment avec l'intention de faire une pause. La grossesse n'a pas été facile pour Severus et même aujourd'hui, presque trois mois après avoir donné naissance à leur fils Alexandre, il se fatigue encore facilement. Ils ont tous les deux décidé qu'Harry porterait leur second enfant et elle ne peut que leur donner raison. La fierté d'Harry en tant que dominant ne vaut pas la peine de prendre de risque. Pas que cela arrivera dans un futur proche compte tenu de l'engagement actuel d'Harry en politique. Qui sait, probablement juste avant de participer aux élections pour le poste de ministre de la magie, après le mandat de Scrimgeour.

Théo place deux verres de punch sur la table et s'assoit à côté d'elle en souriant.

\- « Un sou pour tes pensées. »

Elle lui rend son sourire. « Je réfléchissais juste à l'avenir. »

\- « Et ? C'était bien ? »

\- « Oui. » Elle prend sa main entre les siennes. « Oui, c'était bien. »

* * *

 **15 ans plus tard**

\- « Ahhhhhh… »

\- « Poussez, ma chère, juste encore un peu, on voit déjà la tête ! »

La sage-femme est bien intentionnée, mais avec la douleur qui lui vrille le bas-ventre depuis près de six heures, il ne lui reste tout simplement plus de patience. Oh, il va payer pour ça !

\- « La première vous voulez dire ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y en a deux ! », crache une Ginny pas impressionnée et pantelante. Elle prend une autre inspiration, serre plus fort la main de Draco, ignorant sa grimace, et pousse encore une fois.

\- « Ahhhhhh… »

Les salauds, ils lui ont pris sa baguette, sinon elle aurait de nouveau ensorceler les couilles de son mari. Les testicules de Draco ont repoussées pas moins de six fois au cours de leur mariage.

Draco et Ginevra Malfoy sont en effet très connus à St Mungo. Lui, pour être le seul mari à avoir été frappé par le sort de retrait des testicules pour une autre raison que celle d'avoir trompé sa femme, et elle, pour être la sorcière qui à elle seule, a rajeuni la maison en déclin des Malfoy, et qui est présentement en train d'accoucher de son septième et huitième enfant.

Les cris d'un premier petit garçon résonnent dans la pièce.

\- « Ah, bien, bien. » La sage-femme coupe le cordon ombilical et donne le bébé à son assistante. « Maintenant, prenez une inspiration et concentrez-vous, ma chère, nous n'avons pas fini. »

Ginny obtempère en serrant impitoyablement la main de son époux. Selon elle, le salaud mérite toute cette souffrance.

\- « Ahhhhhh… »

Cinq minutes encore et le second garçon se met à pleurer dans les mains de la sage-femme.

\- « Bien joué, ma chère, deux jolis garçons en bonne santé ! Maintenant, on s'occupe du placenta et on vous donne la potion réparatrice, et vous pourrez enfin vous reposer. »

\- « Oh non, Martha, nous n'en n'avons pas fini ! Donnez-moi un rendez-vous pour une stérilisation le plus tôt possible la semaine prochaine ! »

La sage-femme la regarde surprise, mais sourit quand même. « Etes-vous sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez, ma chère ? »

\- « Oui ! J'en ai assez ! Bon sang, huit enfants et pas un qui n'ait été planifié ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je surpasserais ma mère. S'il n'y avait pas cette potion de lifting outrageusement chère, je ressemblerais aujourd'hui à un éléphant ! »

Elle plisse les yeux en direction de son mari humilié. « C'est soit ça, soit je lui retire les couilles une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Draco pâlit et se redresse. Il prend la menace très au sérieux. « S'il vous plaît, Martha, fixez le rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Huit enfants, c'est en effet plus qu'assez. »

\- « Comme vous voulez, lord Malfoy. » Les yeux de la femme dansent de joie. « Bien, voyons voir cette main. »

* * *

\- « Ronnie, quand vas-tu enfin faire quelque chose de ta vie ? »

Ronald Weasley est attablé dans la cuisine de sa mère, en train de manger son petit déjeuner. Il est le seul de ses nombreux enfants à toujours vivre à la maison.

\- « Laisse tomber, maman. Tout le monde n'a pas un joli visage et peut se barrer pour épouser une fouine pleine aux as. » C'est sa réponse habituelle. « Et puis, je fais quelque chose, non ? Je travaille chez Fred et George. »

\- « Comme assistant à temps partiel, Ronnie. Quand vas-tu te trouver un métier correct ou au moins, faire un apprentissage de quelque chose ? Nous pouvons désormais payer pour tout ce que tu pourrais désirer faire. Y as-tu réfléchi ? »

\- « J'y pense, maman, mais j'aime bien mon travail au magasin, donc pourquoi aller m'embêter ? »

\- « Tu dois songer à ton avenir, Ronnie. Que dirais-tu de rencontrer une gentille fille et de vous installer ensembles ? Avec ton salaire actuel, tu ne pourrais pas te le permettre. »

\- « Lorsque j'aurai rencontré cette fille, j'y réfléchirais, maman. Tu vois là maintenant, la bouffe refroidit. »

Molly Weasley pousse un soupir à fendre le cœur. Désespérée, elle se détourne en se demandant ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver avec un gosse aussi paresseux. Elle doit en parler à Arthur. C'en est assez.

* * *

 **30 ans plus tard**

\- « Ronnie, quand vas-tu enfin faire quelque chose de ta vie ? »

Ronald Weasley est attablé dans la cuisine de sa mère, en train de manger son petit déjeuner. Autour d'eux, le monde a de nombreuses fois changé en mieux et il est le seul de ses nombreux enfants à toujours vivre à la maison.

* * *

 **Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et cette histoire touche à la sienne. J'ai été très heureuse de vous la faire découvrir et je ne remercierai jamais assez BadGirlgoesworse pour l'avoir écrite et pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire.**

 **Je suis ravie d'avoir pu lire vos commentaires au fil des publications et j'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous aura comblé. Alors merci à Zeugma412, Deponia, Elendil, Juliana, Okami Shiroi, Serpent d'Ombre, Fandemanga, AdelheiRei, Pims10, luffynette, Haru-carnage, Marie, De araujo, Lilas Chupa, Sabi1301, Drennae, La Prof, valentin09188, Voltea, Marion S, Matsuyama, Hathor2, Philou, maoul92, astaroth671, tsumy-malnewca, Morgane93, lothiniel1, Cristal de glace, Vampirenessi, bc130woody, Orthon McGraw, Schelma1984, lilid1991, Im'Kuy, Sonia, Drarryy, nekokirei, Jamie-Hairy, Cristal of shadow, Kaori jade, Choupsy, Mini-Yuya, elosnape, Archange Dechu, Lune Pourpre, Elaelle, Waanzin die, Aidoku, TeZuKa j, PCEECQTT, Manuella black, Scimarella, Mimi-sterek, Diaule, Adenoide, LaGrenouille97, Hayato Delmas, Mila, Urania Crystal, Kim Lucie-fer, Walala35,LM, Alicya Panther, RENARD, kimykymi, stephdvdiaries, Guibe, Mayamechan, hakuronchu, Blubule, Cherisch, Amande.F, Black Jo, A.F, DameAureline, misa2, liloupovitch, Caliste, nepheria4, usule, marchlo... en espérant n'avoir oublié personne.**

 **En tout cas, cette fin coïncide étrangement avec le début de mes congés. Depuis ce soir, les vacances de 4 semaines et des poussières, c'est pour Bibi ! YESSSS !**


End file.
